


Мертвые живы страстями

by Graanda



Series: МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka is a bitch, Cynicism, Dark Comedy, F/M, Humor, Not-kind Ahsoka, Not-kind Vader, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 75
Words: 105,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Некоторые девочки взрослеют неправильно. Некоторые связи лучше оставлять в прошлом. А некоторые люди хороши лишь мертвыми, потому что, ожив, их безумие становится страшнее смерти.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress & Boba Fett, Ahsoka Tano/Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Boba Fett/Ahsoka Tano
Series: МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932067
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вы должны знать, что в этом фанфике пейринг Вейдер/Асока будет жестким и построенным на расчете, но от того не менее безумным. Потому что в моем хэдканоне Вейдер для Асоки - прежде всего учитель, заменивший отца и брата, но однозначно не ее юношеская влюбленность.  
> Поэтому я не пишу здесь про ту самую любовь, я пишу про манию. Я предупредила.

Её озарение наступило в ту минуту, когда холод ледяной клеткой сковал сердце, а сознание, поддавшись давней связи и навязанной воле, было потеряно.

— Ученица жива!

Животная ярость Лорда рассекла пути Силы, и в далёком дворце Корусканта перед глазами Императора пошла рябь.

— Тогрута.

Мягкий металл под стальными перчатками скривился, и руль, изогнувшись под давлением сжатых кулаков, задал крутой вираж истребителю. Приоритеты были расставлены, цель сменилась, Сила искала путь. Назойливый грузовой корабль мельтешил перед глазами, словно муха, но, отдавая дань мастерству пилота, Вейдер легко отсек его от остальной части флота.

— Веди её ко мне.

Голос раздался в мозгу тихим шёпотом, но, слившись с мыслями Вейдера, обрушился на него громом.

— Да, учитель.

*** 

Когда Асока пришла в себя, голова гудела так, будто по ней прошлись три имперских шагохода.

Энакин Скайуокер был жив. Приказ 66 его не коснулся — он сам был приказом. И те убитые юнлинги в Храме не были досадной ошибкой 501 легиона — они были жертвой спланированной атаки одного из собственных мастеров.

— Коммандер Тано, — неуверенно окликнул её со спины тонкий детский голос. Ах, да, Призрак и его званая команда. Асока повернулась в кресле второго пилота и тяжело откинула голову на спинку.

— Коммандер Тано, вы в порядке?

В голосе мальчика, Эзры, чувствовалась неподдельное волнение. Неужели успел разочароваться в методах недоучки Кэнана и надеется стать её учеником? Ну да, как же. Тано отстраненно кивнула головой.

— Вы что-то почувствовали? — он смотрел на неё, как юнлинг на Йоду в пещерах Илума, когда тот взглядом растопил лёд. Все это было бутафорией, но дети же об этом не знали.

— Холод, тьму, — она передёрнула плечами, — ненависть. Злобу.

Она чувствовала ту Силу, которая не позволила порваться связи за пятнадцать долгих лет, проведённых порознь. Ей хватило одного короткого импульса, чтобы воссоздать во всей красе то, что когда-то спасало их на Джеонозисе, Рилоте и Фелуции.

— Вы узнали его? — Кэнан гипнотизировал её долгим пристальным взглядом. До сих пор, видимо, считал, что обучение у Избранного делало её Избранной поменьше.

— Нет, — коротко отрезала она. — Не узнала.

*** 

Быстрая голосвязь с Императором ни радости, ни пользы не доставила. Было сказано то, что должно было быть сказано, передано то, что должно было быть передано и потрачено столько времени, сколько тратить не хотелось, но приходилось. Протокол был соблюдён, ученик был под контролем, Императору можно было выступать в сенате. Вейдер Палпатина понимал, но восторга от этого больше не испытывал.

— Милорд, Инквизитор на нижней палубе, — сухонький офицер выскочил из-за двери и дрожащей рукой отдал воинское приветствие, тонким поставленным голосом оттараторив заученную по пути фразу.

— В кабинет.

За что Вейдеру так нравился его личный разрушитель — так это за его экипаж. Понятливый, тихий и быстрый. Хотелось бы назвать его верным, но цинизм не позволял принимать за патриотизм то, что было взращено страхом. Хотя высший офицерский состав, без сомнения, был предан делу. И это пугало, поскольку дело Империи всегда было делом Императора.

Инквизитор встретил его без дрожи, интереса или лицемерия. Имени его Вейдер не знал, да и не было у Инквизиторов имён. Давняя традиция, берущая своё начало ещё в клонических войнах, которую лично Вейдер всегда считал глупой, хоть и удобной. Обезличенные воины служили куда менее эффективно солдат, за спинами которых стояли жены с матерями. Впрочем, запоминать все их имена было бы действительно утомительно.

— Асока, — он бросил раскрытую деку на стол перед Инквизитором, — Тано. Падаван рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера. Владеет парными мечами, предпочитает форму ДжарʼКай. Непредсказуема, безрассудна, опасна. Доставить лично ко мне живой, никаких вопросов не задавать, мечи изъять.

Пока Инквизитор изучал деку, Вейдер изучал его лицо. Кажется, он уже встречал этого молодого тогрута в академии, когда выступал там с лекцией. Он стоял среди первых рядов курсантов, и было видно, как подрагивали от возбуждения его монтралы, улавливая каждый звук. Ожидаемо, что со временем охота на джедаев стала его хобби.

— Вопросы?

Нить, связывавшая Вейдера с ученицей, вибрировала оголённым нервом. Усилием воли он послал по ту сторону едкий импульс силы и постарался вновь усыпить чувство, что спало без проявлений уже пятнадцать лет.

— Нет, — Инквизитор кивнул в знак полной ясности и спрятал деку в карман форменных галифе. — Никаких вопросов.

— Выполняйте.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упс!  
> Тут будет немного насилия.  
> Вы еще здесь?

Лава Мустафара протекала между пальцами, сдирая с руки кожу, оплавляя нервы, прожигая кость. Падме кричала в истерике, хрипела в беспамятстве и никак не могла умереть. Кровь самой жизнью лилась из неё нескончаемым потоком, испарялась в зное вулкана, неприкаянным духом распыляясь по тому, что ещё оставалось от воздуха.

Единственной мечтой была её смерть, единственной мыслью — унять её боль, но Сила не желала слушаться своего избранника. Только механическая рука продолжала работать, упорно скребя чёрный песок, бесконечно медленно поднимая тело назад, к берегу огненной реки.

Оби-Ван возвышался над ними древним колоссом и, казалось, как колосс не жил. Если бы бессилие могло выжигать миры, то галактика давно обратилась бы в прах. Оби-Ван желал этого больше всего на свете — Энакин помнил, Энакин видел — но продолжал смотреть на то, как его брата поглощает огонь, а жизнь покидает ту, что и стала для него жизнью.

Все было очень похоже на старую правду. Только Император не приходил.

***

Десятую ночь подряд сны-воспоминания о былом одолевали Вейдера и не давали подключённой аппаратуре восстановить его тело за ночь. Все это до безумия было похоже на видения, но даже они были яснее.

Вейдер нащупал на крохотной прикроватной тумбочке деку и ещё раз проверил входящие рапорты. Последний доклад Инквизитора был отправлен три дня назад и с тех пор не обновлялся. Он сообщал, что напал на след остатков повстанческого флота и настроил приёмник на перехват передач эскадрильи Феникса, которая подозрительно часто стала появляться в опасной близости Лотала.

Голова под шлемом гудела из-за очередной бессонной ночи, и даже встроенный респиратор мешал больше обычного. Одним резким движением Вейдер сорвал с головы ненавистную маску и взмахнул головой, прогоняя с глаз разноцветные блики, всегда после этого появлявшиеся. Среда в его каюте была пригодна для свободного дыхания, но Вейдер не привык давать себе слабину.

Доктора давно обещали окончить разработку новых лёгких, но постоянно откладывали сроки. И то, что они наконец решились вживить ему выращенные органические протезы, было единственной хорошей вестью за последнее время. Доклад от ведущего врача был получен вчера, и время операции уже было назначено — через три дня ровно с часу до шести в особом отделении придворного госпиталя. А потому отсутствие нормального сна и, как следствие, полноценного восстановления, раздражало неимоверно.

Скрипнув зубами и настроив уровень концентрации бакты в воздухе через настенную панель, Вейдер скосил взгляд на глянец шлема и прикрыл глаза. Быть может, хотя бы без него Сила даст ему поспать.

*** 

Асока методично натирала виски и проматывала в голове успевшее въесться в память видение страшной смерти учителя. Идея транслировать его каждую ночь Энакину уже не казалась ей такой удачной. Об этом говорили залёгшие под глазами синяки и снижение общего уровня концентрации, выливавшееся во все учащающиеся провалы её операций. Она вообще не понимала, почему решила, что ему требуется сон, и тем более не могла себе объяснить того, почему считала, будто сон не нужен ей. Но, пожалуй, единственное, что осталось неизменным в Асоке Тано за прошедшие годы, — это её упрямство.

— База, — послышался искажённый голос Феникса-1, улетевшего в одиночку на ближайшую станцию за продуктами. Его ведомый, Феникс-3, пострадал в последней стычке с контрабандистами и сейчас методично постукивал в ангаре инструментами, приводя свою машину в приличное состояние. — На станции предлагают крейсерские щиты. Ещё клонические, но новенькие. Берём?

Злополучные щиты Асока не могла разыскать для повстанцев уже битый месяц, то нарываясь на подделки с Нар-Шаддаа, то, как в прошлый раз, на слишком жадных воров. Судьба была просто обязана возместить ей потерянное на их поиски время.

— Феникс-один, — обратилась она во встроенный на панель управления кораблём комлинк, — сейчас буду.

Старенький корвет Фалкрума необычно резво накренился в развороте и быстро набрал скорость, срываясь с места к обозначенной лидером Фениксов станции. Крейсерские щиты и размер имели крейсерский — в обычный истребитель не помещались.

Станция среднего кольца встретила её своей обычной полупиратской публикой и хаосом многоголосия половины известных галактике рас. Это было надёжное место, Фалкрума за старые заслуги здесь уважали, а имперцев очень не любили. Мигающая точка на датападе показывала путь к Эрбу — первому из её Фениксов, который, по влюблённости ли, за счёт ли преданности, но всегда сопровождал её в одиночных перелётах. Нужно было пройти три квартала встроенных воздухоочистителей, повернуть налево, за помещения техобслуживания, и пройти ещё метров сто вперёд, к отделённым от основного коридора старым ангарам. По заведённой традиции, энергию на таких станциях экономили даже тогда, когда она была в избытке, и освещение было выключено по всему уровню.

Асока так и не поняла, что первым пробудило её инстинкты: могильный холод или же мертвая тишина. Но бледное лезвие шото рассекло стальную проволоку за секунду до того, как она коснулась её горла. Резко обернувшись назад, она увидела лишь леденящую душу темноту и рассечённое тело Эбру, красочно подготовленное для неё неизвестным убийцей и подвешенное за толстый крюк на стену. Яркая лампочка над ним зажглась в тот же миг, как Асока развернулась на каблуках, надеясь достать врага вторым, скрытым в складках мантии мечом. Сейчас она призывно мигала, словно молчаливым упрёком указывая на стекающую по спине трупа чёрную кровь.

Из-за её плеча донёсся тихий хриплый смех, но звук шагов шёл спереди, и Асока готова была поклясться, что эти звуки принадлежат одному существу.

— Джедайка бежала, в клетку попала…

Шипящие звуки, лениво складывавшиеся в слова, разносились из динамиков по всей длине коридора. Асока крепче перехватила шото в рабочую руку и настроилась на свои чувства в Силе, стараясь отыскать убийцу.

— Не бойся, малютка, не плачь, не беги…

Глубоко дышать не получалось. Воздух давил, а проклятый сумасшедший убийца хорошо постарался вывести её из равновесия. Сердце отстукивало в быстром ритме, кровь приливала к лицу, и она судорожно всматривалась в каждую точку густой темноты.

— Ты меч Императора встретишь в груди!

Инквизитора выдал его сдавленный смешок, разнёсшийся за секунду до того, как он прыгнул на неё с верхнего уровня здания, целясь в плечо. Асока резко развернулась на звук, скрещивая перед собой оба меча в защитный выпад, и направила всю свою силу вперёд. Убийца не успел даже коснуться лезвий, как был отброшен к стенке и со звонким звуком пробил головой окно. Асока, ослеплённая собственными мечами, едва смогла проследить взглядом за тем, как он отпрыгнул в сторону, не отвлекаясь на хлынувшую из разбитой головы кровь, будто мифический биоробот, не чувствующий ни боли, ни страха. Судя по природной гибкости и ощущению роста, нападающий был тогрутом или твиʼлеком — другие просто не смогли бы так ловко и быстро подскочить с земли.

— Выходи, ублюдок, — прошипела себе под нос Асока и, активировав второй меч, швырнула его туда, где по ощущениям бешено колотилось сердце убийцы. — Рваная артерия — скверная рана, далеко не уйдёшь. Или в привычках Вейдера готовить таких же трусов, как он сам?

В голос удалось пустить ровно столько надменности, сколько требовалось, чтобы спровоцировать в глупом мальчишке ярость. Асока была уверена в том, что перед ней именно мальчишка: жалкий, самоуверенный и необученный, пусть и не лишённый смекалки.

— Признаться, я вдохновилась твоим стилем, — она осторожно шагнула вглубь темноты, сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях в монтралах. Меч, так и не найдя цели, бумерангом вернулся в руку хозяйки, отогревая её ладонь привычным теплом. — Эпатаж, театральность, аффект… Это что же, Вентресс ввела в академии драмкружок?

Воздух в тёмном проулке будто застыл: настолько он был недвижим, сух и мрачен. В глухой тишине станции казалось, что он не пропускает даже звуков, полностью поглотив в себя все живое. По полу сияющей в отблесках дальней лампы полосой густо стелилась кровь. В голову Тано пришла мысль, что Инквизитор не откликается на её слова лишь потому, как уже потерял сознание в какой-то глубокой норе, но она быстро отбросила её. Асока точно знала, насколько серьёзной организацией был инквизиторий. Пожалуй, имей она к нему непосредственное отношение, она бы даже гордилась. Не вина Инквизитора в том, что он не прошёл бок о бок со Скайуокером все Войны Клонов.

— Ах! — Асока наигранно взмахнула руками, сделав ещё один широкий шаг вперёд. — Теперь мне все ясно! Что ещё можно ожидать от выпускника института благородных девиц, как не трусость, заставляющую ютиться по углам? Скажи, это Вейдер устанавливал вам программу или дражайшая Асажж все ещё не может совладать со своими комплексами?

Не сбавляя шага, Асока принюхалась: запах крови стал казаться ей насыщеннее и ближе, несмотря на то, что монтралы до сих пор не могли уловить ни звука. Впереди была глухая стена, и внезапно появившейся тупик заставил её плотнее сжать губы и напрячь мышцы. Игра на чужой территории ей очень не нравилась. В отсвете активированного меча она увидела сброшенную одежду, пропитавшуюся кровью настолько, что впору было её выжимать.

Осознание того, что это ловушка, вспыхнуло в сознании так же быстро, как прежде, и на чистых инстинктах Асока ушла от нового удара, разрубившего воздух за её спиной. Инквизитор налетел сзади, закручиваясь в стремительном горизонтальном прыжке. Одного его веса хватило бы, чтобы выбить из Асоки дух. Но он все также целился ей в плечи и от этого терял львиную долю своей эффективности.

— С-с-сука, — яростно прошипел он, когда меч вновь разрубил пустоту и немедля выпустил в неё обойму из припасённого бластера.

Укрыться с такого расстояния за мечом было невозможно, и два шальных заряда прожгли Асоке левую руку. Она, как бешеная кошка, отпрыгнула от врага на три шага и, не давая ни себе, ни ему опомниться, крепкой хваткой силы сжала горло. Он барахтал в воздухе ногами, как тойдарианец в паутине пурелла, пока сам не поднял руку и не смял шею Асоки в тот же захват, искривив перекошенные губы в грязной ухмылке.

— А ты сильный, — прохрипела она, сжав в кулаке лёгкий шото. Слабого толчка силы хватило, чтобы заставить Инквизитора отвлечься на летящий в него меч, вырваться из его цепкой хватки и самой отпустить тогрута. За долю секунды он пришёл в себя и, уворачиваясь от летящего клинка, прыгнул туда, где мгновение назад видел Асоку. И вновь его меч рассёк пустоту.

В тот момент, когда Инквизитор отвлёкся, она смогла ловко уйти в сторону и запрыгнуть на крышу ближайшего дома, скрывшись за сложной выступающей системой кондиционирования. Крепко сжав зубы, Асока сосредоточилась на ранах в левой руке, всеми силами стараясь заглушить в них боль. Позже она должна будет вернуться с удвоенной силой и, возможно, вместо потерянного вечера придётся провести неделю с меддроидами, но сейчас слабость была неприемлема.

Изучать врага с крыши было занятно. За их короткий бой он успел показать мастерство, выдержку и хитрость, и у Асоки больше язык не повернулся бы назвать его недоучкой. Она даже криво улыбнулась своей мысли: было приятно осознавать, что Вейдер отправил за ней достойного противника. И вдвойне приятно было думать о том, что учитель желает видеть её живой. По большому счету, сейчас для Асоки не имело разницы то, кем он стал, и ей хотелось лишь знать, что он не потерял рассудок.

Инквизитор понял, что джедайка использует его же приёмы, довольно улыбнулся и выключил мечи: один — свой собственный — красный и второй белый — Асоки.

— Ты меня забавляешь, девочка, — усмехнулся он, расслабляя зрение в темноте. — Когда меня забирали с Шили, я всерьёз думал, что во всей галактике не найдётся больше ни одного достойного свободы тогрута, а сейчас начинаю бояться, что их уже двое.

Асоке показалось, что его голос стал удаляться от неё, но шагов она, как и прежде, не слышала. Дорогая подруга и прежде ей говорила, что помешанный на кибернетике Палпатин дал добро на вживление в организмы инквизиторов имплантов, но по тону её голоса было заметно, где бы она хотела их видеть. Что же, сейчас Асоке удалось убедиться на практике в том, что импланты зависят от человека, а не человек — от имплантов. Крепче сжав меч в руке, Тано кралась по крыше на звук удаляющейся речи.

— Скажи мне, пока до тебя не может дотянуться мой клинок, чем ты так заинтересовала милорда? — в голосе Инквизитора, тень которого Асока, приглядевшись, могла увидеть под собой, был слышен обычный человеческий интерес. — Никогда прежде он не вызывал к себе Инквизиторов лично.

«Так что же, тебя порекомендовали?», — шёпотом Силы она мысленно обратилась к нему.

Тогрут ответил не сразу, явно смутившись неизвестным ему умением. Асока точно знала, что этому не учили ни сейчас, в Академии, ни прежде, в Храме. Сама она научилась так использовать силу за годы изгнания, раскопав на блошином рынке маленькой далёкой планеты несколько старых, побитых временем голокронов, имевших странную форму скошенной пирамиды.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Инквизитор после недолгой паузы. — У меня хороший послужной список.

Асока усмехнулась про себя. И кто же пал жертвами этого мальчишки, кроме давно пресёкших все связи с Силой юнлингов и пары переросших падаванов? Это было даже не смешно. Почти всех джедаев, хоть сколько-нибудь делающих чести своему убийце, давно уничтожил сам Вейдер.

«Но всё-таки ты слаб!», — пронеслось в голове Инквизитора за секунду до того, как Асока стрелой слетела с крыши, целясь мечом прямо ему в шею.

Позже она сама не поняла, как ей удалось ровно приземлиться, не разбив себе при этом голову. То, что казалось ей живым человеком, было проекцией, схожей с теми, которыми вся галактика пользуется вот уже много тысяч лет во время голосвязи. Как только Асока коснулась ногами земли, сильная рука Инквизитора сдавила ей шею обхватом, а другая холодом её собственного меча уперлась в поясницу.

— Попалась, — довольно прошептал он ей на ухо.

Сейчас Асока знала: его сердце стучало так же быстро, как её собственное, будто силясь выпрыгнуть из груди. Кровь адреналином била в висках, и Тано судорожно соображала как быстрее вывернуться из безнадёжно крепкого захвата.

— Так что от тебя нужно Вейдеру? — он холодно задал вопрос во второй раз и провёл рукой с шото вдоль живота, крепче перехватывая жертву.

— Зачем тебе? — меч, который Асока так и не успела включить, выпал из её руки в тот момент, когда она упала на пол, и сейчас укатился за кучу наваленных друг на друга ящиков. Если получится быстро переместить его за спину Инквизитору и активировать на уровне шеи, то будет возможность вырваться без вреда для себя и, чем Сила не шутит, наконец его обезвредить.

— Без знания невозможно развитие, — Асока явственно ощутила, как мужчина за её спиной пожал плечами.

Тано хрипло рассмеялась, и Инквизитор, насторожившись, ещё сильнее надавил на её горло локтем.

— Полегче, задушишь, — довольно пробормотала она и покрутила головой, надеясь ослабить захват. — Если я убью тебя, то тайна умрёт вместе с тобой, а если проиграю — ударит по Вейдеру. Я слишком озабочена им, чтобы не воспользоваться такой удачей.

От удушья она сухо закашлялась, но Инквизитор только сильнее сжал её горло и ощутимо надавил на живот мечом.

— Говори.

— Он мой мастер, а я — его бывший падаван.

Создавалось впечатление, будто сказанное не вызвало у Инквизитора никакого интереса, только меч в живот он вжал сильнее и, казалось, будто прямо сейчас надавит на заветную кнопку. Но что-то в его движениях всё-таки подсказало Асоке, что он отвлёкся, и этого шанса было достаточно.

Потерянный в падении клинок со свистом пролетел над их головами, но включился ещё на подлёте. Инквизитор инстинктивно оттолкнул Асоку, а она, перехватив меч в воздухе и стремительно развернувшись, послала в него мощный толчок Силы. На этот раз стекло не замедлило падение, и тогрут со всей мощью посланного удара обрушился на ближайшую стальную стену, с противным хрустом съехав на пол и оставив на металле глубокую вмятину. Инстинктивно призывая к себе свой шото, Асока одним прыжком преодолела разделяющее их расстояние и упала на него сверху, крепко обхватив бёдрами ноги. Клинки она активировала мгновенно, скрестив их над его шеей.

В грубом свете лазеров стало видно, как Инквизитор смог остановить плещущую из него кровь: ожоги от световых мечей Асока никогда бы не спутала ни с одними другими. Взглядом, оцепеневшим от ужаса, она вгляделась в его глаза: она знала, что никогда не смогла бы наживую выжечь себе такой кусок мяса и не закричать. Но оцепенение покинуло её так же быстро, как и пришло. Она уже знала, что делать.

Отбросив лишние мысли, Асока разомкнула мечи стремительным движением обеих рук и колющими ударами опустила их в его плечи. Своевольный пленник ей был не нужен. Через мгновение та же участь постигла и колени. К его чести, он так и не издал ни звука. С перерубленными костями конечностей этот недоситх мог разве что забодать её до смерти. Без работающих рук Силу было бы затруднительно использовать даже такому талантливому адепту Академии.

— Ну что, братец? — Асока насмешливо коснулась Силой его подрагивающих от бессильной ярости лекку, крепко их сжала и склонилась над ухом, тесно прижавшись грудью. — Повеселимся?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знакомьтесь: [портрет героини дня.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776594)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Щепотка ненависти, горстка пафоса...  
> Чувствуете?

Отряд судорожно собранных к ангару медиков вытянулся по стойке смирно, едва перед Вейдером разъехались двери и послышался тяжелый звук его дыхания. Его бешенству не было предела. Раздраженным жестом он взмахнул рукой, и адъютант, едва не проглотив язык, что-то злобно прокричал медикам, чтобы те разгоняли самозваный парад и занялись тем, за что их тут и терпели — работой.

Асока Тано вышла на связь. Так передали ему те офицеры, чьи люди осматривали шаттл сразу после посадки.

— Вам стоит самому взглянуть, — добавляли они.

Соблюдая все имперские коды доступа полетов, корабль сам запросил посадку и влетел на автопилоте в ангар «Вымогателя» тридцать минут назад, сияя ухоженными пластинами дюрастали. Дежурные заволновались тогда, когда трап шаттла так и не отошел, а пилот со служебными документами не спустился к штурмовикам.

— Состояние здоровья? — глухо прохрипел Вейдер, проходя мимо увязавшегося за ним главного врача.

— Критическое, — испуганно ответил тот и едва слышно выдохнул: — Лишь чудо еще держит его.

Яростно сжав кулаки, Вейдер шагнул на трап. Врач за его спиной поднялся в воздух и задрожал, хватаясь руками за шею.

— Мне не нужны чудеса, доктор, — холодно ответил он. — Мне нужен живой инквизитор.

Внутри корпуса корабля было холодно: видимо, тот, кто грузил сюда тело тогрута, не озаботился включением систем отопления. Стены изнутри были покрыты тонким слоем конденсата, растаявшего от образовавшейся по всем поверхностям кромки льда. Похоже, враг либо всерьез считал инквизитора мертвым, либо надеялся на то, что он умрет в мучениях.

Вокруг тела, растянутого на цепях в кабине управления, сновал десяток дроидов, не давая ничего разглядеть. Пациент был скорее мертв, чем жив, и весь медперсонал ждал, пока машины переведут его состояние из нестабильного в хотя бы устойчиво критическое для того, чтобы начать восстановление. Вейдер ощутил, как цепко хватается за Силу все еще находящийся в сознании полутруп и, скривившись под маской, вспомнил свое падение.

— Как иронично, — сказал он, зная, что будет услышан. — Никогда не думал, что именно Асока Тано будет тем человеком, что так символично переломит хребет моему протеже.

Если вопросы о личности того, кто послал к ним шаттл, прежде оставались, то сейчас Вейдером был получен однозначный ответ. От инквизитора просто разило Асокой в Силе, и оставалось только понять, почему. Но едва последний дроид отъехал от тела и тогрут смог приподнять голову, был получен ответ и на этот вопрос.

Кабина шаттла зашаталась от несдерживаемой ситхской ярости, и металлические платины обшивки сжались, словно ошпаренная под кипятком кожа. Приборная панель заискрила и взорвалась, обесточив с десяток подключенных к сети меддроидов. Звенья цепей, не выдержав напряжения, лопнули, и обезображенное тело грузным кровавым мешком упало навзничь.

На груди инквизитора, прожжённой двумя зелеными лазерами, горел Огненный Феникс Восстания.

Кровавая жертва богам новой эры — вот чем была эта птица. Вейдер не имел понятия, представляла ли Асока то, что произошло на Мустафаре, и уже не хотел этого знать, глядя на то, как ловко она лишила инквизитора рук и ног. Не зная, как сдержаться, чтобы не разорвать в клочья весь корабль, он потянулся к нему и сублимировал всю свою ярость в чистую живую энергию, направляя ее к плечам и коленям, прежде всего нуждающимся в исцелении.

«За это, — яростно пророкотал он в Силе, склеивая в шрамы прожженные раны и дергая со всей мочи за старую больную связку, — я тебя убью!»


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Их становится больше

— И еще одну! — из-за спины Асоки послышался громкий гогот и звук бьющегося стекла сразу после того, как какой-то покрытый мехом экзот опрокинул мимо рта шот кореллианского виски. Закатив глаза, она плотнее натянула на голову капюшон и одним глотком выпила не успевший нагреться прау. Стоило радоваться тому, что в кантине кроме той буйной компании больше никого не было, а их крики были способны заглушить даже истерику обворованных джав и рев бешеных вуки.

— Мои уроки не прошли даром? — насмешливый голос за ее спиной заставил Асоку сморщиться, но губы сами растянулись в нежданную улыбку, едва подруга заняла место напротив, положив свои мечи на стол рядом с мечами Асоки.

Действительно, это именно Асажж пять лет назад все же приучила ее к прау, казавшемуся жуткой гадостью все десять лет до этого. А традиция класть мечи на стол тянулась еще с далекого первого года их дружбы, когда Асока, уйдя из Ордена, так и не смогла найти себя вне войны и сошлась с Вентресс на почве взаимного презрения к предавшим учителям. Асажж помогла ей освоиться с жизнью наемницы и подкидывала те заказы, которые в былые времена не шли вразрез с совестью. Теоретически выложенные мечи должны были обезопасить их друг от друга, но в действительности очень скоро стали символом крепкой дружбы.

— Аса, — Асока поприветствовала ее легким кивком головы и довольной ухмылкой. — Сколько уж не виделись!

— Всего-то с прошлого месяца, — фыркнула Вентресс и взмахом руки подозвала к себе дроида-официанта.

— А как в прошлой жизни!

— Злишься? — Асажж вопросительно изогнула бровь, отмечая в барной карте то, что не брезговала заказать.

— Что ты? — Асока усмехнулась и попросила официанта повторить напиток. — Это не по-джедайски!

— Что это ты о джедаях вспомнила? — Асажж подозрительно прищурилась и сжала губы в тонкую линию: знала, что Асока терпеть их не может.

— А зачем ты ко мне инквизиторов без предупреждения подсылаешь? — Асока угрожающе наклонилась вперед. — Не помню, чтобы я нанималась к тебе в охотники отсекать таланты!

— Вейдер, сладкая моя, Вейдер!

— Вейдер слеп, как Йода в Храме! — фыркнула Асока, звонко стукнув ладонью по столу.

— И ненавидит меня, как Скайуокер!

Тано так и застыла с раскрытым ртом, гадая, знает Вентресс правду или нет. Судя по тому, как разительно поменялось ее лицо, — не знала.

— Все не смиришься с его смертью за столько лет, — поняв все по-своему, Асажж тяжело вздохнула и отвела глаза, пробежавшись взглядом по поднесенным напиткам. — Сама-то я им всю жизнь восхищалась, завидовала... Даже жаль стало, когда узнала о приказе.

Асоке, наблюдая за внезапно сменившей тон подругой, стоило больших трудов не рассмеяться и серьезно кивать в такт ее словам. Держала лицо она крепко, но Асоке никогда не стоило больших трудов понять, что та скрывает под высокомерной маской. Ясно стало одно: подсылая именно этого инквизитора, зла она уж точно не замышляла. Зачем тогда отправляла действительно самого лучшего? Вейдер не стал бы проверять выписанные ее собственной рукой рекомендации.

— И все же, своего ученика ты еще вряд ли увидишь, — вернулась Асока к прежней теме, осторожно наблюдая за реакцией Асажж на ее слова. — Я утешу тебя, если скажу, что отправила его с приветом к Вейдеру?

— С приветом? — Вентресс неодобрительно подняла одну бровь и приняла от подошедшего дроида два наполненных бокала.

— Сделала стильную татуировку на груди, немного подкорректировала осанку, походку и манеру держать меч, — со смаком начала расписывать Асока, лениво загибая пальцы на руке. — Еще кое-что добавила от себя: милорд не обрадуется, если его стараниями мальчишка выкарабкается. Обычно, такие не выживают, — Асока чуть прищурилась, — но парень-то у тебя образцовый!

Громко хмыкнув, Асажж откинулась на высокую спинку стула и высокомерно задрала нос на похвалу.

— Вейдер твоего жеста не оценит. Опять мне придется отчитываться перед ним за чужие неудачи. Оставила бы его гнить где-нибудь среди болот Оба-Диа, и все бы подумали, что он неудачно поторговался с Синдикатом.

Усмехнувшись, Асока сложила руки на груди и покачала головой так, что затряслись лекко.

— Аса…

— Что? — на выдохе пробормотала Асажж и одним глотком проглотила поднесенный прау.

— Ты в Храме не училась и врать не умеешь, — улыбнулась Асока. — Рассказывай, что там с этим инквизитором не то и почему не могла в открытую ко мне обратиться?

Вентресс передернула плечами, исподлобья глядя на Асоку, хмыкнула и отставила пустой бокал в сторону.

— Да само как-то подвернулось, — начала она. — Тебе давно не хватало сильного противника, я же знаю. Я свою дурь выбиваю на курсантах в академии, а тебе-то где? Не шутов же твоих до себя натаскивать? А тут Вейдер официально запросил ловца на джедая с твоей характеристикой. Не смогла удержаться — послала к тебе лучшего. Понравился?

— Понравился — подумав, честно ответила Асока, почесав все еще заживающую под бакта-пластырями руку и облегченно выдохнув. — Я даже надеюсь, что он выживет, чтобы еще раз с ним сразиться.

За мыслями о Вейдере и инквизиторе в голову к Асоке опять полезли мысли о видениях. Она нахмурилась, выпила прау, еще раз их вспомнила и подумала о реакции Вейдера. Она бы многое отдала за то, чтобы как прежде думать, будто сны были лишь снами, и не Оби-Ван был тем человеком, что оставил Энакина и Падме умирать среди лавы. Что делать со своим джедайским дедушкой, Асока не знала, но найти его хотя бы для успокоения нервов хотела. И все же, был инквизитор…

— Ас, а ты не лукавишь? — подняв одну бровь и наклонив голову к плечу, доверительно спросила Асока.

— С чего мне?

— Не знаю даже, — пожав плечами, протянула она, старательно очищая пальцем налипшую на стол грязь. — Черт вас, корускантских крыс разберет…

Вентресс что-то невнятно прошипела себе под нос и подняла глаза к потолку.

— Хватит уже, — бросила она. — Давай к делу. Что с Новым Светом?

— Вот, — махнув рукой на подозрения, Асока вынула из кармана запечатанную в плексиглас деку и протянула ее Асажж. — Я все же нашла удачную планету, — она не сумела удержаться от хитрой ухмылки. — Уверена, тебе понравится.

Осторожно перехватив деку из рук подруги, Асажж разомкнула закрытый кейс и широко распахнула глаза, вглядываясь в застывшие картины разросшихся джунглей.

— Явин?!

— Ну-ну, не злись!

Асажж раздраженно бросила деку назад к Асоке и одним глотком опустошила поднесенный к ней дроидом шот.

— Ты совсем спятила? Хочешь с тысячелетним ситхом связаться? — Асажж нахмурила лоб и поморщилась от внезапной горечи, которую было нечем закусить. — Мощь того места нас с тобой вдвоем в лепешку раздавить может! А ты, — она фыркнула, смерила Асоку оценивающим взглядом и подытожила: — идиотка, думаешь основать там базу!

— Так а для чего еще нужны повстанцы? — Асока хитро улыбнулась. — Да и Император, если что, подсобит, стоит лишь подкинуть ему наши координаты.

— Император? — сквозь зубы прошипела Асажж, сузив глаза до щелок, и повысила голос: — Император?! Да Император и Вейдер за милю наши интриги учуют, стоит им пролететь в гипере вдоль Гордианского предела! Не равняй себя с ними!

Асока обиженно насупилась и просверлила глазами упрямое лицо Вентресс.

— Я и не равняю, — уверенно произнесла она, поправив на голове съехавший капюшон. — Но чем больше хаоса, тем сильнее мы. Ситхи не пользуются этой силой, не замечают ее. Они слепы, как джедаи перед своим кодексом!

— Терентатеку не нужны глаза, чтобы тебя сожрать! — упрямо отрезала Вентресс, взмахнув рукой. — Аса, я туда не полечу! Мне хватило!

— Энакин был вовсе не духом Куна, Асажж, — утомленно пробормотала Асока, обиженно надув губы. — Ваша встреча могла произойти где угодно, и не стоит винить в её итогах планету.

— Да при чем тут Скайуокер? — закачала головой Вентресс и непонимающе вгляделась в ее глаза. — Просто я чувствовала силу этих мест. Мы не готовы туда лезть!

— Как же все было просто в Войну! — воскликнула Асока и выдохнула, тяжело опустившись грудью на стол. — Нет других мест, Асажж, нет! Они или недостаточно сильны, или отслеживаются Палпатином, или давно затеряны. И уж точно там нет площадки для базы повстанцев! Ну, хочешь слетаем на Морабанд? Или заглянем в катакомбы под старым Храмом? Выбирай!

Крепко зажмурив глаза и покачав головой, Асажж все же опустилась назад к столику.

— Ладно, — тихо шепнула она. — Верю. С тобой спорить — себе дороже. Но мы выберем не те места, которые ты подобрала. Нужно организовать базу подальше от центральных храмов, где концентрация Силы будет не столь велика. При надобности всегда можно будет переместиться ближе, но ты все равно должна быть очень осторожна. Шли своих сорвиголов в центр, а сама сиди где-нибудь на окраине и наблюдай. Лучше ничего не предпринимать в первое время и ради этого не светить базу перед Палпатином. И, Силы ради, не пускай в храмы одаренных! Пусть эти твои, — Асажж наморщила лоб, вспоминая, — Калеб и падаван его, пусть держатся подальше, а то все испортят!

— Это и так ясно, — со знанием дела хмыкнула Асока и улыбнулась.

— Тебе-то? — с сомнением протянула Асажж и прищурила один глаз. — Не помню, чтобы тебе хоть когда-то было ясно все! Вечно в самое пекло суешься!

— Не в этот раз.

— Конечно, — Асажж кивнула. — Я же за тобой наблюдаю. На этом все?

— Нет, — покачала головой Тано и, чуть помявшись, пододвинулась на стуле ближе к Вентресс. — Вейдер. Узнай о нем все, что можно.

Тихо засмеявшись, Асажж присвистнула и с долей веселья в голосе произнесла:

— Шутница! Об него даже Айсард зубы поломал! Куда мне с моим положением копать под Вейдера?

— Не нужно копать, — спокойно ответила Асока, улыбнувшись мыслям о том, как твердо Энакин держал власть. — Просто по возможности говори мне о нем, о его состоянии, текущих делах, о каких-то мелких, незначительных с виду слабостях. Обо всем! Не человек он что ли?

Хмыкнув, Асажж жестом еще раз подозвала официанта и, судя по сложенным на поднос кредиткам, заказала что-то безалкогольное.

— В управлении всерьез многие считают, что нет. Ты же знаешь страсть Палпатина к киборгам. В том же Гривусе мало что оставалось от живого существа. Даже мыслил он и то, — Асажж передёрнула плечами, будто от холода, — как машина.

— Вейдер точно не машина, — качнула головой Асока. — Что-то на него должно быть.

Приподняв брови, Асажж всмотрелась в неоновую надпись напротив входа в кантину, что-то молча вспоминая про себя.

— Знаешь, — протянула она, щуря глаза от света, — он как-то раз, когда меня только назначили в Академию, заходил в наши залы после того, как читал лекции курсантам. Вызвал меня на поединок, — Асажж манерно взмахнула рукой и вгляделась в тонкие линии шрамов на ладони, — сама понимаешь, отказать я не могла. Очень уж он хорош был. Пот с меня так и лил в лучших традициях Дуку. И здесь ты права: холодности Гривуса от него не чувствовалось. Мне кажется, он так же, как и мы, порублен этой войной. Всего себя там оставил и сейчас живет ото дня ко дню, не может в жизни найти вкуса тех битв. Мы-то с тобой и пиратов порубить можем, и в наемники податься, а ему по должности этого не положено. Джедаев на него и тех не осталось! Вот и живет, как машина. Обещал вроде бы тогда еще зайти, да сколько уж лет прошло, а его только на бумагах и видно. Думаю, он больше нас обеих вместе взятых хочет, чтобы повстанцы развязали войну.

Замолчав, Асажж пальцем крутанула откатившийся от остальных меч и внимательно проследила за тем, как он юлой завертелся на кнопке активации.

— А бьется он страстно, но, когда бьет, кажется, будто это и не стоит ему ничего. Странный он и страшный.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь все станет ясно, — тихо пробормотала Асока и, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Асажж, поднялась из-за стола.

— Здесь данные о тех особенностях Джар'Кая, что мне попались на Дантуине, — Асока вытянула из глубокого кармана странный голокрон в виде скошенной пирамиды и протянула его Вентресс. — Будь осторожна. Я запутаю Вейдера так, что он начнет совершать много ошибок. Но после, — Асока крепко сжала губы и обратилась в Силе к Энакину, — я уверена, все будет в лучшем виде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знакомьтесь: [портрет Вентресс.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776288)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тяжело в учении - тяжело в бою

Поднявшись из кантины на застывший средь орбитального мусора корабль, Асока проглотила пару очищающих таблеток, вырвалась из мягких оков алкоголя и вернулась к тому, с чего начинала, когда ее корвет, пролетев половину галактики, вышел к орбите Корусканта. Нужно было разобрать накопившиеся деки с орденской информацией, голокроны разной степени избитости и собственные путевые заметки, в избытке собравшиеся среди панели управления кораблем и порядком его захламившие. Асока и сама не поняла, как ей в руки попал маленький серый голокрон с криво приклеенной к нему надписью «Связи», но отчего то из рук он выходить не желал, как и мысли об инквизиторе из головы.

— В особенности юный отрок знать должен об опасностях великих, подстерегающих его в Неизведанном, — вещал щуплый старичок из потрепанной голограммы с искаженным помехами лицом. — Исподволь вводилось в обоих орденах знание сие: не дать ведать то, чего нету и зрить то, что есмь…

Под подрагивающий от напряжения глаз Асоки скатилась с виска капелька пота и она, уже и без того едва сдерживая бешенство, размашистым движением саданула себя по щеке, расцарапав длинным ногтем скулу: старый маразматик вещал уже четыре часа.

— Узрив то, что есмь, отрок юный должен оставить сомнения, ибо ведут они в бездну, и пуститься за знанием великим путями Силы Великой, ибо Сила есть наш великий учитель и проводник в мире чуждом и опасном, словно логово сарлакка мерзкого весною…

Еще раз попытавшись в медитативной позе расслабить мышцы и раскрыть сознание, Асока хмуро покосилась на ящик старых наваленных друг на друга голокронов неизвестного мастера одного из серых Орденов. На Дантуине она отвалила за них охотнику весомую кучу кредитов и сейчас все отчетливей понимала, что зря: вместе с Реваном оттуда еще три тысячи лет назад съехали последние мозги, и серого мастера, очевидно, выгнали из Ордена за занудство.

— Слившись с Силой, отрок юный должен прочувствовать ее течение и, оставаясь непоколебимым ко тьме, склониться к свету, проследовав за ней в дальние дали мира. В мире том огромном отрок отыскать должен близкого своего, с коим связаться надобно, и, открыв разум свой очищенный, впустить его должен в сердце своем, чтобы связь душ почувствовать…

Асока готова была признаться в любви Йоде, Винду, старой библиотекарше и всему Храму разом к тому моменту, как раздраженно вырубила вещающего старика и отправила голокрон лететь назад в коробку через плечо. В такие моменты она начинала особо ценить простые наставления учителя, навроде: видишь — бей, не видишь — падай.

— Раскрыть сердце, значит? — сбившись с толку, пробормотала она себе под нос и прикусила губу, откинув лекко за спину. — Связь душ почувствовать?

Если бы могла, Асока прямо сейчас нащупала бы эту связь у дряхлого джедая и запихнула ее ему в задницу. Но он, к сожалению, уже и так принял в себя все возможные связи и перешел через них в тот мир, о котором так долго говорил.

— Связь, связь, — шептала она себе под нос, настраиваясь на черно-белые мелькающие перед глазами полосы лекко и крепкий захват сзади, приправленный ледяным эфесом меча. — Ситх бы тебя, связь…

Промучившись с полчаса, Асока все же добилась того, что кабина корвета перед ее глазами начала расплываться медленно, но непрерывно. Поначалу она думала, что это дает знать ее переутомление, но, когда сквозь лобовое стекло корабля стали проступать характерные черты медотсека с приторно-выбеленным постельным бельем на койке и дежурившим у нее дроидом, сильнее сосредоточилась. Она нахмурила брови от напряжения, надеясь четче разглядеть происходящее: в таком крепком здравии застать инквизитора она не ожидала. Лучшим, что она рассчитывала увидеть, была полностью изолированная бакта-камера, а самым ожидаемым — слепая темнота смерти, за обращение к которой дряхлый джедай наверняка долго бы бил по ушам своих учеников нуднейшими нравоучениями.

Шире раскрыв глаза, Асока подалась корпусом вперед, стараясь еще больше сократить отделяющее ее от инквизитора расстояние, и чуть не упала с поднятого выше уровня пилотирования кресла. Его лицо предстало на стекле корвета, как в сеансе голосвязи на лучших имперских крейсерах, которые она частенько разглядывала в голонете, поминая незабвенную страсть Энакина ко всему скоростному. Почувствовав ее присутствие, инквизитор болезненно заерзал на кровати и слегка приоткрыл глаза, вблизи оказавшиеся такими же льдисто голубыми, как и ее собственные. Уловив контакт, Асока уже легче подалась вперед и наклонилась над его монтралом, пристально всматриваясь в лицо.

— Встав на ноги, — доверительно прошептала она, легко касаясь губами лекко, — отыщи меня на Дарлин-Боде. Мы найдем, что сказать друг другу.

Инквизитор шире раскрыл глаза и судорожно забегал взглядом перед собой, ослабевшей рукой стараясь нащупать отсутствующий световой меч. Он явно ее не видел, но переполнявшее волнение выдавало его с головой: он слышал.

«Пошла вон!» — Асока слетела с кресла и больно ударилась головой о пол, когда ее мозг пронзила острая сжигающая боль, пришедшая вслед за озлобленным голосом. Перед глазами все не только поплыло, но и потемнело. Судя по озадаченному выражению лица инквизитора и его болезненной бледности, он этого просто не мог сделать: сил бы не хватило. Он даже ничего не почувствовал. Означало это одно: Вейдер.

— Учитель, — уверенно произнесла Асока, с болезненной ломотой в теле поднимаясь с колен от пола и всматриваясь в стекло перед собой. Ответа однако же не последовало, и с трудом наработанная картинка медотсека исчезла с глаз, будто ее и не было.

Асока отметила про себя, что определенно сумела вызвать в Энакине ненависть, и довольно улыбнулась, разглядывая свое отражение в стекле. Это была эмоция: настоящая, пылкая, сильная, а не та фальшивая, запылившаяся ярость, с которой он ее встретил в космосе. Ее план с кошмарами работал, ее Энакин оживал. К нему возвращались чувства.

К сожалению, это подтверждало то, что и видения пустышкой не были, иначе закованный в металл гигант никогда бы не сорвался и уж точно в ярости не исцелил бы провалившегося солдата. Мысли Асоки убыстрились в распухшей голове и она, с трудом передвигая ноги, опустилась в кресло.

Даже она прежде не знала, насколько серьезными были отношения Энакина и Падме. Тано была уверена в том, что его тянуло к Амидале, но никогда бы не подумала, что они были больше, чем любовниками. Скайуокер был слишком импульсивен для чего-то серьезного. Война была его жизнью и выпавшей на их долю удачей, но в миру он угасал, словно огонь без воздуха. Асажж верно заметила: он стал машиной, по старой привычке вкладывающей в движения больше страсти, чем было положено. Но беременная Амидала меняла все. У него мог остаться ребенок, и на этом можно было сыграть.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут так мило, что почти кошечки  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> И вы поверили?

Лорд Вейдер мерил шагами комнату, безуспешно пытаясь выбросить из головы мысли об Асоке Тано, преследующие его денно и нощно с тех пор, как инквизитора отправили в лазарет. Единственное, чему они были готовы уступить, — его ночные кошмары. Вейдер пришел к выводу, что эти видения Силы должны были указать ему на что-то крайне важное из прошлого, что постоянно ускользало от внимания. Или просто имели целью свести его с ума.

Он крепко сжал свой старый протез в кулак, и два парных меча вокруг него стали описывать кривые дуги. Их он нашел в карманах инквизитора: они были аккуратно сложены и перевязаны знакомой падаванской цепочкой. Все повторялось: сейчас, как и тогда, он был одержим лишь одной идеей — вернуть Асоку.

Двери в кабинет разошлись с характерным свистом и пропустили посетителя, замершего по стойке смирно. Вейдер отлеветировал мечи на стол и сам пошел следом, стараясь навести порядок в мыслях и выровнять обновленное дыхание.

— Оздоровление закончено? — сухо поинтересовался он, растирая пальцами потертую поверхность рукояти, которую сам же помогал собирать. Меч был для нее очень значим: втайне от всех Энакин сам подарил ей второй кристалл — бывший хранитель Квай-Гона. В наивную юность он много думал о преемственности поколений, великих мастерах прошлого и мужчине-полубоге, явившемся ему с небес. Флер мечтаний развеялся с отсеченной рукой и началом Войны Клонов, но в окопах иногда накатывала ностальгия.

— Да, милорд.

— Тогда поведай мне о своем провале.

Речь инквизитора была слишком долгой для формального отчета и слишком короткой для изложения сути. Вновь открыв для себя все чувства, Вейдер бы сказал, что она даже ничем не пахла, потому что была водой. И это было странно, учитывая, что Тано не просто стала его провалом, а метила стать его палачом.

— В тебе нет ярости, а такое, — он указал пальцем в сторону его груди, — не появляется на теле после проигранных спаррингов.

Кисть в перчатке потянулась к зеленому шото, тому самому, с кристаллом Квай-Гона, и он активировал его, вытянув на разогнутой руке перед собой.

— Тень Асоки Тано пронзала тебя насквозь, когда ты висел живым трупом в собственном шаттле, — ровным движением меча Вейдер прожег одежду инквизитора, под которой все еще сохранялись бинты. — Чем бы ни закончился ваш поединок, ты вызвал в ней сильные эмоции, которые будут тянуть ее к тебе. Эти шрамы, — Силой он оттянул бинты, — и жажда мести никогда не пройдут. Исходя из этого, мне следовало дать тебе умереть в ангаре и выставить тело на всеобщее обозрение где-то на Шили, куда Тано смогла бы легко пробраться. Но я восстановил кости и запустил сердце, чтобы ты мог мне сказать: что произошло на той станции?

Вейдер поднял зеленый меч до горла инквизитора, остановив вибрирующий луч в сантиметре от кожи, и деактивировал его секундой позже, едва тогрут опустил взгляд на клинок. Взгляд Лорда Ситхов был тяжел и холоден даже сквозь визоры маски. Можно было бы снять шлем, ведь когда-то давно бойцы шли в бой за равным, а инквизиторы, по сути, мало чем отличались от клонов. Впрочем, Вейдер бы предпочел иметь дела с последними: устойчивость к воздействию на сознание немало раздражала.

— Если бы я знал, я бы сказал, милорд, — глухо отозвался он и посмотрел сквозь линзы маски в посеревшие без света глаза Вейдера. — Одно точно: Асоке Тано до джедая столь же далеко, как Йоде до трона Империи.

Если бы мог, Вейдер бы оценил иронию, но он только раздраженно поднял брови и вновь активировал потушенный световой меч. Вот уж кому-кому, а Йоде во все времена до трона Империи было куда ближе, чем Дуку, Молу и Вентресс вместе взятым.

— Почему она оставила тебе мечи? — Вейдер крепко сжал рукоять шото протезом и поднял его выше, металлическим взглядом прожигая инквизитора насквозь. — Почему забрала твой?

— Она не пользовалась ими, — инквизитору пришлось судорожно сглотнуть и задрать подбородок доверху, щурясь от яркого света и нелепо смотря сверху вниз на ожидающего его ответа ситха. — У нее есть другая пара — точь-в-точь такие же, но ярко белые. Мой меч она забрала на память.

Вейдер помрачнел взглядом: все становилось интересней.

— Как свет, когда смотришь на солнце? — уточнил он.

Инквизитор, опасливо покосившись на застывшее у его шеи зеленое лезвие, судорожно дернул головой, изображая кивок.

— Да, Владыка.

На памяти Вейдера и ситхи, и джедаи избегали этого цвета: как и черный, он был гранью абсолюта, а абсолют считался не только недостижимым, но и неверным. Хотя джедаи и были максималистами-фанатиками, никто из них этого не признавал. Изредка белый использовался старцами, обозначая их готовность слиться с силой, но даже на них джедаи смотрели с той долей скептицизма, с которой слушают сказки столетней бабки, не желая иметь с ней ничего общего.

— Асока Тано знает, что ты выжил, — Вейдер деактивировал клинок и отложил его в сторону, а затем протянул второй инквизитору. — Ты смог заинтересовать ее, и я дарую тебе немыслимое: второй шанс. Лети на Дарлин-Боду и вернись ко мне с тогрутой.

О том, что бывает в случаях повторных неудач, во флоте старались не говорить.

— Да, милорд, — инквизитор с благодарностью принял зеленый меч, кивнул головой и поклонился по уставу.

— Выполняй.

* * *

Фалкрум вышел на связь с разрушителем, едва истребитель инквизитора скрылся в гиперпространстве. Капитаны, рассчитывая не искушать судьбу лишний раз, хотели уже прервать передачу, когда на мостике появился сам Вейдер и повелел перебросить вызов с общего канала на приватный конференц-зал неподалеку.

— Что нужно связному повстанцев от имперского командования? — властно прогремел Вейдер, силой закрывая за собой слишком медлительные входные двери.

— Прошу вас, милорд, — послышался искаженный помехами голос с другой стороны, а на столе проявилась голограмма мужчины средних лет, — я всего лишь серый посредник среди непроглядного мрака галактики и зарабатываю тем, чем умею. С некоторых пор повстанцы стали испытывать финансовые трудности в оплате моих услуг, и я решил, что ваше командование будет более благоразумно относиться к информации.

— Вы зарекомендовали себя как низкий беспринципный диссидент, от ликвидации которого не только выиграет Империя, но и порадуюсь лично я, — Вейдер, не задумываясь, вскинул руку в силовом захвате, зная, что корабельные умельцы уже должны были перехватить источник сигнала и выслать по нему группу чистильщиков.

— Помилуйте, милорд! — человек с голограммы наигранно вскинул брови под глубоким капюшоном. — Запись перекодирована по нескольким различным частотам и выслана через десятки сторонних серверов. Когда ваши ледорубы найдут путь ко мне, я могу быть в любом конце обитаемой галактики!

Вейдер добавил про себя, что Фалкрум обладал уникальным кодом шифровки голозаписи, позволявшим свободно менять его внешность и скрывать его в Силе от одарённых.

— Вы все равно будете уничтожены. Империя никогда не станет сотрудничать с лицами, замеченными в связях с повстанцами. Мы выжжем вас с лица галактики, сотрем в пыль ваши дома и уничтожим память.

— Конечно-конечно, — согласно закивал мужчина, набирая что-то на лежащей перед ним клавиатуре. — Но прежде посмотрите мою информацию, а следом мы еще раз обсудим условия нашего сотрудничества…

На его месте появилась запись из темного переулка какой-то станции, на заднем плане которой слышался прерывистый голос человека, смутно различимый под помехами:

— Скажи мне, пока до тебя не может дотянуться мой клинок, чем ты так заинтересовала милорда? — запись подвисла, но тут же с помехами продолжилась: — Никогда прежде он не вызывал к себе инквизиторов лично.

Наступило странное молчание, за которым, как Вейдер понял, скрывалось мысленное обращение джедайки, не желавшей выдавать себя голосом. Волна жгучей ярости Вейдера к Асоке прошла к тому моменту, когда он принялся осмысливать происходящее в своей каюте после исцеления инквизитора. Сейчас ему хотелось ее поймать, допросить и понять, как из нее вообще получилось то самое, результаты чего ему пришлось исправлять. А потом как следует избить за игру на его слабостях.

— Да, — продолжил говоривший после паузы, и его голос стал уже четче различим под помехами. Сомнений в том, что он принадлежал посланному инквизитору, не оставалось. — У меня хороший послужной список.

Вейдер крепче сжал зубы под шлемом, ожидая, что прямо сейчас начнется драка: Асока никогда не любила ждать. Не заставила и на этот раз.

Она слетела стрелой откуда-то с крыши зданий, целясь прямо в передатчик, на который была сделана запись, и тут же была поймана в ловушку цепким захватом рук инквизитора.

— Попалась, — довольно прошептал он ей в затылок и тут же продолжил: — Так что от тебя нужно Вейдеру?

Заскользив под помехами, запись прервалась, и через секунду над столом вновь засветилась ровная голограмма Фалкрума.

— Заинтересованы в продолжении? — хитро улыбаясь в предвкушении наживы, спросил мужчина и свел кончики пальцев домиком в любимой манере Палпатина.

— Цена? — глухо отозвался Вейдер и до скрипа в протезах сжал руки в кулаки.

— Ох, всего лишь пятьдесят тысяч кредитов и возможность прямой связи с вами, — довольно улыбнулся Фалкрум. — На первую покупку скидка.

— Вы себя переоцениваете, — недовольно высказался Вейдер.

— Будем торговаться? — все больше расплываясь в улыбке, спросил Фалкрум и сомкнул руки перед собой в замок.

— Империя не торгуется.

— Тогда я высылаю вам данные своего счета. Прошу вас, не тревожьте попусту Банковский Клан, они даже не знают о том, что я являюсь их новым клиентом.

Склонившись над столом, Вейдер ввел данные подставных имперских счетов, которыми пользовались все первые лица Империи, делая вид, будто ничего друг о друге не знают с молчаливого одобрения Палпатина.

— На ваш счет переведены двадцать пять тысяч кредитов. Остальную часть вы получите после полной загрузки файла на этот компьютер и проверки нашими системами их безопасности, — Вейдер щелкнул по сенсорной панели два раза, подтверждая перевод средств, и ожидающе поднял взгляд на голограмму.

— А как же личная связь с вами?

— Я подумаю над этим после того, как оценю вашу полезность, — панель компьютера замигала зеленым в знак получения файла и автоматически запустила процесс проверки. — Вы ведь включили данные по связи в файл?

— Разумеется, — кивнул головой мужчина и взглядом указал на компьютер. — Вы сможете сделать это прямо сейчас. Запись кратка и безвредна, проверка не займет много времени.

В подтверждение его слов на экране всплыло окно, уведомляющее о том, что файл чист. Переключив голосвязь с Фалкрумом в режим ожидания, Вейдер запустил проигрывание полной записи, промотав ее к тому моменту, где кончался ознакомительный кусок.

Асока была великолепна в своем тщательно выхоленном хладнокровии. Лишь Вейдер мог заметить, как она втягивала живот, когда инквизитор упирал ей в бок выключенный световой меч. До последней минуты она убеждала себя и его в том, что держит ситуацию под контролем, хотя Вейдер видел: контроль она потеряла еще тогда, когда попалась в захват крепких мужских рук.

— Я слишком озабоченна им, чтобы не воспользоваться такой удачей, — здесь она не врала, и это льстило. Глаза были устремлены точно вперед, как всегда, когда она вырабатывала какой-то план и что-то замышляла. Инквизитор был слишком увлечен собственными мыслями, чтобы это заметить.

— Он — мой мастер, а я — его бывший падаван, — выдохнула она, тщательно стараясь не допустить в голос страха и потому до дрожи напрягла диафрагму. Однако гордость в ее речи Вейдер услышал все равно.

Она прекрасно знала, что с этой информацией не живут. Находясь на грани гибели, она все еще играла с инквизитором в кошки-мышки и определенно хотела, чтобы ее на этой роли заменил сам Вейдер, когда узнает правду. Что же, это ей удалось. Он тяжело скривил под маской оживающие после операции губы и снял с головы тяжелый шлем.

— Так вот, какая ты стала взрослая, — глухо отозвался он, всматриваясь в голозапись что-то шепчущей инквизитору Асоки, и тяжело вдохнул очищенный корабельный воздух. — У меня самого не получилось бы лучше.

Камера засняла то, как Асока волочет за собой потерявшего сознание инквизитора куда-то в сторону соседнего переулка, от которого шел слабый свет, и на этом запись оборвалась. Вейдер включил ее на повтор, надеясь увидеть в ней то, что пропустил в первый раз.

Через пятнадцать минут он надел шлем на голову, снял звонок Фалкрума с ожидания и совсем не удивился тому, что он не разорвал связь.

— Откуда у вас эти данные?

— Обычно я не раскрываю профессиональные секреты, — отозвался Фалкрум, оценивающе склонив голову на бок, — но вам скажу. Инквизитор использовал собственную голограмму с функцией записи для того, чтобы перехитрить Асоку Тано. Видимо, ему доставляло удовольствие просматривать свои победы. После поражения у него уже не было возможности вернуться за устройством, зато оно попало в руки моим дроидам.

— Модули памяти уничтожены?

— Разумеется, — кивнул головой Фалкрум.

— Я вышлю вам мои контакты, — тяжело проговорил Вейдер в вокодер шлема, — и перешлю двадцать пять тысяч на тот же счет. Но если частная информация, имеющаяся у вас обо мне сейчас или попавшая вам в руки в дальнейшем, обнаружится в руках заинтересованных лиц, ни одна система дешифровки данных вам не поможет. Я лично отыщу вас. Это ясно?

— У меня нет привычки лишаться доверия надежных спонсоров, господин, — невозмутимо ответил мужчина и, нажав на кнопку отключения голозаписи, пропал с экрана. — Я надеюсь, что еще смогу быть полезным для вас. Успехов с поисками ученицы.

Молча кивнув, Вейдер оборвал связь и тут же по памяти набрал на экране длинный ряд данных частоты нужного ему комлинка.

— Милорд, — отчетливо прозвучал голос из встроенных в стены колонок.

— Для тебя есть срочный заказ на устранение одного из имперских инквизиторов. Ожидаемое местонахождение — сектор Аноат, система Дарлин-Бода. Подробная информация будет на твоей деке через полчаса. Плачу вдвое больше обычного.

— Будет сделано, милорд.

— С ним может находиться джедайка-тогрута, — не отрывая взгляда от экрана, продолжил Вейдер. Судя по передаче, наемник находился не так далеко: в шести часах лета от Аноата. — Ее смерть недопустима, но за ее доставку ко мне я плачу дополнительно. Жди данных.

— Выполняю, — согласно отозвался наемник и отключил связь.

Оставалось отдать распоряжение шпионам на поиск Фалкрума: верить ему на слово Вейдер не желал, а сохранять жизни его агентам было опасно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного про то, как у Асоки появился ее второй меч:   
> 1\. ["Урок фехтования"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342225)  
> 2\. ["Кристалл памяти"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342519)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тогрут много не бывает. Тогрутов тоже.  
> И тогрутят.

На Дарлин-Боде лил дождь. Так, что казалось, будто еще пару часов, и будет опустошен весь мировой океан.

Асока стояла, укрывшись высоким воротом плаща, под местной разновидностью одеревеневшей грибковой флоры, и всматривалась в небо над космопортом. Шаттл инквизитора она запомнила, но не знала, хватит ли у него мозгов держаться отсюда подальше. О его безумии она не задумывалась — хватило бы.

Окутанный паром испаряющегося прямо с корпуса ливня, корабль зашел на посадку. Была вероятность, что это прилетел кто-то из местных шишек, но дыра была такой дырой, что сюда даже они залетали по праздникам. Зачем Асока выбрала это место, она бы и сама не сказала.

Тогрут вышел по трапу, едва шасси коснулись земли, и сразу же обнажил видавший виды меч — ее собственный. Асока была поражена тем, что Вейдер забрал себе лишь один, но с психологическими проблемами ее учителя нужно было разбираться позже. Она слегка прищелкнула языком: против своего клинка драться все же не хотелось.

Силой ли, логикой ли или безумной уверенностью, но инквизитор знал, что она ждала его здесь.

— Джедайская недоучка, — выкрикнул он и тут же запнулся, судорожно промаргиваясь от попавшей в глаза воды. — Лучше места найти не могла?!

Асока хмыкнула: сама недавно об этом думала, но выходить на контакт не спешила. Прежде нужно было сделать дело.

По длинной дуге, пользуясь тем, что дождь скрывал почти все, кроме зеленого шипящего меча инквизитора и его звездолета, Асока обошла посадочную площадку и подобралась к кораблю сзади, пока инквизитор выкрикивал в ее адрес что-то из ругательств.

Дело было в том, что он не оправдал возложенного на него доверия Вейдера, а значит, только чудом избежал его гнева и уж точно не мог избежать личных вейдеровских маячков. В том, что маячки были персональными, Асока не сомневалась, учитывая деликатный характер всего дела. А значит, по ним легко можно было отследить и напичканный электроникой приемник самого Энакина, который, тут уж Асока была уверена, он даже во сне клал под подушку.

Маячок нашелся быстро и ровно в том месте, где она и ожидала, не веря в изменчивость старых привычек. Никогда прежде она не думала, что любовь Скайуокера к поршням подъема трапа когда-нибудь заставит ее ударить в грязь лицом.

— То-то ты такой умный прилетел сюда, — крикнула вслед очередной гневной тираде инквизитора Асока, едва дождь стер с ее щек последние остатки раскисшей под ногами болотной жижи.

Добавить что-то еще она не успела. Инквизитор ловко развернулся на месте и в гневном прыжке пересек разделяющие их жалкие пять метров, на этот раз не сдерживая всей силы. Отскочить Асока успела, но не так ровно, как задумывала: мешала склизкая грязь под ногами. Слегка потянув ногу, она выровнялась и встала в защитную стойку с двумя мечами наизготовку, проглядывая пространство сквозь пульсирующий белый лазер.

Инквизитор, ровно приземлившись на обе ноги за три шага от нее, проскользил еще полметра прежде, чем остановиться, и тут же кинулся следом, чудом не запинаясь о скрытые под водой ямы.

Асока крепче сжала мечи и, со всей силы оттолкнувшись от земли, полетела к нему навстречу, концентрируясь на концах застывших лазеров, которые она непривычно использовала в прямом силовом хвате.

Ловко обойдя с бока, инквизитор не стал бросаться в лоб, а выскочил прямо за ее спиной, вынуждая крутиться в грязи, как уж на сковородке, и жалеть о том, что не использовала обратный хват, рассчитанный на ловкость.

— Оказывается, кроме драмкружка Вентресс ввела в Академии балет! — Асока глубоко прогнулась в спине и едва ушла от колющего выпада инквизитора, внезапно сменившего собой скользящие выматывающие удары.

— Заткнись! — злобно прокричал он и с удвоенной скоростью рассек воздух над ее головой так, что имей Асока волосы, тут же их бы лишилась.

— Так любишь мамочку? — прошипела она, спешно отходя назад, и увернулась от подхваченных им силой ящиков. — А она тебя — нет!

— Заткнись!

Асока нащупала ногами твердый пол и перешла с шага на бег, спешно отступая от стены дождя под широкий балкон брошенного здания космопорта.

— Поверить не могу, — рассмеялась она, быстро переставляя ноги по очищенной от земли каменистой дорожке, — ты ее защищаешь! Влюбился?

Инквизитор проигнорировал ее насмешку и вновь сменил стиль, переходя от неожиданного, стремительного Джуйо к наступательному отточенному Атару(1), параллельно швыряя ей под ноги комья грязи и булыжники мостовой.

— Я тебе покажу, девочка, всю силу любви, — гортанно прорычал он, в силовом прыжке оттолкнувшись от земли и со всей мочи ударив двойным хватом меча так, что Асока, спружинив скрещенными клинками, едва устояла на ногах. — На сердце тебе выжгу!

— Ты все еще веришь, что можешь меня победить? — насмешливо выкрикнула она, запрыгнув на высокий балкон. — Асажж не такая дура, чтобы слать ко мне того, кто сможет!

На секунду замешкавшись, инквизитор прыгнул следом, попутно сдирая со стены пласт штукатурки, чтобы осыпать ей на голову.

— Мы с ней старые подруги, — запыхавшись, прокричала Асока, уворачиваясь от летящей в глаза строительной пыли, — она послала тебя ко мне развлечься. Папочка не знает!

— Асажж Вентресс с юности боролась с продажной Республикой! — уверенно пробасил инквизитор, припадая на колено для мощного удара в ноги. — Сомневаться в ее верности — значит сомневаться в нас!

От такого искреннего возмущения даже в пылу боя у Асоки свело живот в хохоте. Верность, Мы, Империя! При встрече Асока лично поклонилась бы в пояс Палпатину за такое, если бы он не прикончил ее раньше.

— Верь, во что хочешь! — сдержавшись, прокричала она, перепрыгивая на соседний балкон через перила. Уже скоро должен был показаться ее звездолет, где можно будет начинать наступать, не боясь потерять контроля над ситуацией. Дождь здесь шел слабее, и грязи было меньше — будет проще взлетать.

Быстро преодолев двадцать метров навесной террасы, Асока прыгнула вниз, спиной отступая к устроившемуся на лужайке истребителю — машине ее геройски почившего первого Феникса. Новому лидеру эскадрильи, Гере, он был не нужен: каким-то немыслимым образом она справлялась в боях на транспортнике. Если бы Асока не знала, что девчонка — тви’лечка, тут же заподозрила бы кровь Скайуокера.

— Отступаешь? — гневно прорычал инквизитор, наступая на нее с одним коротким мечом не хуже многорукого Гривуса. — Ну уж нет!

Не ожидая от него после плеяды силовых приемов такой стремительной ловкости, Асока только чудом ушла с его пути, когда он, разогнавшись, пролетел над ее головой, оттесняя ее от истребителя назад к стене.

— Целой ты отсюда не выйдешь, — злобно прошипел он, уже из последних сил надвигаясь на нее, как голодная вампа на застрявшего в высоком снегу таунтауна.

Крепче сжав зубы и рукояти мечей, Асока мысленно выругалась: отступать назад с площадки в ее планы не входило.

— Ты считаешь себя самой умелой, раз годами избегала имперского возмездия, падаван? — задыхаясь, низко прорычал инквизитор, стремясь достать мечом ее груди. — Мы собрали по галактике десятки таких, и все они желали присоединиться к нам!

— Строго говоря, я сама иногда бывала имперским возмездием, — тяжело дыша, пробормотала Асока, уходя от косого обманного удара зеленым мечом и, сбившись с ритма, едва успела отскочить в сторону, чтобы тут же не упасть. Не повезло: в стороне был глухой угол.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько больно жгут мечи? — не слыша ее, севшим голосом продолжал инквизитор, крутясь в вихре неослабевающих ударов.

— Не представляю, — Асока бегающим взглядом старалась отыскать пути обхода. Пока что можно было только не дать прижать себя к стене.

— О, ты узнаешь, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, горящим от бешенства взглядом прожигая ее грудь не хуже мечей, — узнаешь…

Наверное, он и сам не понял, как все произошло. Мысль о том, что в прошлом бою он ранил ей запястье, должно быть, промелькнула у него перед глазами стремительно, как бластерный заряд, следы которого Асоке приходилось заживлять до сих пор. Прищурившись, он сосредоточенно сжал силой ее руку. Широко распахнув глаза от адской боли, которая, казалась, сломила ее кость пополам, Асока выпустила из рук меч, а вторым, через силу приказав себе держаться, заслонилась от инквизитора.

Удара не последовало, и только толчок силы выбил из ее ослабевшей ладони клинок, который уже через мгновение подхватил инквизитор вместе со вторым таким же.

— Ну, вот и все, — довольно протянул он, как сытый кот, приближаясь к мыши. — Сейчас уже я с тобой поиграю.

— Не поиграешь, — прижимая к груди разбитое запястье, прошипела Асока, нащупывая забытый в глубоком кармане жилетки красный меч.

Подскочила она стремительно, едва он приблизился к ней на расстояние шага, на ходу активируя незнакомый клинок. Инерцией собственного тела от столкновения, она развернула инквизитора назад, лицом к истребителю, и, вжимаясь в него всем телом для надежности, прислонила меч к горлу. От сильного тычка под лопатки его руки пронзила судорога, и он вмиг растерял все три собранных меча. И только тогда Асока заметила…

— Отпусти его, девочка.

Только тогда она заметила его.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я, кажется, что-то говорила про любовь?   
> А, нет, забудьте.

Он стоял, широко расставив ноги на красном песке и расслабленно сведя руки перед собой, одной ладонью придерживая свисающую с плеч винтовку. Его корабля видно не было, но Асока точно знала, где его искать: за покошенным грибным пролеском, метрах в пятидесяти от них. Боба всегда ленился ходить пешком, а потому ставил своего «Раба» в лучшем укрытии около цели. Как ему удавалось находить такие места, Асока не знала и была склонна думать, что это наследственное.

— Ну же, отпусти. Или убей, — наемник пожал плечами и продолжил невозмутимо сверлить их взглядом, — деньги я все равно заберу. Только отцепись от него уже, — его голос определенно дрогнул под старым мандалорским шлемом, — раздражает.

— Свела судьба нелегкая, — прошипела в монтрал замершему инквизитору Асока. Дергаться он перестал: расслабленная рука Фетта лежала на винтовке, направленной дулом точно ему в грудь.

— Ты в курсе, что на тебя заказ? — невозмутимо продолжил Боба, отстукивая ногой какой-то ритм по ржавому мокрому песку. — Ты — довесок.

Асока тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на гостеприимно опущенный за его спиной трап истребителя.

— Никакого уважения, — сквозь зубы прошипела она.

— А должно быть? — Боба неуловимо фыркнул под шлемом. — Ты никогда не рвалась выслужиться. Поэтому сейчас тискаешь инквизитора.

Асока до скрежета сжала зубы, готовая гортанно зарычать на характерный феттовский апломб. Инквизитор же явно отвлекся: прислушивался к словам.

— Тут, видимо, я должна сказать, — взяв себя в руки, Асока закатила глаза, аккуратно подзывая к себе один из своих мечей, и манерно спародировала саму себя: — Не ревнуй, Боба, я тебе не жена!

— Куда уж мне, — фыркнул он, невозмутимо расстреливая длинной очередью землю под подкатившейся к ней рукоятью, чтобы та откатилась обратно.

— Бережешь мою собственность? — цинично поинтересовалась Асока, от раздражения прижав горло инквизитора так, что он судорожно сглотнул.

— Я всегда о тебе заботился, — усмехнулся Фетт, искоса поглядывая на захват ее рук.

— И не думай! — жестко отрезала она, узнав это характерное покачивание головой.

— Слушай, — устало вздохнул Боба, снимая тяжелый шлем, — мы могли бы подраться, как в старые добрые, — он невозмутимо махнул рукой в сторону развалин космопорта, — но ведь оба знаем, чем все закончится.

— Твоей поджаренной задницей?

— Сбежавшим инквизитором и полутонной прожжённого топлива.

— Много берешь, — фыркнула Асока.

— Не хочу проверять.

— Козел, — она недовольно махнула головой.

«Выхватываешь у меня меч и бежишь прямо в лес, как только я толкаю тебя в спину! — громким шепотом силы обратилась она к инквизитору. — Там стоит корабль, садишься за отстрел, я — пилотом. От Бобы чертовски сложно оторваться! И только попробуй меня подставить: делать занятные татуировки меня научил Фетт. Улавливаешь?»

Инквизитор едва заметно кивнул, поджав ее руку.

«Вот и славно, — беспокойно отозвалась она. — Поодиночке нам не вырваться».

Все это время Боба задумчиво разглядывал подрагивающее от напряжения лицо Асоки и выводил указательным пальцем круги по спусковому крючку снятой с предохранителя винтовки.

— Сколько? — задумчиво спросил он, щелкнув пластиной перчатки по металлу так, что инквизитор и Асока синхронно вздрогнули. — Четверти тебе хватит?

— Я не в деле, — Асока уверенно прижала к себе инквизитора за горло. — Что мое — мое. Единственный раз говорю: уйди.

Фетт хрипло засмеялся, закинув голову назад и обнажив мокрую от пота шею. Она оценивающе пробежалась по нему взглядом: он был до безумия хорош и все так же самоуверен. Обычно, чем больше была его самоуверенность, тем острее становилась исходящая от него опасность. Он был лучшим. Действовать нужно было быстро. Ждать Асока не стала.

Со всей мочи толкнув инквизитора свободной рукой в спину, Тано практически передала ему клинок, когда он вцепился в него со всей силой. На секунду ей показалось, что он был собран специально для него: так ровно он лег в его руку. Ему не мешали ни безобразное окружие, ни строгая, выкованная одной для всех, форма. Их просто не было.

Фетт в ту же секунду пальнул по инквизитору залпом бластерных выстрелов, добавив вдогонку ракету, и стремительно взмыл в воздух на реактивном ранце, все таком же неизменном со времен Джанго, как и его корабль. Отражая на бегу заряды мечом, отпрыгнув от взрыва, инквизитор, как метеор, рассек небольшую вырубку и, обойдя истребитель Асоки, устремился в лес. Ей оставалось только порадоваться тому, что слава Фетта шла впереди него: без нее инквизитор ни за что бы ее не послушал и угнал истребитель Феникса. В секунду призвав к себе разбросанные у ног мечи, Асока устремилась следом за ним, не отрывая взгляда от парящего над землей Фетта, который, как на зло, и не думал на нее отвлекаться.

«Раб» и вправду показался через пятьдесят метров густого леса, припаркованный на аккуратной овальной вырубке, которую Асока приметила еще на подлете космопорту. Когда она выбежала на ее край, инквизитор уже взбегал по трапу, а следом за ним, не прекращаясь, летел рой бластерных зарядов, под которые он одним чудом не попадал. Вскинув вперед руку и не прекращая бежать, Асока сосредоточилась на строении баллонов с газом в ранце, который длинными вечерами частенько разглядывала, думая о том, сколько бы кредитов за него выложил Скайуокер, будь у джедаев официальное жалованье. Было несложно разорвать крепление подающих шлангов с баллонами, и Боба, секунду назад стремительно набиравший высоту, стал столь же быстро ее терять. Он не успевал запрыгнуть на взлетающий трап корабля! Асока же, оттолкнувшись от земли в стремительном силовом прыжке, успела.

Отмечая про себя падение Фетта на землю, она в два шага пересекла короткий входной коридор и упала на соседнее от инквизитора кресло так, что ушибла о подлокотник спину.

— За турели! — выкрикнула она, хватаясь обеими руками за штурвал: мечи еще на бегу прикрепила к поясу. — Перехватываю управление!

Взлетели они быстро, но Бобы на площадке уже не было: он бежал к оставленному Асокой истребителю, прекрасно понимая, что с планеты их упустил. Насколько Асока его знала, он будет гнать их в постоянном напряжении до тех пор, пока у каждого из них не затрясутся руки, прекрасно понимая, что Асока не отступит. Истребитель Феникса был быстрее, но у «Раба» были орудия и щиты, не идущие ни в какое сравнение со штатной комплектацией повстанцев. Мастерство Бобы не даст ими воспользоваться, но и разбить своими орудиями он их не сможет. К тому же, не захочет терять корабль. Если у них и было преимущество, то оно стремительно заканчивалось с первыми минутами их форы.

— Запрашиваю связь по каналу девять-девять-восемь-ноль код доступа: два-четыре-девять! — закричала Асока в панель бортового компьютера, надеясь, что Боба все-таки починил его.

С минуту ничего так и не происходило. Асока со всей дури шибанула ногой под нижние микросхемы и продолжила:

— Поиск контакта в бортовом журнале, — чётко оттараторила она, входя в вираж на выходе из атмосферы, — Вентресс Асажж. Звони ей, ситх тебя дери!

Лицо инквизитора в этот момент она не видела, но уже догадывалась, как оно растягивается в рвущей душу от бессилия злобе.

— Запись найдена,— механически отозвался размеренный женский голос. — Выполняю звонок по контакту «Старушка Асси».

Корабль ощутимо тряхнуло: Боба только что прошелся по ним меткой очередью выстрелов в своей любимой манере. Не доставало только ракет: у Фениксов они кончились.

— Ты там вообще стреляешь?! — выругалась Асока, по инерции уходя влево от выполненных на секунду позже залпов.

От молчаливо вспыхнувшей ярости инквизитора у нее тут же разболелась голова. Очевидно, это означало, что он отстреливался.

— Всегда не рада тебе, малыш, — внезапно послышался ехидный голос сквозь динамики: Асажж вышла на связь. Тут же экран поплыл в лучших традициях разрушителей, проявляя нечеткое изображение лысой головы Вентресс.

— Аса, вытащи меня отсюда!

— Асока?! — поперхнувшись кафом, Асажж схватилась за горло и недоверчиво поглядела на экран. Видимо, изображение с корабля к ней все еще не передалось, и связь барахлила. — Ты угнала корабль Мелкого?!

— Тысяча мертвых ситхёнышей, да! — Асока, крепко вжавшись в руль, провернула петлю и ушла от запущенного плевка плазмы Фетта: это было ожидаемо. — Он у меня на хвосте и знает все мои базы!

— А нечего было сливать ему собственные наработки, — усмехаясь во все зубы, отметила Асажж и довольно откинулась на спинку кресла. — Я всегда тебя учила: секс отдельно, жизнь отдельно.

— Это как с Дуку, да? — злясь, выболтала Асока, уходя от очередной порции метких выстрелов. Парочка по кораблю все же попала, и панель щита недовольно мигнула.

— Именно, — нравоучительно кивнула головой Асажж. — По своему же опыту говорю, только добра тебе желаю.

— Так сделай добро и дай координаты хоть ваших старых апартаментов на Серенно!

Асажж сдержанно засмеялась, пока Асока, пыхтя под нос ругательства, металась перед Бобой, как вуки у парной ванной.

— Уверена, Фетт оценил бы иронию, — отозвалась Асажж, едва бортовой компьютер пискнул в знак приема данных.

Через секунду Асока, не глядя, подтвердила введенные координаты, и корабль со свистом ушел в гипер, прокручиваясь волчком вокруг своей оси. Что делать со всем этим собранным ее волей цирком она не знала.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да банальщина какая-то, не читайте

— Лететь десять часов, — утомленно озвучила Асока данные с экрана управления и на случай быстрой отходчивости инквизитора сжала в руках мечи. Видимо, связь тоже успела наладиться, учитывая яркое лицо Вентресс, глядящее поверх ее головы.

— Ты совсем спятила, дура? — процедила Асажж сквозь зубы, резким движением расплескивая горячий каф по рабочему столу.

— Ну, — Асока слегка повернула голову назад, не зная, чего ожидать от притихшего врага, в момент ставшего собратом по несчастью. — Мне нужно было достать маячок Вейдера, вот я его и достала.

— Ну конечно, — Асажж злобно сощурила глаза, в упор глядя на инквизитора. — Могу я узнать, почему он до сих пор жив?

— Потому что доказал, что достоин, — добавив в голос слепой джедайской уверенности, ответила Асока. — Нас, знаешь ли, мало осталось.

Асажж лишь недоверчиво фыркнула, кинув острый взгляд в сторону молчавшего тогрута. Тот смотрел на нее пристально, свыкнувшись с тем, что его кумир — предатель, а идеалы больше никогда не станут идеальными. Что-то сдерживало этих двоих от показной демонстрации гнева, но воздух в салоне буквально кипел от разрывавших инквизитора эмоций, в которых лишь одно место занимала злоба, уступая ведущие позиции чувствам непонимания, предательства и рвущего душу на куски отчаяния. Асока кинула взгляд на лежащий у колен инквизитора меч: не Асажж ли одарила его таким оружием?

— Выйди куда-нибудь и дай мне поговорить с агентом, — отозвалась Вентресс холодным тоном. — Он позовет тебя, когда мы закончим.

Асока недовольно хмыкнула, поднялась с кресла и, с истинно королевской грацией расправив плечи, проследовала к выходу из кабины. Она искоса поглядела на инквизитора, вращая в руках возвращенные мечи. Его, возможно, и не стоило втягивать, но какого было искушение!

— Вот значит как, — Асажж пронзила инквизитора насквозь холодным взглядом, едва за Асокой закрылись двери. — Ты можешь не верить мне, Ар’аллан, но, видит Сила, я этого не хотела. Однако, когда пришел приказ от Вейдера, я знала, что посланный будет обречен. Ваша битва, по крайней мере, обещала быть яркой.

Он молча смерил ее тяжелым оценивающим взглядом, поиграл левой рукой с мечом и тихо ответил:

— Нет, — до побелевших костяшек он сжал клинок в правой руке и принялся растирать его ребро ногтем, — ты хотела именно этого, и тебе дали возможность. Только жалеешь, что джедайка оказалась впечатлительной и не добила меня еще в прошлый раз. Ты вообще понимаешь, почему я ее еще не заколол?

Асажж высоко подняла голову и хладнокровно посмотрела на инквизитора.

— Тебе в любом случае не хватит силы против нее.

Он тихо посмеялся, слабо покачивая головой, и закусил губу, проводя вверх и вниз по рукояти меча пальцем.

— Хватит, — утвердительно отозвался он. — Хватит, леди Вентресс. Она ловкая, но я сильнее. Но я уже не хочу.

Одним точным ударом пальца, он активировал нагревшийся клинок и поднес острие меча к покрытому ребристым шрамом плечу так, что на коже проступили мурашки.

— Я не хочу ее убивать и не стану, — инквизитор с вызовом бросил взгляд на Асажж и коснулся лезвием кожи, опаляя заросший шрам. — Вместо этого я научусь у нее всему. А затем, — он сузил глаза до щелок и направил меч в сторону экрана, — я найду тебя и убью за измену.

Даже на голограмме стало видно, как кожа Асажж побелела еще больше, приобретая неестественно синий оттенок. Она плотно сжала губы, продолжая неотрывно смотреть в глаза тогрута.

— Твоя ненависть греет мне сердце, — степенно ответила она, выждав, пока восстановится дыхание, — но ты не сожжешь меня ею. Сделаешь — и тебе станет неинтересно. Где же тогда игра, Ар’аллан? Нет ничего скучнее свершенной мести.

Яростно сжав кулаки, инквизитор подскочил с кресла и направил всю свою мощь на экран, стремясь достать в силе Асажж и раздавить как мерзкого жука, устроившего гнездо в тронном зале.

— Ты не скроешься от меня, ведьма! — яростно прохрипел он, стремясь нащупать в силе её сердце.

До него донёсся только приглушённый смех.

— Вы, молодёжь, не чета нам, — улыбаясь, вымолвила Асажж, медленно приближаясь к экрану. — Однако, я все же надеюсь, что ты не погибнешь раньше времени от рук карманных охотников Вейдера, и наша битва послужит лучшим из уроков для инквизиторов его величества, — на выдохе её веко дрогнуло, выдавая напряжение. — Будь уверен, я по тебе скучаю.

Опустив трясущиеся от напряжения руки, инквизитор высоко поднял голову и встретился с Асажж взглядом.

— Я скучаю больше, — хрипло проговорил он и деактивировал меч, нервно сжимая под рукавом второй, зелёный клинок.

— Когда Асока будет готова слушать, — Асажж повернулась к нему спиной и крепко обхватила себя руками, до слез в глазах вглядываясь вдаль через широкое панорамное окно Академии,— передай ей, что Фетт вас отпустил намеренно. Надеюсь, ей хватит мозгов, чтобы хотя бы в этот раз все понять.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фу, бяка!

— Зачем Асажж хотела тебя убить? — задала вопрос в лоб Асока, едва инквизитор, оборвав связь с Корускантом, вышел из кабины управления.

Он безэмоционально поднял брови, усмехнулся и повернулся к ней спиной, будто ничего и не было, а затем оперся предплечьем о раму корабельного иллюминатора, прислонившись к руке лбом.

— Еще одно испытание, — сглотнув, ответил он, вглядываясь в коридор гипера и гадая, в какой стороне от них находится Корускант.

— Врешь, — отрезала Асока, приблизившись к нему на шаг. — Всегда говорю ей и скажу тебе: орденского падавана во вранье может переплюнуть только его мастер.

Инквизитор неуловимо улыбнулся под маской статичного напряжения и пожал плечами.

— Так каким он был?

— Что? — Асока недоуменно уперлась взглядом в его спину.

— Лететь десять часов долго, а жечь обшивку в гипере глупо, — выдохнул инквизитор, неуловимо касаясь ладонью стекла иллюминатора, — к тому же, я устал.

Он утомленно прикрыл глаза, сжал в кулак дрожащие пальцы и попытался вздохнуть ровно, успокаивая бешено стучащее сердце. Последней, с кем он хотел драться после разговора с Асажж, была глупая девочка Асока Тано, ненавидеть которую было так же легко, как и подавить в себе ненависть до времени. Это не могло не вызывать симпатии, как и ее действия — неуловимого уважения. Мысли не переставали крутиться вокруг Вейдера и того, как Вентресс умудрилась убедить его дать приказ о ликвидации. То, что он сам мог так быстро поменять решение, казалось маловероятным. Ожидаемее всего было ждать подставы от Асоки, но вряд ли у нее была возможность. Кроме того, ведь не стала бы она сама так глупо подставляться вместе с ним?

— Каким был Вейдер до того, как пал?— Асока отвлекла инквизитора от мыслей и подошла к нему сбоку, а затем устало оперлась спиной о холодную стену корабля, сведя руки на груди.

Инквизитор сухо кивнул.

— Он был лучшим, — не размышляя, ответила она.

* * *

— Ты уже готов оценить ее способности, Владыка Вейдер?

Вейдер крепко сжал губы и уперся взглядом в металлическую напольную плитку из-под небрежно припущенных на лоб клонированных волос.

— Выдающиеся, Повелитель.

Палпатин удовлетворенно хмыкнул под натянутым до глаз глубоким капюшоном и на время замолчал, поигрывая с краем широкого плаща свободной рукой.

— Не оттого ли, что ты боишься слишком сильно сжать руку, ученица проскальзывает между твоими пальцами? — подумав, отозвался он.

Вейдер молчал.

— Когда-то давно один из забытых джедаев говорил, что лишь ситхи все возводят в абсолют, и проиграл, возведя в абсолют собственные домыслы. Бойся его пути, Владыка.

Вейдер под тяжелым черным плащом вздрогнул от мысли о том, что Императору что-то известно про Оби-Вана. Палпатин все чаще и глубже погружался в свои эксперименты с Силой и выходил из них таким, будто оставлял часть себя в Великой. Иногда казалось, будто его сознание уже давно помутилось, но решения, принимаемые в Сенате, говорили об обратном. Сейчас Палпатин намекал на то, чтобы он не предавался паранойе о страхе учителя перед предательством ученика, совершенном в тандеме с собственной ученицей, иначе возмездие обещало быть соответствующим. Он желал жесткой руки и эффективности, свойственных Вейдеру во всем.

— Лишь Энакин Скайуокер способен быстро отыскать падавана Тано, Учитель, — Вейдер поднял тяжелый взгляд к Палпатину.

— Но Энакин Скайуоукер давно мертв, мой ученик, — терпеливо ответил Сидиус, поглаживая рукой старую крепкую трость с хитро встроенной в нее световой пикой. — Как и Асока Тано, если чутье не изменяет мне, верно?

Вейдер сухо кивнул.

— Тогда ничего тебя не замедляет, — отрезал Палпатин. — Найди тогруту.

Связь, мигнув на прощание белым светом, прервалась, и Вейдер, подняв голову к опустевшему терминалу, встал с колена и повернулся к небольшому подвесному зеркалу на одной из стенок раскрытой медитационной капсулы. На него смотрели посеревшие от мрака глаза, выделявшиеся на фоне тонкой, прозрачной кожи, неестественно обтянувшей слишком молодое лицо. Он пытался найти в своем облике то, что помнил до Мустафара, и не находил. Энакин Скайуокер и правда был мертв, как и почившая до времени на поле политики Асока Тано.

Однако что-то в ней все же должно было остаться: упрямство, самолюбие, старые счеты. Вейдер опустился на широкое кожаное кресло и порывисто постучал костяшками пальцев по столу. Огненный Феникс горел и никак не мог догореть, оправдывая свою глупую жертву.

Скрипнув зубами, Вейдер настроился в силе на Асоку и почувствовал, что никакой особой опасности она не ощущает. Он стукнул тяжелым пальцем по столу еще раз. Глупо было надеяться на то, что Фетт поймает ее: она его с детства знала, а вот он, Вейдер, отчего-то про это не вспомнил. Странно было смотреть на все эти старые связи тогда, когда думал, что давно забыл о них.

Что же…

— Говорит хозяин двести третьего помещения на тринадцатом уровне базирования, — сухо проговорил Вейдер в настольный комлинк и вбил последовательность знаков на экране, — код доступа передан вам по сети. Прошу произвести активацию объекта и оставить его после закрытия у шестых дальних подъездных ворот. Я уже перевел на счет вашей компании расходы за беспокойство.

А затем:

— Леди Вентресс, благодаря невообразимым провалам вашей организации все операции выше класса «С» с сегодняшнего момента берутся под мое личное управление.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кажется, я забыла сказать про извращения, когда говорила про насилие.  
> Нет, это не предупреждение для этой главы.

На Серенно было прекрасное туманное утро, чем-то отдаленно напоминающее о пролитом на Дарлин-Боде дожде. Асока устало покрутила головой, разминая шею, и ухватилась за верхнюю планку прохода над откидным трапом, выгибаясь в пояснице, как кошка. Прошедшую ночь они с инквизитором предпочли не спать, косо поглядывая друг на друга с разных углов звездолета. Поначалу завязавшийся между ними разговор сам собой сошел на нет. Былого имени Вейдера Асока так и не назвала, хотя смутно предполагала, что рано или поздно инквизитор узнает и сам: никто в Империи по-настоящему не забыл почивших генералов. Асока довольно улыбнулась, щурясь на солнце: вспоминала Энакина. Каким он был тогда красивым, и какой она была молодой…

— Йодину мать! — испуганно вскрикнула она, изогнувшись под холодом уткнувшегося ей в спину меча, и отскочила вперед, к трапу. Она все же думала, что на корабле у них формальный нейтралитет.

Инквизитор не сумел сдержать смешок. Злобы в нем не чувствовалось — Асока бы ее ощутила.

— Кажется, ты должна мне кое-что возместить перед тем, как я покину это захолустье, — он лениво активировал красный световой меч и крепко его сжал, пристально всматриваясь Асоке в глаза. — И потом — мы в расчете.

— Что же ты не содрал с меня плату, когда мог так легко заколоть меня со спины? — прищурилась она.

— Врожденное благородство, — он усмехнулся собственным словам.

Мечи Асоки сверкнули, когда он набросился на нее, отдавшись на волю пробудившейся в момент ярости. В силе она светилась раскаленным прутом и била по ушам криком сотен душ — настолько была оглушающей после ночи тишины.

— Это благодарность за наемника, — шепнул он, когда их мечи столкнулись. — И ты еще передашь ему от меня привет.

Силовой толчок сбил неподготовленную Асоку с ног и отбросил к корням растущего у трапа дерева так, что она больно разодрала себе кожу над позвоночником. Перед глазами от собранной сокрушительной мощи удара пролетели искры, а с налобной тиары сорвался оторванный зуб акула.

— Ты же понимаешь, что за меня Фетт сдерет с тебя кожу живьем, а Вейдер с того света достанет? — сбившимся голосом поинтересовалась она, судорожно поднимаясь с земли и с трудом блокируя второй силовой удар. Он медитировал всю ночь, а она работала на Вейдера, вновь и вновь переправляя ему страшные видения прошлого. И сейчас ей предстояло пасть жертвой собственной самонадеянности.

— Помолчи, — прошипел он, вдавливая ее в землю. — А то ненароком наврежу.

Ухмылка на его лице получилась кривой и Асока, в бессилии сжав зубы, с усилием вывернулась из-под его рук и ушла вбок, надеясь ловким движением руки подрезать ноги инквизитора со спины. Ничего не получилось — он блокировал ее быстрым скользящим ударом. Одним стремительным прыжком она отпрыгнула к трапу и силой потянула его за собой, уже ощущая, что в этой схватке проиграет. Инквизитор, яростно вскрикнув, поднял руку и вытянул ее грубой силой с закрывающегося прохода, а затем резким толчком опрокинул на землю перед собой. Еще в падении ей удалось прийти в себя и сгруппироваться, и это дало ей пару секунд форы. Швырнув ему в глаза сухой песок из-под рук, она быстро вскочила с земли и понеслась в дальнюю от корабля сторону, надеясь, что удастся убежать.

Убежать так и не удалось. Он предвидел от нее что-то в этом духе и, вложив в один прыжок всю мощь силы, упал на нее со спины и придавил всем весом к земле, старательно вдавливая лицо в яркую красную глину и вжимая локти коленями в землю.

— Я анализировал твой стиль всю дорогу, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, выворачивая ее руку и вырывая из первой кисти меч, — вышло очень занятно. Заметила, какую хватку мечей я использовал против тебя?

— Мою, когда бью прямым хватом, — выдавила Асока, закапываясь носом в землю и глотая клубы поднявшейся пыли. — Учишься на ошибках.

— Наблюдательная девочка, — пробормотал инквизитор, отбирая меч из другой руки. Через секунду он откинул оба клинка в сторону. — Догадываешься, что дальше будет?

— Давай уже, — она крепко прикусила губу и ощутила, как в животе против воли разрастается жар, а сердце, и без того бешено стучащее, норовит выскочить из груди.

Возбужденно дыша, он достал из внутреннего кармана ее куртки зеленый меч Асоки, который она не могла не узнать, кося глаза за спину.

— Я сделаю все аккуратно, — прошептал он, наклонившись к ней, и свободной рукой до хруста вжал ее шею в землю. — Ты даже не заметишь в зеркале.

Глаза Асоки расширились от ужаса, когда он активировал тонкое лезвие ее клинка на жалкий сантиметр, а затем, предварительно еще сильнее прижав ее туловище и руки к земле ногами, бережно поднял одно лекко.

— Спорим, тебе очень приятно, когда делают так? — он провел большим пальцем вдоль его внутренней дуги и медленно надавил на основание у головы. Меч он решил выключить: наслаждался ее реакцией. — А еще так, — он сжал дрожащей от возбуждения ладонью ее шею, натягивая сильными пальцами кожу щек, и наклонился ниже, к ее уху. — Так знай, что больше так приятно не будет.

Он со всей силы сжал ее лекко ладонью, призывая тупую боль. Асоку трясло в дрожи, дыхание прерывалось, а глаза судорожно бегали по земле, ища спасение. Низом спины она хорошо ощущала, как его это возбуждало.

— Больной извращенец, — хрипло выдохнула она, бессильно скребя пальцами глину.

Он низко рассмеялся ей в ухо, а затем опустил руку ей под шею и прижал голову к груди предплечьем.

— Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится, — шепнул инквизитор и с наслаждением вдохнул ее запах: именно так пах страх. Асока слишком торопилась, обезвреживая его на станции. Он же не был склонен к поспешности.

— Я думаю, что смогу даже повторить крылья, — прошептал он, растирая ладонью ее кожу, и резко осадил ее, когда она взбрыкнула, попытавшись вырваться.

Опираясь на плечо Асоки рукой, он поднялся.

— Учись радоваться боли, ведь теперь она всегда будет преследовать тебя под руку с удовольствием, — пробормотал он, вновь включая зеленый меч и уверенно поднося руку к ее голове и задирая другой лекко.

Голову Асоки пронзила адская боль, когда он принялся ювелирно выжигать кожу, выбирая самые чувствительные и безопасные места. Она пронзительно закричала. Через минуту в глазах все потемнело, и ее голова безвольно обвисла на его руке, крепко и неподвижно ее сжимающей. Это было только началом, он планировал так обработать все три лекко и хорошо, если ограничится лишь ими. Где-то на задворках сознания, за прожигающей болью Асока чувствовала, как гаснет под ее страданиями его ярость. А еще через минуту она увидела ослепляющий глаза свет.

* * *

Вейдер резко подскочил с кровати в холодном поту, хватаясь за голову и трясущимися руками ощупывая собственное лицо. С Тано произошло что-то скверное. Не размышляя, он направил мощный поток силы туда, откуда шла боль. Он бесцеремонно ворвался к ней в голову, которая, казалось, ни на что другое, кроме боли, больше не была способна. Еще были остатки возбуждения. И ярость, в этот момент способная сжечь миры. Перед глазами встала пелена белого света: именно так выглядел раскаленный металл, которым, казалось, сейчас заполняли ее голову.

Через минуту все прошло так же резко, как и началось. Прерывисто дыша, обессиленный Вейдер откинулся на подушку, размышляя над тем, что только что произошло.

* * *

— Спасибо, — прохрипела Асока перед тем, как инквизитор отпустил ее голову и она безвольно рухнула в грязную пыль. Каким чудом она держалась в сознании, он не знал, но это было хорошо. Улыбаясь, он, как прежде, провел рукой по ее монтралам, а затем опустил руку к шее и крепко ее сжал.

— Я знал, что тебе понравился, — он прошелся губами по щеке Асоки, щекоча дыханием кожу. Все ее тело покрывала мелкая дрожь и он грубой хваткой одной ладони вцепился в лекко, а второй притянул ее к своей груди за ключицу. — Теперь всегда будет нравится.

— Я найду тебя…

— Это всего лишь расплата по счету, девочка, — криво улыбнулся инквизитор и, прикрывая в возбуждении глаза, прикусил ее за ухо. — И ты это примешь.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хороших бойцов джедаи не позовут

— Мастер Тано, вы в порядке? — в десятый раз переспросил Эзра, беспокойно сжимая руками коленки и всматриваясь в нее глазами голодной туки.

— Оставь в покое мастера, — недовольно отозвалась Гера, упрямо стараясь выровнять полет своего грузовика до уровня достойного крейсера. Асока кинула на нее косой взгляд — беспокоилась?

— Я в порядке, спасибо вам, — она смиренно опустила глаза к полу и принялась дальше размышлять о том, какой же силой сейчас обладал Энакин, если одной слепой волей лишил ее всей боли на час. Она механически поправила за головой лекко и вздрогнула от того, каким оно казалось чужеродным.

Призрак прилетел к ней к вечеру того дня, когда они с инквизитором приземлились на Серенно. Асока точно знала, что Боба вскоре отыщет корабль, и использовать его дальше было плохой идеей. Видимо, так же решил и инквизитор, исчезнув еще до того, как она пришла в сознание. Тогда Асока отключилась сразу же, едва он закончил жечь мечом ее голову.

— Мы нашли крейсеркие щиты, — довольно отозвалась Гера, умело переводя корабль в гипер, и развернулась к ним в кресле пилота. — Уже доставили их на базу Феникса.

— Замечательно, — механически пробормотала Тано, сквозь боль ощупывая пострадавшие лекко. Инквизитор точно знал, что стоит жечь, чтобы шрамы никогда не прошли, а мнимая боль от них оставалась на всю жизнь. От такого поверхностно лечили только бакта-камеры, он же жег глубоко и явно повредил не один нервный клубок. Вообще-то в их культуре это считалось низким.

— Произошло что-то новое, пока меня не было? — Асока с трудом оторвалась от лекко и сделала вид, будто просто меняла их укладку. Инквизитор не соврал: он и вправду сделал все незаметным для чужих глаз.

— Да, — Гера довольно переглянулась с ерзавшим в кресле Эзрой. — Мы нашли Рекса, и он согласился к нам присоединиться.

Асока так широко улыбнулась Гере, как только могла, лишь бы за ее фальшивой улыбкой не было заметно презрения. Она до последнего надеялась, что Рекс с достоинством откажет вновь поднявшему голову сепаратизму, но, похоже, преданность Родине у него измерялась ее именами. С ее стороны это было лицемерием, но себя Асока уже очень давно не считала хорошим человеком, а вот на здравомыслие Рекса надеялась, хоть оно и не было ей на руку. Не нужно было ему вынимать тот имплант.

— Как он? — участливо спросила она. — Он тоже на базе?

— Да, — Гера довольно улыбнулась, — и очень хочет тебя увидеть.

Асока успела только неуловимо нахмурить брови, когда из салона корабля разнеслись громкие звуки новостной сводки. Прежде она не замечала за экипажем Геры такой любви к имперской пропаганде. Мальчишка-джедаенок, будто нащупав в кресле сантиметровую булавку, подскочил с места у входа и скрылся за дверьми, сорвав по пути с панели два плексигласовых планшета.

— Что там? — беспокойно пробормотала Гера и встала с кресла вслед за сорвавшимся Эзрой.

Асока настороженно прислушалась к раздававшимся из салона звукам, медленно поднялась и направилась к остальным, где Кэнан все больше и больше увеличивал громкость под тихие переругивания здоровенного бугая и мелкой мандалорки.

— Волею достопочтенного Императора, любимого всеми, сообщаем…

Кэнан что-то прорычал и раздраженно щелкнул пальцем по передатчику, меняя частоту приема на один из вторичных каналов.

— … террористка принадлежит к расе мириалан и в последний раз была замечена службой безопасности более четырнадцати лет назад, — голограмма на секунду мелькнула точеным лицом молоденькой блондинки, и Кэнан попытался совладать с невозможными помехами передачи. — Мы будем держать вас в курсе…

Он постучал по приемнику костяшками пальцев и под неодобрительное ворчание рыжего проржавевшего дроида вновь сменил частоту.

— … не о чем беспокоиться, — степенно произнесла высокая женщина. — Милостивый Лорд Вейдер взял под личный контроль расследование этого инцидента. Безопасность подданных всегда была важнейшим приоритетом…

Кэнан вновь хотел поменять канал, с недоверием покосившись на лысую имперку с экрана, когда Асока, не выдержав раздирающего ее голову шума, вспыхнула:

— Да что ты делаешь?!

— Джедай, — в голосе Кэнана был слышен каждый из беспокойных ударов его сердца, — это джедай.

В его глазах так и светилась слепая надежда.

— Какой еще джедай? — недоуменно воскликнула Гера из-за спины Асоки. Саму ее беспокоил тот же вопрос, но говорить это Кэнану она бы не стала. Она уже начинала чувствовать, как зудит под кофтой ее меч, а рука так и чешется его взять.

— Выживший падаван, — быстро пробормотал он, все же меняя частоту на сплошной фоновый шум. Асока бросила последний взгляд на мелькнувшее перед глазами лицо Асажж и поняла, что ей срочно нужно проверить личную портативную деку.

— Падаван? — брови Геры поползли вверх, призывая Кэнана сказать больше.

— Я видел ее в Храме, — тяжело вздохнув, он оторвал руку от приемника, поднял ее к глазам и потер их пальцами, а затем, сжав до белизны губы, обратился к Асоке взглядом. — Я помню ее лицо.

Девчонка-мандалорка в раскрашенной броне, что-то тихо пробормотав себе под нос, прошлась по кнопкам управления пальцами, и приемник снова ожил на одном из местных каналов. От яркого света транслировавшегося изображения Асока резко прищурилась и, проморгавшись, не смогла поверить глазам.

В плоской проекции перед ними застыло голофото двадцатилетней давности из материалов, перешедших к Инквизиторию по наследству от Храма. Молодая, беззаботная мириаланка стояла напротив панорамного окна, выходящего на сторону Сената, и, ровно расправив плечи, легко улыбалась в камеру.

— Ее звали Баррисс, — сглотнув, сказала Асока, — Баррисс Оффи. Я была уверена, что она выжила, и долго искала ее тогда, — она опустила взгляд к полу и растерянно сжала рукой спинку стоявшего перед ней стула, — но она как в воду канула. Никаких зацепок, никаких следов, ничего. И вот, сейчас…

Она слегка качнула головой и, широко раскрыв глаза, всмотрелась во все еще святящееся фото. Над ним висела надпись о том, куда следует сообщать любую имеющуюся информацию. Конечно, это был специальный отдел СИБа, конечно, это был Инквизиторий, конечно, все это через третьих лиц доходило до Асажж…

«Почему она мне ничего не сказала?» — молнией промелькнуло в голове.

— Она засветилась только сегодня. Мы должны спасти ее, — тут же тихо отозвался глядящий на нее снизу вверх Кэнан.

Глаза у Асоки загорелись. О, да, они ее спасут.

— Вылетаем? — неуверенно переспросил он, подняв бровь. Помнил, подлец, о процессе семнадцатилетней давности!

— Баррисс Оффи может быть очень полезна нам. Она могла забрать многие данные из архива джедаев после того, как совершила побег.

Это было враньем: ноги Баррисс не было в Храме после того, как она в честь Дня Империи была выпущена по амнистии — Асока проверяла. Кэнан же предпочел поверить. Это было простительно: тогда ему было двенадцать лет.

— Но дело может быть слишком опасным, и полечу только я, — уверенно продолжила она. — Возвращайтесь на флот и поступайте в распоряжение коммандера Сато.

Кэнан недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, но ничего не сказал. Даже сейчас обучение у Энакина играло ей на руку: памятуя о ее звездном мастере, он беспрекословно верил в ее непогрешимость. На десять тысяч джедаев немного приходилось тех, кто мог похвастаться работой с Йодой или Винду. Они были элитой, отчитывались перед самим Советом, а не приближенными к нему генералами, и для таких детей, как Калеб, казались когда-то небожителями. Но тем всегда и отличались падаваны: они видели внешний блеск и судили по делам, а не тому, к чему все могло привести. Когда-то так судила и она, косо поглядывая в сторону магистров, осуждающих очередной дерзкий поступок Скайуокера. Асока вздохнула и неуловимо улыбнулась, покачав головой на свои мысли: что бы там ни произошло, не Палпатин склонил Энакина ко тьме, и уж точно не двуличие всего Совета сделало из нее самой то, что она так в себе любила.

— Мы были подругами — вслух произнесла Асока, оправдывая свою улыбку. — Она слишком фанатично смотрела на все то, что говорили мастера. Баррисс оступилась, но я не в обиде на нее за это и верну ее к нам, — Асока встретилась глазами с Джаррусом, — в безопасность.

Лицо Кэнана посветлело, и он ободряюще положил руку ей на плечо. Рядом появился Эзра и уже хотел встрять в разговор, не желая скучать на базе, когда мастер одним взглядом его одернул. Рядом что-то ободряюще заголосили бугай, мандалорка и Гера. Асока глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза в наслаждении, смакуя давно забытое ощущение, вызываемое в ней тягучими мыслями о Баррисс. Нет, этой старой, выдержанной с годами местью она не поделится ни с кем другим: слишком сладка она была на вкус.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг: наси... СИСЬКИ!

Корускантские экраны пылали многоцветными огнями новостных сводок, меньше чем за день превратив ловлю преступницы в модное реалити-шоу, где рейтинги возрастали тем стремительней, чем ярче переливалась кровь в отсветах голокамер. Слепая толпа гудела именем мириаланки, а ее сородичи предпочитали держаться в стороне от людных улиц, пережидая обострение. Всеобщее внимание неверно — оно меняло фаворитов каждую неделю.

Двадцать кварталов многоярусных высоток элитного района были перекрыты штатными сотрудниками СИБа из городской полиции. Периметр охраняли патрули, и Асока, уловив в Силе едва слышный запах крови, ухмыльнулась и повернулась спиной к задержавшему ее минуту назад офицеру: Баррисс в том районе не было. Асока четко уловила, что она направлялась в сторону доков, изящно пустив по ложному следу полицию, но прекрасно ощущая, как инквизиторы идут за ней след в след.

Поправив сбитый капюшон на бегу, Асока нервно потеребила губу зубами: пять лет жизни она отдала бы за то, чтобы узнать, какой черт дернул Баррисс вернуться в Центр Империи. С Асажж невозможно было связаться, сообщений она не оставляла. Был велик шанс, что информация, заставившая Баррисс выйти в свет после стольких лет тишины, имела высокую ценность. Обрывком мысли Асока отметила про себя, что обязательно выпытает у нее это перед тем, как отправит к Луминаре.

Слиться с толпой было просто: на этом уровне все куда-то спешили. Молодая блондинка с многоярусного экрана в бешеном темпе проводила обзор последних новостей: рассеченный надвое череп подвернувшейся жертвы, вывороченная наизнанку стена в нижнеуровневых трущобах, повисший на осколках оконного стекла ребенок-родианец… Асока улавливала лишь отдельные кадры и никак не могла сложить их в голове в единую картину, посвящая все свое внимание погоне. Движения Баррисс были хаотичными, вместо силы ее вел страх, но создавалось впечатление, что своими изломанными перебежками она неотвратимо приближается к цели. Кровавый след, что шлейфом стелился за ней, был слишком вызывающ и не похож на нее, так что Асока грешила на инквизиторов. Однако тот ребенок, чьей посмертной фотографией на секунду мелькнул экран, чувствовался в силе рядом с Баррисс. Видимо, она оттолкнула его с пути, продираясь сквозь обрушенные стены квартиры к другой стороне дома.

Асока ощутила, как след выскальзывает из ее сознания, и перешла с быстрого шага на бег, едва не сбив с пути такого же, как недавно убитый Баррисс, ребенка. Мимо нее на космической скорости пронеслось пять скоростных спидеров, обдав прохожих сбивающим потоком воздуха. Они тоже преследовали ее — Асока успела заметить за спиной у замыкающего сбитый силуэт ружья. Голова закружилась от перенапряжения, и Асока, пошатнувшись, оперлась рукой о покосившийся фонарный столб.

Через силу она заставила себя поднять глаза от пола и посмотреть вперед. Нужно было идти налево — там был сквозной проход до парковок. Туннель нижнего яруса выводил к новому императорскому кварталу, за ним, если обойти его по правой дуге, к высоким центральным садам… Где-то за ними должна была оказаться Баррисс через семь, а может, десять минут: Асока ощущала это стихийным, минутным предвидением, выкачивавшим из нее всю энергию, заставляя оставить критическое мышление на волю Силы.

Она пересекла еще один квартал высотных домов прежде, чем свернуть налево, к парковкам. Здесь почти не было людей, и дышать стало свободнее. С другой стороны дома гремел новый выпуск новостей с высокого голоэкрана. Он и сотни других, таких же, были размещены во время Войн Клонов еще Республикой тем чаще, чем ближе они были к Сенату. На них в прямом эфире транслировались заседания: кто-то считал, что это снижает напряженность и создает видимость его бурной деятельности.

Выйдя с другой стороны парковки, Асока ускорила бег: она чувствовала, что не успевает. В любое другое время она заставила бы себя снизить шаг, успокоить сердце и спуститься двадцатью уровнями ниже — в любое другое, но не сейчас, когда вся полиция города ловила беглую джедайку, а сама она едва ли могла сказать, что чувствует наверняка: остывший след или мираж погасшей надежды. Асока так и не узнала, что именно Баррисс натворила, не хватило времени. Должно быть, что-то скверное и ударившее по имиджу Палпатина, раз мгновенно приобрела себе такую бешеную популярность и столь богатый хвост.

Из садов Сила вела в ближайшие переулки, а за ними внутрь еще одного дома. Асока чувствовала — там должно было что-то произойти. Должно быть, смерть еще одного неудачно подвернувшегося под руку разумного, вставшего на пути между ней и, сейчас Асока была уверена, подготовленным для отступления кораблем. Растолкав локтями собравшуюся у входа в какое-то здание толпу, Асока пробежала еще сто метров, свернула внутрь темного переулка и остановилась. В Силе что-то хаотично менялось: кто-то только что принял решение.

Все ее тело нервно передернуло, когда сильная рука крепко зажала ей рот, а другая уверенно потащила ее назад, в открытую за их спинами дверь черного хода.

— Всегда знал, что ты безмозглая…

В раздраженном голосе проскальзывала бешеная ярость. Мужчина, отступая, пинком ноги закрыл дверь и потащил Асоку к ближайшей стене, попутно грубо расталкивая ее же ногами скопившиеся на пути коробки. Помещение, видимо, служило каким-то складом.

Асока под его хваткой не могла пошевелиться и только крепко ругалась про себя за неосмотрительность, слепоту и самонадеянность. Она могла бы похвалиться тем, как идеально сумела абстрагироваться от ощущений собственной реальности: намного лучше, чем считала, раз заранее не почуяла угрозы. Она взяла себя в руки, когда очередная тяжелая коробка больно ударила углом ее живот, а заднее лекко, крепко зажатое между спиной и силовым доспехом, заныло новой болью. Асока зажмурила глаза, крепко сжала зубы и, собрав по крупицам все силы, что в ней остались, подпитала их собственной яростью от стремительно рушившихся планов. И ничего не смогла. Ей мешало все внутри нее самой, переворачивая внутренности и сжимая силу в тугой комок, запирая ее внутри за десятью непробиваемыми замками.

Она больно стукнулась головой, когда мужчина развернул ее, крепко прижав руками к стене.

— Боба, — хрипло выдавила Асока, разглядев его лицо из-под припущенных век. — Какого черта?

— Какого черта?! — яростно рыкнул он и дал ей хлесткую пощечину. — Какого черта?!

— Пусти, — прошипела она, стараясь заглушить головную боль и касаясь языком рассеченной губы: он не потрудился снять перчатку. На нее медленно стал накатывать страх: она не узнала его голоса. — Корабль на Серенно.

Его карие глаза дрожали, а голова механически пошатывалась из стороны в сторону, выдавая бешеный адреналин, что стучал кровью в его висках. Он бегло оглядел ее и, не думая, перехватил одной рукой горло, второй плечо, а затем хорошо встряхнул.

— Чем ты думала?! — его голос сбивался, как у человека, только что пробежавшего кросс под пулями. Глаза блестели, а рука, крепко сжимавшая ее шею, тряслась, будто он всю ночь греб против течения порывистых рек Мандалора.

— Эта дрянь жива, — Асока холодно глянула на него и нервно дернула плечом. — Пусти.

Он только сильнее сжал ее, и Тано невольно скривилась, ощущая, как под тонкой кожей расплываются безобразные синяки. Дышать становилось труднее.

— Там — твоя могила.

Глаза Бобы метали искры, и он кивнул головой в сторону улицы, по которой тут же пронесся отряд элитных бойцов. Если бы Асока продолжала бежать вперед, вероятно, столкнулась бы с ними лоб в лоб.

— Чистильщики, — недовольно прошипела она, покосившись за окно.

Боба порывисто кивнул.

— Пять отрядов.

Этого Асока не знала. Но, даже если знала, не остановилась бы.

— Почему со мной не связалась?

— А ты бы отозвался?

Боба прошипел какое-то ругательство себе под нос и, крепко сжав губы, уперся взглядом в ее глаза.

— Сама как думаешь? — выплюнул он ей в лицо. — Она была на Джеонозисе.

Сморщившись от резкой боли в прижатом к стене лекко, Асока понятливо кивнула, подумав про себя, как глупо, должно быть, выглядит. Боба оценивающе на нее покосился и ослабил хватку, но не сдвинулся ни на шаг и руку с шеи не убрал.

— Сейчас нельзя туда идти, Оффи еще не выдохлась. Дождемся ночи.

— К ночи она будет на полпути к Внешнему Кольцу, — выдохнула Асока и, воспользовавшись моментом, покрутила припухшей шеей. — Нужно сейчас. Ты не помогаешь.

— Вы, джедаи, считаете себя умнее других, — усмехнулся Боба, вжав ее предплечьем обратно в стену. — Я хоть раз тебя подводил?

— Не зови меня так.

— Все вы — одна погань.

Он презрительно сморщил нос и впервые оглядел ее по-настоящему. Всмотрелся в обострившиеся черты, часто вздымающуюся грудь и подрагивающие плечи. Оценивал, высчитывал, примерялся. Беспокоился.

— Боба, это моя вендетта.

— Моей ты меня лишила.

— Дурой была.

Он улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Недалеко отошла.

И крепко прижал ее к груди.

Асока быстро зажмурилась и сдержала подступившие из груди истеричные слезы. Так было всегда: Боба каждый раз ловил ее за хвост там, где ей было не сносить головы, а затем помогал с делами. Сейчас она это видела, трезво оценивая второй отряд мчащихся по улице чистильщиков, — здесь бы ее убили.

Она подняла к нему руку и вцепилась пальцами в щеку, царапая ногтями натянутую кожу, а следом подняла глаза. Боба содрал с рук перчатки и вцепился обеими руками ей в лекко, губами — в шею, а грудью толкнул к окну.

Асока застонала, когда он одной рукой дернул за лекко, а второй стащил с ее плеч плащ. Следом полетели пистолеты, за ними — винтовка и два белых меча. Асока судорожно нащупала руками панцирь его брони на груди, нашла замки, сорвала. Доспех вибрировал от избытка энергии после перестрелки, обугленная вмятина чернела с левого бока. Пластины над рукой оставались покрыты багровой патиной свернувшейся крови — Боба очень торопился. За стеной остывало несколько брошенных трупов. От боли перед глазами мерещился оскаленный инквизитор.

— Почему, — глухо прорычал он, вгрызаясь ей в шею, — почему ты всегда заставляешь бегать за тобой?

Топ на ее талии треснул по шву в его кулаке и бесформенной тряпкой упал к животу. От жара его груди по коже прошли мурашки, и неистовым потоком накатила страсть: дикая, необузданная, запретная.

Вместо ответа ей удалось лишь захрипеть, крепче прижаться к нему и вцепиться зубами в губы. За глухим стуком головы об оконное стекло слышались его тихие ругательства и отдаленные крики толпы за окном: где-то кого-то убили.

Перед глазами плыли миры, распадаясь мириадами огней, горели в геенне души, взрывались звезды. Боба поднял руки от ее груди к шее и старался умерить пыл, чувствуя, как болезненно откликается ее тело на каждое неровное прикосновение.

Два светила на алом небе стремительно разошлись, дугами отмеряя жизнь. В пустыне душил песок, горели угли костра, а алебастрово-черный орнамент на алом лице зловеще ухмылялся из теней и шептал: «Следующий». Ярость рвала грудь, кожа незнакомца сморщилась и обвисла, небесный охотник скрылся, унося смерть с собой. Стекла душили, озера манили. Ангел таял в туманах, скрывался в глади вод и вновь появлялся из копоти дыма заводов.

Сильные руки подхватили ее под талию и оторвали от холода запотевшего стекла. Внутри поднимался жар, и Асока приоткрыла глаза. Не отрываясь, он смотрел на нее, и она, подняв колени выше, со сладким стоном обвилась ногами вокруг его талии. Давно не мытые волнистые волосы растрепались вдоль плеч, и порывистым движением шеи он скинул их с лица.

— Не оставляй меня больше, — испуганно шепнула она ему, вглядываясь в посеревшие под грязное имперское небо глаза. — Никогда не оставляй!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я говорила, что Асока - сука?   
> Так вот, Асока - сука. Я потом еще пару раз повторю.

Вдох-выдох-вдох.

Поломанной проекцией мелькнуло лицо Падме и погасло, а за ним налетел град воспоминаний об их первой ночи, приправленный видениями Мустафара.

— Не оставляй меня больше. Никогда не оставляй!

Испарина выделилась на лбу, Вейдер покачнулся и оперся плечом о стену, судорожно сжимая ладонями визоры маски. Перед ним все плыло, но любимая продолжала глядеть на него своими огромными глазами, искрящимися в отблесках приближающихся огней вулкана.

— Не оставляй меня!

Падме…

— Никогда, — глухо пробормотал Вейдер, всматриваясь в ее отдаляющиеся, расплывающиеся в тумане черты.

Во сне наяву она захлебывалась в криках и, выжженными глазами ища Энакина, тянулась к Оби-Вану. А затем сотрясалась в приступах его оргазма, подхватываемая красными руками мертвеца, прикидывающегося его учителем.

«Энакин!»

Старое имя волной мерзости прокатилось по сознанию, резануло острой болью и заставило прозреть, недоуменно вглядываясь в коридор, чтобы увидеть перед собой мираж темноволосого мужчины, качающего на бедрах извивающуюся алокожую женщину. Они двигались в такт его дыхания. Он осознал себя подстроившимся под их ритм. Тогрута что-то самозабвенно шептала и на выдохе вцепилась ногтями в его волосы, судорожно прогибаясь, когда он подхватил ее под поясницу.

По телу пробежала волна обострившегося возбуждения, сердце стало биться быстрее и взорвалось в приступе оргазма, когда девушка с криком прижалась к мужчине, грудью закрывая его и без того неразличимое лицо.

Отдышавшись, Вейдер оценивающе наклонил голову вбок. Занятно.

«Энакин…»

Вейдер подслеповато моргнул глазами, прогоняя наваждение, и глухо прорычал, сбрасывая с головы ненужный, осточертевший шлем. Тот раскололся, звонко ударившись о пол, и двумя связными половинками прокатился еще три метра прежде, чем остановился у стены.

Связь с чертовой ученицей была настолько крепка, что имела силу не только пробудить его ночью, вывести из равновесия, сбить сознание и одарить ошеломляющим оргазмом, но и призывала видения силы! Это именно она не давала ему спать по ночам. С ней нужно было разобраться, как следует изучить и оборвать.

— Тогрута, — злобно прорычал Вейдер и, одной рукой оттолкнувшись от стены, бросился вниз по коридору, нетерпеливо активируя шипящий огненный клинок.

И все же было мимолетно жаль, что у него нет такой связи с Палпатином. И мучительно жаль, что никогда не было с Оби-Ваном. Сколь легче стало бы его отыскать. В этом, одном единственном, Асока его превзошла.

* * *

Это была катастрофа.

Асока широко распахнула глаза, мимолетно встретилась с помутневшим взглядом Бобы, крепко прижимавшего ее к себе, и оттолкнула его со всей силы.

Нужно было бежать, быстро бежать, бежать так далеко, чтобы Боба ни за что ее не догнал! Вейдер убьет его, как только поймет, кем был мужчина рядом с ней, а он поймет тут же, если на любой беглой записи увидит их вместе.

— Уходи, — глухо просипела Асока, уворачиваясь от перехвата его рук. — Уходи, уходи!

Асока выскочила из его хватки ошпаренной кошкой. Боба непонимающе фокусировал на ней взгляд и пытался понять, что на этот раз пошло не так. Асока в минуту сбросила с талии разорванную кофту, накинула поверх голого тела плащ, закинула мечи в карманы и порывисто обернулась, притянутая Бобой за руку.

— Что опять? — устало выдохнул он, аккуратно поглаживая кожу на ее плече другой ладонью. — Объяснись.

— Нет времени, — Асока порывисто тряхнула головой. — Мне ничего не угрожает, но тебе — да.

— Мне с детства весь мир угрожает, — криво усмехнулся он.

Асока нетерпеливо покосилась на него и, решив не спорить, окатила жестким потоком силы по голове. Трюк бы не прошел, жди он от нее подвоха. Оклемается минут через десять.

— Прости, — пробормотала она, перешагивая через его руку. Так было надежней.

* * *

Связь с Баррисс через Силу пришла сама, едва Асока выбежала на улицу, предварительно оценив ситуацию. Чистильщиков поблизости не было, не было полиции, не было и Баррисс. Вейдер ощущался где-то далеко, явно скрываясь от нее в потоках силы после недавнего представления. Хотела бы Асока знать, что он задумал, но сейчас было решительно не до него. Сосредоточившись на Баррисс, но оставив малую толику внимания для себя самой, Асока понеслась по улице вперед, надеясь настичь беглянку парой уровней ниже, куда ей, видимо, все же удалось пробиться. Доки были совсем рядом от нее, но и сопротивление, оказанное ей, возрастало. Боба был прав, говоря о том, что нужно ждать ночи. Баррисс не удастся ускользнуть с Корусканта в ближайшие несколько часов, но Асока больше не могла терпеть, и с планеты нужно было убираться как можно скорее.

В голову, не прекращаясь, лезли мысли об Энакине. Как смогла она увидеть его в Бобе? Он был кумиром ее жизни, но любовника в нем она не видела никогда: слишком правильной была в Храме, а после его мнимой смерти это было бы святотатством. Сейчас же ощущать руки учителя на своей талии было… необычно.

В голову ворвался звонкий голос диктора, вещавший с одного из навесных экранов о том, что террористку зажали на шестнадцатом надземном уровне в промышленном фармацевтическом районе по производству фибробластов. С его слов, это было заслугой доблестных солдат из службы планетарной безопасности, картинка же за его плечами краше любых слов указывала на совместную работу засекреченных отрядов чистильщиков, инквизиторов и кого-то из службы воздушной обороны низких орбит. Асока усмехнулась, разворачиваясь на девяносто градусов и ища глазами указатель на ближайший лифт. Насколько все же хороша была школа мечников при Винду, раз для поимки одного недоученного падвана Империи пришлось запрашивать помощь с орбиты. Палпатин целенаправленно не давал инквизиторам так развиться. Впрочем, у Баррисс тоже был врожденный талант: никого более скользкого в Храме Асока не знала. Она не смогла поймать ее еще пятнадцать лет назад, что уж говорить о том, насколько возросло ее умение сейчас.

Баррисс боялась, и чем дальше, тем сильнее. Заскочив в лифт, Асока явно ощутила, как она от кого-то убегает. Ненадолго Асока позволила себе полностью абстрагироваться от происходящего вокруг: лифту на спуск нужно было еще несколько минут. Похоже, Баррисс чувствовала спиной, что вот-вот может схлопотать раскаленный меч между ребер, и это подстегало ее бег не хуже световой зайгеррианской плети. Что же, Асажж могла гордиться — инквизиторы очень старались.

На ее страх можно было идти как на запах — так отчетливо он сквозил в Силе. Асока глубже накинула капюшон на голову и, выйдя из лифта, тут же ушла в боковой темный переулок, разделяющий несколько подсобных зданий завода. Здесь все было вывернуто наизнанку силовыми потоками, пробито стеной бластерных зарядов и присыпано пеплом затушенного пожара с верхних этажей. Выглянув из-за угла, Асока притаилась: на часах стояли двое элитных штурмовиков, выслушивая указания чистильщика. Они были слишком отвлечены друг на друга, чувствительных к силе рядом с ними не наблюдалось, и это было возможностью проскочить. Что Асока и сделала, а затем повторила еще с несколькими отдельно стоящими группами. Было больше похоже, что они получили приказ не впускать внутрь гражданских, чем охранять периметр от взбешенной террористки. Инквизиторы работали где-то внутри, но передвижений Баррисс Асока не чувствовала. Был только липкий обездвиживающий ужас, мешающий ей дышать в том месте, куда она забилась, скрываясь от погони. Похоже, она предпочла выждать время и дать отдохнуть телу, в очередной раз направляя хвост по ложному следу.

Асока не в первый раз задалась вопросом, почему так хорошо ощущает ее. Если бы инквизиторы были столь чувствительны, они бы выследили ее еще до того, как корабль Асоки опустился на планету. Либо им не хватало чутья, а бесконечные импланты, вживленные в их тела, делали из них слепые механизмы, либо между ней и Баррисс все еще оставалась какая-то призрачная связь. Асока передернула плечами от этой мысли.

Нет, тот инквизитор, что повстречался ей, прекрасно себя контролировал, но один нарциссизм делал его живее всех живых. С другой стороны, возможно, из-за этого его и хотели убрать. Асока на мгновение задумалась о том, сколько бы ему понадобилась времени, чтобы поймать Баррисс. Она бы сделала ставку на сутки.

За следующим поворотом прогремела пулеметная очередь, и не замедлила обрушиться кровля. Баррисс на другой стороне связи никак не реагировала на звуки — все так же слепо боялась. Значит, Асока верно рассудила, и в той стороне ее не было. Она нетерпеливо повернулась в другую и, держась тени, направилась по следу страха.

Идти пришлось недолго, и чем ближе она подходила, тем скорее страх перерастал в слепую панику. Асока в предвкушении сглотнула, примеряя на себя роль того карающего ужаса, которого Баррисс на деле следует бояться. Но играть с ней она станет не здесь: слишком близко от них был Дворец, слишком обострила она аппетит Вейдера, не сдержав рядом с Бобой свой контроль. Страх уже должен был отбить у Баррисс большую часть здравого смысла, и она, скорее всего, купится на историю о том, что повстанцам нужны все джедаи. Или сделает вид, что купилась, прекрасно понимая, как трудно будет отбиться от погони одной.

Наконец, чувство страха вытеснило все другие и воздух вокруг завибрировал от того напряжения, что Баррисс образовывала в Силе. Перед Асокой показалась старая, покосившаяся дверь, за которой должна была скрываться беглянка. Чувствовалось, что она потеряла контроль над чем-то и судорожно старается придумать, как его вернуть. Что же, по крайней мере, ей не стоило беспокоиться о том, как выйти из окружения. Усмехнувшись, Асока потянула дверь на себя.

— Мы тебя заждались.

И за дверью действительно было, чего бояться.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я говорила, что Вейдер ублюдок?  
> Нет, правда, конченый. Это вот не шутка была, совсем.

Он сидел на полу, широко раскинув ноги перед собой, прислонившись спиной к стене и держа на коленях дрожащую Баррисс, глаза которой так и бегали по помещению, а грудь бешено вздымалась над сумасшедше бьющемся сердцем.

— Сиди, я сказал, — утомленно пробормотал Вейдер, когда она дернулась при виде Асоки, надеясь то ли спрятаться за ним, то ли обратиться с мольбой к старой подруге, уповая на ее милость.

Глупая. Вейдер до сих пор так и не понял, чего же она боялась больше: метафизической вечности вне Силы, на которую он обрек ее, или той кровавой смерти, которую предрекла ей Асока. Он лениво перебирал одной рукой ее волосы, прежде стыдливо скрытые под непроницаемой тканью платка, а другой непринужденно водил по животу, то и дело забираясь под кофту.

Асока застыла на пороге, не решаясь сделать и шага. Дверь за ее спиной с тихим хлопком закрылась, а случайные лучи закатного солнца, чудом проникшего так низко, бегло осветили ее покрытую испариной кожу.

Вейдер прищурил глаза, остановил лениво блуждающую по Баррисс руку и всмотрелся в точеные черты ее лица, так неуловимо изменившиеся со времен глупой, но такой нужной войны. Пятнадцать лет назад он узнал, что ученица умерла от случайной пули наемника на нижнем Корусканте, бездарно разменяв свою жизнь за спасение ушлого наркоторговца. Ее смерть страшной болью отгремела в сердце и осталась в прошлом, ничего не оставив на долю настоящего. Был жив лишь яркий интерес, приправленный раздражением, нежданная гордость и нота неконтролируемого страха, просыпавшегося по ночам перед тем, как начинала кричать Падме.

— Похоже, дело и вправду дрянь, раз ты на это купилась. Прежде даже я не стал бы сломя голову бросаться в петлю, не разузнав план казни.

Вейдер еще раз прошелся по Асоке пренебрежительным взглядом из-под припущенных на глаза волос и презрительно покачал головой, встретившись с ней глазами. Что характерно, удивление его внешностью или простой офицерской формой она не выказывала, хотя должна была. В голову тут же закралось сомнение: что еще она знала? Смотрела Асока прямо, расправив плечи и подняв голову, но руки непроизвольно напрягла и прижала локти к талии: боялась, скрывала это и знала, что не выходит.

— Сейчас ты их проводишь.

Она старалась говорить твердым голосом, но, похоже, от страха плохо понимала, о чем. Вейдер кивнул, чуть наклонив голову, и, словно дешевую шлюху, собственнически прижал заерзавшую Баррисс к себе за талию.

— Объяснись.

Асока высокомерно подняла брови и, стараясь взять себя в руки, сделала шаг навстречу.

— В чем?

Он резко поднял к ней глаза и недовольно прищурился.

— Во всем. Начни с недавней ночи, продолжи сегодняшним обедом, и, возможно, доживешь до ужина.

Громко фыркнув, Асока скользнула по Баррисс взглядом и наморщила нос. Оффи была как Оффи, все такая же смазливая и ничуть не отличающаяся от себя в прошлом. Вейдер знал это и держал ее для забавы, привычно сыпя угрозами, лишь краем сознания вдумываясь в слова. Все это было неважно. Значимое оставалось несказанным.

— Я нужна тебе живой, иначе ты бы ясно дал понять своим шестеркам обратное.

— Ты была нужна им живой для меня. Улови разницу.

Громко вздохнув, Асока сжала руки в кулаки, попутно приблизив их к мечам, и, поборов скрытое оцепенение, уверенно сделала шаг к нему навстречу. Он оценивающе на нее взглянул и кивнул головой на свои старые мысли: что-то в ней и действительно оставалось от девчонки, прошедшей за его спиной все горячие точки войны. Уже это одно ставило ее рангом выше того ничтожества, что, оцепенев от страха, скулило у него в ногах. Асока раздраженно скривила губы и, нервно дернув головой, уверенной походкой пересекла разделявший их зал. Она упрямо глянула на него сверху вниз и села рядом на колени.

— Ничего ты мне не сделаешь, — с упрямой и злой обидой шепнула она, а затем, крепко зажмурившись, оттолкнула Баррисс в сторону и обхватила его за шею, прижавшись носом к скуле. — Я не знаю, что происходит, Энакин.

— Вейдер, — он передернул губами и скосил на нее взгляд.

— Все равно.

Отскочившая Баррисс попыталась вывернуться и уже поднялась с пола, намереваясь в два прыжка пересечь зал, когда он хваткой силы ухватил ее за волосы и проволок по земле назад, к своим коленям.

— Еще раз дернешься, и я вобью твой же меч тебе в позвоночник, — холодно прошипел он, накрывая ладонью ее шею и прижимая рукой к полу.

Асока прищурилась сытой кошкой, наблюдая за ним. Вейдер знал, что в другом положении она бы с радостью провела весь вечер, наслаждаясь тем, как Оффи за волосы вываливают в грязи.

— Я скажу только одно и постарайся понять с первого раза, — тихо продолжил он, расслабив плечи под тяжестью Асоки и откинув голову к стене. — Император в тебе заинтересован, я — нет. В ситуации возникшей неопределенности твое возвращение — досадная переменная, не поддающаяся просчету. Если бы обстоятельства зависели от меня, ты бы никогда не появилась, но от Императора невозможно скрыть правды. Он считает, что твоя польза перевесит риск работы с тобой, я думаю наоборот. Но в одном мы с ним солидарны — я намного полезнее тебя, а потому он простит мне твое исчезновение. Улавливаешь?

Вейдер прикрыл глаза, краем сознания настраиваясь на ее ответ и щекой ощущая тепло. Пальцы Асоки сжались на его шее, она слабо кивнула и крепче к нему прижалась, подобрав под себя ноги. Он говорил предельно сухо и не врал — она знала. Последнее, что ему было нужно, — видеть свое прошлое под огнем своего пошатнувшегося настоящего.

— Я могу поменять мнение, если пойму мотивы твоих поступков, природу образовавшейся между нами связи и то, чем ты жила последние пятнадцать лет, — он слабо повернул голову в ее сторону. — инквизитор рассказал мне о твоих белых мечах, можешь начать с этого.

— Я разорвала связь с Орденом, но отказываться от любимого оружия не хотела. Белые кристаллы просто удачно попались под руку.

— Ну конечно, — усмехнулся он и кивнул головой, машинально сжав горло дрожащей Баррисс. — Дальше.

Асока вздохнула, перехватила руки за его шеей и, расслабившись, положила голову ему на плечо. Дышать она начала спокойнее. Она знала, что врать ему было бессмысленно. Значит, сейчас начнет говорить правду. Конечно, неполную.

— Была на Шили, Киросе, залетала на Рилот… Боялась показаться в центральных мирах. Занималась мелкой подработкой, выживала, как и все тогда, пока не встретила Мон. Она принял меня на службу по повышенной ставке.

— Тебя? — Вейдер неверяще вскинул бровь и даже чуть повернул к ней голову.

Она только повела плечом и улыбнулась краем губ.

— Они довольно милы, когда считают тебя избранной.

— По наследству?

— Ага.

— Идиоты.

Асока согласно кивнула и, пользуясь моментом, крепче к нему прижалась. За ней не стояли королевский дом или миллиардные счета Чандрилы, и вряд ли она полагала, что находится в безопасности. Но сны всколыхнули воспоминания о Падме, и сейчас Асока чем-то неуловимо была на нее похожа. Конечно, они ведь так часто были вместе. Что из тех времен не напоминало ему о ней? Он тяжело выдохнул. До исхода дня все решится. Лучше всего забыться ему всегда помогала политика.

— Восстание будет подавлено, так или иначе. Я затоплю его в крови и выставлю корабли в качестве личного достижения на постоянной экспозиции дворца. Меняй приоритеты.

— Ты думаешь, мне это нужно? — она легко вцепилась ногтями в кожу на его шее и стрельнула недовольным взглядом. — Причин ненавидеть прогнивший Орден и его демократию у меня не меньше твоих.

— Мне все равно.

— Я там, где война, Вейдер. Я делаю, что умею.

От прозвучавшего имени на мгновение в мыслях возникло и погасло недоумение. Впрочем, для той, что, не моргнув глазом, сделала из живого человека дышащий труп, вероятно, всегда был ближе Вейдер, а не Энакин. Асока была его детищем, которому он дал вкусить первой крови и подсадил на иглу войны. Азарт бойни уже тогда стал проявляться в ней, но догмы старого Храма его сдерживали. Все пошло прахом, когда она ушла, а, когда ушли джедаи, рухнул последний рубеж. Это было еще одной странностью, которую Император, отмахнувшись, не стал просчитывать.

— Я не акцентирую внимание на полуправде лишь потому, что все еще даю тебе возможность ее дополнить, — ровным голосом продолжил Вейдер, вновь начав играться с волосами Баррисс тонкими потоками силы. — Не желаешь так, можем сделать иначе, ведь никто не вживлял тебе универсальные импланты инквизиторов. А меня никто не учил деликатному обращению с сознанием. Не хочешь последствий — начинай говорить. В первую очередь меня интересуют видения, которые наша связь вызывает.

Асока нахмурилась. Да, видела, и да, знала, но говорить об этом не хотела.

— Они мучают меня уже пятнадцать лет, — хрипло выдавила она из себя и склонила взгляд к полу, а руки опустила к его ноге, вцепившись в форменные брюки офицера Империи. — Они появились за несколько дней до переворота, а потом всплыла информация о твоей смерти. Я очень долго винила себя в том, что не вышла с тобой на связь. Я ничего не понимала… Почему Оби-Ван не помог вам?

Вейдер крепко сжал зубы, вспомнив про него, и резко повернулся к Асоке, а затем перехватил ее голову свободной рукой, заставляя поднять к нему глаза. В мозг хлынули чужие отчаяние и боль, годами не находящие выхода, безличная ненависть к его убийце и жажда грязной, кровавой резни. Она могла бы прямо сейчас на чистой неистовой ярости, ждущей своего часа в потемках души, сжечь виновника заживо в кипящей лаве, подпитывая его через силу, чтобы смерть подступала медленней. Сморщившись от ударившей в голову страсти, Вейдер прервал контакт. Мысль была до безумия нелепа, но девочка все еще, через пятнадцать лет, была фанатично ему предана.

— Тебе незачем знать про Оби-Вана. Ты вообще не должна была ничего видеть.

Асока сочла за лучшее промолчать, и, ссутулившись, потирала рукой сжатый подбородок.

— Твой образ взаимодействия с Силой изменился, — Вейдер коснулся ее бокового лекко, привлекая внимание к своим словам, но ослабил силу протеза. Когда-то давно он и сам пытался разглядеть так Силу, но не смог. — Струясь через тебя, она становится неровной, хаотичной, отталкивающей любой контроль. Это наравне с шоком и могло стать причиной изменения обычной связи. Ты должна скрыть это от Императора.

Подняв к нему глаза, Асока задумчиво кивнула. Вероятно, она уже думала о подобной возможности и сама. Тяжело выдохнув, она вновь обвила руками его шею и положила голову на плечо. Ведер сжал зубы: слова о ее пользе были поспешными.

— Ты отведешь меня к нему?

— Да. Ты нужна мне рядом, пока связь существует. Размениваться же твоим умением работы с Силой было бы расточительно.

Асока печально усмехнулась. С потолка, поддавшись какому-то отдаленному эху, посыпалась штукатурка.

— Ты перегорел, полностью. Ни мертв, ни жив.

Вейдер легко пожал плечами и положил пальцы ей на поясницу. Она из принципа никогда бы не согласилась с условиями противника, а значит, сейчас просто оттягивала время перед тем, как сойтись с ним в бою и проиграть. Знала, что так будет, и потому, потакая своей слабости, наслаждалась.

Через четверть часа Асока подняла к нему глаза, отмечая, что, вопреки здравому смыслу, впервые за многое время чувствует себя на своем месте. Где-то внутри зазвонил колокольчик безумия: она ощущала себя в безопасности. Вейдер ровно дышал, всматриваясь в закрытую дверь перед собой. На Асоку накатывала сонливость — солнце окончательно скрылось за плотной корускантской застройкой. Она уткнулась носом в его шею, прислушиваясь к тому, как ровно, наперекор всему, бьется его сердце.

А потом, под аккомпанемент десятка взорвавшихся бомб, помещение осветилось слепящим светом, и на пол перед ними с грохотом обрушилась большая часть крыши.

Вейдер с силой оттолкнул ее от себя, а сам, перескочив через Баррисс, опрыгнул в другую сторону. Оффи откатилась на последних инстинктах, и на место, где они сидели, упало стальное перекрытие.

Первая мысль была о Вейдере — он был цел, вторая о Бобе — он не был таким дураком, третья — о повстанцах. Вскинув взгляд к потолку, Асока громко выругалась, поняв, что на нее с криками летит Эзра, а Кэнан, приземлившись в трех метрах от Энакина, старается отвлечь на себя его внимание. Вейдер не поддавался. Взглядом, полным злобы, как небо Коррибана, он глядел на Эзру, уже поднимавшегося вместе с Асокой к кораблю, и швырнул в него пламенеющий красный клинок, а сам отбил неумелый выпад Кэнана зеленым. Парень не был обучен сражаться мечом в Храме, он вообще привык из него стрелять! Асока даже не удивилась, когда меч, подхлестнутый яростью учителя, рассек ему руку, и успела только обрадоваться тому, что не был задет поднимавший их трос. Одной Силе ведомо, как Эзра на нем удержался. Перед тем, как крепкие руки Рекса подняли их на борт Призрака, Асока успела перехватить взгляд Энакина. Не в чем было сомневаться — мимо троса он не промахнулся. Просто не успел бы подстраховать ее падение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таким я вижу [Вейдера без костюма](https://pp.vk.me/c630818/v630818660/320b3/fTpqMRy3KYg.jpg). Автор Zulkarnaen Hasan Basri


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дружба - высшая ценность

Трюм содрогался от залпов планетарных орудий, внутрикорабельные системы орали воплем сирен, Эзра беспрерывно стонал, но Гера наперекор всему упрямо вела Призрак к прыжку. Ее сознание металось от бессилия под маской внешней собранности, и Асока чувствовала, как ей в виски впиваются тысячи раскаленных игл.

— Кто-нибудь, перевяжите Эзре руку, — холодно скомандовала Гера по громкой связи прежде, чем уйти в вираж перед носом ракет и через секунду скользнуть в гипер.

Асока подняла глаза от пола, с которого так и не успела подняться. Шатающийся из стороны в сторону бугай уже начал рвать на себе штаны, когда мандалорка вытащила из особого кармана, в котором обычно хранила гранаты, запечатанный стерильный бинт. Кэнан взглянул на нее с облегчением, все еще хмуро сжимая выбитое силой Вейдера плечо. Он запрыгнул на борт Призрака в последнее мгновение, и секунда промедления могла стоить ему обеих ног. Никто, кроме Асоки, этого не заметил, но Кэнана шатало не от боли в суставе, а от просвистевшей под ногами возможности остаться инвалидом. Если бы Вейдер хотел бить насмерть, он бы не промахнулся. Видимо, Энакин надеялся выиграть себе преимущество.

Распластавшегося на ледяном полу Эзру трясло. Он судорожно сжимал глубокую жженую рану на левом плече, не замечая того, во что превратилось его предплечье. Асока скосила взгляд ниже: рука не шевелилась. Скоро джедаенок Эзра станет брутальнее на несколько килограммов металла в организме. Девчонки на такое падки, ему понравится. Когда переживет период отрицания, мнимых болей и рефлексии. Кэнан тоже заметил: побледнел еще больше и дрожащим взглядом вцепился в рану на месте, прежде похожем на запястье. Асока отвела глаза: ничего приглядного в этом не было. Другие пытались играть в полевую медицину, как храмовые целители в первый месяц войны. Во второй месяц такие ранения лечились хирургическим дроидом с пилой и двойной инъекцией снотворного.

Прищелкнув языком, из рубки вернулся Рекс и со спины поднял Асоку на ноги за подмышки. Порывисто обнял, порывисто потрепал по больным лекко, порывисто потянул за собой в коридор.

— Нечем тут помогать, — тихо пробормотал он и открыл перед собой дверь свободной каюты. Асока скользнула внутрь, сложив руки на талии. В голове было пусто и тяжело. Говорить с Рексом не хотелось, улыбаться ему — тем более. Она подняла на него замученный взгляд. Повстанцы были идиотами, что взяли на себя смелость штурмовать Корускант, но без них она бы в эту минуту направлялась в Имперский дворец. Асока ненавидела винить саму себя в своих несчастьях.

— Цела? — Рекс положил руки ей на плечи, усадил на заправленную койку и пробежался по ней обеспокоенным взглядом снизу вверх.

— Пострадала только моя гордость, — она утвердительно кивнула головой.

Он громко хмыкнул и медленно опустился на приставленный к столику стул с закиданной вещами Геры спинкой. Асока отследила его движения беглым взглядом — у бравого Рекса начинался радикулит.

— Отомстила?

— Я надеялась спасти ее, а не мстить.

Рекс даже не стал улыбаться, скептически на нее глядя. Асока тяжело вздохнула. Она надеялась разыграть веселый спектакль из его возвращения, кинуться ему на шею, устроить праздник… но сейчас просто не было сил. И запах кожи Энакина все еще не выходил из головы. Все повстанцы во главе с Рексом появились так не вовремя.

— Не держи меня за еще одного из своих феерических идиотов, не видавших войны.

Асока тяжело вздохнула и кивнула.

— Чего хочешь?

— Повидать Оби-Вана.

— Он жив? — Асока вздернула бровь. Рекс просверлил ее еще одним скептическим взглядом.

— Я не знаю, где он, — она примирительно подняла руки. — Мы не виделись с тех пор. Все, что у меня есть, — неподтвержденные слухи.

— Но ведь это больше, чем ничего, — он криво улыбнулся одним углом губ и на мгновение напомнил себя прежнего. Это было плохо. Было бы намного лучше, если бы он оправдал ее ожидания клинического принципиального идиота, потерявшего свою верность где-то на пороге джедайского храма. Перед таким играть было бы не сложно, но Рекс обдурил ее людей и появился на их корабле со своими собственными целями. Асока вздохнула: он слишком хорошо ее знал. Если не удастся заполучить его безграничное доверие, придется убивать, несмотря на его полезность.

— Я не искала пропавших джедаев, Рекс… Я сама надеялась пропасть.

Асока виновато опустила глаза, понадеявшись, что все же удастся избежать разговора по душам, прикрывшись болезненностью темы.

— Что заставило тебя вернуться?

— Война, — она неуловимо повела плечами, — не отпускает.

Рекс, поморщившись, кивнул. Он понимал.

— Слушай, я правда очень тебе рада… Просто сейчас не лучший момент для встречи.

— Как и все пятнадцать лет до этого, Тано, — Рекс столкнулся с ней взглядом, прищурился, но через секунду продолжил: — Однако сейчас никто не заметит твоего отсутствия.

Асока подняла брови. Он сомневался в ней и не доверял повстанцам. Как интересно.

— Не хочешь, чтобы экипаж знал про Оби-Вана?

— Им незачем.

Она опустила руки к коленям и сомкнула их в замок.

— И зачем он тебе?

Рекс горько усмехнулся, склонил голову к плечу и окинул ее изучающим взглядом. Он опасался ее, но и врать почему-то не хотел.

— Для исповеди, — кратко ответил он.

* * *

В тусклом свете лучей захвата фотография в его руках отливала голубым, и инквизитор то и дело бросал взгляд на оригинал, распятый в портативной световой клетке за два метра от него.

— А ты хорошо сохранилась, — ехидно улыбнулся он и, закончив изучать фото, отбросил его через плечо. — Понимаю повышенный интерес милорда к твоей особе.

Зеленая кожа Баррисс налилась красным, и глаза сузились в противовес гневно раздувающимся ноздрям. Волосы за головой безнадежно спутались, черная кофта стала серой от пыли и была порвана в трех местах, а губы припухли от нервно стучащих зубов. Инквизитор осмотрел ее сверху донизу: девушка была миловидна, не более. В ней не было того особенного, что его так заводило, — подлинной непокорности.

— Скажи мне, бездарность в Ордене была повальной или просто мне не посчастливилось встретить достойного джедая?

— Орден прогнил, — прошипела она сквозь зубы. — Вы — черви-падальщики, устроившие гнездовье из гроба его.

— Образно, — оценил инквизитор и подошел к ней ближе. Он уселся у ее ног, откинулся на локти и посмотрел на нее снизу вверх: от нее так и сквозило въевшимся высокомерием. — Что ты не поделила с Асокой? Уверен, она была милым ребенком.

Баррисс ответила ему надменным взглядом и многозначительно помолчала.

— А ведь ты мне жизнью обязана, — лениво протянул инквизитор и поднялся с пола, рассеяно шаря в карманах помятых галифе. — Голодна?

Он выудил из брюк два сладких батончика и один приглашающе протянул Баррисс. Та сглотнула и ответила:

— Сила питает мой дух.

Едва сдерживая смех, инквизитор прикрыл глаза одной рукой и покачал головой. Внезапно стало интересно, сколько она продержится. Продержалась она ровно две трети первого батончика. Это было вдвойне забавно: ее фанатичная надменность под пытками не дала бы ей раскрыть рта.

— Асока — доверчивая дура, — ответила она, едва дожевав запиханный ей в рот кусок. — Ее было просто подставить, а ее связь со Скайуокером все только усугубляла. Если бы мог, Орден бы все на него повесил, но его бы отмазал Палпатин.

— Выходит, что Тано — жертва неверной дружбы? — инквизитор цокнул языком и усмехнулся. — Бедная девочка.

— Порочная сука.

Инквизитор, не удерживая улыбки, возвел глаза к потолку и покачал головой, раскрывая второй батончик.

— И не жалеешь о судьбе?

Баррисс вновь кинула на него презрительный взгляд и выдала вместо ответа:

— Отбрось ложное учение и встань на путь джедая. Правда откроется тебе так же ясно, как и мне. Не станет бессмысленных вопросов. Сила направит тебя.

— И Силе было угодно падение старого Ордена?

Баррисс покровительственно кивнула головой.

Внезапно стало ясно, почему ей дали амнистию. И еще яснее, почему Вейдер наложил на это решение свое веское вето. Даже без учета того, что она сделала с его ученицей. Пожалуй, в Империи нет и никогда не было достигнуто такого уровня фанатизма. Инквизитор заинтересованно повел бровью: вероятно, образчик такой глубокой психологической аномалии заинтересует Императора. Но он вздохнул и тяжело опустил взгляд: до решения проблемы с Асажж ни о какой работе на благо Империи не могло быть и речи.

— И вот, спустя десятилетие, ты появилась. Как?

Баррисс упрямо сжала губы. Инквизитор подал ей еще часть батончика.

— Слава Энакина оправдала его репутацию. Ненормальный своевольный ублюдок, — от наплыва страстей Баррисс едва не подавилась, — поехавший крышей еще в падаванстве. Он поймал меня тогда, сразу после амнистии. Я под любой маской узнала бы этот гнев. В отместку за Асоку закатал в карбонит, чтобы смерть никогда не коснулась меня, а дух не мог слиться с Силой. Для меня все это было как вчера. Прошло пятнадцать лет.

Инквизитор восхищенно вздохнул.

— Считаешь это интересным? — Баррисс возмущенно взглянула на него, но во взгляде сквозила заинтересованность.

Инквизитор кивнул, не лукавя.

— Никогда не встречал такого искусного выбора пытки.

— Он ведь твой кумир, — глаза Баррисс загорелись нескрываемым интересом. — Только что ты вообще о нем знаешь?

Пожав плечами, инквизитор протянул ей весь оставшийся батончик.

— Нет, — она хитро ухмыльнулась. — Об этом я буду говорить только после того, как ты дашь мне размять ноги. И собственноручно приготовишь обед.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Один друг - дороже новых двух.

Вейдер не связался с ней ни в первый день, ни во второй, ни во все последующие. Он не выходил на связь с повстанцами, не появлялся в снах, не пугал застывшим призраком за обедом, даже не интересовался её судьбой у Фалкрума. Надрывая всю харизму, Асоке пришлось объяснять, почему они не полетят за Оффи, и она ходила надутой и невыспавшейся, то и дело огрызаясь на Кэнана, хмурясь при виде оклеенного бакта-пластырями Эзры и коря судьбу за своё невольное заточение на борту Призрака, уносящего её от греха подальше на другую сторону галактики, где, по несчастью, сейчас базировался Сато.

Вейдер отгородился от неё непробиваемой стеной силы, не давая путать голову видениями, касаться его мыслей и, прикрывая глаза, сквозь ресницы улавливать очертания его изменившегося профиля.

От отчаяния она даже в полудреме настроилась на учителя и в порядке эксперимента уколола его защитный панцирь, обиженно крикнув: «Эй!», — но дождалась только мягкого толчка в спину и невербального приказа заткнуться.

— Мудак, — шепнула она тогда в подушку и отключилась, машинально поправив над головой привычно нудящее лекко.

Рекс только по-стариковски качал перед ней головой, а затем переключался на экипаж, глядя на них, как на идиотов. Коими они и являлись, решив, будто рука Эзры может подождать три дня и ничего с ней не случится в отличие от них, если их всей толпой загребут имперцы в ближайшем космогоспитале. В целом они были правы: руку так и так придётся ампутировать, разве что, их стараниями, уже до плеча. Рекс скосил взгляд на Эзру, беззаботно качавшего посиневшими пальцами голошашку, и Асока явственно прочитала в его глазах, что потеря невелика. Да, она бы тоже не заметила. В очередной раз просканировав непробиваемый блок Вейдера она обиженно отвернулась.

— Ты ему сказал? — как-то спросила она Рекса после обеда, ткнув ложкой в сторону зазевавшегося и посапывавшего на диване Кэнана.

— Ага, — Рекс глянул на джедая, смачно икнул, сморщил нос, и уткнулся носом назад в тарелку. — Посмотрел на меня волком и сказал, что сам разберётся с пацаном.

— Ладно.

Так дальше и летели. Лично пообщаться с Рексом больше не удавалось, и оба они, казалось, были этому рады, старательно имитируя то роль старичка и любимой внучки, то умудрённого наставника и старой боевой подруги. Иногда Асока так крепко обнимала Рекса, надеясь ненароком придушить и получше прощупать его мысли, что мелкая мандалорка подумала, будто они старые любовники. Асока припомнила ей все грешки сородичей и ночью, страдая то ли от бессонницы, то ли от пролежней, изменила код зажигания во всех её гранатах. Лететь до базы было невыносимо скучно.

— Тано, — из-за дверного проёма появилась немытая голова Кэнана и недовольно просверлила взглядом пристроившегося у её ног Рекса. — Твой брат на связи.

Асока уже хотела картинно поднять бровь, но вовремя спохватилась и, оставив на лице серьёзную мину, ответила:

— Сейчас буду.

И степенно поднялась, потирая затёкшую спину кулачком. Рекс, улыбаясь, залез с ногами на освободившийся диван, но мысли свои оставил при себе.

Очарованная Гера к тому моменту уже самозабвенно болтала с инквизитором о технике времён Войн Клонов и, казалось, была готова слить ему весь качественный состав их немногочисленного флота. Тот не уступал: оценивал состояние техники Республики в последний год войны и проводил сравнение с нынешними имперскими кораблями. Асока даже не могла взять в толк, придуривается он так или и вправду увлечён настолько, что не замечает вызываемого подозрения. Прежде на её памяти лишь Энакин мог часами болтать о флоте.

— Братец! — воодушевленно, на тон выше их обоих воскликнула Асока и положила ладонь на плечо Геры, привлекая к себе внимание. — Все-таки нашел меня.

— Ты же знаешь, что не скроешься от меня, родная, — задорно ответил он и подмигнул Гере с маленькой голограммы, от чего та заговорщицки улыбнулась и, кивнув Асоке, сбежала из рубки. Чтобы лучше его видеть, Асока опустилась на место капитана и щелкнула пальцами по знакомым клавишам, закрывая дверь на замок.

— Ну? — вопросительно протянула она, едва проход закрылся.

Инквизитор довольно ухмылялся и молча раздевал ее взглядом.

— Ну-ка повернись, — он помахал перед ней рукой, — хочу оценить работу.

Асока потянула руку к красной кнопке, рассуждая о том, что, чем меньше она болтает с инквизитором, тем больше времени у нее остается на то, чтобы выяснить, как он ее отыскал. Но нажать не успела: оцепенела, увидев перед собой лицо Баррисс крупным планом, плотно перетянутое веревкой-кляпом.

— Какого черта? — проморгавшись, прошипела она и наклонилась, зависнув вплотную над голограммой.

— Всего лишь моя работа, — лицо инквизитора вновь возникло перед Асокой. — Но, как ты знаешь, я ушел в свободный поиск и затаил обиду на начальство.

Все стало ясно, как полдень в горах Альдераана.

— Я не сдам подругу, — Асока откинулась на спинку кресла и упрямо сомкнула руки на груди. — Даже ради, — она презрительно махнула пальцами, — этой.

Инквизитор отошел на задний план так, что стало видно Баррисс, растянутую в силовой клетке, и, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, положил подбородок ей на плечо.

— Брось, — свистяще протянул он и прищурился, словно сытая тука, — ты уже ее сдала, когда продемонстрировала мне ваши отношения. Признайся: все твой дух авантюризма. Или, — растягивая улыбку еще шире, он поднял взгляд к потолку, — это тонкая месть за то, что она послала к тебе обученного одаренного, зная, что он в силах тебе навредить? Или в тебе просто что-то прогнило? — он прищелкнул языком и вернулся к ней прямым взглядом. — Если честно, меня мутит, когда я пытаюсь просчитать твою мотивацию.

Асока, тяжело дыша, медленно качала головой и исподлобья глядела на движения его губ.

— Придумай что получше.

— Брось, сестричка, — он добродушно улыбнулся, — мы ведь так похожи.

— Ничуть.

— Правда? — в его опущенной руке в миг появился вибронож и уткнулся острием в живот Баррисс. — Ну же, скажи, что не купишь ее! Я так давно не потрошил джедая.

Асока дернулась вперед, столкнув локтем недопитый каф Геры и, сцепив зубы, безумным взглядом уперлась в голограмму.

— Говорю же — похожи. На твоем месте я бы тоже хотел сделать это сам, маленькая садистка.

— Я удовлетворюсь трансляцией, — она медленно опустилась назад на стул, разжимая ладони палец за пальцем.

Инквизитор хмыкнул, улыбаясь, провел ножом по телу Баррисс от бедра до оголенной шеи и надавил, проталкивая нож в кожу на сантиметр.

— Ммм, — протянул он, приникая губами к кровоточащей ране, и прикрыл глаза. — Я почти благодарен тебе за этот момент.

— Ты отвратителен.

— Я интересен тебе куда больше нее, — усмехнулся он.

Кончиком языка он слизнул кровь с угла губ и протер их сбитыми пальцами.

— Или я могу отпустить ее, ведь, как ни странно, у нее тоже есть, что предложить. А ее истории, Асока, они восхитительны! — он подбросил нож в руке, будто примеряясь к его весу. — Знаешь, я еще не решил, чего хочу больше, но подумаю об этом уже без тебя. Последний шанс, Шпилька, соглашайся?

— Откуда?..

— Архивы, — лениво протянул он.

Со лба Асоки скатилась капелька пота и застряла в уголке глаза. Сжав губы, она уперлась в дрожащую Баррисс взглядом.

— У тебя нет к ним доступа.

Инквизитор расхохотался громко, до слез, ноющих скул и надорванного живота. Даже нож из руки он выронил, и тот со звонким стуком отскочил от пола, чтобы затеряться где-то за краем волнующейся трансляции.

— Ты не в курсе наших игр, сестричка, — отдышавшись, сипло пробормотал он сквозь улыбку и, сдерживая смех, зажал губу зубами. — Даже для тебя они слишком безумны. Я все еще имею полный доступ ко всем данным Инквизитория. Сложность в том, чтобы знать, что искать.

Асока, глядя ему в глаза, приблизила лицо к голограмме и сглотнула.

— Асажж за бессрочный доступ к ним. И эту, — Асока взмахнула рукой, — тоже.

— Договорились, — хитро протянул он. — Где встречаемся?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не говорила, что потеряла в описании один пейринг?   
> Ой.

— Услуги вашего ведомства были неоценимы, — прохрипел Вейдер в вокодер шлема, и Асажж показалось, будто он режет ее наживую через маску своими желтыми, больными глазами.

— Конечно, милорд, — она почтительно склонила голову в поклоне, — всегда к вашим услугам.

Вейдер не удостоил ее ответа и, оставив ледяной след в силе, прошел мимо, лишь задев ее оголенную ступню краем черного плаща. Асажж пронзила дрожь, и ей показалось, будто в этот день он был еще злее и холоднее, чем во все предыдущие. Особенно с учетом его строгой похвалы: он не упускал случая принизить ее работу.

Один из его молчаливых адъютантов бесцеремонно впихнул ей в руки ключи от кабинета, и она, бросив косой взгляд в его сторону, прикусила губу и поспешила скорее убраться из коридора.

Вечерний Корускант за окном офиса встречал ее с торжеством, как еще одну из сотни хозяев жизни, имевших возможность пользоваться его дарами. Панорамный вид на дворец всегда был восхитителен, но лучше всего он смотрелся в часы вечернего заката, когда солнце ласково прощалось с ним, бегло освещая каждый из верхних уровней, словно причудливая иллюминация на шилийском празднике весны.

Глубоко вздохнув, Асажж подошла к своему столу и легким касанием силы включила погасший терминал. Тут же посыпались непринятые сообщения, заранее переведенные Вейдером в папку ожидания, за ними — сообщения со сторонних серверов, следом — поток напоминаний и списков дел, старательно составляемых секретарем, несмотря на временную смену власти. Асажж утомленно отвела глаза в сторону и достала из верхней папки стола старую рамку с голофото, сделанного еще среди Сестер Ночи, а затем мановением руки, сменила его на бумажный снимок, ловко скрытый под первым.

Фотография придавала этому холодному месту отголосок настоящей жизни, и Асажж, наплевав на собственное здравомыслие, решила оставить ее хотя бы на полчаса, пока офис не приобретет в силе свои старые черты, и последние следы работы Вейдера в ней не угаснут.

С громким звоном на терминал пришло последнее письмо, и Асажж оторвала взгляд от фото, заранее готовясь к тому, что может увидеть на экране.

От Асоки было несколько сообщений, но первые из них, связанные с Баррисс, очевидно, уже потеряли свою значимость. Последнее письмо датировалось этим днем, и Тано в нехарактерном для себя кратком стиле просила о встрече. Несколькими годами ранее Асажж бы заволновалась, подумав, что с ней что-то произошло, но в последнее время та то и дело куда-то ввязывалась, и Асажж давно махнула на это рукой, оставив непоседливую подругу на Бобу. Асока тогда усмехалась, признавая, что тот еще до совершеннолетия был взрослее, чем сама она когда-либо станет.

Асажж сообщила, что будет ждать на старом месте через неделю, и стерла все полученные от Асоки сообщения. Все равно эта неделя уйдет на то, чтобы решить накопившиеся вопросы по работе, которые Вейдер, чем бы он здесь ни занимался, и не думал изучать.

Внезапно на терминале прозвенел еще один звонок, и Асажж, уже успев включить деку на столе, подняла глаза и, хмыкнув, нажала на прием.

— Бобби? — она постаралась надменно задрать голову, но от усталости вышло как-то фальшиво.

— Хотелось бы встретиться, Аса, — он улыбнулся так, как умел только Фетт, когда дело касалось жизни и смерти: его работы.

Асажж ухмыльнулась и подумала, что Асоке после того, как она ее так картинно сдала, точно не помешает несколько вдохновляющих слов Бобы о жизни.

— Конечно, сладкий, — Асажж широко улыбнулась ему, словно Вейдеру, но для разнообразия искренне. — В полдень через неделю тебя устроит?

* * *

«Второго числа там же», — Асока бегло прочитала сообщение со своей портативной деки и тут же смахнула его с экрана рукой, удаляя из памяти.

Инквизитор обещал устроить ей доступ к базам данных еще до встречи, но широты души на то, чтобы выдать ей Баррисс сразу же, у него не хватило. Подстраховка на случай ее обмана была слабой, и понимали это оба, но инквизитор жил азартом и, похоже, только больше распалялся от мысли о жаркой драке. У Асоки складывалось чувство, что она совершенно не понимает его целей, но она отмахивалась от назойливой мысли, как от мухи: ей и не надо было в них разбираться. Просто она все еще, словно ребенок, дулась на Асажж за недомолвки и хотела прижать той хвост. Это она понимала.

— Больно, — досадно протянул Эзра за ширмой и ойкнул, когда меддроид повстанцев воткнул в его здоровую руку иглу.

Гера закатила глаза и покачала головой, сведя руки перед собой на груди, а затем повернулась к Асоке, с нетерпением на нее поглядывая. По пути сюда она уже несколько раз спрашивала ее о семье, и каждый раз Кэнан, как по волшебству, оказывался рядом. Он хмурился, морщился, травил ее осуждающим взглядом, но все никак не мог подойти, храня святые заветы целомудрия. Не сумев сдержаться, Асока даже сошлась с Рексом и под остатки контрабандного пива с орешками, громко смеясь, поминала их ущербную личную жизнь. Тогда она глядела на него, подперев щеку ладошкой, и, медленно пьянея, думала о том, что вот он перед ней — неизменный реликт прошлого. Казалось, возьми его за руку, и дотянешься до старых дней. Дней, смысл которых исчерпывался памятью о них, но Рекс отчетливо, со стариковской уверенностью в лучшем, хотел их вернуть.

— Почувствуй Силу и отведи боль, — затянул лекцию о лечении Кэнан. Асока склонила голову на бок и, переглянувшись с Рексом, усмехнулась. Джаррус со своей Биллабой не успел как следует повидать войну. Однако Эзра ему ничего не ответил, и Асока заключила, что тот уже вырубился.

— Что станет с рукой? — Кэнан преградил путь меддроиду, когда тот уже намеревался отправиться в подсобку, и уверенно пропилил его взглядом, словно медицинский эксперт.

— Необходимо провести ампутацию до плечевого сустава, — сухо ответил он.

Кэнан вздрогнул всем телом и неверяще скосил взгляд на Рекса, вспоминая его слова.

— Но повреждено лишь предплечье, — он толкнул дроида назад, когда тот решил обойти его сбоку. — Мальчик не может лишиться всей руки.

— Повреждение тканей необратимо, — механически произнес дроид и мигнул красными глазами-лампочками, словно врач, глядящий на неумного родителя. — Прошу пустить меня на склад: пациенту требуется набор для протезирования.

Часто заморгав, Кэнан отошел в сторону и непонимающе уставился ему вслед, словно подросток с обманутыми ожиданиями. На его счастье, никто из всего экипажа ничего не сказал, только Гера грустно на него посмотрела и одобряюще взяла за руку.

— Я найду этого инквизитора, — сквозь зубы прошипел Кэнан то же, что уже десяток раз повторял до этого. Асока за все время так и не поняла, действительно ли он верил своему вранью или лишь шел себе на уступки, не произнося вслух то, что все и так давно поняли. В любом случае, это было не по-джедайски. Но смерть ручных одаренных ей была не нужна.

— Оставь это, — мягко прошептала она ему, — усмири свой гнев.

«Он все равно не придаст тебе сил», — добавила она про себя.

Кэнан, сгорбившись и склонив голову, натянуто кивнул, и Асоке стало очень интересно, каким станет Эзра после пробуждения. На ее памяти ни один джедай, прошедший испытание плоти, не оставался прежним. Она смерила переросшего падавана оценивающим взглядом и подумала о том, что тому самому не помешало бы пройти его: избавило бы от массы ненужных комплексов, как их всех избавляла война. Гера бы оценила.

Махнув рукой на эти мысли, Асока пробежалась взглядом по экипажу, занятому мыслями об Эзре, и отошла в сторону.

«Второго числа у тридцать первых надземных доков в одиннадцать», — быстро вбила она сообщение на святящуюся панель деки, — «не опаздывай».

* * *

— Твоя сдача будет через неделю, — удовлетворенно подняв брови, инквизитор бросил деку через стол к Баррисс, и та согласно кивнула, пробежавшись по кратким строчкам пальцами.

— Конечно, — ее губы дрогнули и скривились, — ведь ты так ярко переиграл.

Инквизитор довольно пощурился и, потянувшись, откинулся на высокую спинку кресла.

— Не преувеличивай, — лениво бросил он, — кровь пробуждает в ней аппетит.

Хмыкнув, Баррисс расслабленно откинула руки за спину, оперлась локтями о стул и повела плечом, растягивая заклеенную пластырем шею.

— Так когда, говоришь, ты сможешь вывезти меня отсюда?

Инквизитор слабо наклонил голову, возвращаясь к ней глазами. Уговор состоял в том, что она делится всеми воспоминаниями, когда он высаживает ее на какую-нибудь маленькую безобидную планету, полную присутствия Силы для глубоких дум и медитаций. Когда она ему это предложила, он едва не расплылся в улыбке так, как если бы Асока, танцуя стриптиз, сама выжигала себе на коже стаи маленьких ангелочков. Идеальная ловушка для жертвы в условиях ограниченных ресурсов и долгой перспективы пользования. Дополнительным бонусом — открытое наблюдение за развитием психического феномена в естественной среде. Когда она будет принесена в дар Императору, к красивой обертке будет прилагаться не менее красивый отчет. Но если она сбежит, то азарт погони за ней будет лучшим из всего, что он когда-либо испытывал. Инквизитор растянул губы в широкой улыбке, пробуя на вкус открывающиеся перспективы.

— Декада, Баррисс, декада, — довольно протянул он.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Помните, я говорила, что тут нет любви?   
> Так вот - ЕЕ ТУТ НЕТ.  
> .  
> А потрахушки будут <3

Республиканская пятьсот.

Вейдер поднял глаза к небу и сощурился, стараясь отыскать в высоте затерявшуюся посадочную площадку. Раньше он приходил сюда по ночам, используя тайные подземные ходы, оставшиеся еще со времен Валорума, но сейчас, впервые за пятнадцать лет, посетил это место днем.

Вокруг могли сменяться режимы и эпохи, пылать войны, низвергаться идолы, но комплекс на Республиканской улице всегда оставался неизменным. Сам Палпатин, уходя в старческую ностальгию, предпочитал проводить свои ночи здесь, дома, все чаще оставляя дворец. Здесь писалась история, творилась политика, и всегда плелись заговоры, но обагрять кровью общий дом каждым Верховным Канцлером считалось за кощунство.

Вейдер жадно втянул носом воздух и решительно двинулся вперед.

Скрытая охрана не преграждала ему путь — на этот счет заранее были даны высочайшие указания, и было что-то приятное в том, чтобы вновь, обычным человеком, пройтись по этим коридорам. Квартира Падме была расположена на одной из крыш небоскребов, и ничего не менялось в ней уже больше пятнадцати лет. Эти апартаменты стали его личным храмом, усыпальницей ее духа, хранилищем всего добра его души, в которое она самозабвенно верила до самой смерти. Только здесь он позволял себе быть человеком, падая и оббивая коленями пол перед ее портретом, сухими глазами вглядываясь в ее черты: все слезы закончились десяток лет назад, вместе с горькой решимостью, самозабвенной страстью и приблудной, упрямой верой.

Да, прежде Вейдер часто появлялся здесь, стараясь разгадать обещанный Палпатином секрет воскрешения, но все всегда сводилось к одному — ему не хватало сил. И Вейдер решил, что не хватит никогда. Как же он ошибался!

Дверь легко отошла к стене, пропуская его внутрь. Прихожая была полна света, что растекался от широкого причального балкона, прежде облюбованного гостеприимным Трипио. В памяти мелькнула заливистая трель Ардва, встречающего товарища и короткий, радостный вскрик Падме, выбегающей к нему навстречу после очередной полугодовой командировки.

Вейдер раздраженно прикрыл глаза и заглушил начинающий нарастать в голове шум. Недавно пришло осознание того, что из-за неугомонных мыслей Асоки он уже месяц не может удерживать концентрацию. Это должно было бесить, но доставляло мазохистское удовольствие и тем самым раздражало. Но более всего — беспокоило. Для его плана Асока должна была находиться в здравом рассудке, а чем больше он ощущал ее, тем больше сомневался в ее вменяемости. Эта мысль беспрерывно звенела на краю сознания и постоянно расшатывала его нервы. Впрочем, при замене легких, доктор красочно расхваливала персональный состав их клиники.

В отблесках витражей мелькнуло полуденное солнце и скрылось за линией небоскрёба, когда Вейдер сделал шаг к ростовому портрету. Упав на колени, он тяжело вздохнул, подняв глаза от пола к отраженному лицу Падме. Она смотрела на него, улыбаясь своей редкой, широкой улыбкой, и косы струились вдоль ее плеч, как в один из тех далеких и сказочных вечеров на Набу, куда они сбежали, прикрываясь данными о новой утечке «Синего призрака», заботливо подготовленного для Падме самой Королевой.

— Я нашел выход, родная, — хрипло прошептал Вейдер, касаясь кончиками пальцев ступней портрета. — Еще немного и ты будешь жить, — он зажмурился и сглотнул. — Обещаю, еще немного…

* * *

Асока вздрогнула и перевернулась на другой бок, подмяв под себя одеяло. Энакин переживал и был слишком озабочен собой, чтобы скрываться. Прикрыв один глаз, она зажмурила второй и решила подглядеть за ним в щелку. Пришел образ оголенных женских ступней, и Асока закатила глаза: с годами ее Эничка все же изменился. Прежде этот трижды клятый фут-фетишист точно бы не потерял бдительность в борделе! Она сморщила нос и с треском разорвала связь. Почему-то стало мерзко. Она поежилась.

Пришла мысль о Бобе: у нее был фетиш на его металл. Исключительно собственный, в его доспехах, винтовках и пистолетах. Боба против не был: она снимала с него этот фетиш раз за разом, больно получая клипсами по пальцам и кусаясь, когда не выходило вовремя стянуть нагрудник. В те моменты он громко хохотал, шлепал ее по заднице и принимался растирать пальцы.

Асока перевернулась на прежний бок и, оттянув длинную майку до попы, встала с постели. Спать разом расхотелось. В эти часы по Призраку обычно блуждал Рекс, но она вновь переселилась на свой собственный любимый корвет, аккуратно подогнанный ее заботливыми Фениксами к базе. Лениво потянувшись и размяв плечи, Асока поплелась в рубку будить Бобу по дальней связи. Или желать тому пустого дня — как уж выйдет по обстоятельствам.

«Если он вообще примет вызов после всего», — досадливо мелькнуло в голове. Асока поморщилась и, отгоняя плохие мысли, закусила губу. Примет, она не сомневалась, что примет.

Рубка была завалена давнишним хламом. Заботливые Фениксы были настолько услужливы, что, буксируя корабль на прицепе, не посмели входить внутрь, а значит, и не стали убираться. Она включила силой свет и, пока тот мелькал, ленивым взмахом пальца отправила заплесневевший каф в уничтожитель, а затем собрала голокроны в большую кучу и закинула навалом в корзину. Стоит что ли отдать их инквизитору при случае, чтобы он выпал из жизни на несколько месяцев и не побил Вентресс ненароком? Асока вздохнула и плюхнулась в кресло.

В спину что-то давило. Извернувшись, она запустила руку под поясницу и достала небольшой черный диск, ровно мигающий красным светом по диаметру. Она нахмурила брови.

— И здесь от тебя покоя нет, — прошептала Асока, гипнотизируя взглядом сорванный с корабля инквизитора маячок Вейдера. Он выпал из ее сумки, брошенной ей впопыхах при переезде от Геры домой. Сама сумка мягко уткнулась брюшком ей в талию и, словно плюшевая тука, грела бок. Асока крутанула диск на пальце, хмуро его изучая. А потом, плюнув на все, подключила его к бортовому компьютеру.

На экране перед ней засветилась карта галактики, а затем стала стремительно уменьшаться, пока не показала один из центральных районов Корусканта с медленно движущейся по его поверхности точкой. Она то пропадала, то появлялась, образуя причудливый пунктир из коротких продольных линий, светящихся белым светом. Вейдер шел по улице куда-то в сторону Дворца, и эта информация удовлетворила бы ее любопытство, если бы не такие навязчивые помехи.

— Вот маленький паршивец, — растянув губы в улыбке, протянула Асока и тихо захихикала, будто вновь рассказывая Баррисс о раскрасневшихся щеках Лакса, когда они стукнулись носами во время подставного поцелуя перед Дозором Смерти.

Это было потрясающе ловко сыграно! Она бы никогда ничего не заподозрила, если бы инквизитору не пришлось выйти с ней на связь! Такие помехи были редким, но обычным делом среди всех видов старых портативных следилок. Акцент в разработке делался на скрытность, но не качество сигнала. Асока выдернула силой маячок из ячейки подключения и схватила одной рукой его основание, ногтями второй поддевая верхний слой тонкого пластика. Она не так много понимала в тонкой электронике, но этого было и не нужно. У большинства маячков было три ядра памяти, достаточных для того, чтобы настроить передачу координат по трем разным точкам для надежности. Конечно, Вейдер использовал лишь одну, собственную, и ее рабочее ядро Асока намеренно повредила, чтобы казалось, будто корабль выведен из строя. Два других должны были оставаться незадействованными, но сейчас, под ее пальцами, нагревалось второе рабочее ядро, вызывая помехи от перегрузки на экране.

Не прекращая улыбаться, Асока покачала головой и сжала маячок в руке. Можно было попытаться настроить его на обратную связь и вычислить точку приема, но зачем? Вейдер не боялся быть на виду, а инквизитор знал, к чему могла привести такая оплошность. В лучшем случае она найдет его старую квартиру, в худшем — попадет на одну из аудиторий Инквизитория, через которую посредством десятка серверов данные будут обрабатываться и передаваться по назначению так, что невозможно будет отследить получателя. Кроме того, это будет неинтересно. Взмахом пальца, Асока замкнула второе ядро памяти, а за ним и третье — для надежности.

Внезапно пропало желание говорить с Бобой. Она бы поболтала с инквизитором, но, к сожалению, его в ее списке контактов не значилось. Покачав головой, она отбросила маячок на приборную панель и пошла назад, в каюту. Энакин еще в молодости учил ее: если делать ничего не хочется — делай полезное. Именно в такой последовательности. Так он и жил, и, видимо, за это мудрые магистры ордена во главе с Винду невзлюбили его отдельным пунктом. А еще за то, что в его приоритет полезности прежде других всегда попадали его близкие, запрещенные кодексом, и он сам.

Круг же близких Асоки за неимением учителя уже десять лет начинался с нее самой. И ради себя любимой поспать перед званым обедом с Асажж определенно стоило.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Я так хочу, чтобы они наконец трахнулись)

Лениво опершись плечом на выступающую в тени стенку, Асока потянула через соломинку охлажденный сок ягод джоган и в наслаждении прикрыла глаза. В грузовом порту было невыносимо жарко от близости экватора, а горячие выхлопы от прибывающих кораблей не приносили и намека на прохладу. Однако здесь было людно, а значит — безопасно, и привычная безымянная кантина располагалась в десяти минутах неспешного шага по межуровневым пролетам и лифтам.

«Прохлаждаешься?» — чуть хрипловатый голос бархатом коснулся ее уха, приглушенно исчезая и заставляя отвлечься, искать его взглядом, загоняя в роль непутевой жертвы.

— Не играй со мной больше, — прошипела Асока, из-под подрагивающих в статичном напряжении ресниц оглядывая площадь и сминая в руке пустой пакет из-под сока.

«Почему?» — голос коснулся ее мнимым горячим дыханием с другой стороны шеи и ускользнул тонким шелком между пальцев. Инквизитор был прекрасным учеником.

— Потому что мы оба хищники, и никто из нас не станет друг для друга добычей, — ухмыльнулась она, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он стоял в неполных пятидесяти метрах от нее, закрывая собою солнце, и даже не думал скрываться под безликой серой мантией бродяги.

— Не будь скучной, сестренка, — усмехнулся он, подходя ближе, и протянул ей полный льда стакан из автомата. — Мы же оба знаем, как тосклива жизнь без остроты хорошей погони.

— С тобой не поймешь, — она толкнула его плечом и кокетливо улыбнулась краешком губ, принимая покрытый конденсатом стакан и аккуратно очертив пальцами второй руки его ремень, ища скрытый под кофтой меч. Упаковка сока улетела в сторону, врезавшись в полете в недовольного дроида-уборщика.

— И не нужно, — инквизитор довольно улыбнулся и перекинул руку ей за шею, прижимая к себе и невзначай выкручивая ее предплечье. — Я закрыл между нами все долги.

Усмехнувшись, Асока убрала ладонь с его талии и кивнула головой в сторону выхода, одним глотком опустошив стакан и сомкнув руки на груди.

Во всем порту на них не обратил внимания ни один штурмовик. Инквизитор слабыми потоками силы отводил взгляды, но в целом они так походили на молодую пару, что становилось тошно от совершенства ненужного прикрытия. Дернув плечом, Асока скинула его руку со своей шеи и, нахмурившись, отступила от него на шаг, попутно выбрасывая в урну смятый стакан. На краю сознания пролетела шальная мысль о том, что с кисло-сладким вкусом напитка этот засранец угадал.

— Коды доступа? — будничным тоном пробормотала она, когда они прошли через барахлящие зеленые рамки сканеров.

Ухмыльнувшись, инквизитор достал из кармана небольшой голодиск и протянул Асоке, зажав между двумя пальцами.

— Нужен лишь терминал, — улыбнулся он. — Подойдет любой, имеющий выход в сеть. Непосвященному покажется, что здесь записана карта гиперпространственных маршрутов, но мы создали диски на манер голокронов. При верном воздействии силой они работают как проводники, впуская тебя в общую базу данных. Впрочем, проложить путь от Корусканта до Риши по нему ты тоже сможешь.

Асока кивнула и убрала диск в карман.

— Что, никаких проверок? — усмехнулся инквизитор, игриво вскинув бровь.

Асока покачала головой и посмотрела на него взглядом утомленной мамаши, объяснявшей в сотый раз, почему корускантское небо голубое, а не зеленое, как на родной планете их миралукской бабушки.

— Я действительно должна произносить вслух то, что каждый из нас прекрасно понимает? — она закатила глаза и, ухватив инквизитора за руку, повернула в неприглядный проулок, ведущий к прямому лифту до нужного уровня. — Не переигрывай, ты теряешь в остроте.

— Даже забавно, что мне ты доверяешь больше, чем ей, — ехидно протянул он, скользя рукой выше по ее предплечью, и резко дернул на себя, а затем прижал к ближайшей стене. Асока порывисто развернулась, ударив по его лицу боковыми лекко.

— Боль сближает, правда, сладкая? — он растянул губы в улыбке и обхватил холодными пальцами ее затылок. — Почему ты не запросила эти данные у нее самой?

— Только попробуй сказать Асажж про меня и Вейдера — я лично тебя четвертую, — прошипела она сквозь зубы, яростно сузив вмиг пожелтевшие глаза, и протянула по слогам: — Ведь тебя не жалко.

— Ах, — он задорно улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по тонкой складке на ее шее, чуть царапая ее ногтем, — так ты настолько волнуешься о ее здоровье, что в обмен на безопасность незнания решила сдать ее мне с потрохами? Какая хорошая подруга.

Асока слащаво улыбнулась, перехватывая инквизитора за запястье.

— Она убивала таких с десяти лет, когда ты еще изучал алфавит.

Он тихо засмеялся, качая головой, и опустил свою руку к ее, переплетая их пальцы.

— Просто признай, что ты боишься, сестренка, — он прижал их ладони к стене, склоняя голову к ее уху, и коснулся Асоки кончиком носа. — От тебя так и пахнет страхом. Страхом того, что вместо ожидаемой помощи она сдаст тебя Вейдеру ради получения власти. А потом скажет, что так даже лучше. Что все это для твоего блага. Что вы все еще друзья.

Асока сглотнула комок в горле и скосила к нему взгляд.

— Что-то личное, да? — она усмехнулась с натянутой презрительностью. — Проблема в том, братец, что ты не знаешь поганой натуры Скайуокера. Лишь кажется, что он относится так ко всем. Но Асажж чувствует его отношение персонально к ней, хоть и не видит причины. Ей нет смысла выслуживаться перед тем, кто лишь терпит ее по указке Императора и при любой его оговорке отправит на рудники Мустафара. Лучшее для нее — не казаться ему на глаза и сливаться с пространством даже тогда, когда она передает ему отчеты.

Инквизитор моргнул несколько раз, но так ничего и не ответил, напряжённо на неё глядя. Он будто старался разгадать по мельчайшей мимике её лица, лжёт она или нет.

— Неполадки в расчетах? — Асока непонимающе подняла бровь.

— Неважно, — поморщившись, он дернул головой, будто прогоняя ненужные мысли, и оттолкнулся от стены. — Идем, я хочу прибыть на место раньше нее.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда эта глава наберет 100500 лайков, я все-таки нарисую этих двоих без одежды *_*

Не в пример обычным вечерам в полдень у стен кантины было тихо. Асока остановилась на углу переулка, настороженно огляделась вокруг и шагнула вперед, махнув инквизитору рукой следовать за собой.

— Как договаривались, — она кивнула головой в сторону входа, — но я пойду с тобой. Хочу проследить за выполнением оставшейся части сделки.

Инквизитор усмехнулся и, прищурившись, ступил за ней следом.

В кантине стоял полумрак. Кроме них в баре никого не было, и бармен сонно потирал тусклые стаканы, попутно что-то отбивая в стоящей напротив него деке. Под его правым глазом растекся густой синяк, бурно выделявшийся на фоне синей панторанской кожи, а над ухом красовался большой квадратный пластырь. Было очевидно, что все, кто должен был прийти сюда днем, еще прошлым вечером отправились по госпиталям и вытрезвителям.

Асажж расположилась за дальним столом, удачно уцелевшим после погрома, и, лениво развалившись в кресле, потягивала любимый нал-хаттский кальян. Ее мечи лежали друг напротив друга рукоятями в стороны, и, словно зеркала, играли бликами в тусклом свете, проскальзывающим из-под зашторенного окна. Асока настороженно приподняла брови и остановилась у дальней колонны зала, опершись о нее плечом. Все было красиво и все же, что-то было не так: Асажж пришла слишком рано.

Инквизитор, не обращая внимания на Асоку, неслышной поступью прошел вперед и остановился в пяти метрах от стола, нетерпеливо пожирая Вентресс взглядом.

— Я скучал, — его меч прошипел, когда Асажж приоткрыла глаза и отложила в сторону длинный деревянный мундштук.

— Я скучала больше, — выдохнула она с дымом, и, улыбнувшись краем губ, неспешно потянулась к своим клинкам.

Инквизитор кинулся к ней, в силовом захвате перехватывая рукоять второй рукой и встречая два скрестившихся меча, небрежно управляемые силой Асажж, когда сама она легко поднималась из кресла и отступала на шаг в сторону стены. Лишь потревоженный воздух коснулся ее широкой юбки, и Асока, наблюдая за ней, улыбнулась врожденному совершенству ее движений. Месяцами они тренировались на базах, выматываясь до семи потов и разорванных связок, но Асока так и не смогла приблизиться к той легкой грациозности, с которой Асажж вступала в бой, словно в танец. Если Вентресс для чего-то родилась, то для этого.

Инквизитор одним ударом смел мечи, и Асажж, небрежно взмахнув рукой, обрушила на его голову рой искр из разбитой над ним лампы. Ей хватило мгновения для того, чтобы в прыжке перехватить отлетевшие клинки и, пока инквизитор не открыл глаза, заскочить ему за спину, мельницей рассекая его руку ниже локтя. Громко зашипев, он стремительно развернулся к ней, вслепую пробивая силовым ударом воздух в дюйме от двух ее нижних ребер.

— Так не пойдет! — на выдохе выкрикнула она, прогибаясь под его боковым ударом, и широко улыбнулась, глядя на то, как покрывается пятнами его лицо. — Ты должен был прийти ко мне в бешенстве!

— О, ты не представляешь, насколько я зол! — он на два шага оттеснил ее к барной стойке, бутылки с которой посыпались переливчатым градом на плитку пола, и трижды рассек камень, так и не встретившись с ней клинками. Пропустив последний удар мимо груди, Вентресс проскользнула под его рукой и, толкнув его со спины, поменялась с ним местами.

— Это унизительно, Ар’аллан, — Асажж свела горящие мечи перед собой пламенеющей плазмой и развернулась в приседе, рассекая блестящий отделочный пластик пола. — Ты дерешься хуже последнего из распятых шилийских повстанцев!

— Так уж и последнего, — инквизитор, бешено сверкнув глазами, скользящим движением ушел от ее выпада и неровно контратаковал, делая упор на раненую руку, сплошь залитую натекшей кровью.

— Тебе никогда не мешала боль, чертов мазохист! — фыркнула Вентресс, прогибаясь под его колющим ударом и уходя назад кувырком, расталкивая силой редкие сохранившиеся столы.

— И не мешает, — прорычал он злобно, стряхнув со лба стекающий на глаза пот. — Просто еще не решил, как побольней тебя достать.

Взмахнув головой, он бросился за ней, плотнее перехватив меч и разбивая в щепки оставшиеся на пути до сцены стулья.

— Что из этого было запланировано? — прохрипел он, сходясь с ней мечами крест на крест на месте основного солиста и опрокидывая ногой заготовленные стойки для инструментов. — Долго готовилась?

— Все — импровизация, — выдохнула она ему на ухо, вскользь уводя от себя его меч. — Как ты любишь.

Она безумно сверкнула глазами, обманкой заставляя его уйти влево, на подготовленную подножку. Инквизитор не купился — перепрыгнул, вновь оказавшись у барной стойки, где чуть не прошил мечом не вовремя осмелевшего бармена. Вентресс налетела на него следом, едва не пропоров ногу, и смела с полок оставшиеся целыми бутылки.

— Все не так! — раздраженно фыркнула она, прижимая его, облитого спиртным, к полкам и продавливая мечи к горлу. — Да что с тобой не то?!

Пот сходил с его лба вместе с алкоголем, и монтралы ощутимо подрагивали от напряжения, когда кровь бешено стучала в висках. Рубашка порвалась, открывая страшные шрамы по всему телу, а два красных меча раскаленным пламенем касались огромной отметины на шее, вновь заалевшей под клинками.

— Когда успел? — хрипло шепнула она, указав взглядом на ожог.

— А ты думаешь? — он прищурил глаза и резко толкнул, когда рука Асажж дрогнула от промчавшихся в ее голове мыслей.

Удар коленом в живот, разворот предплечьем, смена мест.

— Ты сдала меня Вейдеру?! — он яростно прижал мечи к ее шее, неотрывно глядя ей в глаза.

Асажж недоуменно моргнула, а затем озлобленно прищурилась.

— Нет, идиот.

* * *

— Красиво идут, правда? — шепнул Боба ей на ухо, крепко прижимая её к себе предплечьем и непрерывно держа на прицеле инквизитора. Другая его рука дулом пистолета уперлась ей в живот.

Асока кивнула: и правда красиво.

Она ненавидела себя за то, что рядом с ним все ее инстинкты отключались. Уже дважды он ловил ее, как неумелую девчонку, а она по своей глупости попадалась лишь на том, что на уровне подсознания считала его своим и никак не могла выжечь эту мысль из своей головы. Боба прикроет, Боба все решит! Асока сжала зубы: когда-то Боба просто ее продаст. Она недовольно дернулась.

— Я и глазом не моргну, если придется выпустить в тебя всю обойму оглушающих, — утвердительно произнес он, и, чтобы до нее быстрее дошло, медленно добавил: — Не надо.

Асока недовольно опустила глаза и уперлась губами в холодную сталь доспеха.

— Что это было тогда? — шепнул он, когда Вентресс разнесла по залу оставшиеся целыми столы. — Гормональный срыв? Истерия? — его рука дрогнула на ее шее, и лекко отозвалось тупой болью. — Тебя свозить к знакомому мозгоправу?

Асока глухо зарычала, обиженно толкнув его ногой.

— Я еще тогда сказала: ты был в опасности, — пробормотала она в его доспех, когда он ослабил хватку настолько, что стало возможно вдохнуть. — У меня не было времени на споры.

— Когда-нибудь я вырублю тебя на пороге Синдиката, и посмотрим, как это отразится на твоем здоровье.

Асока тяжело вздохнула: точно продаст.

— Ну, прости, — она повернула к нему голову, насколько позволяла хватка и скосила к нему жалобный взгляд. — Я же из заботы, — она потерлась щекой о его грудь.

— Стой спокойно, — Боба закатил глаза и недовольно шепнул, глядя прямо перед собой на то, как Асажж и инквизитор, выясняя отношения, разбивают последние целые бутылки, ни от одной из которых Асока бы сейчас не отказалась. — Уже скоро.

Когда инквизитор, воспользовавшись секундной растерянностью Асажж, прижал ее к стенке, Боба выстрелил.

Асока вздрогнула.

— Сказал же — скоро, — устало выдохнул он.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы думаете, что вы устали это читать, представьте, как я устала это писать.

— Что-то ты долго, принцесса, — Асажж подхватила бесчувственно упавшего на нее инквизитора под мышки и, помогая себе силой, оттащила его к единственному уцелевшему столику.

— Всё проблемы, дорогая, всё проблемы, — Боба лениво подтолкнул Асоку прикладом винтовки к столу. — Но как только появляешься ты, все проблемы решаются.

Асока настороженно шагнула вперед и стрельнула в Асажж взглядом: та широко улыбалась. Инквизитор был парализован: Боба, как всегда, хотел сорвать дополнительный куш.

— Рада видеть тебя, — сказала Вентресс и широко раскинула руки для объятий.

Боба без слов сгреб ее в охапку, похлопал тяжелой рукой по спине и довольно растянул губы в улыбке.

— Так это ты выбил на него заказ? — Асажж махнула рукой в сторону инквизитора и с королевской статью уселась за стол, подтягивая к себе трубку уцелевшего кальяна.

Боба, подняв брови, качнул головой и отошел к бару искать невредимые бутылки, попутно подстрелив оглушающим схоронившегося под разрушенной стойкой бармена.

— Не совсем, — крикнул он через плечо и обернулся: — кореллианский будешь? — Асажж согласно закивала. — На него личный заказ Вейдера.

— Значит, без выбора, — протянула Асажж со знанием дела.

— Ну почему же? — довольный Боба подошел к столику и сбросил на него три стеклянных бокала и бутылку. — Милорд никогда не скупится, что всегда делает его выбор моим.

— И сколько? — Асажж лениво подтащила к себе силой пустой бокал и критично в него заглянула. — Больше трех сотен?

— Больше, — Боба расправил плечи и покрутил головой, разминая шею. — И ее, — он указал оттопыренным пальцем на Асоку.

Асажж задорно вскинула брови и едко усмехнулась:

— Ну, малыш, у тебя же свои принципы.

— Правда?

— Конечно, — обольстительно улыбнулась она. — Давай сами надерем ей зад за то, что попалась на горячем?

Асока высокомерно подняла брови и, поджимая губы, смотрела на Асажж, когда Боба собственнически притянул ее к себе за талию, скрывая звонкий удар по самолюбию за ехидной белозубой ухмылкой.

— Боюсь, я уже обещал ей увлекательную прогулку до Оба Диа, — он перекинул руку через ее шею. — Потанцует для Синдиката, поживет в цветущем обществе хаттов, подумает о будущем… Заберу через годик на контроль воспитания.

— Эх, молодость, молодость, — пропела Асажж, поигрывая пальцами по пустому бокалу, который Боба тут же наполнил вместе двумя другими. Один из них он подтолкнул к Асоке, а второй взял сам, тут же глотком опустошив наполовину.

— Вот скажи, родная, что тебе на месте не сиделось? — тихо шепнул он, внимательно следя за тем, как Тано, прищурившись, покрутила бокал перед носом и глотнула, чуть прикрыв глаза.

Асока косо на него посмотрела и опустила взгляд к соседнему от Асажж стулу, на который та бросила медленно приходящего в себя инквизитора. Он съехал по спинке и неровно припал лбом к ее боку, сбивчиво дыша и мечась глазами под плотно закрытыми веками. Вероятно, он все слышал. Оставалось надеяться, что он сохранит ее секрет.

— У него Оффи, — Асока кивнула в сторону инквизитора. — А ты, подруга, — она подняла взгляд на Асажж, — не помогала.

Асажж прикрыла лицо за рукой, удрученно опершись на стол локтем, а Боба, расслабленно запрокинув голову назад, громко расхохотался.

— То есть, — медленно протянула Асажж, ногтем скребя запотевшее стекло, — ты решила променять меня на Баррисс?

Асока согласно кивнула, обхватив себя руками под грудью.

— Ты ведь жаловалась на скуку, — она легкомысленно взмахнула ресницами. — А нам так редко удается совместить добро и пользу! Я считала, что тебе придется по вкусу мой сюрприз.

Боба прекратил смеяться, но не перестал улыбаться и, по-свойски приобняв Асоку, переводил взгляд с нее на Асажж и обратно.

Вентресс подняла голову от руки и, встретившись глазами с Асокой, усмехнулась, а затем проглотила подготовленный Бобой виски. Она перевела взгляд к нему, вопросительно изогнула бровь и качнула головой, будто уточняя, не привиделся ли ей этот цирк от паленого контрабандного табака.

— Сладкая, вся галактика слышала, как Асси тебе помогала, — ласково шепнул Боба в монтрал Асоке так, что даже лекко обездвиженного инквизитора укоризненно задрожали. Тано непонимающе уставилась на Вентресс озадаченным взглядом.

— Хоть иногда смотри новости, — пробормотала она, вновь опустив голову на руку, и устало потянулась растопыренными пальцами к кальянной трубке. — Я ловила каждого вшивого журналиста, чтобы по сети донести до тебя, кто стоит за этой операцией. Снова и снова. До тех пор, пока Вейдер лично не указал мне на то, что еще слово, и своей смертью я оживлю светскую хронику.

Губы у Асоки дрогнули, и она почти физически ощутила, как ее монтралы опускаются с головы, чтобы прикрыть лицо от стыда. Она прикусила губы. И ведь было, было! Еще на Призраке она видела эфир Асажж, но не стала заострять на нем внимание. А стоило бы, потому что пуще прессы Асажж не терпела только Вейдера и покойного достопочтенного Гривуса.

Как последний проштрафившийся юнлинг Асока хлопнула глазами и опустила взгляд к полу.

— Ты теряешь хватку, — сухо подытожил Боба, проглотив остатки виски из бокала. — Все больше и больше.

— Твои повстанцы тебя погубят, — согласно кивнула Асажж и толкнула стакан к Фетту, потянувшемуся за бутылкой. — Как ты выбралась?

— Джедаи, — Асока неровно повела рукой, — прилетели.

— Не смеши меня, — фыркнула Асажж и расплескала подлитый виски. — Твой Калеб — посмешище, глядя на которое мне хочется признаться Оби-Вану в лучших чувствах.

Асока подняла краешки губ в улыбке. Боба, усмехнувшись, провел горячей рукой по ее голове, а затем поднялся из-за стола.

— Слушай, — забыв про джедаев, Асажж лениво откинулась на спинку стула и по-хозяйски положила руку на голову инквизитора, — а давай договоримся…

Боба недоуменно поднял брови.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько дадут на черном рынке за электронику, напичканную в его потроха? — протянула Асажж со сладким, щемящим душу чувством наживы в голосе и приторно улыбнулась, нервно поигрывая кончиком мундштука.

— Меньше, чем даст Вейдер, — кивнул Боба, и накинул на плечо сброшенную винтовку.

— Так о чем и речь, Боба, — Асажж задорно стукнула по столу ладонью. — Этого — оставь мне, а копию его сдай Вейдеру. С меня годный труп и половина кредиток от сделки!

Боба медленно поправил на поясе пистолеты и оперся о скрипнувший под его весом стул, а затем скосил взгляд на рвано дышащего инквизитора.

— А что не сразу? — оценивающе протянул Фетт, наблюдая за тем, как дрожат мелкие капли пота на лысой голове его золотой подельницы. Несмотря на разбитую систему вентиляции, жарко в баре все еще не было.

— Нечего отдавать будет, — со знанием дела усмехнулась Асажж. Пот скатился по ее виску к шее, и губы ее неуловимо дрогнули, когда Фетт, прищурив глаза и просчитывая в уме что-то, известное лишь ему одному, к ней подошел. Асока непонимающе следила за ним взглядом и не могла взять в толк, почему самый надежный наемник галактики все еще не забрал свое.

— Как? — Боба глядел на Асажж оценивающе.

— Орденовкие обманки, — ухмыльнулась она. — Помнишь свое одиннадцатилетие?*

Фетт не обратил внимания на ответ.

— Действуй, — сухо бросил он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой флаффный кусочек про то, [как же Бобе так не повезло с Асокой.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775862)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда я говорила, что тут нет любви, я имела ввиду не это.

Асажж сосредоточенно водила рукой по коже: плазма меча прожгла ее насквозь, оставила черные линии по краям и грозилась еще одним шрамом, если сейчас же не стянуть разрез ровными стежками и не приложить бактапластырь. Она закусила губу и с рвением принялась втирать в рану спирт, про себя благодаря Бобу за верность и понимание.

— Молчи, — сосредоточенно пробормотала Асажж, свободной ладонью прижимая грудь инквизитора к кушетке.

Он мотнул головой и зашипел, когда она коснулась ватным диском алого участка плоти по центру.

— Прости, — она кинула на него беглый взгляд и отбросила грязный диск в сторону.

— Да простил уже, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, яростно щуря глаза, когда она кольнула иглой его кожу.

— Расслабь, — она толкнула ладонью его предплечье. Он прорычал, судорожно разжимая пальцы.

Стежок за стежком она стянула края раны к центру, а затем накрыла их размягченным в воде бактапластырем, для верности обмотав руку бинтом. Самостоятельно латать порезы она научилась еще в семнадцать, когда Дуку оставлял их на ней столько, что лечить было быстрее, чем считать.

— Готово, — Асажж сжала ладонь на ране и уперлась в инквизитора тяжелым взглядом. Рвано дыша, он откинулся спиной на кушетку, не расслабляя напряженных рук.

— Какого черта Вейдер послал за тобой охотника? — тихо пробормотала она и наклонилась ближе к нему, опершись всем весом на больную руку.

— Думал, ты мне скажешь.

Асажж недоверчиво прошила его взглядом и в сердцах ударила по кушетке кулаком, будто желая в лоб с дробовика встретить ненужное озарение.

— Твою мать, — прошипела она сквозь зубы. — От дела на милю разит Фалкрумом...

Инквизитор скосил к ней напряженный взгляд и нахмурил брови.

— Не жди, — взяв себя в руки, она упреждающе качнула головой.

Он усмехнулся и накрыл рукой ее ладонь, судорожно впившуюся ему в руку.

— А я все грешил на тебя, — сощурившись, протянул он, привстав с кушетки.

— Что это? — Асажж высокомерно подняла голову и сжала губы, впившись ногтями в его пальцы.

— В убийстве есть своя прелесть, не находишь? — он опустил расфокусированный взгляд к ее груди. — Острота, пикантность…

— Безопасность.

Инквизитор кивнул.

— Думала, сможешь, — он растянул губы в едкой усмешке. — А оказалось — кишка тонка.

Асажж яростно выдернула руку, пройдясь до крови ногтями по его открытому запястью.

— Жалеешь?

Она пронзила его взглядом.

— Нет.

Он хитро ей ухмыльнулся и качнул головой, прикрывая глаза.

— Успокойся, леди, — он протянул руку вперед, перехватил ее за шею, наклонил к себе и шепнул на ухо: — я тоже об этом думал.

Инквизитор вцепился мертвой хваткой в ее горло и повалил на себя. Кушетка жалобно скрипнула, покачнулась и устояла. Асажж, не двигаясь, уперлась одной рукой в его грудь, а ногтями второй впилась в шею, острым ледяным взглядом прорезая глаза.

— Со слабостями нужно бороться, ведь так? — прошипел он ей на ухо, пересчитывая пальцами шейные позвонки.

— Так, — прохрипела Асажж и улыбнулась.

Он расслабил руку так же резко, как и сжал. Асажж упала на его грудь, голодным, в миг раскалившимся взглядом прожигая вздымающееся от мощного дыхания горло.

— Считай, я уже мертв.

— Тогда ничего не страшно, — прохрипела она прежде, чем он повалил ее на бок, сбрасывая с тесной кушетки на холодный покосившийся пол. — В этом одном мы с тобой похожи.

* * *

Асока раздраженно била пальцами по планшету, коря себя за то, что в своей провейдеровской мании и погоне за вечной дружбой напрочь запустила дела.

Добытый у инквизитора диск-голокрон криво отображал карту галактики и, сверяясь с бумагами, Асока использовала его по прямому назначению: просчитывала для флота ближайший путь к Явину. По уму стоило сначала отправиться туда самой или, на крайний случай, всеми правдами и неправдами заслать туда Асажж, да вот незадача: та точно затаила обиду. По опыту Асока знала, что ничего серьезного, мешающего общему делу, но лишний раз мозолить глаза Вентресс не хотелось. Тем более после такого глобального корускантского провала.

Асока тяжело вздохнула. Как бы ей сейчас хотелось, чтобы терпеливый Оби-Ван сам все просчитал, запланировал и воплотил, махнув рукой на легкомысленного не-ученика и его непутевого падавана. Она подняла взгляд от бумаг к карте и отыскала глазами Арканис: если верить Органе, след Кеноби затерялся где-то среди жгучих лучей звезд-близнецов с Тату. Там же, где все начиналось. Скрипнув зубами, Асока пообещала себе, что вернется к этой задаче позднее.

Так или иначе, выходило, что удобнее всего отправить на Явин Фениксов, но за ними обязательно увяжется весь экипаж Призрака, а пускать одаренных на планету до полного обустройства базы в планы Асоки не входило. Лучше всего было бы вообще ее от них изолировать, но для такого невозможно было придумать отмазку. Убивать же одаренных — растрачивать ценный потенциал. Асока вздохнула: сколь проще все было в пресловутую войну. Значит, требовалось найти для них дело и заодно отвлечь Рекса: тот все чаще косо на нее поглядывал. Асока ухмыльнулась, взглянув на тусклое свечение звезды Лотала. А что, если…

— Ре-е-екс, — счастливо протянула Асока, врубая прямую голопередачу с захламленной стойки управления. — Я так по тебе соскучилась!

Рекс не стал озвучивать свой неподдельный скептицизм.

— Слушай, для вас тут дело нарисовалось, — Асока постаралась накинуть на себя серьезный вид. — Помнишь Лотал? Ну да, их ущербную планету, власть над которой два придурка все никак не могли поделить…

Рекс чинно закивал, мол, слышал, помнил, бил и был бит там во время войны с жестянками.

— Так вот, Империя там что-то мутит, — Асока сощурила глаза, будто раскрывая давнишний заговор. — Нам еще Туа прокололась, пока была жива. Да-да, та самая министр, что даже мне в дочки годится. Появились новые сведения, — Асока не секунду задумалась, включая фантазию, — георазведка.

Рекс посмотрел на нее волком и не преминул заметить, что он ей не черный копатель.

— Там, кажется, что-то нашли в недрах, — продолжила Асока, не отвлекаясь, — то ли минералы, то ли храмы… Да хоть черепки глиняные с рецептом бессмертия. Надо глянуть! А лучше команды Геры Лотал не знает никто. И никто лучше тебя их не подстрахует. Сам знаешь, как у них с боевкой, а на планете сейчас куда не ткни — штурмовик….

Асока могла бы еще долго лить проповедь о пользе полевой работы ему в уши, но Рекс сделал вид, что проникся, и обещал передать Гере приказ. Асока добродушно ему улыбнулась: и то хлеб.

С Фениксами проблем не возникло, и они по первому же указу приняли координаты новой базы, которую Асока после долгих мытарств и поисков наконец нашла в отдаленном тропическом раю на орбите газового гиганта. Особым указанием она отметила местные храмы, держаться от которых нужно было подальше. Феникс-2 обещал, что уже через декаду можно будет ждать первого лунного отчета.

Глубоко вздохнув после сеанса связи, Асока выключила передатчик и вернулась мыслями к Энакину и Оби-Вану. Голограмма карты волновалась над панелью управления и, настроившись на нее Силой, Асока связала ее с декой, имеющей выход в сеть. Матрица внутри диска поддалась, и на экране, мигнув, поплыли строчки из глобальной базы Инквизитория, составленной по большей части на основе нетленных храмовых фондов. Но больше всего ее интересовали не они…

Последний год Войны Клонов, сколь бессмысленной, столь и запутанной, и Падме Амидала Наберри, бессменная королева духа своего народа. Беременная любовница ее учителя, не имеющая никакого отношения к одаренным, кроме прямой связи с одним из них, и уже за это вырванная из всех открытых источников голонета. Ее фотографий практически не было в сети, ее биография — образец имперской цензуры, а обновленная личность — цинично обезображенная карикатура на ее жизнь. Конечно, даже в исходных данных найти что-то действительно стоящее было трудно, но, когда знаешь, что искать, все становится проще.

Архивы Инквизитория были особо ценны тем, что хранили в себе золотую хронику того смутного времени, когда падение Энакина стало неизбежным. Последний год войны был самым запутанным сам по себе, а после проимперской корректировки в СМИ и вовсе стал загадочным и выпавшем из реальности временем. Библиотека же Храма до тех пор, пока у властей не дошли до нее руки, на автоматическом режиме собирала и сохраняла всю новостную хронику даже после того, как с ее мраморных плит стерли кровь последнего убитого джедая.

После бессонной ночи, обернувшейся для Асоки парой раскрасневшихся глаз, стало ясно, что ребенок у Вейдера все же был. Восстановить события последнего года жизни бессменного любимца прессы было сложно, но не для того Асока сдавала подругу, чтобы довольствоваться малым. После долгой проработки архив все же привел ее к планете из видений, ставшей незримым концом той бессмысленной войны. Финансовый отчет ближайшей клиники, к которой не могла не направиться Падме, был сух и скромен: в те дальние дали космоса по обыкновению заглядывали только дроиды сменить масло. Потому и роженица, значившаяся в глубине его финансовой ямы, была лишь одна. Судя по гордому указанию доходов и расходов, роды у нее прошли успешно. К сожалению, прозрачность ведения бизнеса тех времен не предполагала раскрытие персональной информации о клиентах, и имя, как и пол ребенка, оставалось покрыто тайной.

Асока зевнула и утомленно прикрыла глаза: выжать из новостной базы больше того, что выжала она, было бы волшебством. По сути дела, она нашла нужное так быстро лишь от того, что видела Мустафар. Любой другой, даже имей он доступ к архивам и силу для работы с ними, погряз бы в бессмысленных новостных сводках. Она щелкнула ногтями по блестящей панели деки и выключила заветный диск.

Для мирного сна ей не давали покоя два вопроса: знал ли Энакин о том, что Амидала не потеряла ребенка, и кем был тот человек, что, несомненно, сопровождал полумертвую королеву до Полис-Масса. О втором думать не хотелось, поскольку Асока, как ей казалось, ответ знала.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Закройте глаза, тут будут унылые потрахушки

С посещения квартиры Падме прошло три ночи, и все эти ночи Вейдер не спал. Найти старые записи оказалось трудно, оживить в памяти методы их действия еще труднее, но и это не могло сравниться с тем, как впервые писать теорию для такой невиданной дерзости, как воскрешение.

Тогда он ходил призраком два года, сейчас же надеялся уложиться в неделю.

Прошло время, когда он искал путь на Мортис, ставший из снов явью в лаве Мустафара, время бесплодных медитаций у иссохшего трупа Отца и время попыток понять, почему у него сознательно не выходит то, что бессознательно его не отпускает. Почему у него не получалось оказаться на грани жизни и заглянуть за край?

Он чувствовал на языке горечь золы, стоило лишь помыслить о том, чтобы глубже положенного погрузиться в медитацию. Вся мощь его силы ускользала зыбким пеплом меж пальцами, когда сквозь боль и неясный туман минувшего он пробирался к той грани, за которой исчезла его Падме. В те моменты он был слабее ребенка и настолько же нечувствителен к силе, насколько металл в его протезах, условно определяющий его к киборгам, когда остальные давно разуверились в его человечности и приравняли к бесчувственной боевой машине. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы сбросить это ненавистное бессилие и услышать хотя бы шепот призрака любимой среди непроглядного смертного тумана!

Вейдер с ненавистью смял еще один голодиск в крошево бесполезного пластика и отбросил его прочь, к остальным черновым наработкам. Следовало создать что-то новое, исключительное, непосредственно затрагивающее саму суть того, что он годами не мог постичь.

Но, к сожалению, наступало время корускантского обеда, а значит, до ненавистной имперской планерки оставалось от силы полчаса. Нелестно выразившись про себя о том, где бы он хотел видеть всю верхушку власти, Вейдер встал из-за рабочего стола и направился на сеанс связи в старую закрытую медитационную капсулу.

— Мой мастер.

— Ученик, — Император устало качнул головой, позволяя подняться с колен.

Вейдер встал, поднял голову, но, встретившись глазами с Палпатином, понял, что не о чем тут говорить.

— Ну? — обреченно выдохнул он, словно поседевший до срока храмовый статист, с тяжестью на сердце глядящий на бесчисленные дыры бюджета. Именно таким когда-то давно Энакин представлял постаревшего Оби-Вана.

— Падаван Тано не найдена, учитель.

Палпатин закатил глаза под низко опущенным капюшоном.

— Знаешь, что дает мне силы жить, мой ученик?

Вейдер осторожно встретился взглядом с Палпатином, но смог углядеть лишь безграничную скуку испытателя, фиксирующего сотое экспериментальное наблюдение над все той же упрямой тукой.

— Твоя абсолютная безнадежность.

Губы Вейдера дрогнули, но взгляда, словно та же тука, он не отвел.

— Скажи, с каких пор в твоей голове поселилась мысль, будто извечная разлука двух влюбленных греет мне сердце больше вида взбешенного сената?

Вейдер нахмурил брови и сжал кулаки, так удачно не попадающие в лучи методично вибрирующего голопроектора.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько ты был бы управляемей в первую пятилетку, если бы жизнь Амидалы напрямую зависела от твоей? — Император опустил голову на руку, упирающуюся в подлокотник, и утомленно потер пальцами виски. — А насколько эффективнее стал бы сейчас, понимая, что ее ждет, если Империя ослабнет?

— Какая разница, — пробормотал Вейдер, напряженно сузив глаза, — если она бы никогда этого не приняла?

— О, святая наивность! — Император качнул плечами так, что капюшон съехал, открывая его ехидную ухмылку. В узком кругу своих Его Величество иногда мог вспомнить молодость и показать больше, чем было доступно вездесущим голокамерам. — Амидала бы душу продала за родину! Я бы всегда нашел общий язык со своей перебесившейся протеже.

— Падме бы никогда…

— Амидала бы всегда, — железно отрезал Палпатин, — всегда поставила интерес Набу в приоритет. Даже над своей гордостью и вбитой в голову демократией.

Вейдер прикрыл глаза и склонил голову, сглатывая застывший в горле комок. За всем этим он действительно успел позабыть, что Амидала больше семи лет была полновластной королевой.

— В чем твоя проблема, владыка? — Император вновь спрятал лицо в тени глубокого капюшона.

— Все в том же, — глухо ответил он.

Палпатин равномерно простучал пальцами по подлокотнику и опустил ладонь на его край, обхватывая скрюченными пальцами витиеватую набуанскую резьбу.

— Жизнь не может появиться из пустоты, ты это знаешь?

Вейдер, задумавшись на мгновение, кивнул. В нынешних расчетах он это не учитывал, в прежних — не видел смысла.

Император тяжело вздохнул и устало потянулся за тростью.

— Когда ты стоишь у закрытой двери, Вейдер, иногда нужно просто постучать.

* * *

Асока без сил откинулась на спину и задрала ноги вверх, уперев их высокую стенку. Еще один день был пройден, и она наконец отправлялась к Татуину, где надеялась расширить свою картину мира за счет того лепета, что мог предложить ей Оби-Ван. Впрочем, поработать перед этим тоже не мешало, и она, понадеявшись на успех, решила применить новую методику взамен крепкого двенадцатичасового сна.

Глубоко вдохнув, Асока прикрыла глаза и выдохнула, погружая сознание в неглубокую медитацию, так схожую с дремотой, что подвигом было просто не заснуть. Настраиваясь на учителя, она начала размышлять о том, что послужило катализатором ряда событий, сорвавших его с той самой цепи джедаев, которая по инерции снесла большую часть ордена.

В видении этого не было, и Асока не думала, что сам Энакин был готов дать ответ. Если бы она спросила Скайуокера, он бы наверняка ответил, что его все достало. Однако он всегда был вспыльчивым, но психом не был никогда.

Сознание Вейдера чувствовалось слабо — он действительно спал. Блокировать прямую связь с Асокой он уже наловчился, но сейчас она хотела действовать более тонко, посылая ему не видения, но образные вопросы, неясный шепот по краю сознания, что может вызвать сновидение — одно на двоих.

Асока расслабилась и представила планету с пылающими вулканами, столь отдаленно похожую на Мустафар, что любой мог бы дорисовать ей черты преисподней или сузить ее до размеров маленькой глубинной шахты. Любой, но не рожденный в потоках той лавы владыка ситх.

Огненная гора стала обрастать станцией, горящие реки — мостами и перекрытиями, берега — сотнями неясных технических сооружений. По жаркому воздуху парил дроид-рабочий, и чувствовалась вездесущая копоть заводов.

Дав сну оформиться, Асока нарисовала Оби-Вана на подмостке у одного длинного перехода, прямо перед тем местом, где разум Вейдера уже успел представить себя и сейчас в быстром темпе формировал окружение. У него не было протезов, шлема и плаща, не было металла костюма, а среди растянутой побелевшей кожи не блестели бесцветные глаза. Он был таким, каким Асока успела полюбить его вечность назад — молодым, здоровым, полным нерастраченной воли к жизни. И горел такой яростью, что вулкан бы испарился, встань он на его пути.

— Предатель, — прохрипел он сквозь зубы, прожигая призрак Оби-Вана взглядом. — Ты убил ее!

— Это сделал ты сам, — Оби-Ван крепче перехватил мечи и, сузив глаза, проследил за тем, как Энакин обходит его стороной.

Энакин не слышал, не слушал и знать не хотел того, что Оби-Ван был готов ему сказать. Его руки нервно тряслись, пот заливал глаза, а налитые жидким золотом зрачки отражали слепую уверенность: он давно все для себя решил.

— Ты настроил ее против меня!

Энакин кричал, срывая горло, глядел, не моргая от прорезавшего глаза света, а Асока, давно определившая для себя, что срывы учителя — дело частое, поначалу озадаченно на него посматривала, но уже начинала скучать.

— Твой гнев и твоя жажда власти отняли ее у тебя!

Ну да, будто самой королеве власть была абсолютно чужда. Асока закатила глаза, устало припала к стене плечом и исподлобья смерила призрачного Оби-Вана утомленным взглядом. Еще один спор Энички и его старого учителя. Их общение часто так начиналось.

— Ты ее у меня не отнимешь!

Асока заинтересованно наклонилась вперед. Энакину надоела пустая болтовня, и он решил перейти к своему самому любимому виду переговоров. Меч в его руках накалился и выплеснул сгусток густого света, который, как Асоке казалось, слишком скучно оттенял его глаза. Асока хмыкнула: то ли дело красный, ему куда больше подходит.

Яростным напором Энакин оттеснил Оби-Вана к краю платформы, и Асока, сглотнув, направилась вслед за ним, ощущая, как начинает дрожать всем телом. Раздраженно фыркнув, она отвела взгляд и сцепила руки перед собой в замок, часто моргая глазами.

Переругиваясь, Энакин резко развернулся назад, почувствовав, как теряет инициативу, когда Оби-Ван пронесся в силовом прыжке над его головой.

— Жаль, что ее убил Мол, — прошипел Энакин сквозь зубы, смахивая налипшие на глаза волосы. — Я мечтаю сделать это за него, чтобы ты, трус, наконец включил чувства.

Асока передернула плечами. Даже в те моменты, когда Энакин напоминал психа, жестокость ему свойственна не была. Впрочем, Баррисс тоже так думала, пока не попалась ему в руки.

Оби-Ван промолчал с джедайской стойкостью, не теряя концентрации. Его взгляд был пуст: ни злобы, ни страха, ни ненависти. Не было даже сожаления. Асока склонила глаза к полу и захотела отвернуться. Сознание Энакина переигрывало, Кеноби никогда таким не был.

В бою они прошли управляющую платформу, вылетели на другую сторону комплекса и разнесли в рубке управления добрую половину компьютеров. Все дымилось и звенело, горело даже то, что гореть не могло. Едкие газы ударили в нос, и Асока, вылетая вслед за Кеноби и Скайуокером, позволила себе чуть изменить реальность, чтобы не задохнуться в черном дыму. Разум Энакина был настолько увлечен местью, что он едва ли заметил бы, как рушатся над ним своды неба. Дым не удалось убрать полностью, и слезы навернулись на глаза. Вейдер был так поглощен боем, что становилось ясно: этот сон он видит не впервые.

Когда Асока нашла их на краю лавовой реки, Энакин стоял ниже. Оби-Ван что-то кричал сквозь грохот рушившейся станции, но Скайуокер его не слушал. Он никогда ничего не слушал.

Когда Кеноби размашистым движением меча отрубил ему две ноги и руку, Асока не услышала себя. Она полетела, не разбирая реальности, последними остатками сознания соображая, что так нельзя, надо что-то делать, иначе он никогда не простит ей увиденного.

— Ангел, — прошептал он, когда она упала перед ним на колени, сквозь горечь представляя заливные луга шилийских равнин, — ты здесь, жива…

Асока судорожно закивала, обхватывая руками его лицо и вытаскивая с песчаного берега реки. Все было на месте: ноги, рука, даже предплечье, которое она никогда не видела живым.

— Опять кошмар? — недоверчиво спросил он, бегающими глазами осматривая ее тело и пальцами стараясь убедить себя в том, что больше не спит.

Асока, заревев как девчонка, кивнула и кинулась ему на шею, чужими ладонями зарываясь в раскидистые пряди его волос.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, милый, — шептала она, самозабвенно прижимая его к себе и зажимая глаза, чтобы больше ничего не видеть, — я с тобой.

— Да, да, точно, — руки Энакина забрались под ее широкое платье и бережно поглаживали ее лопатки и поясницу, — я спасу тебя, спасу, как обещал...

Асока сглотнула и напрягла живот, чтобы прекратить этот фарс с крокодиловыми слезами ее безумия, но не смогла сказать и слова, не смогла приоткрыть глаз, не смогла опустить рук. Ничего не смогла.

Энакин нежно целовал ее шею, перебирал руками волосы, гладил плечи. Он дышал рвано, стараясь совладать с собой и забыть то, что так отчетливо помнил даже здесь, то, что сквозь призму двойного сна не могло не быть правдой.

— Падме, — выдохнул он в ее яремную впадину, приподнимая ее за поясницу и кладя на ершистую зеленую траву, которую Асока часто представляла в своих снах. — Падме…

Слезы не останавливались, будто до сих пор ее глаза и легкие прожигал едкий угольный дым. Асока сжала руками траву и почувствовала, как земля забивается ей под ногти. Вспомнила ее черноту, такую, как у камней Мустафара, и запах сырости, которой ему так не хватало. Рушить его мечты сейчас было бы слишком жестоко. Даже у него не хватило бы на это сил, а он всегда был сильнее.

Асока крепче прижалась к нему и коснулась холодными пальцами талии, обхватила губами сосок, неожиданно обнаружившийся у ее лица, вдохнула сладкий запах его тела, почти такой же, каким она помнила его в детстве.

Она не вслушивалась в его слова: он шептал чужое имя, но руки его были ласковы, а порывы — искренни. Откинув голову назад, она позволила ему пройтись горячими поцелуями вдоль ее шеи. Некстати пришла мысль о том, что козни инквизитора пошли прахом и сейчас больные лекко были не в силах им помешать.

Широкое платье разметалось по мокрой траве, порвалось и опало. Снизу ее кожу холодила роса, сверху согревал тот единственный мужчина, одна мысль о близости с которым выплескивала в кровь адреналин и тут же заставляла замереть недвижимой куклой под его властью. Он был старше, ответственнее и мудрее. Он был братом, а она сестрой, готовой принять яд из его рук. Он был единственным человеком во вселенной, близость с которым казалась ей кощунством и от того становилась самой сладкой и желанной за всю прожитую жизнь.

Вошел он резко — по-другому не умел. Он был нежным, он старался изо всех сил, но Асока чувствовала, что нежность, как тот самый луч света, ему не идет. Но от чего-то он наслаждался ей, как и мыслью об идеальном джедайстве, и Асока не стала его прерывать. Ей было хорошо.

Мир вокруг плыл, и она надеялась, что он искажается лишь в ее голове, — сил на поддержание стабильности уже не оставалось.

Асока широко распахнула глаза и встретилась с глазами Энакина — голубыми, как татуинское небо, но уже не казавшимися правильными. Ногтями она впилась в кожу на его спине, изогнулась в пояснице и громко застонала, ощущая, как наслаждение внутри заполняет ее без остатка, разливаясь сладким потоком тягучей карамели. Одно полное мгновение его зрачки горели золотым.

— Я люблю тебя, — хрипло выдохнула Асока, когда он перевернул ее на бок и прижал спиной к горячей груди, крепко обняв за талию.

— Я тоже, — она болезненно прикрыла глаза и обхватила рукой его шею. — Я еще сделаю это реальным. Я обещаю.

* * *

Когда Асока раскрыла глаза, она лежала на кровати, свернувшись калачиком, и в горле у нее нестерпимо болело. Она неровно поднялась с матраца, и, избегая смотреть в зеркало, дошла до холодильника.

В нем было много пива — по старой привычке осталось от Бобы и грозило вот-вот заканчивающимся сроком годности.

Она запустила трясущуюся руку за скопившиеся бутылки, вытащила оттуда водку и, зубами открутив крышку, судорожно начала глотать.

До Татуина оставалось меньше суток лету. Этого должно было хватить, чтобы унять истерику.

Упав на пол, Асока обхватила колени руками и навзрыд заплакала.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы не видели рояля?

День выдался продуктивным: после двенадцати часов поисков подходящего тела на нижних уровнях они с Ар’алланом наконец подобрали достойную его замену. Несмотря на уверенность в том, что Вейдер редко глядит дальше камеры, они все же решили подстраховаться и нашли иглу в стоге сена — неучтенного одаренного. Асажж передала его Бобе в тот же день, не желая возиться с трупом, пока Ар'аллан, прохлаждаясь в соседней кафешке, следил за передвижениями полицейских патрулей.

Найденный парень был моложе, но его необузданная сила электризовала воздух, а шилийское происхождение сглаживало разрыв во внешности. Все остальное должны были сделать хитрое джедайское наследство, пробивная удача Фетта и, что немаловажно, занятость самого милорда. В последнем Вентресс не сомневалась ни секунды — если бы у Тано не было связи с Вейдером, никто бы не смог так оболгать ее инквизитора, что за ним послали личного убийцу имперского палача. Асока всегда умела крутиться, и сейчас больше всего Асажж интересовал сам повод, узнав который Вейдер отдал приказ на устранение. Но Ар’аллан молчал, как альдераанский партизан, и лишь намеками давал понять, что доверие между ними недостижимо так же, как проблеск света в сияющих очах Его Величества.

Именно поэтому у Асажж весь день болела голова, и она была очень зла, когда после праведных трудов вызов по прямой линии разбудил ее в три часа ночи.

— Дай, — сощурилась она и перекинулась через сонного инквизитора к прикроватной тумбе, проектор на которой грозился оживить даже вырубленных из сети дроидов-уборщиков. От Императора обычно в это время не звонили, но все когда-то бывает в первый раз.

Упав на Ар’аллана грудью, она вдавила его голову в матрац и стукнула большим пальцем по кнопке включения связи, сонно щурясь на слепящий голубой свет.

С той стороны послышались только сдавленные рыдания и шум помех, говорящий о том, что сигнал исходил очень далеко от Корусканта.

— Прости, — Асока рвано выдохнула себе в колени и подняла к камере заплаканные глаза. — Некому больше звонить.

Асажж с трудом разлепила веки и угрожающе нахмурилась, не забыв прикрыть для верности торчащие из-под одеяла монтралы Ар’аллана подушкой.

— Отыщи Баррисс в канализации, — фыркнула она, прикрыв грудь одеялом.

— А-а-ас, — Асока всхлипнула, часто заморгала и посмотрела на Асажж округлившимися глазами, не думая ни кривляться, ни кривить душой. Асажж поняла, что, стало быть, случилось невероятное: циничную оторву Тано что-то пробрало.

— Ты влюбилась?

Асока закивала и спрятала заплаканное лицо в коленях.

— Много лет назад, — прохрипела она, стянув дрожащими пальцами кожу, — и не по-настоящему.

Асажж тяжело вздохнула и закатила глаза. Инквизитор недовольно заерзал под локтями, перехватывая ее талию под одеялом.

— Я видела его во сне сегодня, — Асока сглотнула. — Смотрела, как он умирал.

— Прервать видения тебе — раз плюнуть. Не надо было меня будить от того, что сама решила на это полюбоваться.

Асажж ощутила, как по ее спине медленно поднимается горячая рука, и перестала дышать. Вторая рука растирала ее бок, неспешно пробираясь под живот.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Асока всхлипнула и задрожала. — Он горел заживо, преданный другом, когда я боялась даже допустить мысль, что мои сны — правда. Моей вины в этом не меньше, чем у его убийцы.

Асажж вздрогнула, когда инквизитор прошелся ногтями по внутренней стороне ее бедра и, широко раскрыв глаза, подперла подушкой подбородок. Мелькнула мысль обжечь его ладонь статичным электричеством, но она не стала: было во всем этом что-то пикантное.

— Тогда возьми на себя гибель каждого храмового пятилетки — ты бы обязательно их защитила, склони тогда голову перед зеленым дикобразом, — фыркнула Асажж и закусила щеку, ощущая, как мягкие пальцы массируют ее набухшие губы, а другая рука перебирается к груди от спины.

Асока промолчала и подняла к ней заплаканные глаза. На мгновение Асажж показалось, что в них мелькнул ужас — будто Асока и вправду поверила в ее слова.

— Знаешь, что самое страшное?

Асажж приоткрыла рот, стараясь сдержать участившееся дыхание, и вопросительно подняла бровь. Она очень надеялась, что выглядит убедительно. Во всяком случае, дальность передачи и помехи точно были на ее стороне. Асока закусила губу и нахмурила брови, как и она сама, когда ей в голову приходила дурацкая идея заняться самоанализом.

— Где-то внутри меня все еще живет та брошенная девочка, которая в нужный момент не смогла простить, — Тано пробормотала это на одном дыхании и замотала головой, будто стараясь выбросить из нее все то, что так мешало жить. — Она рвется изнутри и гложет глотку Фалкруму с тем остервенением, что было мертво уже пятнадцать лет!

Асажж глотнула ртом воздух, когда пальцы Ар’аллана резко вошли в нее, а ногти впились в грудь, за секунду прорезая тонкую кожу от взметнувшейся в нем ярости. С трудом выдохнув, она крепко сжала зубы, мысленно себя обругала и натянуто улыбнулась подруге. Асока ничего не видела. Она согнулась пополам и навзрыд заплкала, подметая лекко пол. Недопитая бутылка у ее ног опрокинулась и разлилась, развозя грязь по кораблю.

— Ну, неугомонная, успокойся, — Асажж попыталась сказать это же и самой себе, животом чуя идущую от Ар’аллана дрожь. — Я знаю тебя дольше него, я знаю тебя лучше. Ту девочку убил Орден, а эту я воспитала я. Я даю на нее гарантию.

Асока подняла к ней хмурый взгляд и попыталась криво улыбнуться. Инквизитор, успокоившись, продолжил ее ласкать, лишь дрожью на кончиках пальцев выдавая то, что придется еще долго сглаживать.

— Знаешь, если бы Энакин сейчас к тебе присмотрелся, вы бы подружились.

От этой перспективы Асажж даже передернулась.

— Предпочту уважать его на расстоянии, — с трудом выдавила она из себя, представляя, во что мог бы превратиться Скайуокер после пятнадцатилетнего подполья. — Хотя, от разового спарринга я бы не отказалась.

— До сих пор комплексуешь, что не разукрасила ему второй глаз? — Асока улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

— Для симметрии, — выдохнула Асажж, спиной ощущая, что еще минута и с нее точно сдерут проклятое одеяло. — К бою готова?

Асока кивнула и вымученно улыбнулась еще раз.

Асажж уверенно вырубила связь, чувствуя, как вторая рука подбирается туда же, где недавно обустроилась первая. Колени уже дрожали, и на спину она перевернулась в предвкушении, легким током пройдясь вдоль позвоночника за все минуты, что он заставлял ее держать лицо перед подругой.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если потерялся сюжет, надо лететь на Татуин

Асока глядела перед собой сквозь кривое стекло бутылки и вымученно улыбалась. На донышке оставался один глоток — она выпила его залпом, заглотив вместе с ним пару очищающих таблеток.

Нет, во всем этом определенно был смысл, но Асока предпочла бы ему любой другой. Случилось то, чего она добивалась битый месяц, — Энакин проявил человечность. И ее краеугольным камнем служила мертвая королева. Что греха таить, Асока до последнего момента надеялась на себя, но сердце подсказывало, что сейчас полагаться можно было лишь на потерянного ребенка.

Она всегда хорошо относилась к Амидале — настолько, насколько вообще можно было сердечно относиться к политику, — но эта проклятая девица рыбьей костью засела в горле ее учителя и едва не утащила его с собой на тот свет. Без нее, возможно, прежний Скайуокер был бы жив. И, что не так существенно, живы были бы сотни бездарных одаренных, которые, раздобрев в период мира, словно сытые хатты, не сумели себя защитить.

Тяжело выдохнув на вмиг запотевшее стекло, Асока силой разогнала в своей крови действие таблеток и, пошатываясь, подхватила со стула рюкзак. Привычный серый плащ-пончо она взяла с импровизированного шкафа, накинула на голову глубокий капюшон и, щурясь на яркий утренний свет, спустилась по трапу к забытому Богом и Императором космопорту Мос-Айсли.

В таких дырах ей приходилось бывать слишком часто, и за то она вновь полюбила Корускант, в шутку препираясь с Асажж, когда она выказывала желание провести отпуск где-нибудь на внешнем рубеже. Асока поморщилась, когда грубый песок в порыве ветра скользнул по ее лицу. Родина Энакина никогда не была гостеприимной.

К кораблю лениво проковылял запыленный дроид, по-стариковски скрипевший несмазанными шарнирами, и важно на нее глянул. Мелочи не было, и Асока просунула в его приемник полсотни кредиток, молча кивнув на заправочные шланги. Если бы она не дала ничего, то дроид бы уже к вечеру сиял маслом с ее корвета. Скупых здесь не любили так же, как чтили неписаный уклад окраин. Асока огляделась вокруг в поисках хозяина — если он и был, то сидел где-то в теньке кондиционируемого помещения и лениво поглядывал на них через монитор.

Органа, то ли в силу своей упрямой принципиальности, то ли из природной подозрительности, почему-то не хотел давать ей точных координат Оби-Вана. В то, что он мог их не знать, Асока не верила: Кеноби бы не дал ему обрывочных сведений. На самом деле, Асока склонялась к той мысли, что Бейл просто их забыл, а сейчас, применяя свою политическую недальновидность, выкручивался. Их семейка вообще казалось ей пустоголовой: что отец, в нужный момент так и не сумевший договориться с Императором о крупных инвестициях в свою нулевую промышленность, что дочка, служащая затычкой для каждой бочки, которая начинала после нее протекать. Но Бейл был королем, а у королей были деньги, поэтому Асока ему улыбалась.

На счастье, деньги были и у Асоки, поэтому она, тяжело выдохнув, направилась к ближайшему бару, где по-быстрому можно было нанять головорезов. Еще по периоду вольной наемничей жизни она уяснила для себя, что быстрее всех людей разыскивает вовсе не полиция. В старой компании Асока предпочитала делать, а не думать, поэтому всегда находился кто-то, кто искал людей за нее и прикрывал спину, ведя ее по мониторам с далекого уютного корабля. В бытность Фалкрумом она наверстала и это умение, но все же куда приятнее было работать со знающим планету профессионалом.

Самый грязный бар, как и ожидалось, был у космопорта. Идеальным было, когда он находился в его границах, чтобы разномастной публике по дороге не приходилось встречаться со службой безопасности, щедрой рукой хозяев обычно обходящей такие места стороной. Но, чего не было, того не было, и ноги Асоке пришлось слегка размять и как следует пропотеть прежде, чем столкнуться лоб в лоб с надписью «Закрыто» и табличкой, иллюстрирующей время работы.

Асока сплюнула себе под ноги, выругалась и начала колотить в дверь кулаками. Назад было идти слишком жарко, а закрытые двери она не признавала из принципа.

— Совсем ошалела? — через толстую цепочку на нее накатил поток холодного воздуха, а между дверью и косяком просунулся недовольно сжатый коричневый хобот. — Мы закрыты, — хозяин сонно моргнул, но все же скользнул по ней оценивающим масленым взглядом, — заявления на работу принимаем после открытой стажировки.

Асока фыркнула и закатила глаза, просунув в щель ногу.

— Не поняла что ли? — хозяин свел руки над животом и недовольно на нее зыркнул.

— Обычно я не танцую, — Асока прошила его ледяным взглядом и пренебрежительно впихнула в волосатые руки полтысячи кредиток. — Танцуют для меня.

Хозяин принял деньги и лениво отступил, пропуская ее внутрь и сверля изучающим взглядом.

Конечно, она была такая не одна. У барной стойки склонился над початой бутылкой пожилой дурос и, кажется, спал. В углу с полуголыми тви’лечками развлекалась группа людей, а у входа играли в саббак два усталых гаммореанца, которые, похоже, еще с ночи так и не сумели поделить банк. Асока обвела всю почтенную публику взглядом и нахмурилась.

— Мне нужен наемник, хорошо знающий Татуин, — Асока стрельнула взглядом в хозяина. Тот, склонив голову на бок, задумчиво потер пальцами перед ее носом. Поразившись такой наглости, Асока лениво откинула плащ с бедра и продемонстрировала свою высочайшую санкцию. С тех пор, как перебили джедаев, иметь наглость показывать меч могли лишь агенты Его Величества. И знал об этом каждый наемник в каждом галактическом притоне. По иронии судьбы, об этом были ни сном, ни духом остатки самих благородных джедаев.

Мохнатый хоботастый тип мгновенно подобрел в лице и начал раболепно верещать, по-видимому, опасаясь, что Асока отберет у него и те деньги, на которые здесь вполне можно было купить пожилого раба.

— Вам нужен Бранд, миледи, — трясущимся пальцем экзот указал на одного из людей, самозабвенно забавляющихся со шлюхами, — я его еще с детства знаю, славный парень, славный, а уж как стреляет, как на лету со ста ярдов джаве в глаз попадет, как пить дать говорю, миледи, сам видел! А как в детстве я его стрелять учил, сам, в былые-то годы…

Асока хотела прикрыть лицо руками от осознания того, в какую дыру ее угораздило попасть. И Асажж как-то провела здесь год, крутясь в кругах этих дилетантов. У нее даже прослезились глаза, когда она подумала, как бы обо всем этом высказался Боба. Тот мальчишка, пускающий слюни на грудь синекожей девицы, наверняка попросил бы у него автограф.

— А-а, что вам нужно, миледи? — хозяин взволнованно похлопал глазами. — Может быть, я смогу вам угодить?

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, — вполголоса ответила Асока.

Ожидаемо, что старый наливала ничего о нем не знал. Если бы он что-то знал, Асока тут же при встрече перерезала бы учителю горло просто за то, что так всем было бы безопаснее.

Недовольно отмахнувшись от хозяина кантины, Асока прошла к барной стойке и уселась на единственный чистый стул, оказавшийся рядом со скрытым в тени пропойцей, стучащим зажатой в дрожащих руках рюмкой о мутную бутыль какого-то местного дешевого пойла.

— В-ваше зд-д-доровье, — он оказался учтив и пододвинул к ней остатки недопитого зелья. Но, даже если бы небо обрушилось ей на голову, пить из одной с ним рюмки она бы не стала.

Асока устало сложила руки на стойке и опустила на них голову, стараясь не думать о том, как устала за этот долгий, бессонный перелет для того, чтобы еще здесь караулить кого-то, на кого будет не страшно положиться в работе. Она моргнула, на секунду прикрыв глаза, и расфокусированно глянула перед собой. Мужчина, казалось, уже забыл о ней, и только что-то невнятно бормотал про герцогиню. Его борода средней длины закрывала половину лица и выглядела так, будто никогда не знала бритвы, а мутный взгляд казался даже из-под капюшона полным какой-то застарелой боли, которой после войны могла похвастаться добрая часть обитаемой галактики.

Через пятнадцать минут он мертвым грузом упал на стойку, по-видимому, настолько к этому привыкший, что даже не задел бутылку. Сморщившись от отвращения, Асока взялась за стул, чтобы передвинуть его подальше, но остановилась на лице старика вмиг остекленевшими глазами.

Еще хуже быть просто не могло.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг: БДС...  
> СИСЬКИ!!!

— Шшш…

Дрожащим языком Асажж очертила горячую кожу по шраму, касаясь ее напополам со скользящим ледяным лезвием, и самозабвенно прикусила неровный бугорок, чуть прижимая его ножом.

С каждым сантиметром пальцы Ар’аллана все сильнее впивались в кожу на ее голове, до крови ее раздирая. Но Асажж лишь сильнее вдавила нож в его грудь, медленно двинув ему навстречу бедрами, и с наслаждением присосалась к исходящей из раны крови, лишь немногим отличающейся на вкус от согретого ее языком металла.

С несдерживаемым рычанием откинув голову за подушки, Ар’аллан судорожно дернулся в ней и перенес свободную руку к лезвию, обхватывая его по острию. Кровь капнула на простыни, зрачки расширились и он, с шипением вдохнув воздух, обвел окровавленной рукой ее губы и щеку.

— Красный тебе к лицу, — хрипло прошептал он, перехватывая ее за талию и поднимаясь к ней навстречу.

Асажж с недовольным стоном отстранилась от его кровоточащей кожи и пересеклась с ним безумным взглядом, когда он поднес нож к ее горлу.

— Хочешь? — пробормотала она на выдохе и высокомерно подняла подбородок, со стоном прикрывая глаза от еще одного толчка.

— Безумно, — прохрипел он, делая тонкий надрез у уха, и, выронив нож, присосался к ране с закрытыми глазами.

Асажж глупо улыбалась, чувствуя, как теряет последние частицы самосохранения, когда его сильная рука сомкнулась на ее горле. Он был зависим от этого так же сильно, как и она, и никак не мог отказаться. Если бы она могла его бояться, ошеломляющий оргазм накрыл бы ее лишь на отдаленных подступах паники, и раньше, чем его меч пронзил бы грудь, она умерла бы от разрыва сердца. С ним было также.

Она качалась на нем в медленном танце, чувствуя, как степенно он разжимает руку на ее шее, чтобы в следующую секунду сжать, едва не вызвав хруст в хрупких костях.

— Скажи еще раз, почему я не должен четвертовать эту дрянь?

Асажж выгнулась в пояснице, когда его мокрая горячая рука накрыла грудь и зажала сосок, а язык игрался с раковиной ее уха.

— Потому что тогда я четвертую тебя…

— Слабо, — выдохнул он и, подмяв ее под себя, опустил на смятую за ночь простынь.

Дыша через рот, Асажж закатила глаза, когда он сменил угол наклона и глубже вошел в нее, покрывая капающей кровью живот. Она обхватила губами его большой палец, оттягивающий щеку, и с наслаждением прошлась языком по острому ногтю, игриво прикусив кожу.

— Потому что только она может убедить Вейдера отменить приказ…

Он знал, что Асока этого не сделает, и она это знала. Асажж перехватила другую руку и провела языком вдоль разрезов, глотая остатки не успевшей свернуться крови.

— Просто, пожалуйста, не надо, — Асажж стрельнула в него глазами из-под слипшихся ресниц. Не в ее привычках было просить, но и терять лицо под ним ей было не впервой.

— Ты, — Асажж рвано вдохнула, — ты ей понравился. Ей хочется с тобой поиграть. Все поэтому… И хотела, — Асажж простонала, вцепившись руками в подушку, когда он, разогнавшись, упал на нее, и рвано зарычал в плечо, — насолить мне. Что не предупредила…

Застонав от нахлынувшего оргазма, она ногами сжала его талию и выгнулась в спине, когда его ногти разодрали царапины на голове. Секундой позже она перевернула его на лопатки, удерживая бедрами, и вслепую нашарила острое лезвие, забившиеся под складки намокшего одеяла.

— Обещай, — прошипела она, приставив нож к его горлу и сузив глаза, когда животом ощутила его распаленное возбуждение, — что не откроешь за ней охоту.

Азартно слизнув выступивший с губ пот, Ар’аллан прищурился и, не отводя взгляда от глаз Асажж, прохрипел:

— Обещаю.

* * *

Стоя у закрытой двери в квартиру среднего класса по сорок шестому уровню, Ар’аллан с раздражением почесал грудь и стянул через ворот бактапластырь, неудачно топорщившийся под рубашкой.

Таких домов на Корусканте было тысячи, их населяли миллионы ничем не выделявшихся между собой разумных, и Инквизиторий имел несчетное количество штатных квартир, о существовании всех из которых едва ли догадывалась и сама Вентресс вместе с Айсардом. Они скупались каждым новым агентом, после его смерти или равнозначной отставки поступали в распоряжение управления, где терялись в хламе другого никому не нужного имущества. Доступ к ним легко мог запросить любой человек из разведки, но никто не хотел — всегда перевешивала паранойя. Через пять невостребованных лет такие квартиры распродавались милыми девочками из центрального офиса СИБа.

Поднеся ключ-карту к замку, инквизитор открыл дверь.

Баррисс стояла на руках по центру большой комнаты, безмятежно прикрыв глаза, и силой поддерживала равновесие. Казалось, вся квартира закручивалась вокруг нее в слабом круговороте, распавшись на датопады, столовые приборы, ворох бумаг, склянки с жидким мылом и сладкие батончики. Ближе всего к ней кружила снятая одежда, то скрывая, то открывая вид на зеленую кожу Баррисс, прикрытую лишь тонкой тканью нижнего белья. Над ее левой пяткой невидимым дирижером ансамбля кружил шилийский стеклянный единорог и качался, будто переваливаясь с задних ног на передние.

— Я принес тебе суп, — инквизитор обозначил свое присутствие тонким стуком каблуков по синтетическому паркету.

Баррисс ловко перевернулась в воздухе и невесомо приземлилась на носочки, ведя тонким носом в его сторону.

— Моллюски, — поморщилась она и свела руки на груди, смотря на него, как на чужого слабоумного ребенка.

— И? — он невозмутимо повел бровью, ставя перед ней прозрачный пакетик.

— Я вегетарианка.

— Ну, конечно, — инквизитор закатил глаза, ловя с воздуха все еще покачивающиеся кофту с юбкой, — и как я не подумал?

— Дурак, — фыркнула она и перехватила у него одежду, — отвернись.

Усмехнувшись, он повернул голову к окну, подсматривая одним глазом за тем, как она, выгибаясь в пояснице, натягивает рукава, а затем просовывает свою копну волос в широкий ворот. Если во всем этом и была эротика, то он бы продал душу за то, чтобы не знать.

— Как поживает наша мелкая шелудивая дрянь? — бросила через плечо Оффи, запрыгивая в широкую юбку и подтягивая к себе традиционную накидку, с которой точно не пришлось бы расплачиваться душой.

— Здравствует, — инквизитор нахмурился, глядя, как в отражении на стекле Баррисс прыгает на одной ноге, стараясь влезть во вторую туфлю. — К сожалению.

— Ты хотел бы это исправить? — она ожидающе ухмыльнулась, подходя к нему со спины, и повернула его к себе за руку.

— Определенно. За ней вскрылся еще один должок.

— Я с радостью помогу тебе вспороть ей глотку, — Баррисс повела плечом с невинным видом, — а затем отправить ее к Скайуокеру по частям. Бесплатно.

Инквизитор расплылся в медовой улыбке, представляя себе все, что он бы сделал с Фалкрумом за то, что она одним острым словом лишила его дела всей жизни.

— Не выйдет, — он тяжело вздохнул, отгоняя вредные мысли, — это обстоятельство помешает другим моим планам.

— Ну ладно, — Баррисс легко, как истинный джедай, отмахнулась от мести и пошла разбирать продукты.

— Но, если ты хочешь, чтобы Вейдер сам разобрал по частям любимого падавана, то ты расскажешь мне все, что знаешь об этой суке.

Пространство за его спиной в Силе озарил яркий приступ кровожадной радости, и инквизитор всерьез задумался о том, много ли ему пользы от Баррисс. С каждым моментом, что он ее ощущал, ему все меньше верилось в то, что дружба вообще была. Просто потому, что после нее не должно было быть такой чистой ненависти, вызванной лишь праведным возмездием покровителя.

— Обязательно, — отозвалась Баррисс, прочувствовав все возможности и облизнув губы. — Но все же, ты здесь закончил? Когда вылетаем?

— Сейчас.

Инквизитор еще минуту вглядывался в ту сторону, через многие километры на которой стоял сияющий комплекс Республиканской пятьсот.

Когда он отвернулся от окна, Баррисс с серьезным видом выковыривала из супа моллюски и с большим аппетитом поглощала наваристый рыбный бульон.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Постойте, закройте глаза, вдохните. Чувствуете?   
> Имба <3

Асажж потерла тонкими пальцами виски, нахмурила брови и уверенно поглядела перед собой в большой рабочий голоэкран. Под имперским дворцом, отражающимся в нем, горел пятидесятистраничный квартальный доклад и трехзначное число входящих сообщений, которые опять не успел профильтровать автосекретарь. Она устало прикрыла глаза и потерла виски пальцами еще раз.

Входящий вызов зазвенел в тот самый миг, когда она тянула руку к фоторамке.

— Да?

Даже себе ее голос показался простуженным: холодным, хриплым, болезненным. И выдающим с головой то, что так хотелось от себя скрыть, — зависимость. Зависимость жгла нервы день и ночь, не давая усидеть на месте и мешая думать. Именно поэтому стоило его убить, и предательски дрогнувшая рука — худшее, что случалось с ее самооценкой за прошедшие двадцать лет. Стоило лишь промолчать, когда добрый друг мог облегчить ей жизнь.

— Через четверть часа в зале для дуэлей.

Пальцы Асажж зависли над кнопкой вызова, когда связь оборвалась сама — ее прервали с той стороны. Искаженный, неживой голос холодил разум, и второй рукой она потянулась к холодному металлу родных клинков — бессменной точке фокусировки. Этот звонок, как и любая связь с Вейдером, был бы чертовски плох, если бы не был столь необходим, чтобы с кровью и потом восстановить утраченное равновесие.

Дотянувшись ладонью до рамки, она одним импульсом выдернула из нее фото и сжала, помяв резной край. Он смотрел на нее с высокомерной гордостью, как и семнадцать лет назад, выжигая двойные шрамы под ее подбородком. Она тоже им гордилась — начала после того, как поумнела. А еще он был ликом войны, ее концом и началом, одна память о которой живила кровь в венах сильнее всех мыслимых наркотиков. Иногда она говорила с ним, когда становилось нестерпимо тошно от того, во что превратился мир Его Величества, смертный покой которого являлся приоритетной задачей ее ведомства. И всегда врала — этот мир ей нравился, насколько мог, не проси ее кровь войны.

Сейчас же слов не было, и ей казалось, что впервые за много лет Дуку смотрел на нее с презрением.

* * *

— Вы, как всегда, пунктуальны.

Асажж смиренно склонила голову, ни на секунду не ослабляя стальной хватки раскинутых рук, в каждой из которых сжимала по старому мечу.

— Окажете мне честь? — ей послышалась в его голосе ирония, но она лишь ниже склонила плечи.

— Это будет честью для меня, милорд.

Ее обдала волна ледяного воздуха, когда он сбросил с себя тяжелую мантию, и показалось, что в силе пронесся вздох облегчения.

— Давайте сегодня будем честными, Вентресс, — его голос чуть поменялся, наполняясь силой, и Асажж решилась поднять глаза. — Я знаю, вы это умеете.

Асажж непонимающе нахмурилась и слегка кивнула, скосив взгляд на визор его шлема.

— Конечно, милорд.

— И без милорда.

Она сжала зубы и кивнула еще раз.

— В старом Храме существовала одна практика обучения юнлингов, о которой вы, несомненно, знаете, — Вейдер сделал шаг ей навстречу и протянул черную ленту в широко раскрытой ладони. — Наденьте.

Асажж сжала губы и приняла повязку, а затем силой плотно зафиксировала ее на своей голове.

— Считалось, что таким образом джедай отсекает все чувства и проявляет истинную суть своей силы. Себя. Крайнее проявление честности, не находите?

Асажж прикусила губу и услышала, как на пол с глухим стуком упало и покатилось что-то тяжелое, а затем остановилось у стены.

— По злой иронии именно слепота сгубила джедаев, но я ни секунды не сомневаюсь в том, что вы зрячая.

Асажж на одних инстинктах ушла в сторону, даже не пытаясь активировать клинок — она бы не успела. Шипящее лезвие меча отсекло клок от ее взметнувшей юбки и лишило бы ее волос, вздумай она сменить прическу. Силой она оттолкнулась от пола и активировала мечи за миг полета, пресекая все мысли о том, кто скрывается под снятой маской. Она его не видела, и больше он не был ее повелителем.

Не думая, она сорвалась с места, ориентируясь на стук сердца, и атаковала его двумя клинками, которые он тут же отсек, едва касаясь силой ее мечей. Она чувствовала его всюду: перед собой, под кожей, между пальцами, — она вдыхала и задыхалась им, но, сцепив всю волю в кулак, шаг за шагом продиралась сквозь густой туман охватившей ее тьмы.

Следующий взмах меча настиг ее со спины, и она выгнулась дугой, подавляя рвущийся крик и ощущая, как нарастает следом затаившаяся в ней ярость. Он прожег по касательной ее поясницу, но она разглядела в темноте огненный след его меча.

Горящая тьма его силы манила, звала за собой, приглашала проявить себя целиком и отдаться во власть общей страсти. Асажж взметнула клинки и штопором прорезала воздух перед собой, ощутив, как с шипением расплавила кожу его щеки.

Он ускорялся, бил сильней, с каждым шагом оживая под ее клинками, словно поднятый из земли голем, наполняясь земными страстями, злобой и страхом. Его ужас таился под плотным маревом тьмы, скрытый от всех за десятком железных масок и за одной, самой черной, от него самого. Он был необъятен, он холодил воздух, кровь, рвал дыхание и ледяной смертью касался кожи так, что Асажж едва не отпрыгнула назад в панике, но, вспомнив Дуку, сцепила зубы и одним размашистым ударом саданула по его лицу предплечьем.

Она не успела ощутить хлынувшую из его носа кровь, когда он перехватил ее за запястье и выгнул назад, на излом, до рваного крика, в котором она не узнавала себя. Вторую руку он обрушил ей на плечо, необузданной силой, до черных синяков, вдавив ее в пол и ставя перед собой на колени.

— Поздравляю, — живой, не искаженный вокодером голос послышался сверху, и ладонь, сдавливающая ее запястье, обмякла. Словно чуткий любовник он провел рукой вверх и остановился на ее шее, плотно сжав пальцы на гортани и потянув на себя подбородок. Под плотно сидящей тканью Асажж широко распахнула глаза, всматриваясь сквозь черноту туда, где сейчас должны были быть его глаза. — Я в вас не ошибся.

Асажж судорожно сглотнула, ощущая, как его ладонь врезается в кожу, едва срывая трахею.

— Чего вы боитесь? — прохрипела она чужим пересохшим горлом, когда он отпустил ее плечо. — Скажите себе, не мне.

Она спиной ощутила, как Вейдер на секунду застыл в неподвижности, анализируя вопрос, и обошел ее кругом, остановившись перед ее лицом.

— Вы ощутили прошлое, не настоящее, Асажж, — прохрипел он прежним голосом, и Асажж поняла, что маска вернулась на предназначенное ей место. — Именно то, что и было мне нужно.

Она горько усмехнулась про себя, вслушиваясь в его удаляющиеся шаги.

— Милорд, — в силе она ощутила, как он к ней обернулся. — Мне было приятно сразиться с ветераном.

* * *

Он знал, чего он боялся, и это давно произошло.

Все, чего он мог бояться сейчас, едва ли вызывало легкую дозу беспокойства в мыслях о провале. Впрочем, поединок с Вентресс был тем самым, что оживляло в нем старые чувства и память, которая, казалось, давно погибла в огне вместе с ним самим.

Это было даже забавно: она была единственным человеком, к кому он мог пойти за помощью.

Была еще Асока, но до тех пор, пока все не станет ясно, Вейдер не хотел с ней связываться. Был Император, и связываться с ним Вейдер не хотел еще больше. Был он сам — скрытый глубоко в себе и мертвый настолько же, насколько был жив в последние пятнадцать лет. Но на те минуты, что Асажж кружила вокруг него, словно стерев грань времен и вновь перенеся их в глубины тропических храмов, он почувствовал себя живым. И этой страсти по старой памяти хватило на то, чтобы, наконец, ощутить поток Силы как раньше и почувствовать саму природу того, что сотворила с собой Асока.

Звон портативного проектора раздался внезапно — он заблокировал все линии связи, кроме одной, и звонок по ней не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Учитель, — Вейдер покорно склонил голову и озадаченно вгляделся в небольшую фигуру Палпатина, стоящего посреди своего кабинета и беспокойно покручивающего трость.

— Твои неудачи стали слишком часты, мой ученик, — недовольно выговорил он и прищурился, буравя взглядом визор черного шлема.

Вейдер недовольно сузил глаза и нахмурился, чувствуя, как былая легкость таит под взглядом Палпатина быстрее прошлогоднего снега.

— Лотал, — четко выговорил он. — Разберись.

Вейдер покорно склонил голову.

На входящий звонок через деку он отвечал уже на ходу, быстрым шагом преодолевая коридоры академии.

— Инквизитор весь ваш, милорд, — послышалось во встроенных динамиках шлема, когда он пересекал трап подготовленного шаттла.

Вейдер стиснул зубы под маской. Все это было не вовремя. На небольшом экране светился окровавленный труп тогрута, явно задорого продавшего свою жизнь. Проверять его лично не было ни времени, ни желания.

— Сбрось тело в космос. Перевод будет через полчаса.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У каждого хорошего фика должен быть свой Татуин.

Проглотив с горя полстакана дареного самогона, Асока прослезилась, проморгалась и прикрыла лицо руками от отчаяния.

— До чего доводит Татуин, — сдавленно пробормотала она в ямочки на ладонях и, поморщившись, заглянула в щель между пальцами.

— Невозможно, — она сглотнула, потрясла головой и сомкнула пальцы перед глазами, — невероятно. Нет, это не он. У меня горячка и это навеянный пустыней мираж.

Асока еще раз взглянула на старика поверх ладоней, но он уже закрыл лицо грязным рукавом широкополой мантии и начал тихо похрапывать из-под бурой ткани.

Сжав зубы, Асока вцепилась в его запястье и как следует потрясла, надеясь, что токсикоз еще не стал нормой его отдыха, и он будет в состоянии поднять к ней глаза. Поняв, что ошибается, она брезгливо схватила его за воротник и, поддавая силой под зад, потащила к черному выходу, за которым по пути успела разглядеть большой чан с водой для ронто. Можно было протрезвить и силой, но идея казалась слишком мерзкой.

— Искупаемся! — она запихнула его в воду по локти и не выпускала до тех пор, пока его вялые попытки спастись не сменились вполне отчетливыми толчками, за которыми при должном желании можно было разглядеть некое проснувшееся сознание.

Отцепив от него руки, Асока силой выдернула тело на воздух и вцепила руки в бока, возвышаясь над ним мифическим божеством похмелья.

— Вентресс? — пробормотал Оби-Ван, едва откашлявшись, и слепо пощурился от солнца, против которого она стояла.

Асока моргнула и раскрыла рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и поглядела на него такими же большими, рыбьими глазами.

— Что? — спустя несколько секунд спросила она и даже от недоумения опустила руки с боков.

Он причмокнул губами, попытался подняться с земли и рухнул назад, не забывая при этом критично ее осматривать.

— Нет, — прищурив глаз, он еще раз оценил ее силуэт, который наверняка двоился, и критично покачал головой. — Обознался.

Асока яростно сжала губы и, пыхтя то ли от жара двух солнц, то ли начинавшейся мигрени, сделала к нему два шага и согнулась пополам, упирая ладони в колени.

— А так? — она подняла одну бровь и злобно оскалила зубы в улыбке, чувствуя, что если сейчас он не начнет говорить, то она еще раз окунет его головой в воду и только затем начнет думать, стоит ли его оттуда вытаскивать.

— Ты, — он тяжело выдохнул перегаром ей в лицо, но тут же поморщился от подступившей тошноты. Когда его едва не вырвало ей на ноги, Асока все же поборола собственную брезгливость и, ругаясь про себя хуже нал-хаттских отморозков, вмешалась силой в его загубленное пищеварение. Попутно у нее возникло огромное желание в нем что-нибудь передавить, но она тут же поморщилась от одной идеи касаться его в силе еще ближе.

Переведя дыхание Оби-Ван поник, опустив медленно трезвеющий взгляд от ее глаз. Асоке даже показалось, что он опять заснул, но на таком солнцепеке можно было лишь слиться с Силой, но никак не с земным вонючим песком. В бытность наемницей Асока уже встречала такие позы и знала, что сейчас клиент гипнотизирует оцепеневшим взглядом пол, надеясь то ли под него провалиться, то ли все же найти, что сказать.

— Как же низко ты пал, — устав ждать, пока он поднимет глаза, Асока презрительно качнула головой и наморщила нос, а затем схватила его за плечо и подняла. — Дом есть? Где живешь?

Оби-Ван рассеянно кивнул и указал рукой куда-то за угол кантины, где под белыми простынями был припрятан раскалившийся кар. Асока не дала ему сесть за руль и позволила лишь скупыми словами направлять по уходящей из космопорта дороге.

Все время до его дома она молчала, попеременно то закусывая губу, то морща лоб от роя навязчивых мыслей. Сердцем и силой она чувствовала, что это был тот самый человек, но она и представить себе не могла, сколь мало осталось в нем от былой железной, непокорной воли. Если Энакин всегда был ее буйной душой, то его старый учитель был духом, слово которого поднимало их с разбитых колен тогда, когда остальные свалились бы замертво. Он был легендарным генералом не из-за мастерского владения мечом, таланта стратега или выверенных на камеру слов. Все, кто знал Кеноби, помнили его за одно — за ту стальную волю, что он знаменем пронес через всю войну и брал победы там, где ломались и более зрелые.

Если и было в ней что-то, что желало разрубить Оби-Вана пополам и, вдоволь напившись его крови, по частям сжечь в огне, то оно только что задохнулось и погасло. Асоке хотелось выть от плещущейся наружу ненависти к самой себе, злому миру и чертовой мертвой королеве, а больше всего — к Кеноби за то, что лишил ее такой сладкой, слепой и долгожданной мести, за которой было так легко прятаться и еще легче забываться.

Нельзя было убить мертвого, а тот старик, что когда-то поднял руку на самого близкого ей человека, давно уже переступил черту, за которой смерть казалась краше жизни. Он не был сломлен — он был раздавлен, четвертован и похоронен так давно и глубоко, что даже пыли не осталось от костей его генеральской гордости.

Неслышно выругнувшись за воем рассекаемого ветра, Асока больно закусила губу и резко нажала по тормозам. Как никогда прежде захотелось прижаться к груди Скайуокера, которой отчаянно не хватило на Корусканте, и выплакать перед ним всю свою жизнь, скребя ногтями по его мертвым протезам.

— Приехали, — пробормотала Асока самой себе и скосила взгляд на застывшее лицо Оби-Вана. Оно больше не казалось ей охмелевшим алкоголем. На нем просто застыла восковая маска мертвеца, душа за которой давно была пожрана горечью и сожалениями.

Широко раскрыв глаза от подавшего тихий голос страха, Асока вскинула руку и, не думая, дала Оби-Вану несколько хлестких пощечин. После третей его взгляд наконец обрел фокус. Он ничего не сказал, не дотронулся до покрасневших щек и лишь слабо кивнул, медленно выходя из кара.

Асока оглянулась по сторонам: его маленький дом был затерян в скалах. Тому, что он живет отшельником, она ничуть не удивилась. С самого начала татуинского вояжа она рассчитывала на что-то подобное, прекрасно осознавая, что Кеноби никогда не был тем человеком, который мог без последствий пережить падение единственного ученика. Она ожидала, что он запрется в себе и будет коротать время за долгими джедайскими думами, бесконечно размышляя о том, что хорошо, а что плохо, и где был допущен тот досадный промах, с которого началась катастрофа. Для него прежнего это было бы нормально: искать ошибку там, где ее не было, винить себя в недосмотре и верить в упущенный шанс тогда, когда все было предопределено. Асока поняла, что, вероятно, она его недооценила, и он просто разобрался в том, что воля маленького человека со странным именем Оби-Ван ничего не значила перед явлением Избранника. Это и свело его с ума.

Внутри дома было на удивление чисто и аккуратно. Аккуратно, вероятно, от того, что Оби-Ван пропивал свои дни в кантине, да и чисто, скорее всего, от того же. Доковыляв до маленькой кухонки, Оби-Ван сел на стоящую особняком табуретку и ногой выдвинул из-под стола вторую — для Асоки.

— Возьми что-нибудь из холодильника, — осипшим голосом сказал он, смыкая руки на коленях и пряча взгляд, — что-то там должно быть.

Асока вздрогнула от первых разумных слов, но не решилась воспользоваться гостеприимством.

— Рекс ищет тебя, — холодно сказала она, посчитав, что раз Оби-Ван говорит, то способен и соображать. Она блеснула глазами и уселась напротив него. — Говорит, хочет исповедаться.

Кеноби только горько усмехнулся и безразлично повел плечами.

— И ты тоже? — он обратил к ней затуманенный взгляд.

Асока недовольно подняла брови и сжала губы, сведя руки перед собой на груди. Про себя подумалось, что полицию нравов все это время у нее получается строить очень правдиво. Почти настолько, чтобы самой поверить в то, будто незаслуженно продлившаяся жизнь Кеноби еще что-то для нее значит.

— Нет, Оби-Ван, — она с усилием воли проглотила оскорбление, так и рвущееся наружу словами о том, что лишь один человек достоин принять ее исповедь. Вместо этого она глубоко вздохнула и достала из потемок души потрепанного Фалкрума, готового все понять и простить за одну идею о бессмертном сопротивлении, — мне был просто нужен генерал. Нам всем был нужен.

Кеноби безразлично нахмурился, будто по старой привычке, и против своих обычных нравоучений силой подтянул к себе из стенного шкафа какую-то мудреную татуинскую настойку.

— Он давно умер, — сухо ответил он, откинувшись на стену за спиной и откручивая крышку бутылки.

Асока сжала зубы так крепко, что еще немного, и они бы нервно застучали. По этикетке она узнала напиток — сок из корней местного тростника. Когда-то Асажж рассказывала ей о нем: поганый вкус, но помогал сосредоточиться. Даже через столько лет внутренний мир Асоки рушился, когда она глядела на Кеноби, которому был нужен допинг для работы мозга. Это отдавало чем-то жутковатым.

— Я останусь у тебя ненадолго, — хрипло пробормотала она, следя за тем, как легко он глотает бурую жидкость из бутылки. — У меня на Татуине… дела.

Дел на самом деле не было. Но Асока помнила старого Кеноби — он бы никогда не довел себя до такого состояния, не будь причины. Он бы просто позволил телу умереть. Но раз тело было живо, то когда-то у него была и цель. Асока хотела эту цель выяснить. Она хотела узнать, не был ли этой целью давно потерянный, но живой ребенок — то единственное искупление, которое он мог придумать для Энакина.

Впрочем, Асока так же знала, что иногда она придумывает слишком многое. Это происходило между теми периодами, в которые она не думала вообще. В те моменты она полагалась на голос Силы, чаще звучащей куда проникновенней ее собственного разума. Сейчас же был тот редкий случай, когда оба внутренних голоса звучали в унисон, а мозг пытался выдавать на них аналитику.

На деле же думать тут было не о чем. Кеноби был последним, кто видел ребенка. Если аккуратно вскрыть его голову, то была малая вероятность найти нужные воспоминания, если алкоголь все еще окончательно не припек его последние мозги. Но обычно после этого погибают, и в качестве досадного недостатка — погибают в спокойствии. Но как бы ей этого не хотелось, убивать его или нет, было решать не ей. Поэтому сперва ребенка нужно было просто поискать.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Псс... тихо.  
> Кажется, здесь начинается пейринг

Асока металась по выделенному ей спальному мешку, скользила потными лекко по полу и никак не могла уснуть. Сила предостерегала ее о чем-то, кружила голову, путала, но никак не могла выйти на нужный образ и дать знать, чего именно стоит бояться. Она мешала думать, рвала прочь из дремы и, казалось, была попросту заговорена на то, чтобы превратить ее ночь из ужасной в поистине невыносимую.

Асока точно знала: это Оби-Ван был во всем виноват. Сила, окружавшая ее, была безумна.

Громко перевернувшись на бок и сдержав рвущуюся изнутри ругань, она рывком силы подтянула к себе одну из беновых бутылок и, не задумываясь, глотнула. На ее вкус сок был гадкий, но он прояснял сознание и успокаивал. Сила, конечно, силой, но даже она бывает бесполезна тогда, когда за стенкой пытается уснуть сбившийся с пути магистр, чьи возможности были столь же колоссальны, сколь кошмарно его тихое безумие. Но мнимое беспокойство, вызванное банальной близостью противного ей до омерзения человека, никогда не было уважительной причиной для бессонницы. С этими мыслями в голове Асока сглотнула горьковатый привкус во рту и провалилась в глубокий сон через полчаса, мирно пересчитывая в уме все смерти Дарта Мола.

Она раскрыла глаза в бескрайнем травяном море средь океана степей и испуганно дернулась, аккуратно поддерживаемая за плечи чьими-то теплыми руками. Небо было ясным, солнце жгучим, а общий образ настолько правильным, что она даже зажмурилась, лишь бы не проснуться, когда все поняла.

— Здравствуй, — тихо послышалось за ее спиной, и Асока, с трудом разлепляя глаза, обернулась на звук.

Она вырвалась из его рук и ногтями впилась в его шею. Почувствовала, как сжимается под пальцами горячая кожа, увидела, как проступают красные ореолы под царапинами, ощутила, как щекотит лекко дыхание, а выступившие шрамы на нем покрываются мурашками так, будто вновь обрели все отнятые чувства.

Она видела его таким второй раз в жизни: молодым, здоровым, живым. И в первый раз он ее не узнал.

— Учитель, — едва слышно выдохнула Асока и опасливо сощурилась, стараясь подметить малейшую мимику его лица.

Он улыбнулся краем губ так, будто не было ничего необычного в том, что после устроенной им дикой охоты он снизошел до общего сна и ждет, будто его примут, как званого гостя. Так, будто это вообще было нормально для него — улыбаться.

— Зачем ты пришел? — хрипло пробормотала Асока и спрятала взгляд в траве, куда секунду назад опустила одну руку, не решаясь оторвать вторую от его горла.

— Я скучал, — он обхватил рывком силы ее шею и поднял подбородок, направляя к себе глаза, — чем бы все не казалось.

Асока прикусила губу и всмотрелась горящим взглядом в его глаза, впиваясь ногтями в траву так, что под них забивалась земля. Ее вторая рука дрожала, не в силах сжать его горло, и безвольно скребла покрасневшую кожу над ключицей.

— Брось, — набравшись сил, фыркнула она и яростно мотнула головой так, что заблестели глаза, — это не ты, и вся эта земля тебе противна!

Она дотянулась рукой до его щеки, провела указательным пальцем по рассекшему глаз шраму и прошлась большим по уголку его рта.

— Все это сгорело, — шепнула она. — И пусть.

Он усмехнулся, скользнув горячими губами по ее пальцу, и в следующий миг растворился сам в себе, являя образ настоящего. Мир вокруг исчез, чтобы появиться вновь в образе строгой имперской роскоши, заполнявшей просторную каюту на одном из внушающих страх звездных разрушителей. Асока подумала, что это было то место, где он засыпал.

— Неужели тебе приятно на это смотреть? — Энакин неуверенно повел бровью, и кожа на его лбу сложилась в причудные складки, не успевшие оформиться морщинами. Слишком бледная для здорового человека, слишком молодая для взрослого, но та единственная, в которую Асока могла верить по-настоящему.

— Я пятнадцать лет считала тебя мертвым, — серым голосом ответила она, завороженно глядя в его глаза. Она старалась запомнить каждую черту, боялась моргать, и до боли зажала его волосы, чтобы если уж проснуться, то только рядом с ним. — И сама жизнь красит тебя лучше всего на свете.

Энакин порывисто сгреб ее в объятья еще до того, как она закончила говорить.

— Тебя не было слишком долго, — сбивчиво прошептал он в ее монтралы, растирая оголившуюся под майкой поясницу, и прижался щекой к ее лбу. — Это очень трудно — вспоминать.

Асока стиснула зубы и зажмурилась, чувствуя, что начинает реветь как ребенок на его руках, будто в насмешку над злодейкой-судьбой и всеми ее проказами, застывшими в морщинах старого джедая, что укрылся в пыли пустынь.

— Вспомнить надо, — хрипло выдохнула она, пальцами скребя панцирь черной брони и ломая об него ногти, как мечтала минувшим днем, — без этого никак…

Она не смогла сдержать слезы на выдохе и сдавленно захрипела, чувствуя, как сотнями игл горло разрывает комок из сдержанных истерик и задавленной в глубину ярости. Весь этот яд копился в ней с тех пор, как она от него оторвалась и принялась играть светоч перед повстанцами. С тех пор, как она почувствовала его тепло, все стало неважно: и амбиции, и планы, и война. Существовал лишь полумертвый киборг, и Асока была готова сделать все, лишь бы увидеть его живым. Но в этот самый момент на его груди она почувствовала одно: будь он вторым Гривусом, она бы никогда не смогла оторваться.

Он молчал, пока она сдавленно подвывала и царапала кожу на его щеках, вжималась трясущейся грудью в его доспехи и перебирала дрожащими губами прожилки застарелых шрамов на шее: тех, что он захотел оставить после операций. Его глаза золотились неясным светом в слепой черноте космоса, исходящей из панорамного окна, а расширившиеся зрачки смотрели сквозь нее куда-то туда, где была скрыта сама суть всего, что с ними происходило.

— Что ты хочешь сделать со мной? — наконец выдохнула Асока, на миллиметр оторвавшись губами от его горячей кожи.

— Что бы я ни хотел, ты мне этого не позволишь.

Он не поменялся в лице ни на секунду, все также отстранённо смотрел вдаль, только его рука крепче обхватила ее талию и ближе притянула к груди, когда он тихо добавил:

— Меньшее было бы оскорбительным.

Асока опустила глаза к полу и, сглотнув, кивнула.

— Иногда нужно только попросить.

Вейдер резко сощурился, едва она выдавила в его грудь эти четыре заветных слова.

— Действительно, — севшим голосом прохрипел он и тут же встретился с ней глазами. Асоке показалось, что в них разом зажглись все огни Корусканта: настолько они горели.

И в следующую секунду он страстно ее поцеловал.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вы не поверите.  
> Тут опять любовь.   
> Лучше закрыть глаза.

Сумбурный сон с Энакином прервался так же неожиданно, как и возник, и сперва Асока не могла поверить в то, что все последующее было неправдой. Сила судорогой скрутила разум, прервала их связь и едва не выбила ее из сознания, когда вместо кругов перед глазами принялась являть образы грядущего.

Вейдер стоял перед ней в черной маске, дышал ледяной яростью и тянулся к скорчившемуся перед пропастью мальчишке, прижимавшему к груди окровавленный обрубок руки. Асоке хватило одного взгляда на него, чтобы понять — он его сын. И Сила вела к нему, но не желала ждать, пока ее глупая избранница сообразит, что с этим делать.

Виски пронзила острая боль, мир закрутился перед глазами, и невнятный крик о том, кто чей отец, потянул в вихре хаоса, с которым, как Асока знала, она уже давно заигралась. Она ощутила, как идет носом кровь, и была уверена в том, что наяву зальет ей всю постель, потому что такое не могло проходить бесследно. Было даже странно, что этого не произошло раньше.

Она осознала, что дрожит в темноте, лишь когда приоткрыла судорожно сжатые веки и разлепила слипшиеся от слез ресницы.

Но в этот раз никто не кричал. Только едва живой мальчик колыхался в воздухе в полуметре над полом, Вейдер сверлил его взглядом, а Асока что-то тихо бормотала себе под нос, будто заговаривая душу несчастного паренька на служение. Не та Асока — она испуганно распахнула глаза — она из будущего.

Перед глазами пошла рябь от напряжения. Сила волновалась, кричала, звала на помощь, и от того показывала всю ересь из всех вероятностей, которые только можно вообразить. Но Асока точно знала, что в ее реальности сыну Энакина не быть калекой, потому что на картинке перед ней было две руки, и это видение, в отличие от других, было единственной живой правдой.

Асока осела на пол, следя за тем, как та она, другая, яростно шипит что-то, сжимает руку Энакина до синевы и тянет из него столько жизни, что даже всесильный Избранный покачнулся и упал на колени от бессилия.

Она упала за ним следом: четкие видения никогда не приходят даром. Небо перед глазами поплыло, мир пошатнулся, раскидистая зелень деревьев смазалась единым пятном перед глазами, и напоследок она увидела россыпь звезд дикого мира, застывшую на небесах.

«Явин, — подумала она перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в реальность, где у нее не будет ни сил, ни эмоций, — они на Явине».

С последней ясной мыслью перед глазами погасло и небо.

Но чернота не наступила. Асока почувствовала, как волна чужой силы захлестывает ее, вытаскивает из собственного забытья и зовет в реальность так сильно, что уже через минуту она раскрыла глаза и прищурилась от тусклого света ночника. На улице была половина пятого, и Тату-1 величаво ползла по небу, бочком появляясь в узкой прорези окна.

Уверенно моргнув раз-другой, Асока обрубила всю связь с Энакином и закрылась едва ли не плотнее, чем он сам после Корусканта. Над всем этим нужно было думать, и думать долго. Но мозги никогда не были ее сильной стороной, и потому уже через секунду она испуганно потрошила собственную сумку, пока наконец не вытащила оттуда поцарапанный маяк и разрядившуюся практически до нуля деку.

— Ну же, — прошипела она сквозь зубы и закусила губу, когда подсоединила одно к другому и обнаружила, что связь барахлит, — давай…

Дека все же дала. Вейдер обнаружился маленькой сиротливой точкой на орбите Лотала, где, похоже, и провел день. Не было заметно, чтобы он предпринимал какие-то попытки оттуда убраться, иначе прямо сейчас его разрушитель бы сходил с низкой орбиты и прыгал в гипер, ни мало не заботясь о сохранности планетарной атмосферы. Он ничего не видел — ожидаемо. Не ожидаемым было то, что его опять занесло на этот Силой забытый мир. Асока тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза: надо было связываться с Призраком. Но сначала все же надо было поспать.

* * *

Назойливый звук входящего звонка разбудил ее тогда, когда Тату-1 передвинулась ко второй стороне узкого окна, Тату-2 взошла над горизонтом, а в реальном времени прошла половина местного часа.

Асока глухо ударила рукой по полу из-под мешка, в полусне надеясь разбить проклятый будильник о камень пола, но он только пуще заголосил и начал непрерывно зудеть. С жалобным стоном она высунула голову из-под одеяла.

— Шшш, — недовольно пробормотала она в пищащий приемник на запястье и сонно прищурилась, — я тут не одна…

По ту сторону связи послышалось, как Асажж тяжело вздохнула и наверняка закатила глаза, лежа в объятиях своей любимой кровати и попивая горькое нал-хаттское пиво. Она часто любила нежиться с имперским изыском и вспоминать, как хорошо бывало на их вольных базах во внешнем кольце. Сейчас у нее как раз был конец рабочего дня.

— Дура ты, — неожиданно ответила она, и Асока сонно про себя отметила, что с пивом, как и с кроватью, скорее всего промахнулась. — Не умеешь ценить, что имеешь.

И тут стало ясно, что разговор будет долгим: когда Асажж читает нотации — это не к добру. Так что на секунду Асока оторопела, нахмурилась, и непонимающе махнула головой.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовалась она у нее через одеяло, удобнее переворачиваясь на бок так, чтобы не было видно двух солнц. Но Асажж молчала, и это было уже к беде.

— Аса! — Асока постаралась прикрикнуть погромче, но весь эффект поглотил рвущийся зевок. — Говори!

По ту сторону послышался тяжелый выдох и переливчатый звон стекла. Асажж пила что-то покрепче пива и чокалась своим стаканом с бутылкой.

— Я по самые гланды влипла, — наконец ответила она и глотнула, прошипев что-то нечленораздельное себе под нос. Закуски у нее, похоже, тоже не было.

— Нужна помощь? — Асока резко подобралась на кровати, подтянула под себя ноги и обеспокоенно вгляделась в приемник. Пощелкала пару раз по переключателю голозаписи и досадливо прикусила губу, вспомнив, что Боба поломал его еще год назад: кто-то из ее повстанцев решил проявить беспокойство в тот момент, когда он отчаянно ей доказывал, почему все же стоит остаться на его корабле.

— Ар’аллан знает о том, что ты — Фалкрум, и виновна в его отставке, — серым голосом пробормотала Вентресс и вновь стукнула стаканом по бутылке. — Уверена, он уже на полпути к тебе, хоть и обещал тебя не трогать.

Асока как раскрыла, так и закрыла рот.

— По последним подсчетам прессы, я — семнадцатое лицо в государстве, — горько выдохнула Асажж, и ее голос сбился: похоже, она тоже решила прилечь. — В прошлом году была тридцать второй. Каждый из агентов спит и видит себя в моем кресле. Кроме него, пожалуй.

Послышалось, как она сглатывает и бросает бутылку, а дроид-уборщик с легким потрескиванием собирает с пола осколки. Асажж всегда любила что-то изящное, но крепкое, терпкое, но не лишенное послевкусия. Обычно все это было дорогим и на редкость однообразным в плане дизайна бутылочного стекла.

— Так однажды он и оказался в нем. А затем в моей постели… — закончила она, и Асока машинально почесала левый монтрал. Не ослышалась ли?

— Все это нехорошо, — севшим голосом добавила Асажж и тяжело выдохнула. — Почаще оглядывайся через плечо.

Асока кивнула и напряженно свела брови, положив голову на руки. Было ясно, что Вентресс никогда бы не созналась, если бы дело не казалось ей критическим. Впрочем, Асока и сама видела, насколько был велик его уровень фанатизма.

— Я думала, у инквизиторов не бывает имен, — рассеянно пробормотала она, обдумывая в голове неожиданно начавший зреть план. — Так странно…

— Ничего странного, — фыркнула Вентресс, и писк нового дроида со звоном стекла выдал то, что она взяла вторую бутылку. — Пропаганда, не больше. Шпионам плохо, начальству удобно, а самим инквизиторам вбили в голову, что почетно. Мы же не Храм и не воспитываем их с младенчества.

Асока про себя согласилась и машинально кивнула головой еще раз, закусив губу. В голове роилось множество вероятностей, где одна была лучше другой, а последствия к ним и вовсе было нереально просчитать без Силы. Впрочем, голова кружилась от того, насколько щедро Энакин с ней поделился, так что Асока прикрыла глаза.

— Ты просила говорить о Вейдере, — неожиданно сменила тему Асажж, похоже, не желая и дальше мучить себя гнилыми мыслями. — Он заходил на днях.

Не успев сосредоточиться, Асока так и подпрыгнула на диване, но связь с Силой не разорвала.

— И?

— Закрыл мне глаза, снял шлем и решил тряхнуть стариной в дуэльном зале, — с напускной леностью перечислила Вентресс. — Едва не снес мне голову дважды за десять минут.

— Я же говорила, что он не машина, — широко улыбнулась Асока, заговорщицки прищурив глаза. Будь благословенна Сила и все деяния ее! Она только что поняла, что делать.

— Похоже, он хотел вспомнить что-то давно забытое, — задумчиво пробормотала Асажж и глотнула из своего бокала.

Асока расслабленно откинулась на лопатки, прикрыла грудь одеялом и улыбнулась.

— О, я уверена, ему придется еще многое вспоминать, — загадочно прошептала она.

Асажж так и подавилась виски. Асока распознала его по тому, как долго она перебирала любимый вкус на языке.

— Ты знаешь, кто он? — откашлявшись, спросила она и что-то прошипела в сторону, когда дроид подкатил собирать остатки разбитой бутылки.

— Да, знаю, — Асока прикрыла глаза, вспоминая прошедший сон. Ясно было, что она ему нужна, но даже несмотря на все это, она знала, как сильно он скучал по ней в глубине остатков своей души. Все-таки такое не утаишь, когда снимаешь все блоки связи, чтобы объединить сознания.

— Только не говори, что…

— Я вообще ничего тебе не скажу, — отрезала Асока и качнула головой, отгоняя воспоминания. — За эту тайну твой инквизитор едва не поплатился жизнью. Ты наверняка его спрашивала, и он тебе не сказал, да?

Асажж многозначительно промолчала.

— Так и думала, — Асока пожала плечами. — Поздравляю, ты стоишь для него на одном уровне преданности с Вейдером и Палпатином.

Асажж прошипела какие-то ругательства сквозь зубы и, похоже, залпом выпила все то, что оставалось в ее бокале.

— Лишь ради этого был устроен весь спектакль с Баррисс, — поделилась Асока и вспомнила, что у нее к инквизитору тоже остался один незакрытый счет. — Так что пообещай мне, что забыла все свои догадки, хорошо?

Асажж многозначительно хмыкнула, помолчала с полминуты, но все же согласилась.

— Слишком часто в последнее время звучат эти слова, — проворчала она вполголоса. Обычно она так делала, когда старалась сделать вид, что ее вовсе не интересует все то, куда она уже и так забралась по уши. — Обещаю.

Асока закатила глаза, но все же посчитала, что у Асажж хватит осмотрительности не соваться в это. А затем подумала, что ей тоже не мешало бы чем-то промочить горло. Великие дела ждали ее, но без бутылки в них точно было не разобраться.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шизанутая вернулась.  
> Нет, я не про Асоку, она котик.

— Ты хотел поговорить со мной?

Человек в нависшем на глаза капюшоне появился среди глубокой ночи в черноте каюты и озарил ее ярким голубым светом. Рекс уже и забыл, что в его доспех был встроен голоприемник, как забыл и то, что среди живых остались люди, помнящие его частоту.

— Генерал? — Рекс сощурился и недоверчиво поднял одну бровь, всматриваясь в сгорбившуюся над потертым наручем фигуру. Мужчина по ту сторону экрана недовольно хмыкнул и на секунду приподнял капюшон.

— В моем доме появилась нежданная гостья. Не сомневаюсь, что она не думала сообщать тебе о визите, хотя имя твое и упомянула.

Рексу показалось, что Кеноби по большему счету все равно, кто пришел в его дом, и связался с ним он только для того, чтобы успокоиться самому и очистить себе совесть. Настолько был невозмутим его вид.

— Асока никому не дает отчета в своих действиях, — Рекс нахмурился, вспоминая, как цинично она смотрела на Эзру, когда он затащил их на борт с Корусканта, и как не могла найти себе места позже, тщательно скрывая это от своей команды полудурков. Он передёрнулся, возвращаясь мыслями к настоящему, где они уже неделю шерстили Лотал на предмет раскопок древних грызунов. — Она сама за себя.

Кеноби пожевал губами и нахмурился. Рекс решил воспользоваться возможностью и время зря не терять. Было то, что глодало его душу не первый месяц, и он надеялся избавиться от этого до стариковской немощи.

— Она одна способна остановить Вейдера, генерал, — ровным голосом сказал он, будто и не разлеплял глаз минуту назад. — И она работает над этим, что бы ни было у нее на уме.

Кеноби поднял к нему заинтересованный взгляд, блеснувший на момент в глубине капюшона. Похоже, это его не удивляло, но Рекс все-таки решил добавить:

— Вейдер — один из выживших джедаев, — он помялся, подбирая слова, и отвёл взгляд к своим пижамным штанам перед тем, как продолжить. — Его имя — Энакин Скайуокер.

Рекс даже не удивился, когда Оби-Ван не повел и бровью. Пятнадцать лет он считал, что это святая тайна Империи, но, повстречавшись с Асокой и проникшись наконец истинным джедайским цинизмом, понял, что они могли знать все еще до падения генерала. Он и сам мог знать, да только все отворачивался, пока не стало поздно. Шестеркам вроде призрачных повстанцев или легионов безропотных клонов такие деморализующие вещи говорить не полагалось.

— Я хотел сообщить вам об этом перед тем, как болезни возьмут свое, — Рекс свел брови на переносице и глянул в голоэкран твердым взглядом солдата. А Оби-Ван, тяжело вздохнув, только рассеянно пожал плечами.

Прежде Рекс захотел бы добавить, что служил под началом Скайуокера весь первый год. Что Вейдер был в маске, но каким бы он был командиром, если бы не узнал своего генерала? Тогда он считал, что Энакин восстановил мир. Что смерти в Храме — малая жертва за годы процветания. Его ведь не было среди штурмующих Храм солдат. И он лишь слышал о заговоре, а зная некоторых из джедаев, не слишком ему удивился. Но он знал цену тех жертв: он всю жизнь провел на передовой. Так что Рекс еще полгода служил этому чудовищу, пока не понял, что война никуда не ушла, и лишь проникла террором на улицы городов, стала ожесточённее и грязнее. Тогда Император как раз списывал клонов на пенсии, и он ушел. Понял, что нет больше тех, кому он давал присягу, и сил что-то сменить уже не осталось. Он только потом осознал, что от войны можно уйти, но она от тебя не уйдет никогда. А позже старость начала брать свое, он надеялся отыскать хоть кого-то, кто мог бы все изменить, и нутром чуял, что старый мастер Оби-Ван был жив. А в этом мире не было никого, в кого бы он верил больше магистра Кеноби.

Вспомнив об этом, Рекс отвел взгляд от фигуры Оби-Вана и тяжело вздохнул. Ему незачем было все это слушать.

— Асока знает? — вот и все, что интересовало Оби-Вана. Рекс отметил, что ему вовсе безразличен тот факт, что сталось с его учеником. Да и с его клонами тоже. И он неуверенно качнул головой.

— Мне она не говорила, я ей тоже, — он скосил взгляд с колен к лицу Кеноби, — но это ничего не значит. Она слишком его любила, и если даже я его узнал… — Рекс отстраненно повел плечом, — то не узнать его ей было невозможно. Но, похоже, она считает его мертвым.

Кеноби покачал головой под тяжелым капюшоном и свел перед собой ладони. Голосвязь мигнула и пошла помехами, выдавая разделявшее их расстояние. Казалось, что Оби-Ван завис, как статичная голосхема, и лишь легкое покачивание плеч при дыхании выдавало, что он все еще держит связь.

— Что происходило за последнее время? — отозвался Кеноби через минуту долгого обдумывания. Рекс не помнил, чтобы прежде ему требовалось столько времени в разговорах. — Известно, чем она занималась?

На этот вопрос Рекс вновь пожал плечами, но все же, по старой привычке, начал доклад.

* * *

Руки инквизитора дрожали от сдерживаемой ярости. Он пилил Силу вместе с Оффи уже второй час и все не мог понять, чего от Баррисс было больше: пользы или вреда. Она сидела ровно, высоко задрав подбородок, и щедро бы делилась своей связью с Тано, если не залезала бы каждый раз пальцами под его рукав.

— Для лучшего контакта! — однозначно отвечала она, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как крепче сжать зубы.

Все же они с Асокой были похожи: ему тоже хотелось вспороть живот этой зазнавшейся своевольной девке. И каждый раз он мысленно обращался к Императору, прося для себя о воле и терпении. Сила же отвечала ему монотонным прояснением реальности и призрачными очертаниями Асоки, закутанной в какой-то грязный холщевый мешок.

— Еще, — прошипел он сквозь зубы и крепче зажмурился, концентрируясь на являвшихся сквозь пелену образах. Баррисс царапнула ногтями его предплечье от усердия и что-то пробормотала себе под нос о собственной исключительности в потоках Великой.

Всю эту технику он уловил еще тогда, когда отлеживался в лазарете вейдеровского разрушителя и ощущал, как Асока к нему взывает. В тот раз сам милорд грубо ее отсек, но большую часть инквизитору все же понять удалось, и сейчас дело стояло только за практикой, в которой он, как и Баррисс, был не силен. Асока вообще поражала гибкостью своего сознания, и иногда ему казалось, будто они с Вейдером друг друга стоят.

— Я вижу ее, — рвано пробормотала Оффи на выдохе и крепче вцепилась ему в руку, — но чувствую, что далеко.

С его глаз тоже начала спадать пелена. Там, где была Асока, над горизонтом всходили два солнца, и чувствовался испепеляющий жар пустыни.

— Внешний рубеж, — утомленно выдохнул он и расслабил сжимавшие Баррисс руки. — Она на Татуине.

Оффи недовольно фыркнула и не дала ему себя отпустить, лишь глубже впившись в него ногтями. Инквизитор заскрежетал зубами. Были в жизни те грани боли, которые он со всеми своими страстями терпеть не мог, и любая связь с Баррисс автоматически под них попадала.

— Нужно узнать место, — авторитетно заявила она и смерила его высокомерным взглядом, — иначе, как ты найдешь ее на планете?

Инквизитор стрельнул в нее глазами. Ему вовсе не хотелось давать Баррисс лишний повод для своеволия. Он вообще надеялся выгрузить ее на самом отсталом из миров и изредка проверять собственные маячки, отслеживая ее дела. В принципе, его интересовало только то, чтобы она там не загнулась. Ближайшей пары лет все равно было слишком мало для того, чтобы сдать ее Императору.

— Там легче будет, — сдержанно ответил он и выдернул руки, косо глянув на Баррисс так, что та даже плечом передернула. — Она еще сотню раз поменяет свое положение. Незачем тратить силы.

Оффи высоко подняла брови, сморщила лоб, но через секунду кивнула, соглашаясь. Все же твердой логикой крыть ее было можно, и одно это давало инквизитору силы на общение. Потому что его здравая выдержка закончилась еще в тот момент, когда они взлетали с Корусканта.

— А все же, что вас связывает? — сузив глаза, протянула Баррисс и ехидно улыбнулась, закусив губу. И здесь инквизитор понял, что иногда даже логика не властна над вывертами ее сознания. Но, похоже, Баррисс его скептицизма не заметила.

— Мы-то с ней в одних окопах сидели, а вы… — продолжила она и оценивающе на него взглянула, — едва знакомы. Но связь ваша сильна.

Выругавшись про себя на чем свет стоит, он и сам не понял, зачем задрал перед ней рубашку. Баррисс ошарашенно охнула, но тут же коснулась шрамов, так и разглядывая их круглыми глазами. Его кожа пошла мурашками, когда она завороженно прошлась пальцами по затвердевшим рубцам. В свое время Асажж тоже так делала, но внимания на этом предпочла не заострять. Он тогда подумал, что она так бережет его чувства, а потом догадался, что просто бежит от своих. В одну заветную секунду ее страх за подругу можно было вдыхать с воздухом.

— А я думала, откуда в тебе столько кровожадности, — с придыханием пробормотала Баррисс и приблизилась к нему на шаг, всей ладонью скользя по груди.

В мыслях так и пронеслось невысказанное «вы с ней похожи». И тут же возник вопрос: а не из ревности ли Баррисс так возненавидела подругу? Он и правда был на нее похож, и руки Баррисс на его груди лишь подтверждали теорию.

Прищурившись, он наблюдал за тем, как она забирается пальцами глубже под его рубашку и сдирает пластыри с незакрытых порезов. Если это действительно была ревность, то сейчас он понимал Тано лучше всех на свете и сам готов был накрутить кишки Оффи на ее световой меч. Ее неприкрытый фанатизм по догмам джедаев на фоне всего этого вызывал отвращение.

— Идем, — тихо выдохнул он сквозь зубы и уверенно оттолкнул ее от себя, — ждать она нас не будет.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это не я. Оно само пишется.

Асока медитировала на сына Энакина с раннего утра, нервно кусая губы то в предвкушении, то в страхе за то, что времени на его поиски остаётся все меньше. Каждый раз он ускользал, касаясь ее мыслей лишь отзвуками присутствия на планете, и она все глубже погружалась в вихри кружившей над ней Силы. Все это казалось бы странным, если бы не присутствие здесь Оби-Вана, который и мог спутать след вечность назад, пусть в настоящем и давно позабыл, для чего.

Голова разболелась тогда же, когда и желудок. Раскрыв глаза и косо глянув на помигивающие с приемника часы, Асока поняла, что дальше искать младшего Скайуокера смысла нет, и помятой неваляшкой соскользнула из мешка на пол, силой направляя стоптанные башмаки к ногам.

— Оби-Ва-а-ан — лениво выдохнула она с зевком и прищурилась от ярких солнц, а затем поднялась и потерла затекшую шею запястьем. — Завтрак есть?

Само собой ей никто не ответил, и Асока мысленно приготовилась к тому, что жарить омлет придется самой.

Посиневший Кеноби нашелся за кухонным столом, где потягивал свой любимый сок и явно боролся с мигренью. Вообще выглядел он так, будто не спал всю ночь, но уж Асока знала точно: просто надо было меньше пить. Она скривилась и отвела взгляд, не к месту вспомнив о том, насколько сама была на него похожа тогда, когда роман с Бобой только начинался.

Еще через минуту, когда зажаренные на силе яйца были готовы, Асока уселась прямо перед Кеноби на табуретку, подтянула к себе одну из бутылок бенового сока и решила пойти ва-банк, чувствуя, что, если уж не выиграет, то точно не проиграет.

— Оби, а Оби, — пробормотала она, увлеченно выковыривая скорлупу из тарелки краешком вилки и насаживая на другой кусок бекона. — Знал ли ты, что у Энакина был ребенок?

Тот поднял к ней пустой взгляд, несколько раз недоуменно моргнул и расслабил руку так, что пустая бутылка выскользнула на стол.

— Что?

— Мальчик, — Асока тяжело вздохнула. — Много лет назад Орден ошибся. И равновесие способен восстановить лишь сын Энакина. Он избранник.

— Я… — Кеноби болезненно нахмурился и опустил поднятый было взгляд к столу, размышляя, а затем ухватился за бутылку. — Я не помню.

Асока сжала губы от досады, проследила за рукой Оби-Вана взглядом и принюхалась. Она бы руку дала на отсечение за то, что в нее был налит самогон. Бен прятал от нее глаза как ребенок, и как ребенок же скрывал свои проказы. Это было ужасно, и Асока, закинув в рот единственный кусок бекона, поняла, что больше она ни минуты не выдержит в этом сумасшедшем доме и нужно идти в поля.

Но, сжав зубы, она улыбнулась Бену, вздохнула, как понимающая мамаша, едва сдержала себя от того, чтобы не погрозить ему пальцем, и степенным шагом направилась в отведенную ей комнату. Прямо перед ней была замечательная, не просматриваемая с кухни дверь в спальню, куда она и бросилась тут же, едва концы ее лекко скрылись за поворотом.

В его берлоге было жутко, темно, и, в отличие от всего остального дома, пыльно. Асока сделала вывод, что после своих обычных пьянок Бен либо вообще не доходил до дома, либо падал мертвым грузом на кухне за тем же самым местом, где и сидел с утра, прочищая полы туникой. Но ей нужно было проверить, не осталось ли в личных вещах Кеноби упоминаний о том счастливом времени, когда в нем еще теплился рассудок, а ребенок не был потерян окончательно. Асока даже не удивилась бы, найди она среди его старых тряпок грязные пожелтевшие пеленки. Но их не было, как не было и ни единой деки, ни единого кристалла, ни одной старой помятой бумаги. Асока заглянула в каждый открытый ящик, не обнаружив ни одного закрытого, залезла под кровать и наглоталась пыли, а затем простучала всю стену на тайники — ничего. Либо Бен сам все уничтожил много лет назад, либо кто-то, хоть тот же Органа, давно вывез все ценные вещи из этой хижины, оправданно беспокоясь о том, что будет, попади не в те руки все знания опального генерала. Впрочем, зная Бейла, сама она поставила бы на Мотму.

Так или иначе, Асока разогнула спину, чихнула несколько раз в кулак и покинула бенову спальню так же, как и вошла, а затем быстро собралась и вышла из его дома, помахав на прощание сопящему за столом Кеноби ручкой.

Улица встретила ее ожидаемой пылью, ветром и непереносимой жарой. Замотавшись в тряпки по моде аборигенов, Асока завела кар и направила его по дороге в город к той самой кантине, в которой думала искать ловца на джедая. Сопливый юнец, конечно, не подошел бы для этого, но поиски обычного пацана доверить ему она могла. Асока утешала себя той мыслью, что, по крайней мере, с утра до ночи жариться на солнцепеке ей не придется.

* * *

— Что это? — с придыханием пробормотала Сабин и дотронулась кончиком пальца до сияющего чистым светом камня.

Зеб пробормотал что-то о бабских безделицах себе под нос и с недовольным видом притопнул, демонстративно поворачиваясь к ней спиной. На месте дверей в разбитом проходе зияла дыра. На этот раз на взрывчатку не поскупился Эзра, с каждой минутой все больше заводясь и скребя механической рукой по стене, словно нарочно выводя из себя всю остальную команду.

— Беда, — Рекс скривился и оббил крышкой пальцы Сабин. — Это все?

Обиженно надувшаяся девчонка порывисто кивнула, и ей вторил хмуро притихший Кэнан. Ржавый дроид что-то согласно запищал, через раз подпрыгивая, переходя на хрип и тыча манипулятором на дверь.

— Уходим.

Скрипнув зубами, Джаррус перехватил у него увесистый сундук, крякнул от тяжести и демонстративно зашагал к дыре, всем видом демонстрируя своё доверие. Шёл уверенно, прямо, помня о том, что Гера увела за собой погоню по широкой дуге. Рекс тяжело вздохнул и направился следом, качая головой и строя догадки о том, когда же все-таки подстрелят этого самодовольного индюка. Ещё с каминоанским молоком он впитал в себя идеи о том, что джедаи стоят где-то на уровне между высшей расой и дланью господней, но без вынутого биочипа эта идея иногда начинала давать сбой, и рука сама собой ложилась на спусковой крючок. Рекс потом обязательно себе говорил, что это в целях самообороны от стремящегося его пожрать кэнанского эга и отточенным движением поправлял винтовку на плече.

— Штурмовики, — шикнула Сабин и беззвучно прижала его к стене, украдкой выглядывая из-за угла. Обливавшийся потом Кэнан передал поклажу Зебу и сейчас с самым сосредоточенным видом пытался концентрироваться за закрытыми глазами на чем-то известном лишь ему одному. Эзра хмурился, переглядывался, кривился, но молчал.

— Ушли, — послышался облегчённый выдох.

Они петляли в этом музее естественной истории уже третий час, и Рекс шестым чувством чуял, что Асока вообще послала их сюда, чтобы сбыть с глаз долой. То, что они нашли иголку там, где и сена не было, виделось её, Асоки, унаследованной удачей и его трижды клятой судьбой. И эта иголка, без сомнения, если и хранила чью-то смерть, то точно не Его Всемилостивейшего Величества, а пяти неудачливых диверсантов и их жужжащего металлолома. Им в руки умудрился попасть ящик чистейших джедайских кристаллов.

Коря Тано на чем свет стоит, Рекс все также методично просматривал коридоры, выбираясь вперёд всех из-под земли, пока не услышал ровный шаг одного единственного человека, которого было легче лёгкого скосить оглушалкой из-за угла. Так должно было быть, но он уже и забыл, как это, идти на операцию по заданию Скайуокеров. Поэтому, едва выскочив из-за поворота, он замер на месте, а за ним застыли и пять его молчаливых спутников.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я пишу фик по ЗВ, поэтому мне надо было впихнуть Люка.   
> Извините.

Еще на подлете к Мос-Айсли сквозь тряпки, намотанные до глаз так, будто она явилась прямиком с визита на Орто-Плутонию, в нос Асоки ударила острая, ничем не прикрытая гнилая вонь. В прошлый раз она не успела ее различить, приноровившись сначала к машинному маслу, а затем к вездесущему, бьющему прямо из кондиционеров запаху пота. Сейчас же она щедро плеснула в лицо водой, понадеявшись хоть так облегчить ситуацию и обмануть подступающую головную боль. Но пожалела почти тут же — небольшая бутылка опустела наполовину, а про трепетное отношение к чистой воде в таких местах она знала не понаслышке. Как и про то, сколь сложно здесь достать то, от чего у успешных жителей центральных миров не будет расстройства желудка. Поэтому она вновь решила пойти в тот же бар: помимо смазливого блондинчика там можно было разжиться и местным самогоном. Асажж как-то обмолвилась, что он прочистит потроха любого, кого не прикончит, и сейчас Асоке стойко хотелось распылить это счастье по воздуху.

— Дядя ничего не слушает, — губы Асоки дрогнули, когда она обходила по теневой стороне улицы патруль штурмовиков и размышляла над тем, сколько сухпайков Бобы осталось на корвете.

— На следующий год он опять заговорит о том же.

Асока перестала дышать, едва знакомый поток силы из сна пронесся сквозь ее монтралы и ледяным дыханием обдал разгоряченную кожу щек. Ей показалось, что желудок внутри нее перевернулся, и она, сдерживая желание зажмуриться, резко развернулась в сторону говоривших и судорожно схватила с прилавка оказавшегося рядом старьевщика какую-то пружину для отвода глаз.

Говоривший мальчишка был рослым блондином, критично вертящим в руках так и эдак вырванную с проводами голову одной из сепаратистских жестянок. Та помигивала отражающими свет индикаторами и, казалось, готова была начать уверять его в своей понятливости, лишь бы он наконец опустил ее к прилавку и пошел своей дорогой. Асока плохо запомнила лицо сына из видений, а этот парень стоял против солнц, но что-то внутри нее сжимало ей горло и заставляло ускоряться сердце от одного тембра его голоса.

Парнишка говорил что-то еще о том, что мечтает поступить в имперскую академию, но Асока вслушивалась лишь краем уха, тщательно изучая его в Силе. Она тяжело задышала и посмотрела на небо, как сотни поколений назад ее предки, чтящие божественность солнечного света. Не иначе, как сама Сила привела ее и указала на скрытого ото всех мальчика, затерянного здесь, словно дикий алмаз в глуби неразведанных гор Альдераана. Асока прикрыла глаза, надеясь разобраться в хитросплетениях нитей силы, что крутились вокруг ребенка заведенными волчками, но в тот же момент ощутила дурноту и пряный вкус губ Энакина, всю ночь мерещившийся ей сквозь пелену наведенного сна.

По телу прошла дрожь. Она пошатнулась на пятках, слепо хватаясь за измазанную в машинном масле скатерть, и едва не содрала с щербатого стола охапку застарелых ржавых пожиток. Но становилось все хуже, еще дурнее, чем раньше, а затем резко потемнело в глазах.

Она чувствовала как клокочет в груди затаенная злоба, ощущала, как бьется в висках кровь, как Сила сплетается в руках мощными потоками и пронзает ось тела по позвоночнику. Сглотнув на сухое горло, Асока нависла над помутневшим прилавком и попыталась удержаться на ногах так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений ни у косящегося на нее тойдарианца, ни у двух беззаботных парней, перебирающих запчасти для каров. Сработало или нет, она так и не поняла, окончательно потеряв все связи с реальностью в тот момент, когда в голове раздался хриплый, не привыкший к пререканиям голос.

— Интересно, — протянул он негромко, и Асока увидела, как Вейдер прищурился, опустив тонкие ресницы.

Она попыталась сморгнуть картинку с глаз, словно колючий татуинский песок. Но за его тоном скрывался гнев, а в душе крепла златая, нерушимая цепь их связи, оставшаяся в наследство после ушедшей ночи. Повстанцы перед ним застыли как вкопанные, судорожно друг с другом переглядывались, и один Рекс выступал на шаг перед ними. Асока видела: он его узнал.

Она с силой вырвалась из накрывшего ее видения и, пошатываясь, на память побрела до кантины, срывая с лица мокрую, измочаленную тряпку. Все, чего ей удалось добиться, — это абстрагироваться от его клокочущих чувств. Она надеялась с ветром согнать и беглые видения того, как стремительно срывались повстанцы с мест, как одним движением ладони Вейдер сбивал их с ног, как ящик Кэнана разлетался на миллионы блестящих искр... Скрипя зубами, она силилась понять, зачем Вейдер вообще снял свою маску, почему вновь оказался на этой Силой забытой планете, и как умудрился встретиться там с теми, кого она по своей глупости туда послала.

Принесенный с ветром песок застилал глаза, но никак не хотел стирать связь. Для Энакина это было слишком личное — он не видел Рекса столь же долго, как и ее саму. Асока думала, что поэтому он неосознанно и тянет ее за собой, давая увидеть то, что никак к ней не относилось.

Рекс отступать не стал. Лишь сделал шаг ему навстречу, когда разбросанные повстанцы оказались за спиной Вейдера, и, следуя своей твердолобой упертости, крепче схватился за бластер, заставив Энакина приподнять гладкую бровь.

— Серьезно? — он склонил голову набок и смерил Рекса оценивающим взглядом, ухмыльнувшись в рвущейся из него злобе. — Посмеешь?

Рекс только крепче прижал винтовку к груди. Однако выглядело это так, будто он баюкал ребенка. Ответ на вопрос Энакина был «нет». Нет, он бы не посмел. Но Асока не была уверена в том, что Скайуокер это видел. Рекс не только не мог поднять на него оружие, он не мог даже ему ответить.

Но было другое, что волновало ее куда больше Рекса, куда больше мелькающей за видениями грязной дороги и даже больше ускользающих призрачных шансов вновь увидеть сына своего учителя. Вейдер мешкал. И одна шальная мысль об этом казалась еще опасней мелькающей на задворках мысли о том, что она прогадала с ребенком, и, несмотря на все странности Татуина, это был вовсе не его сын.

Асока моргнула и вгляделась в картинку еще раз, не веря своим глазам. А затем у нее отлегло от сердца — помогло. Вслед за самим Вейдером она увидела, как на периферии обзора что-то пытался делать Эзра, шевеля оттопыренными пальцами так, будто имитировал запретное колдунство из подсмотренных в тайне от Кэнана попсовых голофильмов. Сначала она не могла понять, что происходит, и тщетно щурила глаза, вглядываясь в картинку сквозь пески, но уже через мгновение ее разобрал громкий смех от осознания: Эзра не придумал ничего лучше, как замаять бедного Энакина щекоткой.

В тот миг, когда ее ошалевший учитель сживался с мыслью о том, что его наращенная кожа еще может что-то ощущать, за его спиной раздался рев двигателей Призрака, и Рекс, справившись с оцепенением, разбежался и долетел до корабля в одном прыжке. Энакин пришел в себя мгновенно, стремительно развернулся к беглецам и успел силой разодрать броню Рекса прежде, чем Гера дала по нему залп турелями.

— Учитель! — Асока испуганно ухватилась за нить в Силе и ощутила, как ее сердце остановилось на тот краткий миг, что она ослепла в яркой вспышке огня.

Но за секунду до взрыва он прикрылся щитом, и через его глаза Асока увидела, с каким ужасом глядит на него Кэнан с крыла уносящегося Призрака.

Асока пошатнулась и схватилась побледневшими пальцами за выступ в стене соседнего дома, а затем оперлась на него всем телом, бессильно запрокидывая голову и прикрывая глаза.

— Энакин… — рвано выдохнула она, чувствуя, как меркнут картинки перед ее глазами. Но то глубинное, чему они позволили проснуться, сжимало ее сердце и мертвыми тисками тянуло к небу, к далекой, скрытой от глаз светом двух солнц, орбите Лотала.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С каждым собранным лайком где-то в фике умиляется один лот-кот.

Дверь лишь хлопнула за спиной, когда Асока прижалась к ней лопатками и тут же в спешке закрыла глаза так, что даже ресницы слиплись намертво последним рубежом её глупой самозащиты. Она надеялась успеть разогнать марево от видения, не грохнуться в обморок и попутно остаться незамеченной столько, сколько нужно, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

С того самого момента, как сознание пришло в норму, и она поняла, что окончательно потеряла из виду мальчишку, Асока не могла отделаться от мыслей о том, какого черта Энакин захотел выделиться и пойти на дело без известного всем черного шлема так, что умудрился попасться на глаза её повстанцам. Его могли узнать Кэнан и Эзра, а срываться с места, чтобы огородить их от глупой мести за бездарно потерянную конечность, было неудобно. Жертвовать ими было тоже не с руки, и оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что опытный Рекс огородит их от пучины собственного невежества и удержит её хлипкие планы от развала на ту неделю, что была для неё важна едва ли не больше, чем затерянный в суровых песках Татуина ребёнок. А ещё на то, что они в силу врожденных предрассудков не сболтнут лишнего о встрече на Корусканте самому Рексу. В общем, все как всегда сводилось к их со Скайуокером привычной удаче. А значит, все как всегда должно быть хорошо. На этой мажорной ноте Асока осела на ступеньку у входа, подобрав по себя ноги, и глубоко вздохнула, все ещё пытаясь успокоиться.

Думать о повстанцах было куда проще, чем мириться с поглощающей надеждой, что это вовсе не глупый просчёт заставил Вейдера снять шлем. Асоке отчаянно хотелось верить, что это проснулось первое, чем отличался её Скайуокер от всех прочих, — его неизлечимый авантюризм. Улыбаясь своим мыслям против воли, она размышляла о том, что, вероятно, впервые за многие годы увидела того живого Энакина, о котором боялась вспоминать пятнадцать лет. Сложенная под ягодицы нога начала затекать, и последним усилием воли Асока заставила себя отбросить эти пустые размышления и вернуться наконец к оставленным делам.

В этот раз у неё на Силу были большие планы, так что, несмотря на скрытое крышей солнце, она все же подняла голову к потолку, моргнула несколько раз и взмолилась Великой о сопутствии ей удачи. А затем встретилась глазами с настороженно глядящим на неё барменом и чуть не сплюнула под ноги: та самая удача проявляла характер.

— Не отвлекайтесь, дедушка, — приторно улыбнувшись, Асока помахала ему ладонью, — солнце ещё высоко.

Названого дедушку передернуло так, будто она оскалилась в три ряда пау'анских зубов, и он тут же продолжил полировать рукой стойку, испуганно что-то хрюкнув в свой длинный хобот. Концепция о связи страха с уважением была ей близка, и Асока довольно улыбнулась произведённому эффекту. Она поднялась и шагнула в тень, уже стягивая с подбородка сползшие по дороге тряпки.

Вчерашний наемничек нашелся там же, где и был, в заметно поредевшем окружении сонных девочек, растерявших за ночь большую часть наведённого лоска. Асока хитро прищурилась: каждая из них по-отдельности смотрелась настолько плохо, что никто не заплатил бы им лично, но в комплекте они вполне могли потянуть и на сотню-другую. Однако, судя по кислому лицу парня, платить ему было нечем, и вся его роль заключалась в том, чтобы накрутить подружкам цену повыше. Но сам он сейчас казался старше, чем вчера. Настолько, что на Корусканте ему уже могли бы продать пиво, а наживного опыта могло бы достать на то, чтобы превратить его из подручных материалов в яд за четверть часа.

— Бранд, верно? — подойдя со спины, шепнула Асока ему на ухо и перевалилась грудью через спинку дивана. — Мне тебя рекомендовали.

Скользящим движением она коснулась краем лекко его руки и легко улыбнулась, когда паренёк лениво обернулся на звук, забыв убрать вторую руку с обнаженного бедра зеленокожей тви'лечки.

— Пройдемся? — Асока игриво вскинула бровь.

Едва не запутавшись в оплетавших его руках, он поднялся с места и тихо выругался, расталкивая сонных девочек в стороны. Его масляный взгляд так и скользил по груди Асоки, выдавая с головой непрофессионализм, платить за который могли только такие же безнадёжные идиоты, как он сам. Стало ясно, почему Асажж так рвалась отсюда убраться: все это было просто ниже ее достоинства.

— Видишь ли, — растерянно пробормотала Асока, качнув ресницами, когда они опустились за стоявший в углу одинокий столик, — мой хозяин поручил мне найти потерянного сына и знать ничего не хочет о сроках. А по описанию, — она скользнула пальцем по его шее, — ты идеальный исполнитель.

Пересекшись с ее взглядом, парень нетерпеливо облизнул губу и прищурился, следя за тем, как покрывается испариной её алая кожа в вязкой духоте кантины и от неловкого движения сползает по плечу тонкая лямка топа.

— Я всегда готов помочь даме в беде, — блуждая глазами по фигуре Асоки от кончиков лекко до груди, неспешно ответил он и обхватил ладонью её шею, — что же касается оплаты?..

— Я найду, чем с тобой поделиться, — она прижалась щекой к его руке и благосклонно улыбнулась, — если все пройдёт тихо.

Наемник ещё полминуты блуждал взглядом по её телу, мысленно её раздевая и прицениваясь, стоит ли награда усилий. Асока уже успела подумать, что проще было просто его купить, а затем перерезать всю кантину, если бы сделка привлекла много внимания. Но на свое счастье наёмник все же снизошел до ответа прежде, чем она успела оформить мысль.

— Идёт, — его губы растянулись в ухмылке, — все равно тут скучно, как у сарлакка в подбрюшье. Кого мне искать?

* * *

За тот неполный день, что нанятый ею парнишка рыскал по полям в поисках неуловимого отпрыска, Асока сделала много полезных дел: ответила на ехидные сообщения Бобы, просмотрела в голонете последние имперские сплетни и пририсовала рожки и хвост Кэнану на общей фотке с отчета о результатах лотальской экспедиции. Правда потом она спохватилась, взялась за голову и быстро сняла копию с оригинала прежде, чем непоправимо испортить фотографию, на которую возлагались большие надежды. Её отправила Гера пару дней назад, открыто жалуясь на то, с какими детьми ей приходится работать и между строк намекая на давно ожидаемую модернизацию грузовика. В конце письма она также оставляла приписку о том, как глубоко волнуется за её здоровье, какого благополучия желает её семье и как надеется, что её, Асоки, брат ещё почтит их скромное общество своим визитом. На этом моменте Асока глубоко закатила глаза и мысленно представила момент их с Герой единения. А потом передернулась от того, насколько правдиво получилось.

Так или иначе, к той минуте, когда её мальчик на побегушках вернулся с задания, на руках у Тано была хорошо проработанная дека с минимумом лишней информации, которая дышала на ладан так естественно, будто это не сама Асока час назад провела в ней замыкание.

— Нашёл? — она обернулась через плечо и вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Было бы кого искать, — усмехнулся парень, опираясь руками на края стула по обе стороны от неё. — Он местная знаменитость. Время ушло только на то, чтобы все проверить.

На стол перед Асокой упала потрёпанная дека с фотографией пятнадцатилетнего пацана, лихо правящего кар за момент до пересечения финишной прямой.

— Люк Скайуокер, — представил его наёмник. — Выступил лишь раз, но побил все пятилетние рекорды.

На секунду Асока задержала дыхание: так он был похож на Энакина, старые фото которого она видела в архиве Храма. Да, это был тот мальчишка из видения и тот уличный прохожий, которого она так бездарно упустила. Ещё полминуты она всматривалась в лицо мальчика, гадая, что же ей с ним делать, и кусала губы от того, что, похоже, кому-то все делать придётся за неё. Ещё день назад, летя к этой Силой забытой планете, она думала использовать его в своей игре, сыграть разменной монетой и бросить как есть на руки Скайуокеру. Сейчас же она знала точно, что план не сработает. Вейдер убьёт сына, как жизнь назад убил жену, и никакое чудо после этого не будет способно его исцелить. Кроме одного единственного, на которое Асока ставила все карты, и была готова так тщательно тасовать колоду, чтобы ни одно участвующее в игре лицо не усомнилось в её правдивости. И для этого лучшее, что она могла сделать, это спрятать Люка так далеко и глубоко, где его не отыскал бы ни один имперский агент. Она ещё раз глянула на деку перед собой и скривила губы: похоже, Кеноби тронулся умом ещё в войну, раз не додумался сменить пацану фамилию.

— Ну, — нетерпеливо выдохнул наёмник ей в монтралы и переместил руки со стула под грудь, когда ему надоело ждать. — Выполняй свою часть договора.

Асока ощутила, как скользит мокрое дыхание по краю заднего лекко и ловко извернулась в его руках, пряча брезгливость за маской возбужденной озабоченности. Про себя она уже слышала, как громко смеётся над ней Асажж, проливая полную кружку пива на землю, но ничем, кроме собственного состояния после видения, объяснить свои действия не могла. Она вообще действовала по такой схеме с людьми только тогда, когда в кармане не было ни гроша, а долги грозились обрушиться на голову громом небесных кредиторов. Сейчас же у неё был полный бумажник налички и три забитых под завязку счета, два из которых повстанцы могли набить с нуля одними взносами.

— Сначала я должна увидеть мальчика, — наконец ответила Асока, старательно вырисовывая на лице маску неприкрытой досады, — мой хозяин не допустит ошибки.

Она тяжело вздохнула, глянула в налитые кровью глаза наемника и поняла, что пути Силы неисповедимы, а привычка — вторая натура. Первые пять лет после Храма именно так она училась зарабатывать на жизнь и оправдывала себя тем, что наемники люди злые и кидать их сам Йода велел бы, испроси она у него совета.

На её слова Бранд нахмурится, но спорить не стал, по-видимому, сочтя её за хлипкую столичную девицу. Как и ожидалось, местный наливала с головой дружил и не распространялся о том, какая гостья прошлым днем пожаловала в их заведение. Так что парень кивнул, махнул рукой в сторону дверей, и до дома Скайуокера они добирались на его личном гоночном каре, модель которого Асока помнила ещё по старым эничкиным каталогам.

По пути она узнала о том, что парень живёт с дядей и тётей на отдалённой ферме, в городе появляется нечасто, никакого образования не имеет и вообще был бы никем, не засветись он так бездарно на одной из сезонных гонок. Но и здесь, как выяснилось, все было не так печально: дядя и тётя были против, и мальчишка выступал под неброским псевдонимом. В небольшом городке все друг друга знали, но кому в Империи могло прийти в голову искать пропавшего ребёнка именно здесь?

— Дом Ларсов, — махнул рукой наёмник в сторону глубокой ямы с лестницей, и Асоке захотелось прикрыть глаза от стыда рукой.

— Серьено? — неслышно пробормотала она себе под нос и крепко сжала зубы, ступая на шаг к ферме.

Конечно, кому же в Империи могло прийти в голову искать ребёнка Скайуокера в доме его брата? Асока крепко зажмурилась до звёзд перед глазами и усомнилась в том, что Оби-Ван вообще был когда-то нормальным.

Велев наёмнику ждать её у входа, она глубоко вздохнула и ступила на лестницу, надеясь, что Оуэн и Беру были благоразумными людьми, и хоть здесь на милость Силы ей уповать не придётся, равно как и прочищать её хорошей дозой головы.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хорошего гражданина джедаем не назовут.

По всему двору горели лишь лампы на автоматах и тусклые диоды, обозначающие каждую лестничную ступень, но дом Ларсов светился изнутри. Дверь в него была приоткрыта, и, не дождавшись ответа на стук, Асока ступила внутрь, машинально оглядываясь по сторонам.

Здесь никого не было. Это чувствовалось в силе, в застывшем сухом воздухе и в неестественной, окоченелой, замершей тишине. Люди покинули дом не больше часа назад в организованной спешке так, как семьи собираются на воскресный пикник. Только пустота, оставшаяся здесь после них, свидетельствовала о том, что никто уже не вернётся. Оставшиеся вещи соберут и доставят курьерами позже, когда семья обоснуется на новом месте там, где никто не будет знать их имен и истории. Обычное дело для внешнего рубежа, бесконечно разоряемого то набегами чужих пиратов, то собственными, земными бандитами. Это было настолько частым явлением, что к офисам известных покровителей выстраивались толпы в воскресный день, а за информацию об очередном налете был установлен твердый ценник еще во времена почившей Республики. Асока нахмурила брови, отбрасывая со своего пути ногой пластмассовую модель истребителя, и легким толчком силы распахнула дверь в следующую комнату.

— Ты его не найдешь.

Оби-Ван медленно поднялся с дивана и обессилено качнул головой, ясными глазами вглядываясь в ее лицо.

— Ты опоздала, — Кеноби просверлил ее острым взглядом. — Он уехал.

Асока озадаченно подняла брови и прошлась по узкой дуге вдоль дивана, останавливаясь глазами то на старых семейных голоснимках, то на брошенной в кресле домашней одежде, от которой веяло такой знакомой, живой Силой.

— Сокрыт надежно? — уточнила Асока, скосив хмурый взгляд в сторону старого мастера. В какой-то степени ее полоумный дедушка сделал ей несравненное одолжение, избавив память от лишних сведений. Асока знала: Люку так будет безопаснее. По поводу себя она не питала надежд: если ее план не сработает, Вейдер вывернет ее наизнанку. А мозг Кеноби и без того был уже настолько сплющен, что будь Энакин смесью самого Йоды с Палпатином, он бы не добился от него ничего, кроме острого цирроза печени.

— Достаточно, — Оби-Ван нахмурился и расправил плечи, сбрасывая на пол поношенную мантию. — Ты не пройдешь.

Асока усмехнулась, шагнула к нему навстречу и оперлась плечом о выпирающую из стены колонну, за которой стоял старенький, видавший виды головизор. Руки Оби-Вана дрожали, как у старого алкоголика, а взгляд горел странной помесью из озабоченного беспокойства и твердой уверенности в собственной, непогрешимой праведности.

— Ищешь искупление за старые ошибки, старик? — презрительно прошипела Асока, отбивая пальцами быстрый ритм так, что была готова пробить ногтями штукатурку. — Не выйдет.

Он только недовольно поморщился, меряя ее взглядом, словно на давно разбитой учебке в приделе давно забытого Храма. Все это раздражало, выводило из себя и не давало собраться с мыслями и понять, действительно ли Кеноби стал пропитым слепым идиотом или просто одурел настолько, что принялся считать, будто он святее ее.

— Не важно, — Оби-Ван тем временем сжал руки перед собой, и на миг Асоке показалось, что она увидела силуэт того прежнего генерала, за которым даже дроиды рвались в бой, словно пачка идейных лотальских повстанцев. — Проклятый ребенок останется на Татуине.

В повисшей тишине Тано услышала, как скрипят под гнетом распаляющейся ярости ее зубы, а руки начинают непроизвольно дергаться, словно она поменялась местом с безумным отшельником из Мос-Айсли.

— Что? — выдохнула она едва слышно и, запинаясь, сделала шаг к нему навстречу. — Что ты сказал?

— Ты обо всем знаешь, — ровно ответил ей Оби-Ван и неровно повел плечом, будто примеряя к себе свое собственное, поношенное тело. — Магистры ошиблись, допустив обучение Энакина. Квай-Гону нельзя было противиться Совету.

У Асоки от лютой злобы все похолодело в груди. Он не называл другого слова, но оно горело у него в глазах и комом застряло сотней проклятых игл в ее горле, призывая зашипеть, и, подобно дикому зверю, броситься за своей добычей, посягнувшей на единственно важное, святое и потаенное.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что он всегда был таким? — откашлявшись в кулак, прохрипела Асока, и медленно уточнила: — Чудовищем.

Оби-Ван перенес руки к своим бокам, где у него были закреплены парные мечи, и ответил, не отрывая от Асоки внимательного взгляда:

— Безусловно, — он повел бровью и шире расставил ноги, стараясь крепче упереться в пол после пятнадцати лет забытья в алкогольном бреду. — Я не дам пробудить этого монстра в Люке.

Асока на мгновение перестала дышать, яростно вглядываясь в безмятежно спокойное лицо ее девичьего идеала, стремиться за которым по духу было столь же естественно, как с замиранием сердца внимать словам мудрого Йоды и завороженно глядеть на безупречные движения магистра Винду. В своей слепоте Оби-Ван считал, что она — посланник мира и справедливости, последняя из разбитого ордена — пришла взимать его обычную мирскую плату. Уверившись во врожденном пороке ее учителя, он верил, что она, его любимая ученица, все еще была предана Республике сердцем, и явилась по душу Люка затем, чтобы направить его путем Света. От безумия Кеноби в другой момент Асока бы хохотала в голос, не посмей он попрать память Энакина своими грязными домыслами, право на которые перестал иметь вместе с оставленным в огне Мустафара разумом. Будь ее воля, она бы лично удерживала его силой, кровожадно скалясь от каждого крика, пока Боба сдирал бы с него тупым ножом скальп.

— Вот и славно, — ответила Асока сладким голосом, от бешенства впиваясь ногтями в стенную штукатурку. — Защищай пацана.

Кеноби ощутимо выдохнул и попытался улыбнуться, по своему приобретенному тупоумию не задумавшись, в качестве кого же она сюда явилась. Его рука скользнула от пояса к бедру, чуть задев висевший на нем меч, который, закачавшись, тут же отразил свет встроенных в стену диодов. Асока бы всегда его узнала: она видела его во снах пятнадцать лет подряд.

От сдерживаемой ярости ее зашатало из стороны в сторону, а руки сами собой потянулись к закрепленным на поясе клинкам. Уже через секунду она яростно атаковала, не помня себя за пробившимся через все слои самообладания бешенством. Кеноби увернулся на старых инстинктах, снеся болтавшейся, словно плеть, рукой пластиковый столик. Асока отбросила стол от ног одним движением руки, уже перепрыгивая его, чтобы тут же столкнуться со своим плещущим позором кумиром двумя мечами сразу. В слитой с Силой ярости она чувствовала, как медленно бьется его нетренированное сердце, как дрожат ослабшие руки, а забывшие жар мечей глаза слезятся от скрестившихся у его носа четырех клинков.

— Джедаи неподвластны эмоциям, — выдохнул он ей в лицо, глядя на нее поверх мечей своим прямым взглядом, за которым не было ни страха, ни волнения — лишь мертвый покой ожившего голема. Этот человек все еще думал ее учить. Крепче навалившись на мечи всем весом, направляя всю ярость и весь хаос, скопившийся в Силе вокруг нее, Асока позволила себе с ненавистью прошипеть давно ставшей привычной истину:

— Я не джедай.

Через секунду она поняла, что, похоже, Сила благоволит стойким: Оби-Ван смог вырваться.

— Борись с этим в себе, — продолжал говорить он, будто вспоминая давно заученные фразы из прошлой жизни. Только пыла в глазах больше не было, и от этого как никогда становилось ясно, что и собственный дух из слов давно пропал. Если что и было в Кеноби, то заученная с годами привычка, искаженная в отработанные животные инстинкты. Он и Люка защищал так — по инерции, зная, что лишь ради этого когда-то остался жив.

Асока настигла его стремительно, перескочив через разделявший их диван, и в полете с разворота ударила его ногой так, что нельзя было устоять — он и не устоял. Намертво вбитые инстинкты не дали отпустить мечи даже тогда, когда он разбил ладони в кровь об крошево разлетевшихся со стола голодисков. Легким пинком Асока ударила по его запястью, пальцы непроизвольно разжались и лазурный клинок ее мастера отлетел к стене, откуда она тут же подтянула его Силой, чувствуя, как Оби-Ван пытается забрать его назад. Асока презрительно скривилась: это была даже не тень бывшего магистра, это был паразит, разросшийся в его теле, смотрящий на нее его глазами и пытавшийся использовать Силу так, как некогда великий генерал. Впрочем, даже такой Кеноби мог обыграть отряд имперских штурмовиков, если будет работать столь же тонко, как сейчас, когда сумел вывезти Ларсов с фермы. До скрипа сжав зубы, Асока крепко ударила Оби-Вана в голову, приправляя удар Силой, чтобы тот точно отрубился на ближайший час. Он бы никогда не смог ей помешать, но в процессе мог навредить себе, а такой он был не нужен даже на мясо для Люка.

— Чудовище еще придет за тобой, предатель, — хриплым голосом отозвалась она, отчаянно обхватывая руками грудь с прижатым к сердцу мечом и покидая проклятый дом.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг: СИСЬ...  
> Нет.

Оставшийся путь до Татуина прошел как во сне: нормально поспать по дороге так не довелось. Корабельный день сменялся ночью, Оффи без конца пыталась залезть ему в штаны, и шрамы под рубашкой начинали призывно болеть, будто были высечены на душе, а вовсе не на треклятой живой плоти. От всего этого безумия спасала медитация, да и в ней Ар’аллан боялся отпустить сознание, помня про то, как призывно Баррисс вещала ему о мистическом слиянии двух разумов. В тот раз он подумал, каким же низкопробным извращением пытались заменить секс больные на голову джедайские целибатники.

Но Оффи была до отвращения полезна. Потому что нельзя было разобрать Асоку по кусочкам, как нельзя было и подступиться к Вейдеру. Не было ни единого выхода, через который можно было бы на него влиять. И это бесило больше, чем все просчеты Асажж и нападки Баррисс вместе взятые. Это было слабо, это было мелко, это было его недостойно, но единственным вариантом попить крови Асоки и порушить ее планы были повстанцы: второе, что ее интересовало в жизни после Скайуокера. Выйти на них было проще, чем отжать леденец у детишек шилийских пацифистов. А в качестве запасного козыря в рукаве у него была самая настоящая доимперская джедайка.

С этими мрачными мыслями он и ступил на песок татуинского космодрома, пинком отогнав от себя дроида и бросив ему вслед горсть разносортной мелочи, чтобы корабль в доках все-таки его дождался.

Инквизитору казалось, что Асоку здесь он отследит по запаху: так разило ее неуемной силой всюду, куда бы он не обернулся. И чутье легко привело его в замшелую грязную комнату прямо над рыночной площадью с несравненным видом на смердящий загон для ронто. Стоя подле него, Ар’аллан не мог не усмехнуться мрачной иронии собственной жизни.

Ночи он дождался, скрывшись ото всех в силе, закусив губу от злости и еще раз прогоняя в мыслях каждый из вариантов провала, которым бы обернулось любое его обращение к Вейдеру. Судя по тому, что рассказывала Баррисс, во всех раскладах Асока несомненно попросила бы у папочки из его кожи новые сапоги, а тот сначала бы исполнил просьбу и лишь затем подумал, как пожурить бывшую воспитанницу за любой принесенный на нее компромат. Радовало то, что после этого он бы несомненно убил ее любимого охотника. А вслед за ним и Асажж с половиной ее администрации. Вторая половина слегла бы, взявшись перегрызть друг другу глотки за оставшийся без хозяйки лакомый кусок, и тонкое равновесие, удерживаемое Вентресс в управлении, было бы окончательно подорвано. Империя же была сильна лишь тогда, когда была едина в своей мощи. После этих горьких мыслей он обычно думал над тем, чтобы спрятаться под личностью Фалкрума и одним махом разбить все связи Вейдера с Асокой и дискредитировать ее в глазах повстанцев, но опять упирался в то, что ему нечего предложить милорду. Любая изощренно выдуманная ложь ломалась под гнетом абсолютной вейдеровской эффективности: все его слабые места давно были сожжены в огне выкованной им Империи. И лишь сама Асока оставалась единственной живой привязанностью. Но если преданности инквизитора милорд мог поверить, то алчности же Фалкрума — никогда.

Хрипло зарычав от злости, инквизитор прикрыл лицо рукой и сдавил большим и указательным пальцами глаза, прогоняя из головы мысли о собственной неэффективности. Он никогда не сможет отплатить Асоке ее монетой: слишком высоко сидел тот, кто был для нее самым дорогим. И слишком глубоко Ар’аллан почитал Императора и был верен Империи, чтобы строить любые планы по ослаблению ее воплощенной мощи. Оставалось лишь верить, что за то время, пока он бесился от бессилия под пыльными окнами, сама Тано забылась мирным сном, а он не растерял последние остатки концентрации.

Дверь в ее комнату он вышиб с пинка, предварительно проверив голосовую трансляцию к Оффи и настроив передачу на личный удаленный сервер, помня о том, что уже однажды произошло с его записью. В тот день у него заметно скосилась самоуверенность, а полученный опыт кричал о том, что и дальше оставлять данные на устройстве — плохая идея.

— Сестренка! — он переступил покосившийся порог и хищно ухмыльнулся, по старой памяти пытаясь воскресить в себе страсть прежней охоты. — Я по тебе скучал!

Асока с руганью выскочила из-под одеяла и кубарем свалилась с кровати, опрокидывая ярко горящую деку прямо ему под ноги.

— Сила! — она в панике взглянула на пол и тут же старательно отвела глаза: пыталась спрятать собственный страх за то, чего даже во сне не отпускала из рук.

Инквизитор заинтересованно опустил взгляд к полу, попутно выставляя перед собой меч. С помигивающего экрана на него глядел мальчишка, окруженный командой какой-то повстанческой швали, единственным украшением которой была знакомая ему твилечка-пилот. Несмотря на все ее познания в механике, она бы куда лучше смотрелась у шеста, чем у штурвала. Впрочем, он еще планировал воспользоваться их милой дружбой. А дека, от которой так переволновалась Тано, точно не стала бы лишней.

— Чего надо? — прошипела Асока ощерившейся кошкой и напрягшимися руками притянула из-под подушки спрятанные мечи, пока Ар'аллан прятал деку под ремень. Майка на ее теле натянулась, в тусклом свете луны показав очертания упругой груди и небольших набухших сосков. Мелькнула мысль о том, что она всю ночь думала о Вейдере. А затем, что Асока — самая бестолковая из джедаев, с кем ему приходилось встречаться: никто и никогда не был так бездарно взят им врасплох.

— Хочу отрубить тебе палец за пальцем, чтобы ты сорвала горло, взывая к папочке, — кровожадно оскалился он, безумно щурясь в свете мечей. Сила ему в свидетели, он и вправду этого желал. — Как он, кстати?

— Здравствует, — Асока неслышно ступила ему навстречу и настороженно зажала мечи в дрожавших со сна руках. — А вот мамочка не оценит, если я лазерной плетью посеку тебе лицо, как вшивому рабу, где тебе и место. Не страшно?

инквизитор насмешливо поклонился, игриво склонив голову под ее меч: Асока не атаковала, боялась.

— Ради тебя я на все готов, — облизнул он пересохшие губы, — Вентресс поймет, она ценит силу превыше всего. Уж ты-то знаешь, она же твоя лучшая подруга.

Асока злобно сморщилась, следя за мечом инквизитора исподлобья и мягко переступая с ноги на ногу вслед за его движениями.

— Ничего ты не знаешь об Асе, — презрительно пробормотала она и тут же ринулась в бой, стараясь с наскока оттеснить инквизитора к двери: в узкой, захламленной комнатушке не было места, чтобы сражаться.

Конечно, он хорошо знал Асажж, и смерти Асоки она бы ему не простила. Но, конечно, он не отступил.

Ар’аллан контратаковал стремительно, с силы двух рук круша удары на голову Асоке, ловко уходя от ее неровных блоков и тесня ее к кровати, с которой она едва встала минуту назад. Та либо дралась вполсилы, помня о подруге, либо была совершенно не в форме, но все ее выпады были неточными, удары слабыми, а от ее косого шага ему даже хотелось скривиться. В этой же драке он ощущал, будто дерется со взявшим меч на спор подвыпившим курсантом штурмовиков.

— Признайся, тебе плевать на Асажж, — выплюнул он, когда Асока перескочила через кровать, едва не подвернув ногу при приземлении. Торопиться за ней он не стал. — Как плевать и на своего наемника, готового примчаться за тобой через всю галактику, — он встретил бешеный взгляд ее глаз нахально вздернутой бровью и поднял уголок губ в недоброй ухмылке, а затем качнул головой, будто выделяя очевидное. — И уж точно тебе нет дела до всех повстанцев разом. Но не до Вейдера, нет, — инквизитор стремительно прокрутил в руке меч, осветив тонкую фигуру Асоки неровным светом, не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз. — Он, твой кумир, единственная родная душа, вот, кто по-настоящему важен. И ты выжжешь за него весь мир, маленькая партизанка. Не удивлюсь, если ваше никчемное восстание было его затеей для укрепления имперских войск, пока ты опять его не подвела.

Он увидел, как кожа Асоки посерела под его последними словами, и он поднял второй уголок губ в злой улыбке, радуясь, что попал в цель. Та ночная истерика у Асажж не могла возникнуть на пустом месте, и он много дал бы за то, чтобы узнать, что тогда произошло с милордом, чего Асока до сих пор не может себе простить.

— Не смей встревать в мои отношения с Вейдером, ублюдок, — сморщившись, прошипела она, когда ее мечи дрогнули и она наконец отогнала от себя секундное оцепенение.

Ар’аллан только довольно улыбнулся во все губы: этого он и ждал.

— А то что? — шепнул он и легко перепрыгнул через кровать. — Папочка не придет.

Асока резко качнула головой, прогнала последние остатки бессилия и устремилась к нему, собрав всю свою мощь в кулак, на кончиках двух мечей концентрируя оставшуюся в ней силу и забываясь в собственной ярости, которая наконец подняла в ней голову. Поэтому она и промахнулась. По памяти он помнил, что никогда еще эта своевольная отступница не дралась так бездарно, как сегодня спросонья на покрытом пылью и грязью Татуине. И это, несмотря на альтернативную одаренность Асоки, было странно.

Ему ничего не стоило пропустить ее слепой выпад, уйдя по дуге в бок, и повалить одним толчком силы на кровать, куда она уже и так начала заваливаться, поддавшись своей инерции.

Он упал на Асоку следом, вдавив руки коленями в матрац так, что оба меча устремились в пол, а сама она подалась вверх, глядя на него широко распахнутыми, ошалевшими глазами. Он и сам не понял, как так легко смог ее победить: за это и поплатился.

Асока толчком подняла корпус, даже не пытаясь высвободить руки, стукнулась лбом о его лоб и, сверкая перед ним своими безумно горящими глазами, впилась хищным поцелуем ему в губы.

Стало понятно, от чего она была такой косой: сложно было мыслить трезво, когда пьешь столько, что твои губы отдают чистым, неразбавленным спиртом. И сейчас Асока Тано просто позорно проиграла собственным инстинктам, теряя последние остатки здравомыслия, когда начала тереться о него вздымавшейся от рваного дыхания грудью. Уже через мгновение ее руки выпустили мечи и крепко сжали его колени, а она прижалась к его плечу щекой и маслянистыми, широко раскрытыми глазами вгляделась в него исподлобья, побежденно склонив голову.

Ар’аллан не знал, что проснулось в нем, когда он поборол собственное возбуждение, оттолкнул ее и понял, что она играет. Еще мгновение, и спрятанная дека неслышно вылетела бы в открытое окно, а затем затерялась бы в куче навоза ронто. Тем позорнее было, что он на это повелся.

— Кто бы знал, что ты умеешь так прогибаться, — презрительно качнул головой инквизитор, перехватывая рукой подлетевший к нему планшет.

— Я еще и не такое могу, — Асока отстранилась от его плеча, перевела на него мутный взгляд, но не смогла сдержать дрожь в собственных губах. И здесь он понял: она давно уже боялась не за себя.

Усмехнувшись ее словам, он перевел взгляд на мерцающий последним зарядом экран. Не фотография была тем, что так хотела сохранить Асока. Эта девчонка дала ему то, что не давало спать ночами несколько дней подряд и являлось в видениях каждый раз, когда он измученно забывался в медитации. У него на руках только что появился рычаг давления на Дарта Вейдера. Под яркой фотографией команды Призрака была добавлена россыпь рукописных заметок о его сыне — потерянном жизнь назад в непроглядной мгле галактики и прожитых лет Люке Скайуокере.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дружбу водить - себя не щадить

На свой помятый корвет Асока попала в ту же ночь, как только проводила инквизитора за дверь наигранно-злобным взглядом. Тот принял увиденное за чистую монету, растрогался, как ребенок, и поразился собственной удаче настолько, что решил не испытывать судьбу дальше и свалил прежде, чем первые курногие голуби со свалки запели свою песню восходящей звезде. Асока в тот момент потрясенно глядела в окно, присматривалась к брачным играм ронто и философски размышляла над тем, зачем он, собственно, приходил. Ей всегда казалось, что его хватит на большее, чем ее расшатанные нервы. Прикрученные веревкой к спинке кровати руки начинали медленно затекать.

Плюнув на его хромую логику, Асока сощурила глаза, направила потоки силы за голову и вслепую начала выкручивать петли из узла, попутно размышляя над тем, как подкинуть Вейдеру идею, что База Дельта Ноль идеально бы подошла для местного терраформирования.

Уже вчера ей начало казаться, что еще день, проведенный на этой планете, и ее мозги окончательно сжарятся, превратившись в пыльный татуинский песок. По сути, выбраться из чертовой пустыни у дома Ларсов было несложно: стоило лишь пустить в расход тормозного, словно стадо надравшихся джав, наемника, за минуту разобраться с управлением его спидером и на двойной скорости пересечь пустыню, поминая Скайуокерскую привычку выжимать из кара больше, чем тот давал даже тогда, когда только сошел с конвейера. После этого надлежало устроить ему грандиозные похороны в огне, усадив за руль бывшего хозяина, и подтереть тем самым последнюю ниточку к Люку.

Как же все тогда казалось просто!

Сейчас же, сидя за штурвалом корвета и наблюдая за размазанными по гиперу звездами, Асока бодала лбом приборную панель и изнывала от скуки и безделья. Взгляд падал на оставленную здесь вечность назад недопитую кружку с вином, но после этой паршивой планеты выворачивало от одной мысли об алкоголе. Невольно думалось об ошибках. Так, когда она разбила свой последний датапад в пользу обедневшего без работы сородича, ей почему-то казалось, что на корабле завалялась еще пара таких же. Но, похоже, они, как и большая часть ее тряпок, остались у Бобы, когда она под шумок разведки боем сбежала от него к повстанцам. Мирила их после этого Асажж; она же и забрала себе лучшую часть ее бластеров. Хмыкнув про себя, Асока озадаченно вскинула бровь и принялась обдумывать новую идею.

— А-ас, — отозвалась она, уткнувшись носом в штурвал, когда связь до Корусканта наконец прошла.

На экране доедавшая бутерброд Асажж озадаченно подняла бровь.

— Конечно,— утомленно вздохнула она, оттолкнула его в сторону и поиграла губами, — как же пройдет полуденный чай без обязательной связи с самим воплощением нового сепаратизма? Попрошу секретаря все застенографировать.

Асока опустила виноватый взгляд к своей приборной панели, но тут же хитро улыбнулась и скосила глаза в сторону помигивающего экрана.

— Инквизитор твой забегал, — неспешно протянула она, смущенно почесывая пальчиками колени, — сбежал быстрее, чем я успела взять для тебя привет, но клятвенно обещал вернуться.

Асажж усмехнулась и ехидно подняла бровь, прочитав про себя и выбитую дверь, и прикрученные морским узлом к кровати руки. К ее чести, хорошо молчать она умела всегда, когда проглатывала собственное колючее ехидство.

— Не убил, значит, — расплывшись в улыбке, протянула она, но тут же нахмурилась и скривила губы, будто вновь попрекая Асоку за выпитый напополам с Феттом стратегический запас кор-веллского вискаря. — Значит, будет действовать через повстанцев.

— Что? — фыркнула Асока, моментально подняв глаза к Асажж и недоуменно нахмурив брови. — Глупость какая!

— А какие еще у него есть варианты? — Асажж лениво подозвала к себе силой надкусанный бутерброд. — Да, соглашусь, мелочно, и бесится он от этого пуще твоих недоростков при виде портрета Палпатина, но выбора-то у него нет. Разводил он тебя на болтовню?

Асока нахмурилась и недовольно кивнула, обиженно закусив губу.

— Ну и вот. Считай, что записи твоих откровений уже в кармане у Мотмы, — Асажж легко взмахнула рукой, проглатывая последний кусок хлеба, и беззаботно подозвала к себе кружку с чаем. — Советую прямо сейчас связаться с ней и подготовить себе все отмазки.

Асока фыркнула еще раз, свела руки перед собой и откинулась на спинку кресла, самоуверенно задрав голову.

— То-то я смотрю, ты мне помогаешь!

— А я что? — Асажж смерила ее взглядом многодетной мамочки, утомившейся в сотый раз повторять ребенку, что таскать за хвосты чужих кошек — плохая идея. — Я говорила, что проще было устроить клановую резню во внешнем кольце. А ты, джедайка несчастная, все лезешь в политику.

— Наемники быстро кончаются, а клинические идиоты — никогда, — скривила Асока губы и тут же сглотнула комок из горла, вновь вспомнив о том, во что превратился Оби-Ван. Вот уж кто был самым настоящим образчиком самодурства!

— Так что просто дай Ар’аллану то, что он хочет, — невозмутимо продолжила Асажж, допила остывший чай из кружки и недовольно постучала по ней ногтем: вспомнив про инквизитора, захотела что-то покрепче, — а дальнейшее оставь мне — новую роль я ему подобрала.

Асока криво ухмыльнулась, вспомнив, как каких-то полмесяца назад дражайшая подруга посмеивалась над ее мнимой влюбленностью, а сама она умудрилась вспомнить слабака Бонтери, запершегося на своем Ондероне, как девица в башне, вместе со скарбом, женой и детишками. Впрочем, спорить ни о чем не было желания, и она махнула головой, а для успокоения души активировала старый меч Энакина. Он даже переливался также: ровно, словно и не было всех этих метаний, прожитых в борьбе с собой лет и несчастной любви, сгубившей к своему финалу половину обитаемой галактики.

— Что еще за железка? — презрительно скривила губы Вентресс, нашарив-таки под столом бутылку слабоалкогольного прау. — Новая жертва в фонд помощи угнетенным? Я думала, что хоть мечи-то они у тебя умеют делать сами.

Асока даже не подняла к ней взгляд, внимательно всматриваясь в дрожащий свет клинка.

— Меч Энакина, — кратко пояснила она и улыбнулась кончиками губ, когда поднесла вторую руку к пульсирующему лучу: в силе он ощущался все таким же колким теплом, перемежающимся с резким, едким холодом. — Забрала из пещеры Кеноби.

— Вы виделись? — Асажж поперхнулась прау и округлила глаза, стукнув чайной кружкой по толстой плексигласовой папке. — Когда?

— Позавчера, — Асока поморщилась от воспоминаний. — Вшивый безвольный предатель.

— Что, не потащил свою генеральскую задницу в твой кружок исторической реконструкции? — Асажж слишком высоко задрала бровь, скрывая под удивлением нежданную заинтересованность. — Так имей уважение к старости!

Асока насторожилась: при разговоре об инквизиторе она не выглядела такой беспокойной. И тут же расплылась в улыбке, вспоминая про себя, какие слухи в Ордене ходили про старого мастера ее непутевого учителя и первую протеже богомерзкого вероотступника Дуку.

— А тебе-то что за интерес? — переливисто протянула она, скалясь хитрой улыбкой так, что от натяжения даже скулы свело. — Не смеши меня тем, что мечтаешь лично засадить его в казематы.

Асажж скептично свела руки перед собой и нахмурилась, пытаясь сверлить Асоку через экран взглядом высокомерного, большого и грозного начальника. Но та только прыснула в кулак.

— Ладно, — обреченно выдохнула Вентресс и поморщилась, тут же утратив всю надменность. Она повертела в руке чашку прау и недовольно качнула головой, встречаясь с Асокой прямым взглядом. — Мы виделись на Татуине, как только отгремел Приказ(1).

Всю веселость Асоки как рукой сняло. В голову пробралась назойливая мысль, что вовсе не из глупого перепоя Кеноби принял ее тогда за Асажж. Просто в обращении со всякой рванью она была слишком сильно на нее похожа.

— Почему не сказала? — твердо взглянула на нее Асока.

— Не о чем было говорить, — повела рукой Асажж, задумчиво и недовольно вглядываясь в стол куда-то за границы видимости камеры. — Сама знаешь.

Асока раздраженно сузила глаза, скребя ногтем по ребристой стали рукояти, но, что на это ответить, не знала. В любые времена такой Оби-Ван сделал бы ей лишь больнее, что он и продемонстрировал с большим успехом. Как бы это ни было нелепо, Асажж всегда о ней заботилась больше всех остальных: Скайуокер ее переоценивал, Кеноби давал волю Энакину, безличный Орден лишь поучал, а от семьи она была отлучена еще ребенком. Асажж же видела в ней родную душу и всегда принимала за бестолковую младшую сестру, как только им удалось сработаться в команде.

— Действительно, — выдавила Асока из себя вместе с выдохом и ожесточенно сжала потеплевшую рукоять меча. — Жалкое подобие на человека.

С минуту Асажж молчала, протянув руку к чему-то, что стояло за гранью обзора проектора, и задумчиво вглядывалась в пустоту.

— Скажи мне, как именно погиб Энакин? — наконец выдохнула она, плотно сомкнув губы и переведя к Асоке серьезный, полный внимания взгляд.

К чему все это было, Асока не понимала, но и смысла молчать не видела.

— В огне, — пожала плечами она, — он сгорел заживо тогда, когда желал присоединиться к Палпатину.

— И Кеноби толкнул его, верно? — горько уточнила Асажж и сглотнула, с упреком взглянув на опустевшую чашку прау. Через мгновение, повинуясь ее силе, бутылка вновь наполнила ее до краев.

Асока на это только молчаливо кивнула. Нечего было удивляться тому, что даже враги никогда не видели в Энакине джедая.

— Неисправимый моралист, — горько усмехнулась Вентресс и задумчиво подтянула ближе к себе запотевшую кружку. — Так на него похоже. Но и я не уверена, что справилась бы лучше.

Асока неверяще на нее взглянула, хмуря брови. Она точно знала, что в любой слабости Асажж нашла бы силу. Всегда находила, а Кеноби же просто погряз с головой в своем безумии, из которого и не желал выбираться, пряча голову в песке не хуже трусливых джав с разграбленных караванов.

— Он слишком мудр для всего этого, — едва слышно пробормотала Асажж и оперла голову на ладонь, спрятав глаза за рукой. — Ты так ничего и не поняла, да? — она выглянула между пальцев, и Асоке показалось, что рука ее дрожит. — И я тогда не понимала. Он шептал что-то в бреду о герцогине, о потерях… — Асажж горько сморщила губы, вспоминая минувшие дни. — Но никто из нас не жил так, как он. Ты много о нем рассказывала, когда вспоминала былое. Он жил вами: тобой, Скайуокером, вашим несчастным Орденом, — и в одночасье всего лишился. И сейчас вся его дешевая мудрость уходит на то, чтобы запретить себе это видеть, потому что ничего нового жизнь ему не даст. Он и не возьмет, помня былое. И если Скайуокер не будет для него чудовищем, то что останется для него самого?

Асока в злости скривила губы. Ей не было дела до всех этих драм: никто и никогда не сможет отменить того, что Оби-Ван сотворил на Мустафаре, кем бы он в тот момент ни был. Но Вентресс только горько усмехнулась ее реакции и отвела руку от глаз, глотая кислый прау так, что сразу опустошила кружку наполовину, а затем стрельнула в Асоку затравленным взглядом. Тано содрогнулась всем телом: Асажж до смертельной тоски было его жаль.

— Помнишь, я говорила тебе о безвольном киборге, что засел за доспехами Вейдера? — она звонко постучала ногтями по стеклу, прогоняя охватившую ее секунду назад тяжесть. — Так вот, забудь. Этот мертвый голем теперь навеки будет внутри Кеноби, — Асажж залпом допила вторую половину прау из чашки.

Асока смотрела на нее двумя глазами и не видела. Опять мерещился огненный мир и крики Энакина, ночь за ночью пронзающие ее насквозь, когда она в холодном поту и безумных мыслях металась по кровати. Силе ведомо, сколько раз она шептала его имя на ухо Бобе, а тот бездумно прощал, успокаивая ее до того, как она просыпалась. Сердце затрепетало от предвкушения такой судьбы для Кеноби, и пусть хоть трижды Асажж была права.

— Знала бы ты, как безумно я скучаю по Оби-Вану.

Асока подняла к ней налившиеся кровью и слезами глаза и закусила губу.

— Знаю, — шепнула она ей, — очень хорошо знаю.

Асажж сухо кивнула, ни на мгновение не сомневаясь в чудном умении Асоки прощать людей. Она учила ее жить по себе и знала по себе — она бы не простила.

— За мертвых, подруга, — хрипло отозвалась Асажж и сделала большой глоток прау прямо из горла бутылки, вновь бросив острый взгляд куда-то за край экрана.

— За мертвых, — согласилась Асока, вслепую схватила кружку недопитого вина с приборной панели и сделала большой глоток. Она безумно скучала по Энакину, но по другую сторону связи чувствовала, как мощно, уверенно и твердо бьется сердце Вейдера. Где-то бороздил галактику инквизитор Асажж. И, в отличие от Кеноби, все они были живы.

Допивая остатки прокисшего вина, Асока улыбалась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая [сайдстори](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775469) о том, с чего все начиналось.
> 
> И у нее же есть [продолжение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775691). Это про тех же Вентресс и Оби-Вана, но через 15 лет. Это уже даже после МЖС, хотя спойлеров особых там и нет


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Раз джедай, два джедай - Вейдер улыбается,  
> Где джедай? "Был джедай", - Инквизитор хвалится.

— На выход, — сухо скомандовал Ар’аллан, переведя прямой взгляд от Баррисс на раскрытый трап, ведущий к какому-то тропическому раю. От соленого воздуха у него уже успел зачесаться выжженный на шее шрам.

Оффи перехватила кулек с пожитками из его вытянутой руки, хитро скользнула ладонью по предплечью и, невесомо качнувшись на носочке, коснулась губами его покрытой испариной щеки.

— Сила шепчет мне, что наши пути еще пересекутся, — горячо выдохнула она, едва всколыхнув вязкий воздух у его скулы. — Твое будущее открыто мне, как никогда, и путь твой предопределен.

Пока Баррисс закатывала глаза, увлеченная собственными мокрыми фантазиями, его с дрожью перекосило от одной мысли об еще одной лишней встрече с нею.

— Конечно, — сглотнул инквизитор и толчком силы подтолкнул ее к трапу, едва та, облизнув губы и хитро усмехнувшись, от него отстранилась. — Что делать помнишь?

— Стеречь передатчики, писать проповеди и ждать весточки от тебя, — она довольно улыбнулась. — И готовиться раскрыть глаза зверинцу Асоки на то, какая она продажная сука.

— Только, если у меня не выйдет, — предостерегающе качнул головой Ар’аллан. — Поэтому просто медитируй, как всегда желала, и не делай глупостей.

Баррисс понимающе ухмыльнулась, кровожадно изогнув тонкие губы. Хотелось верить, что в мечтах о крови Асоки, а не их будущей встрече, на которую он надеялся лишь тогда, когда трава вновь станет зеленой, жизнь простой, а остатки того, во что превратится Тано после встречи с Вейдером, будут догрызать под землей голодные трупные черви.

— Сила ведет меня, — высокомерно бросила Баррисс, ступая на белый песок побережья. — И тебя тоже она направит против неверной. Не противься ей.

Все, на что хватило выдержки инквизитора, это утомленно прикрыть глаза и неслышно заскрежетать зубами, махнув на прощание рукой. Остальные ее бредни он послушает уже на корабле, попивая холодный виски и настраивая защиту на все скрытые каналы с ее передатчиков. Баррисс наконец перестала быть нужна, и пока что стоило от нее как следует отдохнуть.

* * *

Компания Призрака моталась по всему Лоталу уже неделю, останавливаясь то в непонятных грязных квартирках, то в затопленной канализации, то вообще в полях, где их со знанием дела гоняли брошенные в степь имперские егеря, злые, как выводок взбешенных ранкоров в брачный период. Планетарная блокада сомкнулась над головой месяц назад, а все планы по ее прорыву рухнули в тот же миг, когда по их душу за каким-то чертом явился сам Вейдер.

Тогда в больную голову Рекса и пришла идея скрываться с джедаями в их же покосившемся храме, где от мудреного волшебства даже у него кружилась голова, а уж Эзре и Кэнану и вовсе снесло крышу. На вопросы о том, откуда он вообще знал про обитель, Рекс отмахивался, отчаявшись выжать из этой компании хоть горсть положенного ума вместо того жалкого подобия, что они привыкли являть задним числом. Это не он, это они должны были о нем помнить!

План в какой-то мере сработал: на фоне общего буйства Силы Вейдер просто перестал их замечать. И сейчас третий день они сидели в этом подполе как крысы, скребли когтями камень, жевали питательные батончики и носа не казали наружу — более здравых идей, конечно же, ни у кого так и не нашлось.

Если бы Рекс все еще мог что-то чувствовать и на что-то надеяться, он бы вдарил прикладом в зубы Кэнану, чтобы у того мозги на место встали, и с винтовкой наперевес двинулся воровать корабль на ближайшую имперскую базу. Со Скайуокером обычно всегда срабатывало. Рекс скривился и сплюнул под ноги: против Скайуокера не сработает точно.

Не было смысла брать с собой ружье, которое никогда не выстрелит — эту аксиому Рекс понимал хорошо, запомнив лекции о балласте еще со времен каминоанской учебки для офицеров. Он хмуро покосился на разодранный пластик брони, провел разболевшейся ладонью по груди и, сжав зубы, надавил на нее со всей силы. На место остатки доспеха так и не встали. Его бластер так никогда и не выстрелит в генерала, и он никогда не бросит своих назло вросшему в него чувству справедливости. Он знал: он просто будет стоять и смотреть, как их убивают, а потом, склонив колено, последним подставит голову. Рекс скосил потяжелевший взгляд в сторону натачивающего пальцы-когти о стену Эзры и грузно опустился на пыльный пол. Скайуокер будет здесь со дня на день, как только вырубит режим ожидания и включит мозг, а значит, не было смысла дергаться.

— Какого черта мы здесь забыли? — в очередной раз прошипел Эзра сквозь зубы, ковыряя железными пальцами дыру в покосившемся храмовом портале.

Штукатурка обвалилась на пол с противным скрежетом. Рекс сплюнул еще раз, сильнее прижал к груди винтовку и прислушался: Кэнан опять принялся причитать о великом покое, покое в Великой, общем величии сил света и ситх знает, чем еще. Рекс презрительно сморщился и хмуро покосился на Геру, отвлеченно вбивающую что-то в деку всеми десятью пальцами.

— Это он лишил меня руки! — затянул старую песню Бриджер, вдарив в стену железным кулаком так, будто это было худшим, что с ним случалось. Рекс был против: худшее, что могло быть, уже произошло в день его рождения.

— Ты просто ищешь крайнего, — прохрипел Рекс, шепелявя сквозь дыру от выбитого со взрывом зуба. — Все инквизиторы одинаковы. Так что слушай учителя и помалкивай.

Гера подняла к ним глаза и нахмурила брови: не привыкла слышать грубостей от Рекса. Кэнан опять что-то замычал о непротивлении злу насилием, и Эзра, психанув, пнул пустые консервные банки, опрокинул вечно зудящего Чоппера и на скорости вылетел в коридор к Сабин и Зебу. Рекс закатил глаза: всем же будет лучше, если пацан бросит нарываться и выкинет из головы глупые мысли о мести тому, кто перерос его на голову еще в колыбельке, душа татуинских ползунов.

— Кажется, я нашла, как нам выбраться из этой дыры, — прокашлявшись, разрядила обстановку Гера. — Прямо сейчас к нам летит гость.

— Что, опять Органа? — недовольно свел брови Рекс, памятуя о том, как у девчонки все горит в руках. Неудивительно, что за прошлую операцию она спелась с Эзрой так, будто знала его еще с пеленок.

— Что ты? — Гера нахмурилась, встряхнула головой и с щелчком выключила тусклую деку, экономя последние проценты заряда. — Брат Асоки, помнишь его?

Брови Рекса резко поползли вверх. Все, что он мог сделать, это неловко пожать плечами. Он не знал того, кто представился братом его коммандера, но кем он был, чтобы забирать последнюю надежду у обреченных?

— Кончено, — Рекс сглотнул и потупился, — замечательный молодой человек.

— Вот и я так думаю, — облегченно выдохнула Гера и устало откинулась к стене, настороженно поглядывая на ушедшего в медитацию Кэнана.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Асока - су...  
> Инквизитор - няшенька <3

Несмотря на то, что от этого «брата» Рекс ожидал малого, тот его порадовал: прилетел быстро, указал место Кэнану, пристроил к ноге Эзру, привел в чувство остальных и стал отбиваться от жужжащего, прибывшего к нему на помощь Чоппера.

— Значит так, — бросил Ар’аллан, раздраженно морщась, пока вырывал из манипулятора астромеха выглаженные галифе. — Разведчики окружили вас с востока, запада и юга. По счастью, именно на севере и спрятан ваш корабль — идем к нему. Я первым, и вы след в след, как утята за мамой уткой. Это всем ясно?

Лично Рексу все было ясно до предела, кроме того, зачем братец вообще был им для этого нужен. Он недовольно сжал губы, но тут же покосился на завороженно глядящую перед собой Геру, стоявшую между двумя помалкивающими джедаями, а затем вновь перевел взгляд к тогруту с кривым именем и обреченно вздохнул: без него они с Герой не привели бы эту сладкую парочку в чувства.

— Вы скрылись здесь от инквизитора его величества, — озвучил всем известную истину Ар’аллан и осекся. Рекс заинтересованно вскинул бровь и свел руки на груди перед собой. — Я спрячу вас своей силой достаточно, чтобы прикрыть отход. Он вас не учует.

Гера довольно заулыбалась плану, а Рекс оценивающе сощурился. На его памяти такого никогда не случалось, а в истории Войны Клонов было слишком мало случаев, в которых бы не потребовалась хваленая джедайская смекалка. Это значило, что парень их либо попросту дурит, ведя прямо в руки штурмовиков, либо хитрит так, как не было толка выворачиваться в саму войну. Зная Вейдера, первое было просто смешно, и оставалось верить во второе.

— А почему не твой корабль? — вырвалось у Рекса до того, как он успел обдумать мысль. — Наводку на нас уже весь сектор знает.

Парень взглянул на него, как на идиота, и перевел лучащийся участием взгляд к Гере, которая уже успела недовольно нахмуриться и протестующее сжать кулаки.

— Ни за что! — резко отрезала она, стукнув каблуком по каменному полу. — «Призрак» — это наш дом!

В тон за ее плечами закивали Эзра с Кэнаном, а Чоппер согласно загудел, недовольно нарезая вокруг них круги. Легкомысленно полирующая ногти Сабин подняла взгляд к Рексу и посмотрела на него также, как и Ар’аллан минуту назад, разве что позволила себе еще и насмешливо склонить голову. Зеб же стоял в стороне, но в эту минуту казался самым решительным из них всех.

— Ладно-ладно, — поднял руки Рекс. — Понял я — идем к «Призраку»!

— Что и требовалось доказать, — подытожил Ар’аллан и махнул рукой всем остальным собирать пожитки.

До корабля они добрались мирно. Гера невзначай пристроилась под руку к тогруту, тот в свою очередь взял под локоток Эзру, а шедший за ними Кэнан сверлил дыру в спине Геры обиженным взглядом. «Не иначе, как глядит себе в душу», — подумалось Рексу. Говорить все осмелились только тогда, когда вышли к подлеску с кораблем.

— Так ты ничего не помнишь о детстве? — увлеченно расспрашивал Эзру Ар’аллан, когда тот уже поведал ему бесполезную историю всей своей жизни под ехидные замечания посмеивающейся через слово Сабин.

— Мало, — голос Эзры внезапно потух. — Да и кто что вспомнит до пяти лет? Так, отрывки. А сейчас уже не у кого спрашивать.

Рексу показалось, будто кто-то выключил в мальчонке переключатель. Он с наслаждением прислушался: всегда бы так. Но Гера прониклась, тяжело вздохнула, перебросила руку через шею Ар’аллана и, приобняв их обоих, ободряюще потрепала Эзре волосы.

— У тебя есть мы, — легко добавила она, опустив голову на плечо тогруту и открыто улыбаясь мальчишке.

Для картины семейной идиллии со спины Эзре не хватало лишь лысины и пятнистого зелено-красного скальпа. Рекс чертыхнулся про себя: слишком в их компании он стал циничен. Или просто его здравый цинизм не выживал между прикрытиями перестрелкой джедаев и операциями по их спасению?

Спина Ар’аллана чуть напряглась, но он, не задумываясь, благодушно прижал Геру к себе за талию и потерся щекой о ее лоб.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — подтвердил он ее слова, непринужденно поглаживая ладонью по боку. — Даю слово: до того, кто сделал с тобой это, — он кивнул головой на руку Эзры, — мы еще доберемся.

Рекс не мог видеть их лиц, но ему показалось, что только на этих словах полубезумный после травмы Эзра стал успокаиваться. Никто из команды не смел заговорить о мести при Кэнане, да и без него все мысли сводились к тому, чтобы выбраться живыми с этого огромного куска камня, а не планировать вторую самоубийственную передрягу.

— Вывезти вас с Лотала сейчас я не смогу, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Ар’аллан, первым шагнув на трап Призрака. Гера оступилась при его словах, и он судорожно подхватил ее за локоть, от неожиданности прижав к себе. — Мне нужен доступ Фалкрума и зашифрованный канал для связи. Это, я надеюсь, имеется?

Пять пар глаз недоуменно уставились на него, а динамик Чоппера запищал, попеременно мигая красными диодными лампочками.

— Что? — недоуменно встряхнул головой Ар’аллан, отступая вместе с Герой на шаг в сторону, чтобы не закрывать проход Эзре. — Сестра всерьез вас не предупредила?

Кэнан закатил глаза, откидываясь плечом на зарытую в землю опору корабля.

— Ты же ее знаешь, — виновато поджала губы Гера и повернула к нему голову, невесомо взмахнув ресницами. — Она так часто бывает занята, что иногда забывает уточнять что-то в мелочах. Поэтому мы и привыкли надеяться на себя.

— Точность — ее второе имя, — ухмыльнулась за их спинами Сабин и лениво подкинула в воздухе одну из любимых разрывных гранат.

Глядя за всем этим, Рекс только почесал голову и неспешно поднялся вслед за Эзрой на корабль. В ясной обстоятельности Асоки он уже успел убедиться на собственной шкуре, когда она разбудила его среди ночи, чтобы собрать на Лотал эту несчастную экспедицию. Хотелось бы сказать, что она совсем одурела за пятнадцать лет, но даже для нее это было натяжкой. Где-то на уровне солдатской чуйки что-то шептало ему, что любимому коммандеру просто на все плевать.

— Ладно, — тяжело оглядел их Ар’аллан и выдохнул, усмехаясь, а затем устало положил голову на плечо Гере. — Разберусь как-нибудь сам.

— Но у нас все это есть, — спохватившись, выпалила та, накрывая на талии его руки своими. — Она однажды связывалась через нас с Сато, когда пришлось подвозить ее до Корусканта! Канал как раз должен быть настроен на него. А в штабе тебя переведут на любую другую связь!

Брови Ар’аллана поползли вверх, а Чоппер заголосил высокой трелью на весь подлесок, восторженно крутясь и подпрыгивая. Сабин, шутя, бросила в него одну из своих разряженных гранат.

— Умница моя, — хрипло выдохнул Ар’аллан и довольно улыбнулся, благодарно коснувшись губами щеки Геры. — Тогда с вами мне очень скоро помогут.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ой, пейринг!  
> Вы главное не верьте

Закатив глаза, Асока отставила от себя в сторону остывший бокал кафа, растянулась на коврике и лениво настроилась в силе на далекие и недосягаемые луны Явина. Связываться с базой в голос не хотелось, а дек больше не было, так что приходилось выкручиваться по старинке: вполглаза глядеть на оплетающие луну нити силы и слепо щурить второй, зевая от недосыпа. Впрочем, и сам Явин заснуть бы ей не дал, учитывая взбесившуюся вокруг него Силу, — не зря она тогда уломала Асажж строить на нем базу. Однако все пока шло по плану: Фениксы таскали туда-сюда ящики, ступить не смели на порог храмов и держали обещанное ей перед вылетом радиомолчание.

Зевнув еще раз, Асока свернулась клубочком на полу, подложила руку под голову и взглянула на ребристую поверхность меча во второй: все такого же чистого и ровного, как и пятнадцать лет назад. Будто и не было заключено в нем рваного ледяного пламени, до времени таящего за собой укрощенный дух Энакина, будто и не им были перебиты десятки одаренных детей, будто и не оружием был этот меч, а так — баловством. Металл холодил руку, но будь она проклята, если сейчас в этой вселенной для нее существовала еще хоть одна вещь, которая так рьяно жгла сердце.

Задумчиво сведя брови, Асока вновь активировала его и прижала к груди, до слепых пятен вглядываясь в дрожащий свет клинка.

«Простит», — думалось ей, когда мерцающий луч стремительно пронзал воздух. Сила отрешенно заволновалась вокруг нее, пронзая непроглядную пучину грядущего, но ответа на ее мысли не было, и Асока досадливо прикусила губу.

Сейчас она видела все оставленные Энакином недочеты: неровную резьбу у основания меча, покосившуюся ячейку для кристалла, заедающую через раз кнопку, жать на которую приходилось с усилием, чтобы лишний раз не бояться лишиться головы.

Она усмехнулась в голос: когда-то давным-давно путающийся в словах Энакин тряс перед ней этой самой железкой и пытался вбить в голову элементарные основы механики, по которым ей надлежало собрать свой второй меч. В итоге же, отчаявшись добиться от нее въевшегося ему в голову идеала, он отобрал даренный зеленый кристалл, пробурчал что-то себе под нос и за минуту сам скрутил рукоять, а затем впихнул ей в руки и прикусил губу, став наблюдать за тем, как она восхищенно его активирует. Это был первый год войны, и не было в Энакине еще того ожесточения, что она так хорошо помнила за ним во все последующие.

Закусив губу, Асока деактивировала клинок и спрятала голову под рукой, проваливаясь в густую темноту. Она давала иллюзорное ощущение безопасности и пустоты, в которой терялось все, что так легко могло разбить ее, поставить на колени и сломать, не давая и шанса на искупление и покаяние.

«Не простит», — испуганно думалось ей, как только вибрирующий луч рассеялся. Глупо было надеяться на то, что ей покорится сама реальность, столь истово таящая в себе все секреты грядущего.

Асока сжала кулаки, крепче прижав меч к груди, и рвано вдохнула затхлый корабельный воздух. Все, чем она окружила себя, было давно срепетированной ложью. Подступивший к горлу комок не давал дышать, распирая изнутри горечью, сожалением и покаянием. Учителя бы ей гордились — она прятала все это так глубоко, что легко бы могла и дальше продолжать обманывать себя.

Теплый клинок в ее руках успокаивал, и перед воспаленными глазами волной пошла пелена, едва мерное жужжание корабельных систем притупилось в накрывшем ее беспокойном сне. А уже через мгновение ее заботливо обхватили сильные, горячие руки.

— Спишь? — хрипло выдохнул Энакин ей в лопатку, коснувшись носом основания шеи и крепко прижав к своей груди. Так, будто они вновь прошли через огонь и воду и вновь щемились в узкой каюте, где она продавала душу за боль и страсти войны.

Асока недоуменно покачала головой: спала она или нет, ему было знать лучше. В этот раз она к нему не взывала.

— С каждым днем мне без тебя все хуже.

Вейдер на это только хмыкнул и уткнул подбородок ей в монтралы, мягко придавив лекко. Во сне они не болели.

— Прошлой ночью я видела твою смерть, опять, — она невесомо повела плечом, раскрыв глаза и скосив взгляд за спину. — Прошло пятнадцать лет с тех пор, как я бросила тебя в том огне.

Его руки дрогнули на талии, и Асока ощутила, как по ней бегут едва уловимые разряды, заставляя покрыться гусиной кожей живот. Она знала его, и он не мог не вспоминать все сам. Еще через мгновение Вейдер рывком перевернул ее к себе за плечи и обхватил одной ладонью голову, в секунду развевая весь напускной сон и лживое спокойствие, навеянное его теплом.

— Брось и забудь, — яростно прошипел он, и Асока сжалась, глядя на пляшущий в его зрачках огонь Мустафара. — Все твои видения — ложь. Свободная воля — вымысел старых сказочников. Если бы ты тогда пришла, я бы просто разрубил тебя на части.

Асока упрямо сощурилась, протестующее сжала губы и вцепилась в отглаженный воротник его форменного кителя.

— Оби-Ван выжил, — хрипло напомнила она. — Выжила бы и я.

— Оби-Ван был магистром! — проревел Вейдер и резко встряхнул ее, раздраженно вглядываясь в ее упрямые глаза, ища в них вымученную осознанность. — И ему хватило воли выбрать путь. Ты же застыла бы на перепутье!

— Я бы выбрала тебя! — прошипела Асока, возмущенно ударив кулаком ему в грудь.

— Ты бы за мной не пошла, — яростно отрезал Вейдер, встряхнув головой.

Асока раскрыла рот, но тут же захлопнула, клацнув зубами. Будь трижды проклят тот Орден, что изгнал ее, но крови между ними не было. А в то время она верила во слишком многое, чтобы первой ее пролить.

— Видения лишь сбивают с пути, — Вейдер резко качнул головой, не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз. — Никогда больше не верь им.

Асока испуганно кивнула головой, внезапно поняв, что все это для него слишком личное и настолько потаенное, что едва ли когда-нибудь он перед ней раскроется. И она ему верила, но и не верить Силе не могла. Было уже не важно, что травило ее душу пятнадцать лет подряд — то, что пришло к ней во сне неделю назад, нельзя было отрицать. И поэтому проклятый ребенок должен был быть убит своим отцом в лучших традициях безумия Кеноби. Асока тяжело вздохнула и оторвала взгляд, тут же стремительно обняв Энакина и уткнувшись носом в его яремную впадину. Из головы не уходила мысль, что, возможно, это было в последний раз.

Вейдер крепко обхватил ее, железной хваткой прижимая к себе и не желая отводить пристальный взгляд от ее подрагивающих плеч. Это было правильно — он ей не верил. А перед ее глазами так и застыл старый отшельник из Мос-Айсли, и больше всего на свете Асока боялась встать с ним вровень.

Было ли все это нужно на самом деле?

Вот он, ее учитель, хрипло дышит ей в лекко, прижимает к себе, как последнюю реликвию его проклятой жизни, и до смерти боится, что она оступится, как он когда-то оступился. Асока на мгновение оторвалась от его груди и, упершись подбородком в шею, подняла к нему недоверчивый сощуренный взгляд.

Насколько живым он сейчас был?

Он встретился с ней глазами. В них уже улеглась огненная буря, вновь уступив место прежней тусклой и холодной серости, за которой таились собственные сомнения и расчеты. В нем горела прежняя решимость Энакина, приправленная его живым безрассудством, заставлявшим ломаться весь мир там, где он не желал прогибаться. Но и Вейдер из видения тоже не казался ей мертвецом — однако живые не стали бы так хладнокровно жертвовать сыновьями.

Асока порывисто качнула головой и вновь прильнула щекой к его груди, решительно качнув головой. Нет, он определенно стоил того, что она ему уготовила, но день тот еще не настал.

Она зажмурилась пуще прежнего, напряглась в струну и, смаргивая непрошеные слезы, потянулась к нему, раскрываясь так, как только могла раскрыться. Он встретил ее поцелуй тепло, отбросив всю борьбу и страхи, заполнявшие их сомнениями до края. Выпустив из мертвой хватки его китель, Асока непослушной рукой забралась в его волосы, разгребая их пальцами и дивясь такой живой мягкости, будто и не было долгих пятнадцати лет восстановления по крупицам того, что было утрачено в лаве. Она знала, что каждая частица кожи под ее губами искусственная, но сердце в это не верило: все в этом человеке было настоящим.

— Помнишь, ты говорила, что нужно только попросить? — шепнул Энакин ей в монтралы, когда она, лежа на нем, завороженно выводила пальцами узоры по тонкой коже груди. — Возвращайся.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дети - цветы жизни

Асока невесомо коснулась губами кожи под шеей Энакина и медленно подняла к нему рассеянный взгляд: вот и был ее билет сквозь глухую лотальскую блокаду. Все это было так нелепо вовремя, что даже не хотелось задумываться, утопая в тихом, таком далеком от реальности сне.

— Императору ты не нужна, — Энакин понял ее взгляд по-своему и аккуратно коснулся раскрытой ладонью спины, неосознанно прижимая ближе на словах о своем повелителе.

— Батюшка решил уйти на пенсию? — бровь Асоки поползла вверх в нескрываемой иронии. Неужели Энакин и вправду думал, что она на это купится?

— Не совсем, — он уклончиво качнул головой. — Мы лишь достигли понимания. Все, что я сказал тебе на Корусканте, было ошибкой.

Асока беззлобно усмехнулась, опершись подбородком о его грудь и сложив руки перед собой. Конечно же, ни слово, сказанное там, ошибкой не являлось.

— Хорошо, — шепнула она, едва раскрывая губы, и, теряя последние связные мысли, подалась вперед. — Прикажи своим цепным птичкам меня впустить.

Энакин едва уловимо кивнул и расслабленно выдохнул, прижимая ее к себе за талию. При последнем тягучем поцелуе Асоке казалось, что его бледные губы сочатся кровью, и вкус металла заполняет всю душу до краев вместе с диким первородным огнем, что за годы так и не перестал пылать в его сердце. Впрочем, как бы там ни было, она уже очень давно перестала быть брезгливой.

* * *

Когда его меньше всего хотелось видеть, Император выходил на связь. Вейдер про себя думал, что любимый учитель просто так развлекается, и спускал стариковские причуды на тормозах, но всегда держал спину ровно, а взгляд прямо. Император же на это только шире улыбался: любил, шельмец, когда ему подыгрывали! Вот и сейчас он сиял всеми тридцатью белеными зубами, будто новыми штурмовиками на смотре войск, и ехидно отстукивал тростью по полу такт какой-то древней песенки. Впрочем, именно в этот раз связь с Корусканом Вейдер устанавливал сам.

— Смотрю, мои наставления, как обычно, проходят даром, — не преминул заметить Палпатин, ехидно сверкнув глазами, как только колено Вейдера коснулось пола.

Он на это только хмуро свел брови на переносице и беззвучно помял губами. Думать о том, что бы это значило, было лень. Моменты хорошего настроения Императора следовало снимать на пленку и задаром раздавать на улицах вместо унылой айсардовской пропаганды.

— Чем мы обязаны твоему вниманию?

Вейдера передернуло. Дорогой учитель перегибал палку — знал о чем-то, знал, что Вейдер знает, и от того веселился, будто юнлинг-пятилетка, отыскавший схрон падаванского шоколада.

— Восстание на Лотале подавлено, повелитель. Мое появление на публике скрасило досуг местных шахтеров.

Палпатин и бровью не повел: повел бы, умудрись Вейдер это дело провалить.

— И что? — Палпатин, аккуратно отведя мизинец, пригубил чашку услужливо поднесенного дроидом кафа. — Далее мы будем слушать отчет об эффективности местной георазведки?

Вейдер раздраженно скрипнул зубами, давя в себе желание влить в его монаршие уши полную сводку данных о естественном приросте населения среди чумазых землекопов.

— Я связался с вами, чтобы уточнить вопрос касательно Асоки Тано, мой мастер, — он низко и покорно склонил голову, — и просить у вас мудрого наставления.

Палпатин даже не поменялся в лице: он знал все с самого начала. Впрочем, без акцентов, иначе бы так не улыбался.

— Что за дурь ты опять удумал?

Вейдер поднял глаза и скользнул по нему недоверчивым взглядом: слишком часто ему казалось, что учитель, потеряв все концы в Великой, окончательно свихнулся умом. Но сейчас было страшнее то, что он и впрямь словил там просветление.

— Просить у вас дозволения, — он вновь покорно склонил голову, — привлечь девчонку к работе с Падме.

Император громко выдохнул и откинулся на спинку покосившегося под его весом кресла, досадливо поморщившись от острого предчувствия новых проблем и собственного сбитого настроения.

— Временами я думаю просить Инквизиторий вживить тебе новые мозги, — фыркнул он и отбросил на стол кружку допитого кафа.

Вейдер неслышно хмыкнул, идеально сохраняя отработанную до совершенства маску невозмутимости.

— Сегодня сила вела ее, но сама Асока слепа. Вокруг нее вихрится хаос, но она не понимает этого. Он связал нас ночью и он же может быть ключом, что столь долго не давался мне в руки, — Вейдер напряженно сузил глаза и впервые в жизни ощутил под внешней статью неуверенность, горьким комом засевшую в горле. — Помогите мне, учитель, как и обещали. Дайте сил и знаний вернуть жену.

Император сморщился, будто проглотив кислый мейлуран, и раздраженно щелкнул пальцем по золоченой панели подлокотника.

— Я много раз давал тебе понять, что ты не силен в манипуляциях, Владыка. Ученица обыграет тебя.

— Она преданна, как никогда, и пойдет за мной до конца, — Вейдер яростно сжал кулаки ниже лучей проектора. — Большего просить от нее бессмысленно, чувства ее ослепят.

Палпатин сверкнул из-под капюшона злым взглядом и в предвидении закрыл глаза. Минута молчания в его исполнении всегда была страшнее любых сказанных им слов.

— А сам ты в себе уверен? — наконец выдохнул он.

— Абсолютно.

— Отдай девчонку мне. Ты не встанешь с колен после нового провала, Вейдер.

— Я сделаю, что необходимо.

Покорно склоненный Вейдер не дрогнул, когда Император отвернулся в сторону, по привычке опустив руку на знакомую трость и досадливо сжимая ее до искр, летящих между его пальцами.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что жизнь не появляется из пустоты. И лучше бы тебе это помнить в тот момент, когда ты решишься вернуть нам королеву.

Вейдер уверенно кивнул. Все это давно было в его планах, сотни раз продуманных в десятке бессонных ночей, прошедших с безумной встречи на Корусканте.

— Какой бы не была плата, голову на плаху придется класть тебе. И я не знаю, какие слова убедят Асоку Тано ею рискнуть.

Вейдер досадливо скрипнул зубами, поднимаясь с колен. Этот вопрос он тоже давно предусмотрел.

— Почему лишь сейчас вы говорите мне об этом?

— Потому что тогда, когда я говорил тебе про опыты Плэгаса, в том не было нужды.

Вейдер вопросительно поднял брови, встретившись с пристальным, критично оценивающим его взглядом Императора. Он знал: тот до последнего так и не поверит в его выдержку. Слишком много лет прошло с тех пор, как она испытывалась в последний раз.

— Амидала носила под сердцем ребенка.

Он сузил глаза и сжал кулаки, что на этот раз не скрылось от глаз Палпатина.

— Будто бы ты и сам не сделал этого выбора, — он насмешливо скривил губы. — Тебе не свойственна излишняя сентиментальность.

Вейдер цинично усмехнулся, разжимая сжатые пальцы. Конечно, он давно отдал себе отчет, в чем именно пятнадцать лет назад была его ошибка. При первом же видении нужно было бросать все, лететь к Падме и просто везти её на аборт.

— Сделал бы, — кивнул Вейдер, сам не зная, что ощущать: радость ли от принятия Палпатином его плана или невнятную, щемящую душу тоску. — Асока будет жива, чтобы Падме проснулась, а я отдам Силе нашего ребенка. Моя кровь даст сил завершить ритуал, а лучшей связи нельзя и предусмотреть.

Палпатин заинтересованно наклонился вперед, впрочем, не теряя с лица кривой, исказившей губы улыбки.

— У тебя остались живые дети? — недоверчиво поинтересовался он. — Сколь интересные подробности ты открываешь мне после пятнадцати лет ученичества, Лорд Вейдер.

Все бы это смотрелось забавно, если бы хоть кто-то из них еще мог над собою смеяться. Горько усмехнувшись, Вейдер неторопливо качнул головой.

— Конечно же нет, мой мастер. Я бы не посмел таить такое от вас, — он ехидно улыбнулся ему исподлобья. — Впрочем, именно это упущение Асока и исправит.

— Неужели в тебе не осталось ни крупицы любви к этой девочке, на которую она так надеется? — риторично вопросил Палпатин, завороженно качая головой и глядя на Вейдера так, словно и не прошло многих лет после устроенной в Храме резни.

Вейдер в очередной раз невесело усмехнулся и сомкнул руки на груди, пожав плечами.

— Осталась, — не таясь, согласился он. — Именно на это и ушла последняя.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в..  
> СИСЬКИ!!!!!11111

Ледяной холод стоял в основном взлетном ангаре имперской базы.

Асока ступила с трапа на землю, раздраженно дернула губой и повела плечом, разминая шею: все это было слишком волнительно, чтобы не быть правдой. И иногда казалось, что лучше бы правдой и не было.

Страхи здесь обретали лица.

Вейдер шагнул ей навстречу, отдавая вежливый кивок перед двумя офицерами, и бережно дотронулся в силе, вкладывая в касание все то, что не мог показать. Асока не углядела в нем фальши: своего учителя она так и не превзошла.

— Покои для гостьи подготовлены, как вы и приказывали, милорд, — полушепотом обратился к Вейдеру один из адъютантов, когда второй спешно вкладывал в руку включенный инфопланшет.

Вейдер лишь качнул головой, и мужчина тут же убрал его, отойдя в сторону на шаг и связываясь с кем-то по комлинку.

— Отмените встречу с министром, — от неживого звука вокодера по спине Асоки пошел холодок.

Поджарый адъютант быстро кивнул головой, отдал честь под козырек и спешно покинул коридор еще до того, как створки лифта перед ними раскрылись.

Весь путь до самого верха базы Асока чувствовала, как ее пальцы дрожат в предвкушении, а страх колет сердце, заставляя его резко, неровно сжиматься. Она стиснула руку в кулак и тут же разжала, а затем судорожно схватилась за твердую ладонь Энакина.

— Впервые вижу тебя на своем месте, — сглотнув, выдохнула она за секунду до того, как дверь наконец раскрылась.

Куда они шли, она почти не смотрела. Слишком много имен было у ее страхов, и у каждого из них было его лицо. Шок стер их в момент встречи на Корусканте, и сейчас они дикой стаей кружили вокруг, грозя выклевать все сердце без остатка. Тогда она еще не поняла, что рискнула потерять. Сейчас же плата его душой уже не казалось столь неподъемной.

Едва двери ее покоев сомкнулись за их спинами, он заключил ее в крепкие, жесткие, как хватка самой смерти, объятия.

Все мысли тут же вылетели из головы, сменившись нервной дрожью по всему телу. Асока не заметила, как судорожно ее пальцы скользят по глухому панцирю брони, как без разбора смыкаются на шее, слепым вихрем силы срывая крепления, как крошится твердейший пластик под ними, осыпаясь к ногам черными, рваными осколками.

Его серые глаза были все теми же.

— Я во все это не верю.

Асока взволнованно качнула головой, и за единственным рваным вдохом они покрылись позолотой.

Он рассматривал ее жадно, до синяков сжимая ладонями ребра и не моргая, будто боясь что-то упустить, не понять, не вспомнить.

— Зато ты — единственное, во что верю я, — хрипло выдохнул Вейдер и, зажмурившись, вновь прижал Асоку к груди. — Последнее, во что еще стоит верить.

Дрожащей рукой Асока сжала его плечо и уткнулась лбом в шею, до боли закусив губу. Она точно вымерила все время — у них с Энакином в запасе был один-единственный неполный день. Полтора, если что-то пойдет не так, и два, если Вентресс переоценила любовника.

Он рывком оторвал ее от себя, подхватил под бедра, в два шага пересек прихожую, распахнул толчком силы двери, а затем бросил на кровать, вслепую упав рядом. Он впился в ее губы жарко и жадно, будто боясь не решиться на это уже в следующее мгновение. Он рвал ее кожу, раздирая ногтями, до жгучей боли сжимал лекко, будто боясь, что уже через мгновение она исчезнет, пропадет, испарится в круговерти жизни, без края и остатка, забирая с собой ту часть сердца, что так и не вернула пятнадцать лет назад.

Ее топ невесомо полетел на пол, панцирь его доспехов уже сорвался где-то по пути, а брюки были сорваны одним общим импульсом, слетев на пол к остаткам порванной накидки.

Жар пульсировал внутри под местом заживших шрамов, с жжением разрастался по всему телу, срываясь искрами между пальцев, что раз за разом жгли его спину. Энакин рычал ей в плечо, блуждал руками по телу, словно в бесовском плетении колдовства, хрипел, не желая и не думая сдерживаться. Асока вцепилась ногтями в его скулу, кусая губы, сжимая коленями талию, когда Энакин, теряя контроль, врывался в нее всей мощью нового тела, не помня о сдержанности, не давая глупым мыслям забить голову, и заполняя ее без остатка вихрем неудержимой силы. Яркий свет плясал перед глазами, слепил, разливаясь сотней солнц по всему телу. Он клубился змеем внизу живота, концентрировался в нерушимой связи и со стонами рвался наружу.

Асока чувствовала, как с каждым движением Энакин укрепляет их связь, рвет на лоскуты все пространство, что смело их разделять, и по крупицам сжигает ее уверенность в том, что она вообще была в чем-то права.

В тот момент, когда оргазм разорвал ее изнутри, ей показалось, что сама галактика взорвалась в их объятиях взрывом сверхновой. До боли укусив в шею, Энакин упал на Асоку, хрипло дыша, все еще не смея выпустить из рук. Свет перед глазами сменила тьма, но тепло, пришедшее прежде нее, вилось под его руками и не думало угасать. Он дышал хрипло, рвано, пряча глаза в ее расцарапанном лекко и отрывисто гладя Асоку по плечам, то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы.

— Я люблю тебя больше жизни, — едва слышно выдохнула она ему в волосы, чувствуя, как от шквала обрушившихся эмоций по щекам стекают слезы. Выть хотелось в голос, но она лишь нашла его живую руку и крепко в нее вцепилась.

Энакин опять молчал. Лишь глубоко дышал, так и не открывая глаз.

Она понимала, что он и так это знал.

— Твоя жизнь не потребуется, — помедлив, твердо произнес он и крепко сжал ее руку. — Клянусь, я вырву у мира хребет, но в этот раз защищу тебя.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, повторим:   
> Асока - сука,  
> Сука - Асока, 
> 
> Все верно.

Как прошли день и ночь, Асока и не заметила. Она не была уверена и в том, что заметил Энакин. Даже дроиды не смели заходить в выделенные покои, и лишь иногда попискивала дека, заставляя Вейдера раскрыть глаза и отдать уверенные распоряжения через вокодер шлема.

Разговаривали они мало. Чувствовать друг друга без слов было настолько же просто, насколько сложно раскрыть сознание. Ложь Вейдера Асока не ощущала: он ей и не лгал. Она платила ему за откровение той же монетой, и молчание с каждой минутой становилось все дороже и дороже золота.

Греться в его руках было столь естественно, что каждая минута казалась нескончаемой. Он бессознательно водил горячими губами по ее царапинам, заставляя некоторые из них затягиваться. В те редкие мгновения, что он открывал глаза, ей казалось, что серебро искрится в них, взамен плавленого жидкого золота. Он не отдавал себе отчета ни в чем, невесомо качал ее на волнах силы и впервые в жизни себя отпускал. Пропасть, зияющая между ними, не становилась меньше, но довериться он не боялся. И Асока была уверена: что бы он ни задумал на будущее, в этот короткий день он позволил себе забыть.

Никогда прежде ей не удавалось так мирно засыпать. Видение не тревожили, бешеная сила не вихрилась в теле, утопая в ровной, невообразимой мощи ее учителя, растворяясь мирным, обретшим покой светом. Асока растекалась в его руках талым маслом, давая проникать глубже в душу, и ласкалась в ответ, вновь вслепую изучая каждый сантиметр его тела и не переставая им восторгаться. Грань потери была столь тонка, что толком и не ощутима, но память о ней резала по живому и возвышала ценность каждого проведанного с ним мгновения до абсолюта.

Любовь в этом мире была разной, и Асока точно знала, что вся она сконцентрировалась для нее в этом единственном человеке. Слишком искажена была ее душа, чтобы позволить выплеснуть ее на кого-то иного.

Впрочем, остальной мир о Вейдере забывать не думал.

Из комнаты они вышли на следующий день: Асока наотрез отказалась его дожидаться. Сила вновь пришла в движение, с минуты на минуту мог раздаться заветный звонок, и кощунством было бы тратить последнее имеющиеся у них время впустую.

Офицеры и штурмовики мелькали перед глазами серой массой, пока Асока стояла на шаг позади Вейдера и, не отрывая от него глаз, грызла яблоко на завтрак. Мучительно хотелось его коснуться, сломать еще один проклятый шлем и содрать с плеч черную броню, но делать это было нельзя. Приходилось ограничиться легким касанием в силе, когда основное внимание было сосредоточено на ее движении. С каждой минутой нарастало и волнение: вряд ли инквизитор был так уж бездарен, чтобы настолько запаздывать. Что-то шло не так. Впрочем, поделать с этим ничего было нельзя, и Асока, отпустив мысли, в наслаждении прикрыла глаза, позволяя себе на мгновение раствориться в теплой силе Энакина.

Вчерашняя министр с огромными синяками под глазами появилась ближе к обеду и посчитала Асоку за новую телохранительницу, пока давала отчет о состоянии дел с блокадой системы и вывозом руды к центральным мирам. Асока едва не подавилась вторым яблоком, когда та начала говорить о диверсии повстанцев, последние следы которой уже удалось ликвидировать. Против воли мысли метнулись к Сато и его компании, зависающей сейчас где-то на границе обитаемых миров. По-хорошему, нужно было думать о том, как прикрыть перед Альянсом спину на тот случай, если инквизитор все же замелочится и скинет им те бредовые откровения, которые удалось записать на Татуине. На деле же все сводилось к тому, что работать над ними было лень, и простейший способ прочистить Силой мозги казался самым эффективным. А если бы не вышло, то наверняка получилось бы с новым главой ее маленьких бунтовщиков.

— Милорд.

В этот раз яблоком она все же подавилась. За своими мыслями Асока совсем пропустила момент, когда новая министр неслышно покинула кабинет.

— Твоя плата, — Вейдер толкнул по столу непримечательную шкатулку, обеспокоенно коснувшись Асоку в силе. Та только послала ободряющий импульс и переступила с ноги на ногу. Привлекать к себе внимание и дальше мучительно не хотелось.

Если бы она не знала Бобу столь хорошо, то никогда бы не сказала, какая злость пробирала его в этот миг. Маски он умел держать как никто, но до отвращения не терпел каждую из них. Правда была в том, что и нужны они почти не были: слишком редкие вещи выводили его из себя.

— Благодарю, — Боба на мгновение сверкнул глазами в ее сторону и тут же отвел взгляд. — Вы желали меня видеть?

Вейдер легко щелкнул пальцем по стопке из нескольких дек, неслышно толкая ее к Фетту.

— Императору угодно расширить военный траффик в Джапраэль. Однако в районе Ондерона уже были замечены диверсии. Устрани проблему с Герерра тихо, не привлекая внимание губернатора. Докладываешься по стандартному отчету при личной встрече.

Боба утвердительно кивнул, забирая со стола шкатулку вместе со стопкой данных по заказу. Асока кожей ощущала, как ее знобит. Она знала, что и ему в этот момент не думается ни о каком Ондероне. Закусив губу, она перевела к Бобе взгляд, но он даже не повернул к ней головы.

Секундой позже сила отозвалась в мозгу Асоки гулким эхом. Все только что началось.

— Милорд, — хрипло отозвалась она, горько сглотнув, и указав глазами на дверь. — Позвольте?

Вейдер, не выказывая удивления, лишь покровительственно взмахнул рукой. В дальнем конце ведущего к кабинету коридора она задержалась на минуту, силой сбивая с толку спешащего с докладом адъютанта и надеясь в диком ритме побега быстрее скрыться от собственных хаотичных мыслей.

Впервые в жизни Боба за ней не спешил. И никогда еще оставлять его за спиной не было настолько тяжело.

Ее внутренняя Асажж осуждающе молчала.

Видеть ее с Вейдером так, как он увидел ее сейчас, Боба не должен был никогда. Потому что она находилась во власти того единственного человека в галактике, из рук которого он был бессилен ее вырвать. И сколько бы раз Фетт не выигрывал прежде, она только что показала ему, что в одном, самом главном, он безнадежно проиграл.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все любят твилечек и умиляются детишкам.  
> Главное не перепутать.

За все то время, что инквизитору пришлось провести на корабле, он на своей шкуре понял, насколько инициативный подросток может быть хуже больной двадцатилетней бабы с обострившимися религиозными комплексами.

Когда Эзра в очередной раз появился из ниоткуда, прошмыгнул ему под руку и начал выспрашивать, почему его меч такой красный, а не синий, Ар’аллану подумалось, что щедрая идея Баррисс превратить их всех в полуживой фарш уже не кажется такой неудачной, а сама она и вовсе была просто образцовой спутницей на закате его карьеры. Все это время Кэнан ходил за ним по пятам, сверлил взглядом ревнивого мужа и неумело пытался забить стрелу, вещая какой-то джедайский бред в качестве декларации о намерениях, над которым во все горло смеялись даже Зеб с Рексом, а самому Ар’аллану оставалось только презрительно ухмыляться и держать лицо кирпичом.

Произошло все это из-за того, что передатчик настроить прямо в лесу не получилось. Хорошего в этом было только то, что и Асока с ними не свяжется: деки команды он перегрузил тут же, как только с ними встретился. Так что пришлось тратить день и спешно лететь от джедайского храма в горы, на чем свет стоит коря старую повстанческую развалюху и попеременно пиная сквозь корпус движок, попутно без остановки нагоняя туман силы на трясущийся под ногами корабль. От этого в совокупности с виражами Геры быстро начала кружиться голова, и вскоре разгорелась такая мигрень, будто стадо одичалых вуки станцевало чечетку на его мозгах.

— И что же все-таки ты делаешь? — между делом поинтересовалась Гера, пуская свой грузовик по низкой высоте. — Тебя этому учила Асока?

Для того чтобы понять вопрос, пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, а затем расслабить напрягшиеся желваки, с медитативным спокойствием поглаживая ребристый бок ставшего таким притягательным клинка.

— Это аннигиляция пространственных импульсов, родная. Даже не спрашивай, очень сложная техника.

Настолько сложная, что ее давали в качестве базового примера на лекциях курсантам-первокурсникам. Впрочем, учитывая естественный отбор, джедайская падаль и впрямь могла бы провалить предмет. В этот момент их вымирание казалось Ар’аллану решенным вопросом эволюции: только такие непробиваемые идиоты могли и дальше брезговать тьмою, стоя одной ногой в могиле. А всего-то и стоило, что включить свои промытые пропагандой мозги и прикрыть ее пологом собственный тошнотворный свет.

— А-аа…

Ничего не поняв, Гера только закивала с умным видом и решила не выспрашивать дальше, мудро рассудив, что ей все равно ничего не объяснят. В конце концов, она была всему рада: никто из имперцев больше их не преследовал.

Утомленно потянувшись в своём кресле, инквизитор откинул голову назад и изучающе взглянул на Синдуллу из-под прикрытых век. Ее покрытые татуировками лекко призывно колыхались, а в профиль было видно, как соблазнительно дрожат губы, когда она обходит в плавном маневре очередной скальный выступ. Вид портил только безобразный костюм, который в любом приличном месте давно бы заменили тонким прозрачным купальником. Ар’аллан удовлетворенно хмыкнул: все же эта джедайская тви’лечка была неплохим заделом на будущее. Она нравилась ему ровно настолько, чтобы не постесняться взять её на Корускант, когда все остальные будут отправлены в расход, а интрига с Вейдером наконец выгорит. Судя по некоторым интересным записям, её фамилия могла заинтересовать многих крупных игроков из столицы, и ни один из корускантских борделей не отказался бы её приобрести.

— База! — вынырнул из-за его спины Эзра и с разбегу плюхнулся на соседнее кресло, размашисто тыча пальцем в иллюминатор.

На долю секунды инквизитору показалось, что ему изнасиловали мозг через уши.

— Прилетели, — довольно выдохнула Гера и резко вывернула руль так, что из-за спины Ар’аллана послышалось тихое брюзжание Кэнана.

Приземление оказалось мягким, но вовсе не теплым: здесь не было ни одной живой души. Однако база под ними и вправду была: разрушенные до фундамента руины древнего города, по виду помнящие ещё величие Бесконечной Империи. Ар’аллан едва сдержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза: если все схроны повстанцев были столь же явными, как этот, то удивительно, почему у его коллег все еще не закончилась работа.

— Мастер Тано, — Эзра подпрыгнул на своём кресле, как только инквизитор попытался встать и под шумок быстро свалить с корабля, — мастер Тано!

— Что?

— А вы встречали других джедаев?

Подошедший к пацану Кэнан недовольно скривился, подозрительно поглядывая на Ар’аллана и презрительно морща нос.

— Конечно, — он растянул губы в искренней широкой улыбке.

Приятнее вида точеной шейки Геры, так и просящейся под ошейник, был лишь вид тихого самоедства ее воздыхателя, так и не нашедшего себя между тьмою и душой. С этим ничего не могли поделать даже все усилия его спиногрыза-переростка.

— И инквизиторов?

Ар’аллан заинтересованно сощурил глаза. Кто бы думал, что и от парня будет толк? Приятно было осознавать, что не он первым задал этот вопрос.

— Тебя интересует тот самый, что оставил тебя без руки, верно? Ведь это он охотится за вами?

На минуту блеск в глазах Эзры сверкнул, вновь сменившись ярым ожесточением безумца.

— Да!

— Нет, — Кэнан жестко сжал его плечо и раздраженно сощурился. — Успокой сознание, оставь это и не выдумывай сказок!

— Я знаю, кого я видел!

— Ты видел другого!

Ар’аллан на мгновение позволил кривой улыбке исказить свои губы: так приятно было смотреть, как два джедая цапаются, словно ситхи-недоростки из баек о старой Империи. Не иначе, как генетический код безумием застлал разум ребенка — никто не верил мальчишке. Однако удостоившихся чести стать избранными слугами Императора пять лет натаскивали на джедаев, и будь он проклят, если по праву не был лучшим. Пацан не лгал, а падаван-недобиток перед ним был так ослеплен своим страхом, что и сам поверил в пелену, застлавшую его глаза. И это обозначало лишь одно: Вейдер действительно был на Лотале.

— Без разницы! — Эзра порывисто дернул плечом, сбросив твердую руку Кэнана, и встретился уверенным взглядом с инквизитором. — Мы же выследим его, мастер Тано?

Инквизитор согласно кивнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку. В конце концов, кого такое могло не забавлять?

Кэнан скосил злой взгляд к Ар’аллану, проскрипел зубами, переступил с ноги на ногу, нахмурился и, наконец, не выдержав, вновь опустил руку на поврежденное плечо ученика, заявляя над ним собственный патронаж.

— Оставь мастера Тано в покое, — раздраженно прошипел он, вдавливая Эзру в кресло. — Нечего взваливать на него свои несущественные проблемы. Ему предстоит еще много работы ради нашего общего блага!

Стараясь, чтобы его улыбка не расползлась из благонадежной в совсем уж нахальную, инквизитор лишь с сожалением пожал плечами и уверенно поднялся с насиженного места, надеясь поскорее выйти на связь с милордом.

— И я должен ему в этом помочь, — уверенно закончил мысль Кэнан и, отпустив Эзру, махнул Ар’аллану рукой, а затем первым вышел из кабины.

Гера растерянно обернулась через плечо: очередная перепалка двух джедаев ее не волновала, но она сама хотела показать Ар’аллану базу, выгадав им хотя бы несколько свободных минут. Недолго думая, Эзра тут же подскочил за учителем, но едва Ар’аллан переступил порог капитанской рубки, дверь в коридор с грохотом закрылась.

Всю дорогу до развалин Кэнан пыхтел, как доисторичный паровоз, уверенно продвигаясь вперед, едва не сбил хромающего на обе ноги Зеба и глянул волком на чинящую шлем Сабин, когда они вышли к трапу.

— Твое поведение подрывает дисциплину экипажа, — наконец бросил он, так и не осмелившись повернуться к Ар’аллану лицом.

— Ага.

— Ты слишком легкомысленен для джедая!

Инквизитор на это только усмехнулся. В конце концов, не мог же он всерьез начать отстаивать перед ним свое джедайское достоинство? Однако если этот пережиток прошлого всегда вел себя так с тви’лечкой и пацаном, то не было ничего удивительного в том, что они так и рвались от него сбежать.

— И прекрати вводить в заблуждение Геру, давая ей ложные надежды! Она заслуживает лучшего!

Ар’аллан на это лишь шире улыбнулся и уверенно кивнул: в этом их взгляды совпадали. Любой корускантский чиновник лучше этого несчастного целибатника оценил бы ее достоинства. Впрочем, цирк было пора заканчивать: судя по торчащим со всех сторон проводам, на горизонте явно появилась какая-то напичканная электроникой комната.

— Я понял тебя, но твои слова неуместны, падаван, — прокашлявшись, серьезно произнес он, представляя на своем месте Баррисс и для проформы подкрепляя слова тонким светлым веянием. — Сила давно ведет меня, и я един с нею. Ты же находишься в диссонансе, и влюбленность в капитана Синдуллу делает тебя слабым. Подумай над своими мыслями и словами, дисциплинируй ум! Ты должен успокоить свой дух, и лишь тогда обретешь понимание.

Косясь в сторону заветной двери, инквизитор потрепал Кэнана по плечу рукой, попутно прощупывая его Силой: судя по всему, по мозгам тому прилетело неслабо. Игра с живым джедаем уже давно так его не забавляла! На мгновение даже меньше захотелось пустить его на шашлык местным лотокошкам. Впрочем, мгновение быстро прошло.

— Когда-то давно мастер Биллаба так и не научила меня смирению, — обреченно выдохнул Кэнан, опустив голову, и пустым взглядом уперся в пол.

— Как и многих из нас наши мастера, — подтвердил Ар’аллан, неторопливо отходя в сторону нужной комнаты. — Иди и займись медитациями с учеником, Кэнан. Вечером может понадобиться втроем прорывать блокаду, время терять нельзя. Я решу вопрос связи сам.

Не найдя, что ответить, или и не ища этого, Кэнан его так и не догнал. В комнате связи вбить перенесенные с корабля данные безопасности заняло не больше минуты, а блокировка силой входных дверей и того меньше. Фанатичная преданность команды Асоке никогда бы не дала ее джедаям их взломать.

Нажав на кнопку вызова по полученным еще с задания данным, он задержал дыхание и тут же выдохнул. Расчет был верным, Вейдер ответил. Остальное значения не имело.

— Милорд, с вами говорит Фалкрум, и у меня есть приоритетная информация о скрываемом Асокой Тано ребенке, — Ар’аллан позволил себе лишь один глоток воздуха и торжествующую улыбку, прежде чем заговорил вновь. — Его имя Люк Скайуокер, и по всем данным, вам он приходится сыном.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не болтай!

— Повторите.

Металл под пальцами Вейдера медленно затрещал.

— Ваш сын у Асоки Тано, милорд. Неизвестно, как долго она его скрывает.

Под непроглядными линзами шлема Вейдер в ярости зажмурил глаза. Никто и никогда не смел столь явно плести вокруг него интриги, а уж подсовывать ему лживые факты боялись пуще гнева Палпатина. Он сильно любил Падме, и гон войны был неукротим: у него не было времени на то, чтобы заводить выблядков по борделям, пока его люди клали головы за продажные идеалы сената.

— Вы осознаете тот факт, что до сих пор не найдены лишь из моей великой признательности? — хрипло прошипел Вейдер, в Силе концентрируясь на голосовых связках Фалкрума. В этот раз подхватить их ладонями казалось проще. Просто из-за того, что Фалкрум по ту сторону был подставной: прошлому он давал другой канал связи.

— Абсолютно.

Воздух меж пальцами пошел рябью, а столь любимые учителем молнии сами собой рвались из рук. Подумалось, что ребенка он убил сам вместе с женой, а ученица сотню раз за эту ночь могла пронзить клинком то, что было у него вместо сердца, но в отличие от всей джедайской кодлы была для этого слишком преданной.

— У меня в руках ее личные заметки и фотографии.

Вейдер в ярости стукнул зубами. Этот смертник, посмевший ему лгать, слишком боялся включить картинку, а с одним голосом сложно было уловить связь.

— Лжешь, — выдохнул, резко сжимая ладонь в кулак.

Из динамиков послышалась возня и сипение, но красную кнопку ублюдок зажать успел. Хотелось верить, что мозаику из его голосовых связок теперь не соберут даже придворные доктора.

Ничего, он еще даст Асоке лично это проверить.

«Тано», — позвал он ее сквозь силу.

На мгновение в безлюдном конференц-зале застыла мертвая тишина.

«Асока!» — Вейдер, прикрыв глаза, уверенно на нее настроился.

Секундой позже вся сеть терминалов замкнула от ярости, молниями прорвавшейся сквозь его руки.

Тано на имперской базе не было.

* * *

Прохрипев, инквизитор поднялся с пола у противоположной от оборудования стены и с рвущим кашлем выплевал на пол сгустки черной крови, до дрожи в пальцах сжимая пронзенные адской болью виски. Голосовая связь прервалась, но одну долгую секунду Вейдер все еще держал его прежде, чем окончательно потерять. Запоздало пришла мысль, что Асока либо куда умелей него скрывалась в Силе, даже не думая надеяться на машины, либо просто прежде так не выбешивала Вейдера.

Горло рвало, но дышать удавалось ровно, что обнадеживало насчет сохранности легких. Впрочем, немного их там оставалось после вживления всех имплантов академии. Через минуту удалось почти без потерь потереть шею, одними руками ощущая, как поверх застарелых шрамов пухлой чернотой наливается гематома.

Губы впустую дернулись в попытке связать хотя бы пару слов.

Лекарь из него был паршивый, до дела совсем никакой, но Асажж к его выживанию все же изредка проявляла интерес, и элементарным познаниям в целительстве он был ей обязан. Латать себя было мерзко, но Силой сбить черноту до желтизны умения хватило. Ощущалось так, будто по шее топталась банта, но хотя бы не столь грозило осложнениями.

Голос нужно было проверить еще раз, и проклятия в этот момент казались самыми подходящими для случая. Впрочем, как выяснилось по хрипу, едва ли кто-то бы смог их разобрать.

* * *

Асока чувствовала спиной, как стремительно сжигает последние мосты.

Строить новые придется Вейдеру, и в том, что он сумеет, Асока уверена не была. Как и в том, что захочет.

Вся идея с самого начала попахивала безумием. Взять левого ребенка, удачно подходящего под описание, и выдать его за сына Скайуокера было просто, но до конца так и не получилось сказать себе, зачем.

Наверное, просто потому, что она верила: смерть сына окончательно его добьет.

Что получится слепить из остатков, было неясно, но она точно не была тем человеком, что стала бы ждать, давая видению сбыться. Однажды она уже дала, и кошмары до сих пор ее не оставляли. Показать же Энакину на примере, чем плоха идея сыноубийства, казалось неплохим заделом на будущее. Даже если мысль о ребенке еще не пришла в его больную голову, Асока не желала ждать ее появления. Нужно было проконтролировать процесс и сделать все по-своему, пока судьба не распорядилась их жизнями в угоду собственному дрянному юмору.

Джедаи один раз уже хорошо показали галактике все плоды политики невмешательства, когда дали пророчеству об Избранном сбыться. Не то, чтобы она была против такого варианта событий, но зато поняла, что шутить штуки с силой — гиблое дело. Особенно, когда пытаешься привести в чувства того, кто, казалось, давно потерял к ним последние способности и выставлял на обозрение извращенные, созданные по памяти слепки. Это было еще одной смутной надеждой: как по Асоке, клин для этого клина она подобрала вполне подходящий. Живой же сын всегда будет под рукой в качестве импровизированной реанимации.

Но если же и собственный мертвый ребенок ничего не затронет в обрывках скайуокерской души, можно будет умывать руки и сдаваться на милость Вейдеру, уповая на его мифическое милосердие. Думать об этом одном было страшнее, чем сотню раз подряд планировать всю безумную, шитую белыми нитками авантюру.

Однако, долго об этом размышлять и не было времени. Базу получилось покинуть быстро, но никто Асоку и не держал. Радовало, что Скайуокер был в ней уверен, но на этом радости и заканчивались: с той стороны связи бушевало с такой силой, будто он решил в одиночку закрыть проблему местных повстанцев, спалив планету дотла. Впрочем, повстанцы-то и были ей нужны.

До сих пор инквизитор явно скрывал их в Силе, но только что сбил заслон, привлекая к ним всякого одаренного. Асоке все это было только на руку: по старому плану она надеялась настроиться на него, как прежде, когда отыскала в лазарете, но откровенно не была уверена в успехе. Для подстраховки всегда были джедаи, но связь с ними была слабее. Сейчас же Асока давала кораблю лететь в двадцати метрах над землей, и нервно просчитывала в голове вероятность того, что Вейдер вообще поверил в наплетенную инквизитором ложь. На данный момент ее устраивали оба варианта, но кто же знал, что за день до воплощения плана она попадет к учителю под бок и сумеет перетянуть все его внимание на себя? Под каким соусом любимец Асажж все же подал своему кумиру это блюдо, было интересно.

Впрочем, очень скоро это обещало проясниться. До злосчастной команды лотальских повстанцев оставалось шесть часов лета.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я забыла вписать в предупреждения расчлененку?  
> Ну вот же черт, придется понизить рейтинг.

Когда желто-сине-красный, пошатывающийся с ноги на ногу братец ввалился на их корабль, Рекс степенно чистил щетками винтовку и с упреком глядел на то, как Сабин пытается закрасить подпалины на своем многострадальном шлеме.

— Всю защиту собьешь, дура, — лениво проворчал он, краем глаза следя за тем, чтобы Ар’аллан не свалился замертво прямо на пути к кабине. — Тебе помочь, парень?

Братец слышать его явно не хотел. Только недовольно дернул плечом и уверенно заковылял к рубке, где отсиживалась в ожидании Гера, костеря Эзру за непослушание. Кэнан так и ушел медитировать в гордом одиночестве, если не брать Зеба в расчет. Увлеченно насвистывающая под нос пошлую песенку Сабин даже не подняла головы, когда Ар’аллан, протаранив по пути стену, бочком скрылся за поворотом. Но Рекс все же решил подняться. Джедаи, они, конечно, такие джедаи, но даже их появления обычно бывают не такими эффектными.

Ар’аллан доплелся до кабины управления как раз к тому моменту, как Рекс незаметно подпер плечом ближайшую к ней дверь и любовно прижал к груди свой видавший виды пистолет. Хрипя и жестикулируя, будто последний разорившийся хатт на блошином рынке, он пытался жестами что-то объяснить перепуганной Гере и попеременно тыкал большими пальцами в сторону «Фантома», через раз раздраженно закатывая глаза.

— Для джедаев такое нормально? — скороговоркой выпалила Гера, отбиваясь от него руками и втирая в опухшую шею взятую откуда-то мазь. Этой вонючей дрянью мазали руку Эзре, пока не поняли, что ее давно пора отпилить.

Парнишка обеспокоенно качнул головой. Нет, для джедаев такое определенно нормально не было.

— Он говорит что-то, — Эзра сиротливо выглянул из-за спины Геры и просверлил братца взглядом, — в голове.

Видимо, в расчете на ее слабоумие, он покрутил своим механическим пальцем у виска. Рекс перевел взгляд с парня на Ар’аллана и вздрогнул: ощутил себя дохлой рыбой, которую тот только и мечтал освежевать. Со взбешенным Скайуокером такое уже бывало, и с тех пор даже Рекс был готов молиться на их глупую Силу и носить ежегодные подношения к Храму в День Республики.

— «Час», — Эзра хмурил брови так, будто Винду самолично заставил его учить все редакции джедайского кодекса. — Нет, стой… «Сейчас», да, «сейчас»…

Гера еще несколько раз пыталась коснуться шеи Ар’аллана пальцами, заискивающе глядя ему в глаза и что-то успокаивающе бормоча, но только обжигала кожу, без конца натыкаясь на статическое электричество. Рекс даже с бока видел, как их недоджедая начинает трясти от бешенства. А парочка легковерных идиотов все так и не начинала бояться.

— Через час лететь в чащобы! — выдал, наконец, Эзра и засиял с довольным видом всеми двадцатью восемью зубами.

Устраивать этим слабоумным представление братцу наскучило быстро. Гера громко ойкнула, когда он решительно выбил из ее руки мазь и перехватил запястье, в горячке хватаясь за прикрепленный к бедру меч. Эзра даже ничего не успел понять, когда Ар’аллан Силой оттолкнул его на приборную панель и быстро развернулся, неразборчиво шипя проклятия себе под нос.

Стрельнул из бластера Рекс еще быстрее. С тех самых пор, как приходилось успокаивать Скайуокера, он всегда таскал его при себе на оглушающих. Просто на всякий случай.

* * *

— Кэнан! Эзра!

С громким криком Асока выскочила из корабля и бешено рванула к Призраку, на бегу активируя оба меча. Застывший в позе лотоса Кэнан сорвался с места и едва не упал, побитый собственными, показушно парящими вокруг камнями.

— Скорее!

За ее спиной что-то взорвалось, и на землю тут же упал черный истребитель-перехватчик, невесть как взявшийся в перекрытой атмосфере Лотала. Секунду спустя Эзра появился на трапе, и Асока Силой бросила ему третий меч, оторвав его от крепления на поясе.

— В нем течет великая сила! — прокричала она, пятками тормозя за спиной Кэнана.

В дымной завесе, застывшей после приземления двух кораблей, ярко засиял красный меч и уже через секунду к свету шагнул его обладатель: черный и злой, как проклятые небеса Малакора.

— Это инквизитор! — признал его Эзра и припустил с трапа так, будто за ним гнались все гончие псы Зайгерии с тройкой обозленных погонщиков на спинах цепных ранкоров.

— К кораблю! — срывая голос, обозлено выкрикнул Кэнан и силой потянул Эзру назад. — Уходим!

Асока влетела на трап и тут же попятилась к задней стене трюма, когда двигатели взревели. Гера вжала газ до упора, по Призраку прошла неровная дрожь, но движок поднял только стену мелкого песка. Шасси безвольно бороздили камни и сухую грязь, пока с треском не разлетелись в стороны.

Вейдер уверенно сжал руку, удерживая корабль на месте, и неспешно ступил ногой на край трапа. Асока избегала его взгляда и, морщась от беспокойства, скрестила перед собой парные клинки.

Напротив тут же возник Кэнан с мечом наизготовку, перегораживая Эзре путь.

Вейдер лишь криво ухмыльнулся, крепче зажимая кулак. От его безудержной мощи шла кругом голова, а ноги дрожали. Сила Энакина давила, жала к земле, заставляла пасть ниц и склонить голову пред слепой яростью ее воплощенного бога. Корпус заскрежетал, расходясь по швам от бурлящей под скобами силы. Из-за угла стал бездумно отстреливаться Зеб, но в то же мгновение рухнул на камни, вслепую хватаясь за горло, и тут же скрылся под тяжелой пластиной внешней обшивки.

— Выходи.

Голос Вейдера был едва слышен за поднятым шумом местного светопреставления, но отразился в голове столь сильно, что из глаз от давления брызнули слезы.

Асока увидела, как над ее головой отрывается часть корпуса, и трюм озаряет местное, едва различимое за пылью солнце. Вейдер не должен был ничего понять, пока не убьет ребенка, и ради этого она была готова сколько угодно нарушать всю мыслимую логику. Он должен был сгореть в огне собственной боли, чтобы обновленным вновь возродиться из пепла и сжечь всю ту дурь, что десятилетиями засоряла его голову. Он должен был сам убить своего сына. И в этот момент истины Асока готова была верить даже в то, что он научился читать мысли, лишь бы не встречаться с ним взглядом.

Но он не терпел ждать, и подвластный ему корабль разлетался по частям, как карточный домик. Из-за спины Асоки в панике выскочила Сабин, страхуемая за локоть Рексом. Гера спешила следом, помогая переставлять ноги злосчастному инквизитору, которого и быть не должно было среди этой проклятой мясорубки.

Кэнан Эзру не сдержал. В одну секунду мальчишка вырвался из его хватки и со всей накопленной яростью бросился в бой, едва не сбив с ног учителя и не упав мешком на пол, когда в ноги ему отлетел кусок изодранного металла корабля. Он даже забыл про собственный меч, яростно сжимая двумя руками старый, данный Асокой меч Скайуокера.

Кэнан громко выругался и бросился за ним следом. Сабин уже подняла для стрельбы два пистолета, когда ее уверенно перехватил Рекс, шипя что-то под нос о том, что в потасовке она пристрелит своих же.

Вейдер лишь мельком взглянул на них, и даже не шагнул в сторону от удара. Он только отвел алый клинок, перехватывая атаку сразу двух джедаев, и уверенным размахом ее отразил. Кэнан упал на колено, но Эзра выстоял на чистой ярости. Злобно заскрежетав зубами, он упрямо рванул вперед и вложил всю силу в атаку с двух рук так, что от столкновения мечей россыпью разлетелись искры.

Он мог собой гордиться: в этот раз внимание Энакина он привлек.

Асока и глазом не успела моргнуть, как Вейдер яростно взмахнул клинком, и кожа на щеке мальчишки с шипением оплавилась прежде, чем тот с криком отскочил, выпуская меч из рук. Кэнан за его спиной уже успел подняться на ноги и замахнуться, когда Энакин затормозил его силой, резко перехватил голубой клинок обратным хватом и тут же отвел его за спину, пробивая Джаррусу живот и позвоночник.

За один вздох все оборвалось. Эзра в ужасе барахтался в грязи и отползал от Вейдера, смерившего его холодным оценивающим взглядом, каким выбирают псов для подпольных боев. Сабин закричала и открыла стрельбу из пистолетов, каждый заряд которых Вейдер в нее и отразил. Гера без сил ухватилась за плечо инквизитора, но тот лишь раздраженно ее толкнул и на одном липком страхе поплелся вперед, куда уже бежал, не помня себя от ужаса, Рекс.

— Н..т... — инквизитор скорее хрипел, чем шептал, и шел, едва передвигая ноги, — н..т… м..рд…

— Энакин!

Асока растерянно моргнула, когда у старого капитана все же хватило духа заговорить.

— Энакин, опомнись, это ребенок!

Скайуокер недоуменно повернулся, бросая на Рекса брезгливый взгляд, как на старую завшивевшую борзую, и одним размашистым взмахом мечей снес Эзре голову. За спиной Вейдера, хрипя что-то и захлебываясь в крови, забито дернулся Кэнан.

— Н..т… — инквизитор в ужасе остановился и встретился с Вейдером взглядом. Не было сомнений: тот его узнал. — Эт… в..ш….. с...н…

Он бросил ему под ноги потертую, заляпанную в крови деку и без сил оперся о край прохода, слепо глядя перед собой. Асока кожей ощущала его ужас и каждую из попыток внятно связать мысли для передачи.

Энакин без интереса подтянул планшет с земли и отер от пыли, вглядываясь в разбросанные по экрану рукописные заметки с фотографиями.

— Да? — он задумчиво нахмурил брови он и взглянул на распростертое под ним тело, а затем на старый, играющий солнечными бликами в руках меч. — Досадно, — он лениво отбросил деку на грудь убитого ребенка. — Впрочем, слабоват.

Асока моргнула, оцепенела и ощутила, как больше не может вдохнуть от ужаса.

— Выходи.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Милые бранятся - только тешатся

Тано сделала два шага вперед и остановилась, бессильно поднимая к Вейдеру взгляд. Рекс за ее спиной дернулся, поднял руку и хотел было перехватить, но замер и осунулся, не зная, что сказать. Семнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как он видел их вместе в последний раз.

— Объясняй.

Асока мгновенно сузила глаза и собралась, с трудом возвращаясь мыслями в реальность из собственного воплощенного кошмара.

Она услышала, как сдавленно всхлипнула и осела на пол за ее плечами Гера, увидела, как Рекс повернулся к ним с Энакином спиной и утешительно ее обнял. Для их бывшего капитана слишком давно из жизни пропали все краски, чтобы сейчас хоть что-то могло поменяться. Ему было поздно определять путь, и перепутье давно поглотило его. Гера же никогда не была воином, чтобы хладнокровно смотреть смерти в глаза. Знала она или нет, что ждет ее, но точно не была готова бросаться под меч убийцы из страха. Инквизитор, отплевывая на пол кровь, вкалывал в руку третий шприц адреналина. В пяти шагах от него в беспамятстве лежал Кэнан и хлюпающе, надрывно дышал.

— Нечего объяснять, — тяжело выдохнула Асока, через силу заставляя себя глотнуть ртом воздух. — Ты полумертв, и больше всего на свете я хотела видеть тебя живым.

Вейдер легким пинком отбросил тело ребенка от ног и спрятал оба меча на пояс, ненадолго задержавшись взглядом на своем старом клинке.

— Вот же идиотка, — недобро ухмыльнулся он.

Асока упрямо поджала губы и сокрушенно качнула головой, обхватывая себя руками. На то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, ей была нужна еще хотя бы одна минута.

— Зачем было их убивать? — глухо отозвалась она, давясь словами, и обвела взглядом перемешанную с кровью и металлоломом землю под своими ногами.

— Затем, чтобы ты знала место.

Плечи Асоки дрогнули, и она застыла, стеклянными глазами смотря на покрытые сажей и грязью руки Вейдера. Даже в страшном сне она не могла себе представить то, что человек, готовый когда-то за любимую женщину отдать жизнь, столь низко будет ценить их общего ребенка. Или же он просто уже ни во что не верил?

Гера за ее плечом всхлипнула еще раз, и Асока услышала, как она поднимается с земли и, пошатываясь, вместе с Рексом плетется к Сабин, а затем от нее к Кэнану.

— Я осознала ошибку и я готова ее искупить, — наконец выдохнула Асока, сузив глаза и встретившись с Вейдером прямым взглядом. — Я сделаю для тебя что угодно, лишь бы быть рядом. Иного мне не нужно.

И сейчас это было единственной стоящей правдой. Пусть в нем и оставалась только часть от себя прежнего, но будь она проклята, если в ней самой этого было больше. Асока была готова довольствоваться и половиной. Она уверенно шагнула навстречу к Вейдеру, перехватывая оба меча в одну руку, и на раскрытой ладони протянула их ему.

— Прости меня, мастер. Больше такого не повторится.

Вейдер легко качнул рукой и поморщился, призывая ее убрать клинки. Лишние слова его раздражали, и Асока чувствовала, как минуты утекали сквозь пальцы мелким песком. Больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось оказаться в тепле их постели там, где еще вчера все сказанное было бездумно оставлено на потом.

— Возвращайся, — негромко произнес он. — Тебе все прощено.

Асока нервно сцепила зубы и кинулась к Энакину, глотая опротивевший комок в горле с первым свободным вдохом. Нервные слезы полились из глаз, когда она уткнулась носом в его теплую шею, вновь ощущая под пальцами мягкость его тонкой кожи и ровное, сильное дыхание.

— Хватит.

Асока вздрогнула, взяла себя в руки и тут же отстранилась, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы встать за его плечом.

— Что с ними? — закусив губу, она кивнула головой в сторону оставшихся повстанцев и впервые встретилась взглядом с инквизитором, которого еще предстояло вытащить живым из этой грязи для того, чтобы сохранить целыми голову Бобы и сердце дражайшей подруги.

Вейдер задрал бровь и безразлично взглянул на мышиную возню вокруг тела Кэнана, казавшегося Асоке живым трупом.

— О пушечном мясе, отбросах и предателях мы поговорим позже, — он недобро нахмурился, когда вновь встретился с ней взглядом, — как и о твоей роли в их организации.

Тано, скрипнув зубами, кивнула. Гера в шаге от них пыталась очистить рану Кэнана, которую уже успела измазать мазью, и вколола ему в мышцы добрую пятерку стимуляторов. Она покачивала его голову на коленях, тихо плача, и с бессильной ненавистью глядела прямо перед собой, сверля Асоку взглядом. Рекс равнодушно придерживал Кэнана за грудь, ковырял носком ботинка песок и пришибленно молчал.

— В том, что ты снова не начнешь брыкаться, я не уверен, — холодно бросил Вейдер, а затем криво усмехнулся, — люди настолько не меняются. Поэтому о своей задаче ты узнаешь сейчас. И у тебя будет возможность отказаться.

Асока плотно сжала губы, зная, что никогда в этой жизни такой возможности у нее не будет. Знал об этом и Энакин.

— Говори.

— Твой характер взаимодействия с силой уникален. Он позволяет творить те вещи, что при всей нашей мощи не достижимы ни мной, ни Императором. Он хаотичен и нестабилен настолько, что легко может свести тебя с ума, если ты не научишься его корректировать. Но он является именно тем звеном, что я не мог найти пятнадцать лет для одного единственного ритуала, в обмен на знания о котором когда-то давно вырезал весь джедайский Храм. Улавливаешь его ценность?

Асока горько сглотнула и прижалась лбом к плечу Вейдера, обхватив его ладонью за руку. Стало ясно, что теперь он никуда ее не отпустит и уж точно ничего ей не сделает. Слишком сильно она была ему нужна.

— Я не собираюсь уходить, Вейдер, — негромко пробормотала Асока. — И никогда ни о чем не жалела больше, чем о своем решении после того проклятого суда.

— В таком случае, для тебя не будет ничего сложного, — Вейдер недовольно дернул рукой, но все же обхватил ее пальцы своими. Свободной ладонью он взял ее за подбородок и поднял лицо к себе, глядя глаза в глаза.

— Не сопротивляйся.

В голову Асоки один за другим хлынули образы ритуала, что она уже видела в собственном видении, с той лишь разницей, что на месте недобитого скайуокеровского ребенка была она сама. Дикая сила клубилась вокруг ее тела, грозясь вырвать душу, навсегда забрать жизнь вместе с памятью и оставить в мире лишь пустую мертвую оболочку. Она обволакивала холодным туманом, студила все живое тепло дыханием смерти и древней магией нашептывала бессмысленные тайны, сбивающие концентрацию и уводящие с пути. Страх проникал вслед за этой неведомой энергией в каждую жилу, где все клетки охотно ему отзывались. Омертвение шло вслед за хаосом, но хаос же вел за собой и жизнь, столь же странную и непонятную, сколь и запретную. Асока знала вкус этой силы, и он с каждым разом менялся, но неизменно завлекал познать его глубже. Каждая из жизней, вознесенная на алтарь кровавой жатвы войны, давала ей волю управлять им, каждый крик боли и пронзительного, ледяного ужаса придавал ей сил. И она точно знала, что все это, в отличие от Вейдера, она пробовала. И как ничто иное, вкус этой власти развращал, с каждым желанным глотком приближая к собственному концу.

— Это не твоя смерть, — шептал ей Энакин, вновь надавливая на сознание и заботливо поддерживая голову, когда у нее уже не осталось сил стоять ровно.

Асока видела, как вся накопленная в мире сила вливается в мертвое тело Амидалы, наполняя его жизнью, возвращая душу и заставляя вновь судорожно стучаться сердце. Тьма перед ней отступала. Там, в видении, левой рукой Асока тянула последние силы из Энакина, давно павшего подле ее ног, а правой хваталась за скрученный в дикой боли живот. Кровь шла из нее, была повсюду, и больше не было никаких сил оставаться в сознании. Но в один единственный момент Падме раскрыла глаза, и все наконец закончилось.

В этот же момент Асоке все стало кристально ясно. Если бы Амидала увидела то, что творилось в голове ее благоверного, она перевернулась бы в гробу. А потом еще раз, когда бы поняла, что возможности отказать у Асоки не было. В конце концов, Тано с самого начала знала, кто на самом деле способен управлять Скайуокером. И если не вышло у нее, то у Амидалы обязано было получиться.

— Это безумие, — единственное, на что ее хватило, когда Асока все-таки открыла глаза.

— Не безумнее пророчества об избраннике, — твердо отрезал Вейдер. — У меня есть все расчеты, и я знаю путь. У тебя не может не получиться.

— Даже с ребенком, — Асока в волнении прикусила губу и вскинула к Вейдеру отчаянный взгляд, — даже с ним мне не хватит сил. Ей не хватит.

— Сам Император поддержит нас. Этого не может не хватить.

Асока крепко сцепила зубы, выпустила руку Энакина и прикрыла ладонью глаза, обреченно качая головой. Для нее одной все это было слишком трудно и неподъемно, чтобы даже задумываться о варианте успешного исхода. В видении она выпила всю силу Вейдера до капли, и едва ли пробудила к жизни упрямую, своевольную королеву. Жизнь тела еще не была жизнью души — но ей ли это было Вейдеру объяснять?

— Мне нужна война, Вейдер, — приглушенно продолжила она, глядя на него между пальцев. — Грязная, кровавая резня. Поглощенные хаосом сотни жизней и несколько доверенных человек для поддержки. Сила, о которой ты просишь, черпается оттуда.

Вейдер удивленно поднял брови и легкомысленно улыбнулся, будто и не было всех тех лет, что отделяли отчаянного республиканского генерала от первого палача имперской армии. Да, Вентресс была права, никто из них так не желал войны, как ее бессменный и самый главный фаворит.

— Давно о такой мечтаю.

Асока невесело усмехнулась и кожей ощутила, с каким осуждением на нее глядит Рекс. Сила шептала, что Гера вот-вот дотянется до пистолета, но каждый раз та в страхе одергивала руку. Инквизитор, недвижно застывший подле остова разрушенного корабля, дышал Силой и медленно приходил в себя. Вейдер же, похоже, подумал, что молчавшая Асока просто во всем с ним согласна, вмиг посерьезнел и решил по-быстрому закончить представление.

— Ты, — он легко вскинул руку, указал на инквизитора кивком, и Асока утомленно отвела ладонь от глаз, — можешь начинать.

Инквизитор дрогнул, едва Вейдер сказал последнее слово, и судорожно обхватил нетвердой рукой собственный меч. Его ладонь скользила по нему, с секунду не могла сжать ребристую поверхность и дрожала так, будто он хватанул голыми руками оголенные провода. Асока недоуменно нахмурилась, не понимая, что на него нашло. Этот ублюдок наслаждался своим садизмом, и проблемы с расправой трех недобитых партизан для него просто не могло существовать.

Он напряженно сузил глаза, когда его палец медленно поднялся по рукояти, и алый луч загорелся в руках нестабильным пучком света. Лазер шатался из стороны в сторону, трясся вместе с дрожью в его руках и, казалось, прямо сейчас вырвется из них и упадет. Краем глаза Асока заметила, как в страхе Гера сжала кофту Кэнана, а он сам, едва раскрывший глаза, слепо щурился от яркого света клинка.

— Медленно, — злобно выдохнул Вейдер.

Асока опомнилась только тогда, когда инквизитор развернул меч острием к себе и, миг за мигом теряя последнее хладнокровие, стал приближать его к собственной груди. Дрожь в его руках угасла, и страх уже нельзя было различить по его лицу, но никогда прежде она не видела его в таком леденящем душу оцепенении.

— Нет!

Асока в ужасе схватила Вейдера за рукав, и инквизитор дрогнул, едва клинок прожег его куртку, оставляя на красной коже черный, обугленный след.

— Он мне нужен!

— Зачем? — Вейдер раздраженно поморщился, будто вновь окунулся с головой в то время, когда ему приходилось выслушивать глупые наставления от всех орденских магистров. — Он изменник. Я дам тебе с десяток людей лучше и надежнее этой грязи.

Асока прикрыла глаза и ровно вдохнула, не расслабляя мертвой хватки на руке Вейдера. Казалось, пальцы прямо сейчас сведет нервной судорогой и никакие припарки не заставят их его отпустить.

— У него Оффи, — как можно ровнее произнесла она.

Вейдер плотно сомкнул губы и недовольно дернул рукой, давая приказ остановиться. В ту же секунду меч инквизитора с громким звоном упал на разорванный трап и глубоко зарылся в грязь, когда сам он в избытке чувств сжал кулаки, из последних сил стараясь удержаться на ногах.

— Нужно было убить эту суку еще тогда, когда твои ручные повстанцы прилетели тебя спасать, — бросил Вейдер, презрительным взглядом оглядывая инквизитора с ног до головы. — Но раз уж так развернулось, то будешь делать ее их знаменем.

Асока с трудом подняла к нему глаза и неуверенно качнула головой, надеясь ускорить ход собственных, заторможенных от стресса мыслей. Тут же представилось, сколько часов ей предстоит обрабатывать зануд в правлении, чтобы те просчитали прибыли и воспылали праведным гневом за еще одну невинноубиенную джедайку. Даже если они выделят несколько эскадрилий, чтобы развеять ее прах вместе с несчастной базой, в мести за нее будет слишком мало толка.

— Все-таки хочешь сделать ее настоящей звездой голоэкранов? — горько усмехнулась Асока и бессильно прислонилась щекой к плечу Вейдера. — Я в восхищении.

Кто бы ей прежде сказал, что впервые за пятнадцать лет ей будет настолько плевать на Баррисс? К голове волнами начала подступать боль. Асока, сощурившись, взглянула исподлобья на инквизитора и встретилась с его таким же слепым взглядом.

— Она у меня станет настоящей принцессой цирка, — Вейдер легко накрыл голову Асоки широкой ладонью и неосознанно потер пальцами монтралы, разгоняя скопившееся напряжение. — Тебе точно понравится. А эти, — он лениво кивнул в сторону Рекса и Геры, — будут на подтанцовке.

Асока тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, еще раз пересекшись с инквизитором взглядом. Кажется, он был в безопасности. Родная сила, исходящая из рук Вейдера, нещадно клонила в сон и успокаивала. Никакой воли что-то решать больше не оставалось.

— Шпилька, — вернул ее в реальность негромкий, смягчившийся голос Энакина. Она рассеянно заморгала и быстро подняла голову от его плеча. — Не теряй больше.

На раскрытой ладони он протягивал ей старый, перевязанный ее цепочкой шото, который вечность назад сам же и помогал создавать.

В этот раз сдержать слез Асока не сумела. Судорожно вцепившись в его талию одной рукой, второй она быстро перехватила клинок и крепко сжала, ощущая, как стирается та многолетняя граница, что год за годом кусками съедала ее душу.

— Никогда больше, — с трудом выдохнула она, и, всхлипнув, уткнулась носом в его грудь. — Никогда.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люблю его голым

После бешеной встречи у остова разбитого Призрака Асоку потряхивало. Только сейчас нервы немного пришли в себя, мысли улеглись, и теперь до имперской базы с космопортом оставалось несколько часов лета. Вейдер не хотел устраивать шумихи, поэтому вместо шаттла назад в столицу они ползли на старом охранном летуне местной службы безопасности. Все было хорошо, да только трясло в нем так, будто вновь вернулись счастливые военные деньки и учитель решил смешаться с беженцами, прихватив для верности отряд клонов сопровождения. И это только больше раздражало. Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не сплюнуть себе под ноги, Асока поморщилась и переступила порог отсека предварительного задержания, где ей в нос тут же ударил смрад грязных тел, пота и крови.

— Мерзость, — прошипела она, поджав губы, и подняла взгляд к двум разделенным силовым щитом камерам.

В одной из них сидели скучающий Рекс и судорожно сжимающая колени Гера, в другой — хрипящий, бессильно опершийся о стену инквизитор. Синдулла сверлила его испепеляющим взглядом, но он не замечал ее, из последних сил цепляясь за ускользающее сознание. Даже меч у него не изъяли, и сейчас он бесполезной железкой валялся в ногах, перепачканный ржавой, уже успевшей остыть кровью.

— Где Кэнан? Что с Зебом и Сабин?!

Асока недовольно повернула голову к Гере. Ее крик впился в голову острой иглой, и Асока на мгновение зажмурилась, чтобы сохранить в себе шаткое равновесие. Жаль, что в этих паршивых камерах не было установлено элементарной звукоизоляции.

— Мертвы, — она дернула плечом. Или не мертвы, ей-то была какая разница?

— Врешь! — Гера упала на пол и обхватила рукой голову, бессильно забив кулаком по полу. — Я тебе не верю, ты все врешь!..

Рекс нахмурился и быстро сгреб Геру в охапку, пройдясь по Асоке безразличным взглядом. Тано плотно сжала губы и, задумавшись, оперлась плечом о косяк: их старый клон уже давно всего этого ожидал. Неужели так надеялся погибнуть на плахе безжалостной имперской системы?

— Выглядишь, как отрыжка сарлакка, — бросила Асока инквизитору, едва всхлипы Геры поутихли, и голова перестала кружить пассы в чудном панторанском балете. — И пахнешь также.

Инквизитор лишь скривил в усмешке губы и даже не перевел к Асоке взгляда. От него так несло паленой плотью, что на глаза наворачивались слезы. Вся его рубашка была в крови там, где оставалась не сожженной, а от шеи и до груди налилась черным такая гематома, что легко можно было заподозрить и внутреннее кровоизлияние, и скрытое за ним крошево мелких костей. Асока флегматично задрала бровь, оценивая ущерб. У огненной птицы на его груди появилось кровавое оперение, и было похоже на то, что после лотальского вояжа кожу украсит еще пара безобразных шрамов. Тяжело вздохнув, Асока отключила силовой щит и неспешно шагнула внутрь камеры.

— Расскажешь по-хорошему, где Баррисс?

Инквизитор судорожно дернул рукой в сторону меча, и Тано легким пинком отбила его в сторону, больно ударив носком ботинка по костяшкам пальцев.

— Идиот.

Ар’аллан попытался не завалиться на бок вслед за клинком. Он держался в сознании на чистой ярости: вколотые стимуляторы прекратили действие, и сейчас во весь цвет от них приходила отдача. Он вколол в себя не меньше пяти штук, и Асоке было знакомо это поганое чувство. Чудом было бы, если бы этот дышащий кусок мяса все еще мог самостоятельно подняться на ноги. Кровь бежала по его рту тонкими ручейками, и, судя по ее количеству, она шла носом еще с тех пор, как всю их шайку погрузили на корабль. На мгновение его губы изогнулись и дернулись, но Асока успела прочитать по ним, как далеко и глубоко он желает ее послать. Сил вламываться мыслями ей в голову у него уже не оставалось, а ее вопрос так и остался без ответа: он попросту не мог говорить. Асока опустилась перед ним на колени, быстро вытаскивая из-под куртки принесенную с собой аптечку. Помочь бы она не помогла, но в том случае, если все пойдет коту под хвост, бинты хотя бы могли остановить кровотечение.

— Помнится, ты спрашивал меня, каков был мой мастер? — Асока ловко разорвала остатки рубашки на его груди и критично оглядела горло. — Ну и как, понравился?

Ар’аллан попытался что-то прохрипеть и вздрогнул, когда она коснулась холодными пальцами шеи. Все его мышцы напряглись, когда Асока сжала пальцы под кадыком, и ногти заскребли по холодному металлу пола.

— Вижу, что понравился, — Асока пощекотала пальцами разрастающуюся от шеи паутину кровоподтеков. От легкого воздействия Силы они и не думали пропадать. — А вот ты ему — нет. Так какого же черта ты так подставился, что остался на этом проклятом корабле смертников?!

Она яростно стукнула кулаком по его груди, и Ар’аллан дернулся, пытаясь глотнуть ртом воздуха. Асока заскрипела зубами.

— Ты же любишь боль? — она злобно сощурила глаза. — Так вот: ее будет много!

Она со всей ярости послала в него такой поток силы, что пол под ними затрещал и свет дрогнул, а воздух взметнулся, вызывая поток мурашек по коже. Асока уж не знала, насколько такой подход мог помочь, но когда-то давно он превратил в отбивную одного ее несговорчивого клиента. Лечить не калечить, как-то говорил ей Боба, но своим любим ножом в тот же день вырезал из ее бедра кусок гранаты, который только и ждал, как бы скорее обернуться гангреной. Дело тогда было гиблое, но с тех пор Тано намертво уяснила, что какой бы боль не была, ее всегда можно будет повернуть во благо. Проигрывать никто из них так и не научился, и только за это выжили тогда они оба.

Ар’аллан громко захрипел под ладонями Асоки и выгнулся дугой, беззвучно хватая рвом воздух. Ее трясло, и его трясло вместе с ним, когда Асока вслепую направляла силу ему в горло, надеясь хоть что-то в нем залечить. Ждать было нельзя: Баррисс была предлогом, и если уж он попал в руки Вейдера, то ему прямо сейчас следовало показать свою полезность. Голос для этого был не нужен, но с рваной раной внутри груди он не смог бы даже ровно стоять на ногах. Много сил на то, чтобы удержать его, не потребовалось: все, что было, у него уже давно забрали стимуляторы. Сила пронзала тело Ар’аллана мелкой дрожью, и у Асоки начинали гореть руки от жара, разраставшегося химерой под ее пальцами. Через полминуты голос к нему вернулся со стонами, через минуту — с раздающимися в ее голове обрывками мыслей-проклятий. Не было похоже, что под ее пыткой он вновь научится говорить, но поднять его на ноги было ее первым и святым долгом.

— Вставай же, — с запинкой прохрипела она, когда все закончилось, — Империя ждать не станет.

Асоке показалось, что с последними искрами силы пошатнулся и сам корабль, но уже через мгновение перед ее глазами поплыло помещение и дышать стало так трудно, будто десять атмосфер сразу обрушились ей на плечи. Кожа Ар’аллана под ее пальцами медленно начала наливаться белизной и чернота отступила, когда Асока наконец отпустила его и на последнем вдохе вцепилась в один из своих мечей. Ровный алый цвет кожи к его горлу так и не вернулся, когда он сделал глубокий вдох и, еле слышно что-то шипя, прожег Асоку взглядом.

— С возвращением в мир живых, ублюдок, — она бессильно откинулась на стенку рядом с инквизитором.

Если бы Вейдер увидел ее сейчас, то точно бы запер в камере вместе с ним. Кем он был, чтобы так ради него выкладываться? Смех Асажж раздавался в голове гулким эхом: так она любила навещать ее за минуту до потери сознания.

— Зт…нись…

С трудом выдохнув, Асока бессильно уронила голову на плечо Ар’аллану. Комок из горла не хотел уходить, и глаза закрывались сами собой. Желай он сбежать от нее прямо сейчас, Асока не дала бы за свою стойкость ни одной ломаной банковской кредитки.

— Да.

«Что?», — недоуменно отозвалась Асока, задирая голову и поднимая к нему расфокусированный взгляд.

— Д…, — едва слышно повторил инквизитор, давясь собственным голосом, и с болезненной злобой свел брови.

Асока удивленно моргнула, собираясь с силами, и тут же крепче вцепилась в один из своих парных мечей. Это была хорошая привычка на тот случай, когда ничего не можешь понять.

— Т..л..ко… — он сухо сглотнул и зажмурил глаза, стиснув побледневшие руки в кулаки от бессилия. Его связки так полностью и не восстановились.

«Только сделай так, чтобы это закончилось на мне», — слабо отразилась его мысль у нее в голове.

Асока не заметила, как силы по крупицам вернулись к ней, и в волнении она закусила губу. Он говорил про Баррисс, но думал сейчас вовсе не о ней.

— Любишь ее? — хрипло выдохнула Асока и царапнула его руку в шаткой попытке подняться. По другую сторону экрана притихла Гера, больше не тая то, что прислушивается к их разговору.

Ар’аллан только горько усмехнулся и молча кивнул, стукнув подбородком ей по лбу.

— Глупо, — сглотнула Асока, — глупо просить об этом. И все это глупо. Мы слишком заигрались с тобой, ничего не желая замечать. И все это, — она невольно повела плечом, глядя на него из-под опущенных век, — все это было обречено на провал. Просто мы оба слишком упертые для того, чтобы зная это, переставать играть. Но она — моя единственная семья, и уж про это, даю слово, я никогда не забуду.

Ар’аллан закашлялся, сплюнул кровь на пол и хрипло, рвано засмеялся, болезненно морщась с каждым новым движением. Он подозвал к себе силой меч и уверенно сжал его, но больше так и не пытался вновь его использовать. Все это было похоже на заверение шаткого, лживого мира, и очень хотелось верить в то, что он не развалится тут же, за раскрытыми дверьми камеры.

«Если Вейдер не заставит тебя выбирать, верно?», — с болью отозвался его голос в голове Асоки, когда инквизитор собрался с силами и поднялся с пола, а затем протянул ей руку.

— Он не заставит, — она опустила глаза. Не только Асажж, Вейдер тоже был способен ее понять. И, он еще не знал этого, но Асажж была ему нужна, а с холодной логикой Вейдера всегда можно было договориться.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если зашатался мир, значит где-то бесится один Вейдер.  
> Это я так, на будущее.

Асока оставила инквизитора зализывать раны в кают-компании, сунула ему под руку принесенную с собой аптечку, отобрала последнюю банку с кафом у местных офицеров и только тогда посмела вспомнить о том, что ничто больше не отделяет её от прямого разговора с Вейдером. Запах от ледяной жестянки шёл отвратный, словно вместо кафа туда подмешали перекисший кенобивский сок, а застывший комок в горле никак не хотел исчезать. Смысла врать Энакину больше не было, и тонкая грань риска никогда прежде не казалось Асоке столь устрашающей.

«Входи».

Асока вздрогнула и опустила поднятую для стука ладонь. Дверь с негромким скрипом шестерней поднялась выше головы, и Тано ощутила, как холодный пот выступает под её сжимающими банку пальцами. Голова закружилась, и жар вместе с краской подступил к щекам.

Энакин сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, задумчиво вращая в руках свой старый клинок и глядя в узкий иллюминатор на мелькающие за стеклом поля и скалы. Два часа оставалось до тех пор, как окраинный вокзал планетарной столицы примет кортеж, а административный персонал украдёт у неё Энакина, оставив безликого Вейдера разбираться с хлынувшим потоком рутины.

— Когда ты видела его в последний раз?

Асока вздрогнула от неожиданного вопроса и резко переступила порог комнаты. Дверь за её спиной с глухим щелчком закрылась.

— Неделю назад. И смотреть там было не на что.

— Уверена?

Асока согласно кивнула и подошла на шаг ближе к Энакину. Он отвернулся от окна и сейчас холодно глядел на неё, пронизывая своим расфокусированным серым взглядом. Асока не была уверена, что он вообще её видит.

— Он давно уже живой труп.

Она опустилась в стоящее перед ним кресло и закинула ногу на ногу, свободно откинувшись на спинку. Поясница от скрытого напряжения тут же начала ныть, и Асока отставила банку нетронутым кафом на широкий стальной подлокотник.

— Это ему пришло в голову воспитывать моего сына?

Асока кивнула молча. В конце концов, она не врала.

Его глаза сощурились до щелок, и он молниеносно сжал рукой клинок, резко активировав искрящийся бело-голубой лазер. Он дрожал, когда его рука оставалась недвижной, и холодные блики плясали в его зрачках.

— Покажи.

Асока закусила губу, восстанавливая в памяти пропитое и заплывшее лицо Кеноби. В стерильной имперской чистоте от одной мысли об Оби-Ване накатывала дурнота. Касание Вейдера пронеслось в сознании легкой дрожью и тут же погасло, не выдав ни интереса, ни озабоченности. Асока ни на миг ему не поверила.

— Что же, пусть живёт.

Она кивнула еще раз. Ее выбор казни по жертве был оценен — она чувствовала. Но это ничего не меняло.

— Ты общалась с ним до этого?

— Нет.

— Нашла специально после встречи со мной?

— Да.

Она отчаянно сжала кулаки на своих коленях. Прошлое было мертво. Им обоим было известно о её преданности, но известно и о том, что она ей покупала.

— Я тебе врала, — Асока нервно сглотнула и схватила с подлокотника нетронутый каф, — со времён войны никогда не была на Рилоте. Там был Боба, а я страховала его с орбиты. В тот раз на все у него ушло не больше пары часов, потому я и помню планету: просила его привезти мне массажистку, а он смог найти только полупьяную танцовщицу из притона. Знаешь, из тех, что только и мечтают, как о сильном хозяине и крепкой цепи... И мы ведь тогда смогли высадить её только на Неймодии! Она так заела нам мозг, что Асажж ещё долго смеялась на счёт медового месяца и жарком тройничке, а Рилана эта только и знала, как залазить её любовнику в штаны, тот тогда и до следующего месяца на дожил, но Аса, кажется, была довольна и подружкой...

— Асока.

Она запнулась, вздрогнула и, резко прикусив губу, пролила на кресло отогревшийся в руке каф, а затем неслышно про себя выругалась.

— Давай по порядку.

Асока прикрыла глаза, и испарина на ее лице сменилась нервной дрожью.

— После ухода из Ордена пару лет я пыталась жить честно, а потом меня нашла Асажж.

— Вентресс?

— Да, — Асока сжала зубы, вспоминая о былом. — Думаю, без неё меня и вправду бы пристрелил какой-нибудь залётный контрабандист. Не тот, смерть от которого я разыграла, так другой, более удачливый. Я тогда была молода, наивна и недалёка. Что такое жизнь я не знала, да и никто из нас, орденских сирот, не знал. Все, что я видела, было войной: в умах, в лицах, в новостных сводках и на передовой. Меня с пяти лет натаскивали на убийства, маскируя все это лицемерным джедайским равновесием. Кто-то на это вёлся — ты нет, а я шла за тобой. Когда тебя не стало, я ослепла.

— По-твоему, я умел жить иначе?

Асока скривила губы. Конечно же. И Империя была столпом всех мыслимых доказательств.

— Да, — она подняла к нему взгляд. — Но тогда я бродила по нижним барам, разводила местных пропойц на деньги и уходила до тех пор, пока они успевали трезветь. А как отгремел приказ — перепугалась до смерти и была за внешним кольцом еще до того, как Император понял и простил конфедератов.

— И ты решила промышлять там мелким грабежом? — впервые на лице Энакина отразилась тень улыбки. — Плохо я тебя учил.

— Когда я на Тарисе едва не попала на ковер к местному наркобарону, Асажж сказала мне также, — губы Асоки дрогнули, едва она вспомнила тот день. — Тогда она впервые меня и спасла.

— Не иначе, взыграли чувства к Кеноби.

— Не иначе, как к тебе! — вспылила Асока и тут же прикусила язык. Она никогда не могла понять, за что же Энакин так не любит Вентресс. Дуку же он всуе не поминал! — Так или иначе, с тех пор я попала в банду и продолжала мелкие разводы уже под их прикрытием.

— И она так низко тебя ценила?

— Полагала, что я завалю первое же серьезное поручение, — Асока отвела подальше взгляд.

Вейдер комментировать не стал, и за то Асока была ему благодарна.

— В общем, через несколько лет мои моральные устои наконец треснули, и я смогла стать полноценным членом коллектива. Аса мне так и не объяснила, зачем взялась со мной нянчиться, но я уверена, что она просто узнала во мне себя. Это сейчас я вижу, как невыносима была тогда, а на Тарисе думала, что делаю услугу всей галактике, удерживая в узде бешеную ведьму. С тех пор мы и работали вместе: брали заказы, прорабатывали операции, ликвидировали цель и пропивали толпой добрые две трети оплаты. Как-то раз после особо бурной недели к нам заявился Фетт и пообещал делянку. Всем тогда было лень, а меня с перепоя накрыла ностальгия и я решила помочь пацану, — Асока недовольно щелкнула ногтем по блестящему покрытию столешницы и прикусила от боли губу. — Дура.

— Что так?

— Он любит меня, а я чувствую себя последней дрянью, позволяя ему это продолжать, — она горько усмехнулась и наклонила голову к своим коленям. — Скажи я это сейчас Асе, она бы начала вправлять мне мозги.

— Она не тот человек, советы которого стоит слушать.

Асока неуверенно пожала плечами. Может быть. В конце концов, инквизитор был уже вторым ее любовником, которого она лично отправляла под нож. Стоило задуматься, не собственный ли болезненный опыт так с ней играет. Впрочем, опыт житейский это у нее не отнимало.

— Она сказала бы о тебе то же, — Асока отпила каф из банки. На вкус он оказался вполне себе приличным сублиматом.

Вейдер искоса на нее поглядел, но ни жестом не дал понять, что обо всем этом думает. Асока же не думала ничего хорошего.

— Пожалуйста, прости Бобу за инквизитора, — она горько сглотнула и скривила губы, прикрыв глаза. — С ним... все сложно. Я была там: он ведь уже поймал его, хотел доставить к тебе живым, но Асажж все испортила. Наплела ему с три короба какой-то чуши, пообещала горы кредитов, а я все не могла поверить, что Боба всерьез на это купился… Но сейчас понимаю, — Асока распахнула глаза и ощутила, как вместе с дыханием у нее замерло сердце. — Асажж просила за любимого человека тогда, и он это увидел. Он понимал, как и ты должен понять. Прошу тебя, Вейдер, ради меня, прости их.

Энакин с полминуты глядел на нее неподвижно, а Асока молчала. Их отношения были крепки — не порвешь, чего никак нельзя было сказать о жизни ее семьи. Через еще полминуты Вейдер кивнул, и Асока ощутила, как отлегло у нее от сердца.

— Так что привело тебя к тому, что мы имеем сейчас?

— Сила, — Асока запнулась, но откашлялась, выровняла голос и тут же повторила чуть увереннее. — Меня всегда вела Сила, Энакин.

Вейдер нахмурился, но не указал ей на очередную досадную оплошность. Асока скрипнула зубами: хотелось верить, что не смог определиться с чувствами, когда она его так называла.

— После моего ухода из Храма она давила не столь ярко, но чем дальше, тем больше, я понимала, что остановилась на полпути. Тех падаванов, кого почти не затронула война, это не коснулось, но мне на таком перепутье жить было невозможно. Я уже не чувствовала Силу как дети, воспринимая ее то ли частью мира, то ли частью себя, но равно неотделимую от чувств. Я ощущала ее потоком воли этого мира, пронизывающим все живое, подобно кровеносной системе, и знала, что система эта работает по своим законам. Но мне не хватало наставника, чтобы ее познать, а полноценно работать с ней в новой парадигме становилось все труднее. Это как дышать, каждый раз думая о дыхании!

Асока глубоко вдохнула и расфокусировала взгляд, концентрируясь на прознающей все вокруг них Великой. Сейчас она подчинялась немой воле Энакина и была необыкновенно спокойна, несмотря на медленно приходящих в себя джедая с инквизитором и проклинающих ее за парой хлипких стенок повстанцев.

— По хорошему, мне надо было проходить испытания на рыцаря в тот же год, когда был этот несчастный суд, но кто бы в те времена мне это объяснил.

Вейдер оглядел Асоку тяжелым взглядом и крепко сомкнул губы, словно окунаясь вслед за ней мыслями в дела далекого прошлого.

— Тебе бы засчитали испытания автоматом и едва бы принялись объяснять хоть что-то, пока у них оставался свободный от генерала легион, — невозмутимо отметил он. — А учитывая рыцарскую бездарность, таких всегда была пара штук в запасе. Потому я так и не подал отчет о твоих успехах.

Асока пожала плечами: какое сейчас до этого было дело?

— Так или иначе, к тому моменту, когда мои мозги встали на место, а пара бластеров пришла на замену барам, Асажж уже четко осознавала всю ущербность нашей жизни. Мы стали копать, искать знания в старых голокронах и со временем вышли к концепции Силы, о которой никто сейчас не говорит. Что-то близкое мелькало в ранней истории Ситской Империи, но там и сам Палпатин не разберется, — Асока сделала еще один глоток кафа и расположилась в кресле удобнее, расслабляя натянутую поясницу. — В общем, тот хаос, о котором я тебя прошу — адреналин для Силы. Чем больше кубиков вколоть, тем сильнее пойдет ток. Главное, чтобы справился носитель. И для той задачи, которую ставишь мне ты, одних моих сил мало.

Вейдер скептически на нее поглядел, будто всерьез раздумывая над тем, достаточно ли у нее психического здоровья, чтобы ставить ему ультиматумы.

— Только Асажж сможет тебе помочь, Вейдер. И за что бы ты на нее не взъелся, тебе придется с ней работать.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У каждой приличной планеты должен быть свой ИЗР

В тот день Вейдер так ничего и не ответил Асоке — только указал кивком на дверь и равнодушно развернулся в кресле. Спиной он ощутил, как у неё перехватило дыхание, но здравомыслия хватило закусить губу, молча сглотнуть обиду и пойти вымещать злость на местном патруле. И правильно: Энакин был в своём праве. По уму, стоило бы везти её ко дворцу в кандалах, но от одной мысли о ехидстве Палпатина захотелось сплюнуть, растереть и согласиться на любые падаванские капризы. Ведьма, так ведьма — у него хотя бы было, чем её прижать.

— Милорд?

Вейдер оторвал палец от приборной панели и нахмурился, поднося вынутый из маски вокодер к губам.

— Полетишь на Ондерон и обеспечишь эскорт этому человеку, — он и переслал краткое досье на Фетта со своей деки. По ту сторону связи послышался сдавленный, поражённый вдох.

— Какого рода?

— Вооруженного сопровождения. Мне известно, что ваш опыт совместной работы позволит тебе проявить себя наилучшим образом.

— Конечно, милорд.

Женщина попыталась скрыть дрожь в голосе. Стало любопытно: это она так боялась Фетта или прониклась высокой честью его личного палача?

— Две сотни...

— Простите?..

— Тысяч. За твой надзор.

У наемницы перехватило дыхание, и Вейдер ощутил, как быстро и рвано забилось её сердце, подгоняемое алчностью и адреналином. Она наскоро согласилась и попыталась неумело разойтись в любезностях, но Вейдер уже не слушал, переведя все внимание на обновившейся экран деки. Только что пришел отчет о вывозе остова Призрака с планеты. Он быстро послал подтверждение и тут же набросал письмо Фетту, меняя указ с ликвидации объекта на его выслеживание. Окончательно править бал на Ондероне придется Асоке, и не стоило перед этим усложнять ей работу, поднимая суету в местных оппозиционных кругах. Но ради воплощения всего этого оставалось лишь одно нерешенное дело, и Вейдер ощутил, как от одной мысли о нем руки начинает сводить давно забытый тремор. Все было учтено, и медлить до прилета к базе было бессмысленно.

— Повелитель.

Склонившись, он по форме прижал подбородок к груди и опустил глаза к полу.

— Ученик.

Вейдер поднял голову на голос. Заспанная голозапись Императора не была воплощением его надежд, но хотелось верить, что она хотя бы снизит градус его ехидства. На старческое слабоумие Вейдер давно надеяться перестал.

— У меня готов план по проекту Падме, повелитель.

— М-да?

Бровь Палпатина выгнулась, и Вейдер напряженно выдохнул себе под нос. Он знал этот жест и взгляд: что бы сейчас не было сказано, ничего не стоило воспринимать всерьез. И ничего нельзя было упускать.

— Асоке нужна война, и я намерен ей ее дать. Кампания будет стремительной и кровавой. Ондерон раскроется для повстанцев, и прогремит теракт. Бонтери заставят его признать, и месть столкнет между собой Синдуллу и Герреру. Мотма не сможет удержать своих людей от войны. К исходу месяца у них не останется ни дисциплины, ни единства, а хаос, ими порожденный, напитает силами мою жену. То, что останется, вычистит армия, и вся Галактика увидит новое лицо восстания.

Вейдер зажал зубами губу и впервые ощутил подступившую к ней боль. Яркие чувства после операций всегда приходили медленно, но сокрушительно били по голове.

— И?

— И больше Звезда смерти нам не потребуется.

Палпатин глубоко вдохнул, зевнул и развалился в кресле, плотнее укутывая свои тощие царственные ноги. Энакин отвел глаза: плед был тем же самым, что как-то давно они с Падме стелили на балконе под редким корускантским солнцем. Лавка с набуанским кашемиром была через пролет от их дома.

— Знаешь, Вейдер, иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы это ты рожал в вашей семье детей, — глубокомысленно изрек Палпатин.

Энакин рвано выдохнул. Лучше бы было вообще без них, и Император, к сожалению, всегда это знал: у него самого их и не было.

— Звезда смерти будет построена. И тебе давно пора забыть Джеонозис. Все вокруг уже устали запинаться о твою мелочную злопамятность.

Вейдер наморщил нос, припомнив смрад джеонозийской арены. Не из злопамятности он был против Звезды — просто его выворачивало при одной мысли об этой тупой, неповоротливой химере. Впрочем, какое ему было дело до миллиардов попиленных кредиток?

— Что же до войны, которую вы с ученицей так жаждете… — Император причмокнул губами и встал со своего кресла, а дроид с голопроектором дернулся, поднимаясь за ним следом. — Твоя голая интрижка так и сверкает своими дырками. Ты бы хоть перед памятью жены постыдился. Не задумывался, кстати, что сказала бы тебе Амидала?

Вейдер скрипнул зубами: он и знать этого не желал. Как только он вытащит ее с того света, Сената ей не видать, как Йоде ситского следа в Совете.

— Мертвые молчат.

— Она бы сказала, что ты безумец и идиот, а затем послала бы Сабе переодеваться, — он раздраженно взмахнул рукой, и дроид, подлетевший слишком близко, мгновенно отлетел в сторону. — Твоя лучшая половина знала о том, что безумие делать единую ставку, вот только в политике все мы шулеры. Так какие козыри ты от меня скрываешь?

Вейдер скривил тонкие, иссохшие восстановительных лекарств губы и щелкнул пальцем по плескигласу планшета, оставшегося от прошлого офицера. Тема успела Палпатина заинтересовать, а об остальном можно было и не задумываться. Он уже успел забыть, что бросаться в омут с головой — его стихия, в которой он всегда побеждал. Впрочем, уже в те времена он научился обдумывать и планы полета.

— Синдулла, — твердо отметил он. — Это корень всей идеи. У него есть дочь, и эта дочь у меня. Мы повесим на нее теракт, повстанцы повесят губительную для Ондерона халатность. Геррера никогда не отличался выдержкой, но друзья молодости — то, что еще способно задавать ему границы. На наше счастье, один такой друг — Асока, а второй — планетарный губернатор Бонтери, бесконечно за ним подчищающий. Через них мы сформируем линию его поведения и дадим нужный вектор действия. Он захочет снять ее голову наперед властей, а рилотский вояка прилетит за нее мстить. План стар как мир, но топорно эффективен. Никаких осложнений.

— А полсотни военных заводов?

Вейдер раздражённо поджал губы, вспоминая сводки цифр, перешедших от флота к поделкам таркиновских интриг.

— При строительстве Уилхафф потратил достаточно кредитов на их защиту.

Палпатин возвел очи горе, и вездесущий капюшон спал с его лба, открывая неприглядный вид на облысевшую от молний голову. Насколько Вейдер знал, Император извел уже целое состояние на клонирование для себя свежей кожи.

— Нам нужно напустить ужаса на людей, и битье несчастных дроидов мало в этом поможет, — смирился Вейдер к его стариковским слабостям. — К тому моменту, когда война начнется, повстанцам уже не будет дела до наших режимных объектов.

— А люди? — Палпатин встретился с ним прямым взглядом своих не по-ситски красных глаз. — Нет ничего важнее зрелищ для народа. Такие акции не должны оставаться без суда, Вейдер!

— У меня в запасе найдется парочка чистокровных джедаев, чтобы ответить перед голокамерами за Синдуллу.

— Исполнение?

— О, — Вейдер ехидно улыбнулся и впервые за двадцать лет ощутил себя падаваном-заговорщиком, наметившим забраться в девчачью душевую. — Вы же помните «Неведомую длань»?..


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле этот фанфик о детках. Вы не заметили?

Асока лениво перекидывала из руки в руку зеленый мейлуран и сверлила инквизитора заинтересованным взглядом, пока тот отмалчивался, щадя свое полумертвое горло. Она маялась от скуки в четырех стенах уже целый час, но приказ был ясен и предельно прост: просиживать задницу, пока Эничка не соизволит явиться с диалогом.

— Ну и что там? — Асока лениво прищурилась, глядя сквозь тонированное стекло, и запустила в спину инквизитора мейлуран. Тот перерубил его мечом и бросил половину назад, как только Асока потянула руку за вторым.

От плаца за окном слышался шум, и Тано, закинув в рот поджаренный фрукт, подскочила с опостылевшего дивана и вмиг оказалась за мощным инквизиторским плечом.

Штурмовики внизу тыкали винтовкой в спину разукрашенной мандалорке и заставляли ту раздеваться под гогочущий смех собравшихся у трапа солдат.

Асока выгнула бровь, заинтересованно опустив голову к стеклу. На ее памяти такого никогда не было, но практику определенно стоило вводить: мандалорец в своей броне стоил трех таких же без нее. А уж эта щуплая девчонка и того меньше без своих новомодных взрывалок.

«Что ты сказала Вейдеру?»

Асока отвлеклась от представления, когда Ар’аллан повернулся спиной к окну и закрыл Асоке весь вид своей посиневшей грудью. Ловким тычком она оттолкнула его от глаз, и он тут же развернул ее за талию, приправив жест электричеством. Не ко времени вспомнились разукрашенные на Серенно лекко.

— Ну, что ты хочешь услышать?

Инквизитор лишь сверлил ее суровым взглядом и продолжал красноречиво молчать.

— Как я травила ему все упущенные за пятнадцать лет байки? — Асока закатила глаза. — Тебе пересказать финансовый итог наших миссий и судьбу бывших Асовых любовников?

Она не успела даже выдохнуть, когда он неожиданно схватил ее за шею и прижал спиной к закаленному стеклу. Мгновение он впивался голодным взглядом ей в глаза, и Асока растерянно моргнула, как только его хватка ослабла. О себе она знала одно: она прекрасно обманывала, но держать лицо перед теми, кто уже знает все, решительно не умела.

«Дура».

Дернув головой, она вырвалась из его руки и влепила ему размашистую пощечину. От двери послышался слабый писк, и ей тут же пришлось отступить от инквизитора на шаг.

Вейдер появился в помещении без маски и сопровождения в безукоризненно отглаженной форме высшего офицера. Не глядя на них, он махнул рукой следовать за собой. Асока без слов ему подчинилась.

Они прошли по пустым коридорам пролет, пока не зашли в какой-то незнакомый кабинет, обставленный с незатейливым планетарным изыском. Асока осмотрелась: голофото в рамках на пустом столе явно не были памятью о его семье.

— Первое, — кратко бросил Вейдер, опускаясь на кресло и глядя на них из-под острого прищура глаз. — Ты. Ты мне кое-кого задолжал.

Инквизитор не шелохнулся, когда Вейдер, простучав что-то пальцами по клавишам, запустил со стола пошедшую помехами запись.

— Баррисс Оффи должна быть доставлена и передана лично мне в руки не позднее, чем в один имперский месяц. За падение каждого волоса с ее лысеющей головы будет отвечать твое бывшее ведомство. Я давно искал повод, чтобы сменить там начальство.

Голозапись на столе наконец прояснилась, и Асока увидела эфир со скрытых камер Инквизитория. Асажж вовсю распиналась перед группой посвященных, на примере одного показывая, как нехорошо проваливать задачи остальным. Она вздрогнула, когда запись вновь моргнула и погасла, проявив за ней жесткие черты Вейдера.

— Я никогда не повторяю, но обычно мне и не приходится объяснять истины живым трупам. Если твое задание завершится провалом, голова Асажж Вентресс будет насажена так высоко на пики алой гвардии, что весь Корускант увидит ее с недостижимых при жизни высот. Я понятно объясняю?

— Да, — инквизитор ответил поломанным, не своим голосом. Асока ощутила, как у нее свело горло от ужаса, пробравшего ее до костей. До боли закусив губу, она уперлась глазами в погнутый под своими ногами пол. Вейдеру не нужна была Баррисс, и рассказывал он все это вовсе не инквизитору.

— Пошел вон.

Асока резко подняла голову, как только его подбитые железом сапоги стукнули в повороте о металл напольных пластин, и пересеклась с ним взглядом. Его лицо было каменным, но он и не пытался скрыть секундное обвинение, блеснувшее в глазах. Асока не смогла это выдержать: уже второй раз с тех пор, как она вновь встала за плечом Скайуокера. Прошло мгновение, и дверь с глухим стуком закрылась. Она ощутила, как голова начала кружиться, и еще раз огляделась вокруг: никаких других сидений, кроме кресла Вейдера, в кабинете не было.

— Через час мы вылетаем на Ондерон, где и будет положено начало твоей войны, — Асока молча кивнула головой. День назад она уже слышала про эту планету, и то, что ей не была показана голозапись Фетта, ничего не меняло. Впрочем, ничего не меняло и то, что Вейдеру была нужна страховка, а Асока в этот раз не планировала оступаться.

— Ты весьма удачно привела ко мне в руки дочь Синдуллы, и война начнется именно с нее. В нужный момент террористы перехватят управление одним из разрушителей, но его система будет критично повреждена еще на орбите, и при посадке пилоту не хватит мастерства его удержать. Это произойдет во время сопряжения с Дксуном, и из-за магнитных аномалий коридор будет выделен только в порт столицы. Крушение произойдет в самом центре, и планету вместе со спутником поглотит паника. Геррера обвинит во всем Синдуллу и лично ее казнит. Рилот этого не потерпит, и отец прилетит мстить за дочь. У Мотмы не достанет воли сдержать своих людей, и организация расколется изнутри. Того хаоса, что охватит их, хватит тебе для работы.

Асока встретилась взглядом с серыми глазами Вейдера и постаралась прогнать от себя оцепенение. Там, за заново выращенной кожей и покрытой шрамами душой, все еще был ее Скайуокер, которому она беззаветно верила и который, как она знала, несмотря ни на что все еще верил ей. Все внешнее было шелухой.

— Хороший план, — Асока неуверенно кивнула ему.

По всему выходило, что потенциальной мощи этой кампании достанет даже на то, чтобы вернуть Палпатину былую молодость, но долго это продолжаться не могло. Они с Асажж планировали войну на годы, а не пару месяцев бессмысленной резни. Впрочем, им никогда и не нужно было столько силы одновременно.

— Сопротивлению может быть известно о твоем предательстве?

Асока решительно покачала головой. Инквизитор мог ее сдать, но Вейдер взял его в оборот не слабее ее самой. У Асоки дрогнули веки: даже думать о таком при Вейдере было страшно.

— Ты общалась с Бонтери или Геррерой со времен Войны Клонов?

— До моей связи с повстанцами нет, а после лишь с Геррерой. Лакс — губернатор, и он хорошо помнит, до чего его мать довела политика. Он осторожен и не желает компрометировать себя личной связью с повстанцами.

Вейдер кивнул, и по его щелчку над столом появилось застывшее голофото Бонтери в окружении каких-то разодетых людей. По душку гнили, шедшей от всех них, Асока безошибочно узнала пафосный светский раут.

— Как интересно на нас влияет власть, верно? — усмехнулся Вейдер, меняя кадр за кадром, где мелькало лицо Бонтери в сопровождении жены и двух малышей-близнецов, делящих друг с другом погремушку. — Мне на Ондероне он без надобности, но Император не будет доволен, если война внутри восстания затронет наши активы. Так что по возможности постарайся оставить губернатору его место. После того, как мы там повеселимся, кому-то придется все расчищать.

Асока пожала плечами и обхватила себя руками. Если Энакин надеялся по ее взгляду понять, связывало ли ее что-то с Лаксом, то он промахнулся.

— Все дело, которое мне до него было, забылось еще десять лет назад. Когда прогремел приказ, я могла к нему обратиться, но не стала его подставлять. Тогда же и он мог меня разыскать, но выбрал не это. В то время у него еще была со мной прямая связь.

— Сенаторы…

Асока горько усмехнулась, когда заметила в тоне Энакина нотку понимания. Ну да, кто бы, как не он, ее понял. Впрочем, вспомнив Оби-Вана, подумалось, что такой была участь всех джедаев. Хорошо, что она больше им не являлась.

— Когда Гера попадет в руки к Геррере, она все ему расскажет.

— Так отрежь ей язык.

Асока хлопнула глазами и оценивающе поглядела на Вейдера, который пересекся с ней взглядом и в усмешке изогнул бровь.

— Связки, — Энакин улыбнулся, поднял от стола затянутый в перчатку палец и легко пощекотал силой шею Асоки. — А не сможешь сама — попроси инквизитора, когда он вернется к нам с джедайкой. Уверен, он хорошо усвоил урок.

Асока сглотнула, когда Вейдер отвел свое внимание от ее шеи. Асажж любила такие шутки, но саму ее пробивала дрожь, как только она задумывалась, какую силу таили в себе руки учителя.

— Нельзя, чтобы Чам Синдулла образумился и решил простить Геррере дочь. Однако, ондеронские повстанцы также важны, а старые связи всегда бьют крепче новых обязательств. — Вейдер прошелся касанием силы по лекко, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как меняется реакция Асоки. — На тебя ложится задача контролировать настроение в Изисе. Если потребуется, вылетишь на Рилот, но пока я не вижу в этом нужды. К тому же, — Вейдер криво улыбнулся и приподнял подбородок Асоки, когда она попыталась опустить взгляд, — встречи со старыми друзьями всегда воодушевляют.

Асока пошатнулась, неосознанно потянувшись ладонью к своей шее, где она все еще ощущала пальцы Энакина. Мысли в голове смешались, не позволяя думать трезво, но сейчас она нужна была Вейдеру для дела, а не проверки границ его чувств.

— Рилот не будет проблемой, — сглотнув, пробормотала она. — Чам слишком старый революционер, чтобы меняться. У него не осталось ничего святого, кроме семьи. Со жаждет крови, и уже не видит ничего, кроме террора. Меня больше беспокоит то, что я не знаю, в кого превратился Лакс.

— Лакс… — Энакин протянул это имя и прищурился, будто погружаясь в давно забытые воспоминания. — Какое нам дело до того, в кого он превратился? Важно лишь то, что он покрывает повстанцев своей системы, сдавая агентам вместо них местное ворье. Нам нужно, чтобы Бонтери отвел глаза. Все, что от него требуется, — молчать. Геррера сочтет его молчанье за подтверждение вины Синдуллы. Для этого тебе хватит и одного задушевного разговора. Они оба тебе верят.

Асока вздохнула и подошла ближе, ощущая, как Энакин спокойно следит за ней взглядом. Она устала стоять против него и утомленно присела на стол сбоку, касаясь его ноги коленом. Судя по ее памяти, там уже должен был быть протез, но почему-то она все равно казалась ей горячей.

— Геррера не верит никому, и Лакс мог этого у него нахвататься. Слишком долго мы не общались, чтобы я могла ручаться за влияние.

— У него есть семья, — Вейдер склонил голову на бок и поднял руку, чтобы погладить Асоку по голени. — На крайний случай убей одного ребенка, выкради другого — и жена сама задушит его в постели, если он не выполнит твои требования. Я не верю, что тебя не учили этому учителя.

Губы Асоки дрогнули в улыбке. Она думала, что таких радикальных мер не потребуется, но новый урок от Энакина стоил многого.

— Почему ты так легко убил сына? — спросила она, не успев понять своего вопроса.

— А это неясно? Он убил мою жену.

Его рука застыла на ее колене, и Асока недоуменно накрыла ее своими пальцами, пытаясь понять выверты этой странной логики.

— Когда я перебил племя тускенов, забравших у меня мать, никто не спрашивал меня «почему».

Асока опустила взгляд к коленям, где их руки переплетались. Она давно это знала: все они просто боялись спросить. Все хотели думать, что их Энакин такой, каким видится, а не чудовище, что увидел перед собой Оби-Ван прежде, чем лишиться разума. Она вновь подняла к нему взгляд: все дело было в том, что Энакин Скайуокер никогда и не менялся.

— Десять лет назад кто-то за ночь перебил банду наемников с нижнего Корусканта, которым я оплатила собственную смерть, — Асока ощутила, как в ее горле пересохло. — Прости, что я сразу не поняла.

Энакин поднял в ухмылке губу, но ничего не сказал, и Асока не видела смысла говорить. Они уже обсуждали это: ничего хорошего им бы эта встреча не принесла.

— Вейдер, — Асока крепче обхватила его руку пальцами и прижала к себе, чувствуя, как под перчаткой в кожу впиваются холодные металлические шарниры. — Я и Асажж должны быть на борту разрушителя, когда он будет падать. Там выброс будет сильнее всего. Нужно проверить теорию в жизни, чтобы было время исправить огрехи.

Краска мгновенно прилила к лицу Энакина и он нахмурился, сворачивая милые семейные голофото со стола. Он взял Асоку за талию второй рукой и ближе наклонился к ней, хмуря морщинами гладкий лоб.

— Это обязательно?

— Без вариантов.

Он глубоко вдохнул и отвел взгляд к окну, а потом Асока увидела, как на его лице начала расплываться та улыбка, что она все пятнадцать лет видела лишь в своих снах. Внезапно на душе стало так горячо, что захотелось громко рассмеяться.

— Император настаивал на том, чтобы я посадил за руль одного из своих пилотов, — поделился с ней сокровенным Энакин. — Но теперь у меня есть формальный повод для Палпатина сажать этот гроб самому.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я могу любоваться ими бесконечно!   
> Не Вейдером же с Асокой, в конце концов.

Ее легкие горели.

Тьма перед глазами пошла пятнами, писк разбитого дроида прозвенел набатом и оставил Асажж оглушенной, словно сам Граф презрел все законы и явился против нее с мечами.

— Прекратить, — довольно ухмыльнулась она и упала на колени, сдирая голень о покрытый ковролином пол.

Дроид что-то ответил на своем бинаре, зарядил светомузыку и отъехал к стенке, где моментально подключился к розетке на подзарядку.

Она выдохнула и вдохнула, ощущая, как бурлит по венам кровь и воздух мощными толчками поднимается из опаленной груди. Когда-то шептались, что джедаи в расплату за службу заживо схоронили Вейдера в огне, а когда-то, что сам Палпатин прошел через пламя, чтобы переродиться в своем могуществе. Ощущение гари в собственных легких льстило как никогда.

Со спины послышался навязчивый писк дроида, и Асажж закусила губу, не желая никого слушать. Дуку так и стоял перед глазами, насмехаясь и укоряя в возмутительнейшей для нее роскоши.

— Голосовое, — она устало махнула рукой и неуклюже откинулась спиной к стенке.

— Аса.

Асажж довольно прикрыла глаза.

— Привет, малыш.

— Ты в порядке? — его голос показался ей хриплым и неживым.

Асажж прижала колени к груди и потянулась за оставленной в панели заначкой.

— А ты? — поинтересовалась она, прикуривая от манипулятора сигарету.

— Включи эфир.

— Зачем?

— Хочу убедиться.

Асажж лениво взмахнула пальцем, и индикатор дроида покраснел, указывая на включение голозаписи. Боба появился перед ней в тот же миг, как передача стабилизовалась. Он твердо упирался руками в стоявший перед ним стол и хмурился так, что уже проявлялись возрастные морщины, а его любимая винтовка висела на шее, снятая с предохранителя.

— Твой любовник нас заложил, — выплюнул он, жестко ударил кулаком по столу и стакан с какой-то бурдой слетел на пол. — Ты на Корусканте? Мне понадобится от тебя все наводки по флоту Вейдера. Ты не уничтожила старую сетку? Сможешь по ней связаться с кем-то из наших?

От его перевозбуждения в висках у Асажж с кровью застучала боль, и она прищурилась, надеясь, что хоть так станет легче.

— Стоп, — она подняла палец вверх и сделала напряженную затяжку. — Ар’аллан никого не сдавал.

— Асажж, мною сейчас шантажируют Асоку!

Асажж выдохнула дым в камеру и оценивающе поглядела на Фетта, нервно скребущего ногтями по видавшему виды столу.

— Да у тебя истерика, принцесса.

— У меня не бывает истерик.

— Когда дело не касается джедаев.

Она услышала, как он едва сдерживает злобное рычание и скрипит зубами, будто пес, на чью территорию заволокли дворовых соседских шавок.

— Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в экран и запнулся на полуслове, сплевывая себе под ноги, — когда ты успела стать такой слепой сенатской вошью? Оглянись вокруг! Лазер уже жарит тебе спину!

Асажж раздраженно сцепила зубы и впилась ногтями в пол, разрывая под собою ковер.

— Я дала ему нож, приставила руку к горлу и надавила, — едва слышно прошипела она. — Кончай придумывать несуразицы, чтобы оправдать ими собственные обстоятельства!

Боба обозленно ударил кулаком еще раз, и кровь показалась на его ладони, а Асажж заметила, как сбоку повалилась на пол груда металлолома.

— Этот ублюдок водит тебя за нос, а ты все думаешь о том, как бы с ним перепихнуться!

Асажж резко подскочила с пола, нервно сжимая руки на своих клинках, что-то непонятно прошипела и пожалела, что прямо сейчас не может вцепиться Бобе в волосы и напомнить, кто же он и где потерял себя.

— Он чертов патриот, — обозленно выплюнула она, неосознанно пропуская между пальцами искры молний, — и прекрасно знает, что по чем в его организации! Моя смерть обойдется Империи слишком дорого!

— Да твое самомнение всего дороже! А Асока сама себя сдала, да? И послала ко мне Суку Синг стоять за спиной с винтовкой!

— Асока!.. — Асажж запнулась, обжегши горло дымом, и ошарашенно уперла взгляд в пол. — Асока… Что с ней опять?

— Она у Вейдера.

— С каких пор?

— Не знаю. Может, неделю, но она начала раскручивать его еще месяц назад, когда Оффи устраивали казнь на Корусканте.

Асажж вспомнила их старый разговор. Та клялась, будто спеленает Вейдера как ребенка и была так воодушевлена, что даже на свой дикий манер начала казаться не в себе. Вейдер же… слишком долго ее не ловил.

— Послушай, — нервно сглотнув, Асажж оттолкнулась от стены и подошла вплотную к передатчику, гася о панель дроида сигарету. — Это не Ар’аллан. Он не знал ничего про Синг, верно? Но я хорошо чистила записи, и Вейдер ничего бы не нашел против любого из нас. С Айсардом он не дружит, и тот бы не стал на него копать. Знала лишь Асока, и сдавать лично меня ей было не впервой. Но Вейдер считает Синг твоей слабостью, а Асока отлично понимает, что перед тобой слаба она. Как ты ее отвлек, кстати?

— Послал Хондо координаты. Голубки сейчас милуются на заднем дворе.

— Ну вот и прекрасно. Если Асоке так уж надо, чтобы Вейдер считал, будто ее поймал, пусть балуется. Доставь удовольствие своей даме.

Асажж выдохнула и нервно застучала пальцами по панели дроида, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не закурить еще раз.

— Синг… — Боба наморщился и отвернулся, досадливо кусая губы. — Я не верю. Моя жизнь никогда не была тайной, и это не сложно — узнать, кто меня воспитывал.

— Ты не хочешь верить. Но меня ради своей выгоды она сдала.

Боба закрыл лицо окровавленной рукой. Асажж до скрежета сжала зубы. Ей и самой не хотелось скармливать ему эту чушь, ну лучше так, чем потом отрывать от его следа наемников.

— Мы не вытащим ее оттуда, пока она не захочет сама. Она не хочет, смирись.

Боба тяжело оперся на скрипнувший под ним стол и поднял к Асажж затуманенные от злого бессилья глаза. Она взгляда не отвела.

— Асока — твоя слабость. Но из нас двоих с такой слабостью ты умеешь жить, — она вновь опустилась на пол перед дроидом и потянула руку к выключателю. — Делай свою работу, солдат.

Когда эфир мигнул и погас, Асажж с тяжестью привалилась к пискнувшему дроиду, вытащила из пачки еще одну сигарету, и, как утопающая, судорожно вдохнула полную грудь дыма. Она ясно вспомнила, когда и зачем прилетела к Корускант. И страшнее всего было то, что на какое-то мгновение, брошенную на ветер секунду, в тот миг, когда Боба всерьез заставил ее задуматься об Ар’аллане, она поняла, что давно про эту цель забыла.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я напоминаю: это история не о любви.   
> Так, на всякий случай.

Гера не слишком сопротивлялась, когда ее уводили, и того меньше дергалась когда ее привезли, всю перебинтованную, с парой застарелых синяков и подпалиной шириной во все правое лекко. Прищелкнув языком, Асока оторвалась от стены и подошла к койке поглядеть на героиню.

Синдулла смотрелась скверно, а в силе ощущалась и того гаже. Мозгоправы выскребли ее голову под чистую и подключили систему со снотворным, чтобы рилотcкой принцессе лучше спалось. Можно было по первой идее сделать из нее живой труп, но на руку было, чтобы Синдулла пела. Еще неделя или несколько, и она запоет то, чему ее выучат: что их звездный час обернулся полным и необратимым крахом. Сначала Асока хотела вживить ей старый клонический чип, а потом вспомнила печальную статистику и расхотела. Да и чипа у них не было, а из клонов был один Рекс, который даже непотрошенный на целого бы не потянул.

— И что, вот это мы будем выдавать за гордую дочь Рилота? — она презрительно повертела ее голову за подбородок и бросила на подушку. — У Герреры шлюхи на Изисе краше. Что ты сделал с девчонкой?

Дроид возмущенно загудел и два литых диска его манипуляторов уже хотели переехать Асоке ногу, когда она силой закоротила ему провода и вырубила в нем питание.

— Если бы я хотел, чтобы Геррера ее трахнул, я начал бы с ее задницы.

Асока хмыкнула и оценивающе прошлась по Гере взглядом. Принцесска выглядела слишком потасканной, чтобы войска вылетели мстить за поругание ее чести. Впрочем, не должна же она будет откинуться за месяц?

Контуженный дроид зажужжал и мигнул красной лампой, перезагрузив системы. Асока облизнула губы и подошла к Энакину. Он держал руки за спиной и смотрел вперед — на сотни кораблей флота. Она чувствовала, как его сила играет с ней, и не могла понять, что он ищет. Она не ощущала между ними барьеров, и на мгновение показалось, будто вся его мощь — ее. Она закрыла глаза и вдохнула. Показалось, что их тела соединились.

— Есть еще кое-что, что должно быть сделано перед тем, как я улечу, — она обернула его к себе за плечо. — Ребенок.

— А ты не чувствуешь?

Асока недоуменно моргнула. Он использовал ее втемную. Впрочем, как и она его. Внутри всколыхнулось возмущение и погасло, Асока лишь усмехнулась и понятливо кивнула. Еще одно испытание верности. Но неужели все эти чувства были от него? И эта связь, что с каждым днем становится все крепче, вновь оборвется? Она растерянно прислонила руку к животу.

— Тебе пора.

Асока крепче вцепилась в плечо Вейдера и упрямо задрала подбородок. Зачем он вообще к ней сюда вышел? Она дернула его на себя и быстро прижалась к нему, мазнула губами по щеке, ощущая на языке горечь.

— Что с ним станет, Вейдер?

— Он умрет.

Асока отпустила его руку и дрожащими руками обвила шею. Сила пульсировала вокруг них живой клеткой, выжимая из тела дух, и свивалась в плотный шар внутри ее живота. Он все чувствовал. Ее жизнь или жизнь ребенка — для Вейдера такого выбора не стояло.

— Для Падме лучше бы подошел ее сын, но ты все испортила. Ты еще сможешь завести детей.

Она скривила губы. Ее ребенок взамен ребенка Падме. Какая ирония.

Вейдер ушел через минуту. Асока подошла к экрану, против которого он стоял: в десятке парсеков отсюда яркой звездой сиял Ондерон. У нее было несколько недель на то, чтобы прибыть туда с мигрантами, освоиться, вновь сойтись с Лаксом и обеспечить успех началу этой войны. Братишка должен был привести ко сроку Баррисс, шпионы Вейдера сесть на хвост Синдулле, а Вентресс прибыть по личному приглашению милорда…

Что могло пойти не так?

Асока громко расхохоталась, обнимая себя руками под грудью. Если бы у этого мира были боги, они должны были бы обрушить звездный свод им на головы. Но в мире был лишь один воплощенный бог, и она служила десницей его воли.

Сглотнув, Асока оторвала взгляд от святящейся точки Ондерона и вышла из зала по направлению к ангару.

* * *

Асока забилась в дальний угол корабля неудачников и забила нос ватой, обмотав его после этого широким линялым шарфом. В транзитном космопорте какой-то дурос продавал такие за пару кредиток, а увидев Асоку ухватил ее за зад и обещал дать за полцены, если она кое-чего даст ему. Асока дала ему в глаз и хотела забрать кое-чего еще, но досадливо прищелкнула языком и вспомнила о своем незавидном положении. Незачем было скармливать Геррере лишние сладости — если он хоть чего-то стоит, весь космопорт вдоль и поперек пасут его люди. А стоил он многих, иначе бы Мотма давным-давно убрала его.

На корабле не было никого интересного. За три дня Асока от скуки присмотрелась ко всем, и кроме бежавших парочек, калек, нищенок, ржавых дроидов, будущих шлюх и их же будущих сутенеров, тут была только труппа циркачей и детский сад на выезде, на который хотелось обрушить несколько гранат сразу. Асока даже подговорила одного ботана закусить спиногрызами, но у того неожиданно началась изжога и весь остаток пути они провели, играя в сабакк и надуто поглядывая на визжащие в дальнем углу ясли. К концу третьего дня детвора достала и циркачей, и они послали фокусника развлечь мелочь. А через пару часов гостеприимный Ондерон дал их старой развалюхе разрешение на посадку.

Три дня в пути не прошли даром. Рай — вот чем должно было казаться это место всем несчастным, вышедшим из корабля. По крайней мере до первого испытания санитарным контролем. Асока решила пройти все формальности в числе последних, надеясь разглядеть среди толпы самых активных праздношатающихся раздолбаев. Прямая связь с Со у нее и без того была, но говорить с ним напрямую, без Лакса, не входило в число ее планов. Из планов пришлось вычеркнуть и поиск его людей — никаких идиотов с надписью «повстанец» на лбу поблизости не обнаружилось. Асока хмыкнула, когда осмотрелась по сторонам, — похоже, Лакс был действительно толковым губернатором. Особенно, если вспомнить, что он лично проводил прием граждан по четвергам. Как раз через шесть часов. Еще успеет прикупить платье.

Воздух в Изисе был пыльным, и на то, чтобы добраться до центра на такси ушло два часа.

— Это у нас недавно космопорт-то перенесли, — вещал ей старый сморщенный старик-шофер, выдыхая дым в лицо клубами. — А до этого в самом центре был, с неба даже гайки валились!

Асока поперхнулась дымом от стрельнутой сигареты и поглядела вверх. Под облаками ровными стайками летали грузовики, таскающиеся с Дксуна и обратно, а птички побольше взмывали в небеса по ровной траектории на запад от Изиса.

— Неужели удалось полностью перенести траффик в новый порт?

— Да скажете тоже! — старикашка сплюнул окурок за борт и кар повело влево. — Куда ж ты отсюда, когда Дксун-то над головой, денешься? А что не месяц, так и флотские что-то затевают... Сейчас вот опять весь сектор в город собрался.

Асока хмыкнула и выбросила бычок в окошко, а какая-то дикая тука шмыгнула из-за кустов. Тано задрала голову к небу. Дксун сейчас казался просто большой луной, но она видела на голофото как он выглядит, когда подходит близко. Блохастый ботан даже проболтался, что один из его знакомых по полнолуниям любил таскать оттуда браконьерову контрабанду.

— Выходит, все еще можно сесть только в порт столицы?

— Ага. Губернатор Бонтери даже грант обещал, да все впустую. Я-то везучий, выиграл дачу и с семьей туда сбегаю на полнолуния. Страсть как терпеть не могу всю эту портовую шваль! Я не о вас, конечно, вы не думайте…

— Я и не думаю.

Старикашка и вправду был везучим.

— Завидую вашей жизни. Почаще отдыхайте с семьей.

Чтобы ему лучше отдыхалось, Асока даже накинула ему сверху оплаты чаевых.

Было похоже, что Лакса в народе любили.

Продавщица в магазине шмоток рассказала ей последние столичные сплетни: о том, что старая королева совсем хвора, о том, что в южной резиденции давно уже ждет новая и все три наследных принца не иначе как плод их преступной любви.

— А дочки-то их младшенькие вообще друг с другом спят!

Имена дочек дамочка на кассе позабыла. Было похоже, что над королем тут все смеялись. Многое сменилось за пятнадцать лет.

— На престоле ведь все так же Рамсис?

— Конечно, кто же еще?

Многое, но не король. Помнится, когда-то его именем здесь загоралось восстание.

— А что губернатор Бонтери?

— Ох, так у него дела поважнее есть, чем наш двор-то разнимать.

— Конечно, — Асока улыбнулась ей, заплатила и вышла.

Старая, пропахшая корабельными клопами и детскими радостями хламида была выброшена тут же, сумка наброшена на плечо, и Асока решила устроить себе воодушевляющий променад. Снующие тут и там штурмовики грели сердце. Тано даже надеялась, что они прилипнут и наградят ее последними армейскими настроениями, но ближе к замку поняла, что дело туго. Из патрулей вокруг болталась лишь пара сонных стажеров, а все остальные были первосортными войсками сопровождения. Мимоходом удалось разглядеть сам город: под имперскими грантами он разросся, как его ожирелый сенатор, и сразу стало ясно кто собрал так удачно отскочившие от Альдераана тендеры. Асока даже прошлась по улицам, где в былые годы сносила мозги жестянкам, и встретила несколько пеших групп с гидами, вещавшими что-то про новейшую историю края. Удалось подслушать, что силами любезного губернатора в последние годы Изис превратился из столицы заштатной планеты в транспортную развязку региона.

У дворца ее все же попросили показать документы и пустили, быстро убедившись, что она не та тогрута, которую они ищут. Асока хотела убедить и секретаря, но застыла, когда он поднял на нее осознанный взгляд.

— Проходите, пожалуйста, мисс Тано. Вас ожидают.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во всех приличных сказках должен быть принц.  
> У меня не сказка, поэтому у меня Бонтери.

— Давно не виделись, Лакс.

Асока уверенно ступила за проем прохода, и двери за ее спиной закрылись. По углам стояло два полных рыцарских доспеха с заправленными в них тощими гвардейцами, в соседних залах дежурил отряд телохранителей, а Лакс церемонно стоял у противоположной стены и высверливал в Асоке голодным взглядом дыру.

— Не могу сказать того же. Ты засветилась на всех имперских каналах Джапраэль. Некоторые тут еще помнят тебя в лицо.

Асока натянула белозубую падаванскую улыбку. Правда, что ли?

— Моей целью и не было скрываться. Впрочем, ты мог выслать навстречу своих солдат.

Она стрельнула в него взглядом. Это хорошо, правильно. Он молчал, ждал ее. Она молчала и ждала его. Пусть что-то еще скажет — он уже выболтал, что имеет доступ выше, чем тот, на который они рассчитывали. Связи с СИБом? Прямой патронаж Айсарда? Дурацкая идея возомнить себя королем?

— И привлечь к тебе еще больше внимания? — Лакс недовольно сощурился и в два шага подошел к ней. Перехватил с плеча сумку, невзначай прошёлся пальцами по руке, осмотрел ее еще раз и мотнул головой следовать за собой. Сумку накинул на свое плечо и переплёл пальцы с ее. Потянул. — Идем.

Он вел ее десять минут коридорами мимо пустых парадных залов, казавшихся вымершими приемных и длинных старинных галерей, чудом сохранившихся через две эпохи и гражданскую войну. Асока едва за ним поспевала. По пути улыбнулась в несколько скрытых камер и дворецкому, не щадя глаз пялившемуся на них из-за угла.

— Тишина какая, — заметила она, скользнув взглядом по пустой смотровой щели над гобеленом. — Ты тут живешь?

— Не дай Сила, — едва слышно пробормотал он в ответ.

«Действительно», — хмыкнула про себя Асока. Не дай Сила, он ее здесь поселит.

Нужная им комната оказалась в правом крыле дворца с широким, выходящим на сад балконом. Лакс втолкнул ее туда первой, затем зашел сам и тут же запер ключ-картой дверь.

Он не дал ей отдышаться, тут же бросил куда-то на пол сумку и обнял ее, зажав между рук так, что выбило дыхание. Уткнулся носом ей в лекко, вдохнул полной грудью и, не дав опомниться и пошевелиться, требовательно поцеловал.

— Дай СИБовцам то, что они ожидают, — он мокро посасывал ее монтралы, забираясь рукой под удачно подобранное платье. Асока заскрежетала зубами: она и рассчитывала на эффектность. На то, что Лакс будет пускать по ней слюни и передергивать вечерком, поминая их детские невинные шалости! Прокляв все на свете, Асока закусила губу и громко постанывая, принялась разыгрывать представление. Она убьет его, выпотрошит и поставит чучело королю, если окажется, что в этой чертовой комнате нет ни одного гребаного жучка!

Театр закончился быстро: как только Лакс выволок ее на балкон, предварительно стянув всю одежду. Глядя на него в тени чертовой пальмы-переростка Асоке хотелось блевать. А он лишь нашел это место подходящим для деловой беседы.

— Прости за горячий прием, — сняв с шеи галстук, как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил он. — Нужно заботиться о перспективах.

— Мудак.

Он хмыкнул, пожал плечами и протянул ей свою измятую рубашку. Асока фыркнула, но быстро ею прикрылась.

— Ты же знаешь, что я бы не стал тебя подставлять, но и сам тоже подставляться не хочу. Тут слепая зона. Пока большой босс сверху думает, что правильно свел варианты, у нас есть время поговорить о делах. Как твои, кстати?

— Отвратительно. Иначе зачем я бы прилетела к тебе в сектор?

Лакс хрипло рассмеялся, подвел ее к бортику и по-свойски положил руку ей на плечо, а другой взял сигарету и поджег от горевшей на столике свечи.

— Хочешь сказать, ты мне не доверяешь?

— Ты последний из всех, Бонтери, — без притворства выдохнула Асока. — Из всех, кому я доверяла. Тогда, когда ты еще не был сенатором.

Лакс пожал плечами, и лекко Асоки всколыхнулись, вызывая тупую боль от заживших шрамов. Он протянул ей раскуренную сигарету, взял другую, и Асока затянулась, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь осознать, что же только что произошло. Металлический парапет холодил живот, мысли роились и сбивались, а Лакс вдруг стал причудливым ребусом со вписанной куда-то внутрь ее первой любовью. Время на то, чтобы его решить, истекло минуту назад.

— Альянс совсем попутал края, Лакс. На Ондероне готовится теракт. Я знаю, что ты прикрываешь Со спину и прекрасно осведомлен о политике повстанцев. Но Альянс уже давно списал вас в расход и контакт с вами вел от безысходности.

Лакс облизнул пересохшие губы и жадно затянулся, с интересом вглядываясь в глаза Асоки. Вокруг нее должен был появиться ореол из святости и сопливых комплексов, который только что с громким треском провалился. Она всегда думала, что уже разучилась стыдиться, но вот он, живой призрак прошлого, стоит рядом с ней и всем видом показывает, какая она дешевка. На ней даже нижнего белья нет, замерзшая грудь стоит пистолетами, ветер мечет бесполезную рубашку, а он смотрит на нее пронзающим взглядом и до омерзения собран.

— Насколько мне известно, это Со в Альянсе мастер терактов. Другие как-то не вышли профилем.

Кожа Асоки покрылась мурашками, а Лакс затянулся еще раз и выбросил окурок прямо с балкона в разросшийся под ними цветник.

— Что за теракт?

— Без понятия, — Асока выдохнула пышный дым и сбросила пепел вниз, малодушно отведя туда же взгляд. Вспомнился Вейдер, так уверенно утверждавший, что все получится. — Я вовремя узнала, что хотели задействовать моих Фениксов, и связала их работой на другой стороне галактики. Из того, что удалось выяснить, хотят одним ударом разнести все ваше военное производство.

— Восемьдесят процентов населения планеты там служит.

— И все они военнообязанные, а значит враги. Альянс против жертв среди мирного населения.

— Всегда любил Со за его чистую работу. Никакого лицемерия.

Асока хрипло рассмеялась и подавилась дымом, вернув взгляд от изножья их башни к прищурено глядящему куда-то вдаль Бонтери. Ему-то до Вейдера дела не было. Она правильно прочла все с самого начала: за его спиной все пятнадцать лет стоял Со. Ему же хуже.

— У нас хотят провернуть теракты через месяц на второй, Асока. Если думаешь, что у меня нет зубов — ошибаешься. Защита моих планет надежна.

Губы Асоки поджались, и она едва подавила в себе истеричный смех. Лакс казался таким серьезным, властным и надежным, что скулы сводило. Скайуокер по щелчку размазал бы его планы где-то между плотным завтраком и обеденной пикировкой с Оби-Ваном.

— Ты пришла ко мне не за этим. Что тебе нужно на Ондероне?

— Хочешь спросить, что из того, что я не могла бы передать Со по голо? — Асока стряхнула со своего плеча руку Лакса и повернулась к нему, опираясь боком о парапет балкона. — Друзья, которые не подведут. Союзники, которым могу доверять. Галактика без войны.

Бонтери закусил губу, выдохнул и тяжело поглядел на Асоку. Был он таким идеалистом как Со или не был — не важно. Она уже видела, что он сделал на Ондероне. Его амбиции уже этой ночью не дадут ему уснуть.

— И разумный человек рядом, — последний камень к изножью его могилы.

Лакс потянулся за еще одной сигаретой к столику, а затем опустился на один из стульев, свободно положив ноги на второй. Асока поглубже закуталась в его рубашку и переступила с ноги на ногу, грея озябшие ступни. Он докурил пачку, прежде чем вновь обратился к ней.

— Оставайся, — сказал он.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Достойная женщина - это всегда плюс.   
> Особенно в комплекте с минус мозгами.

Ее вызвали к Вейдеру стремительно, не дав даже день на сборы и позволив лишь передать дела заместителям. На вопрос, куда придется лететь, не отвечали. Асажж бы уже рвала когти из столицы, но надменный официоз все портил — Вейдер был просто в своем мудачьем стиле. Формально она даже не должна была ему подчиняться. Но то формально.

Вместе с ней с Корусканта вылетело пять чемоданов разнопогодной одежды, три личных дроида и целая группа наскоро поднятых секретарш с такими же громоздкими чемоданами, для которых Асажж планировала выбить офис рядом с казармами адъютантов и высших офицеров.

До «Вымогателя» летели три дня. Писать Асоке Асажж не стала — яснее ясного было, что если она в этом завязана, то до нее ничего не дойдет. Секретарши скучали, пилили ногти и довели до истерики пол-отряда штурмовиков из приписанной десантуры. Вентресс, отпустив пришедшего с нотой протеста капитана, впервые за весь вояж ухмыльнулась, а следом, уже к ужину, сошла на борт «Вымогателя» в серой свите Вейдеровых выкормышей.

— А что милорд? — сухо поинтересовалась она, когда лифт беззвучно захлопнул двери.

— Ожидает.

И ее со всеми почестями вытолкнули из коридора в просторный кабинет.

Милорд ожидал. Стоял спиной, без шлема и плаща, недвижимо рассматривая в панорамный иллюминатор черный, искрящейся звездами космос. Его сила кружила вокруг, не давая спутать ни с кем другим, квазаром горела в слепой темноте и грозила сжечь всякого, дерзнувшего по неосторожности к ней приблизиться. Асажж сделала несколько шагов и склонилась в поклоне.

— Для меня честь видеть вас так скоро.

— Не буду врать, что эта встреча приносит мне радость, Вентресс.

Она скрипнула зубами, нащупывая под складками юбки мечи. Оба, красавцы, были закреплены в карманах, и бластер сладко впивался в бедро под подвязкой.

— Асока Тано сейчас на Ондероне. Ее охраняют. В скором времени инквизитор-тогрут привезет мне в руки Баррисс Оффи. С одного из моих разрушителей готовится полный вывод экипажа согласно новому протоколу учений.

Вентресс распрямилась, глядя исподлобья в спину Вейдера. Его рука дрогнула и замок в дверях за ее спиной щелкнул, а затем щелкнули еще две двери по бокам, отрезая их от всей палубы и ее почетного караула. Она сжала кулак. Она была к этому готова.

С последним щелчком Вейдер стремительно обернулся к ней и, хмуря брови, глядел на нее бледной копией Скайуокера.

— А я все ждала, когда мертвые заговорят, — выдохнула она.

Он молча оглядел ее с ног до головы и недовольно прищурился. Его раздражение отдавалось беззвучным эхом в силе, пускало мурашки по позвоночнику и холодило разум. И все до последней капли было напускным. Асажж видела: ему не нравилась ее реакция, еще глупее было бы играть с ним в Асокины игры.

— Кто сказал?

— Я не дура, милорд.

Асажж заставила себя выдохнуть и успокоить сердце, что глухим набатом отстукивало секунды в ее голове. Вейдер наклонил голову и медленно оглядел ее, будто прицениваясь, хватит ли у нее здравого рассудка на долю подлости, чтобы сохранить все в тайне.

— Асока уверяет, что одна не справится, но у меня хватит рычагов подстегнуть ее внутренние силы и дать стимул работать за двоих.

Асажж заглушила внутри себя все эмоции и сконцентрировалась на контроле каждого из ударов сердца. Его глухо и ровно билось за панцирем, а ее трепетало, словно было готово вырваться из груди на свободу, но стучало размерено, не смея ее выдавать. Сейчас нельзя было ошибиться. Боба предупреждал.

— Она талантлива, и мы оба об этом знаем, — Асажж невозмутимо ступила навстречу Скайуокеру. — К чему обсуждать?

Вейдер оценивающе задрал бровь. Он подошел к дивану, стоявшему напротив журнального столика посреди зала и махнул рукой следовать за ним в манере нового галактического императора.

— Все просто, — он уселся против нее, широко раскинув ноги, и развел руками, — если одна из вас двоих себя переоценит, у меня останется вторая. Будете послушными, и никто не пострадает.

Вентресс плотно сжала губы и почтительно промолчала.

— Ваша цель — вернуть мне королеву.

Асажж сглотнула. Она с самого начала знала, к кому и куда вылетает с Корусканта. Она догадывалась зачем и составила в уме длинный список причин, зависших в кругу интересов Вейдера от политики и Сената до личных целей и приоритетов. Разница была лишь в том, что все это время она искренне считала Вейдера здравомыслящим.

— Асока объяснила, как вы работаете. План прост и топорен: я дам цель, повод и путь повстанцам себя уничтожить, и их кровь оплатит вашу работу. Мы начнем через две недели на Ондероне и там же проведем первую пробу вашего таланта.

Вейдер говорил что-то еще, постукивая по подлокотнику своего дивана в манере Палпатина, но Асажж слушала вполуха, все больше к нему прицениваясь. Интрига с Альянсом была мертворожденной, но план все равно был реализуем. Неизвестно, какими силами, потерями и омертвением мозга, но рациональное зерно во всем этом было. Его не было в другом — в том, что Асока оказалась настолько недальновидной. Да, Энакин был для нее всем, включая, отца, кумира и старшего брата, но она не могла не понимать, чем все обернется. Риск был слишком велик. Безумие, чистое Асокино самодурство, которым она сумела оживить больную, выродившуюся надежду Вейдера. Его королева была мертва больше пятнадцати лет. Она не стоила двух трупов, рискующих лечь в могилу ради ее памяти.

— Император одобрил этот план, милорд?

Кожа Асажж всколыхнулась мурашками, и Вейдер замолчал. Его губы растянулись улыбкой, от которой у более малодушных уже бы сперло дыхание. Он сверлил ее взглядом минуту, ожидая, когда она отступит и покаянно опустит перед ним голову, но не того стоила ее воля к власти, чтобы сейчас перед ним прогибаться.

— Не кажется ли вам, Вентресс, что вы слишком много на себя берете? — наконец выдохнул он, и Асажж ощутила, как его сила смыкается вокруг них кольцом и душит.

— Мне кажется, что моя верность Империи должна быть превыше всего тогда, когда ее цену запрашивают. Как и ваша.

Она прищурилась, не пропустив мимо глаз мелькнувшую в глубине его зрачков ярость. Все было верно — Палпатин либо уже прошелся вдоль и поперек по его самолюбию, либо просто умыл руки, отдав любимцу на откуп клок секторов. Маловероятно, что Вейдер играл против него втемную, как маловероятно и то, что он пошел против мастера. Весь двор шептался в кулуарах о том, что Вейдер не способен на интриги и все решает лишь силой, но никто в своей слепоте не замечал, что он просто на них не смотрит. Разница была в том, что он единственный интриговал внутри армии, никогда не играл по-крупному и поэтому был слабейшим из игроков. Вейдер всегда хотел быть дальше от трона.

За долю секунды Асажж удалось отпрыгнуть в сторону и отбить прямо летящий в нее меч. Вейдер в бешенстве сверлил ее взглядом с дивана, а у нее под ногами валялся дымящийся красный клинок. Глаза жгло от искр, разлетавшихся перепуганными сверчками по полу.

— Если Палпатин не в курсе, то мы оба живые трупы, — она ровно глядела в блестящие, желтые глаза Вейдера и держала руку на втором мече, готовая в любой момент его активировать. От Вейдера веяло замогильным холодом, но он так и не сдвинулся с места. Не отрывая от него взгляда, Асажж опустилась к полу и подняла с него клинок: горячий, с оплавленной рукоятью.

— Не твоего ума дело, ведьма, о чем думает Палпатин, — холодно припечатал он, и Асажж ощутила, как сердце вырывается из-под ее контроля, и подгибаются ноги. Вейдер медленно перебирал пальцами по коже дивана, словно играл с куском мяса, невесть как попавшим ему в руку. — Ты приобрела пагубную привычку смотреть со своих окон вниз и думать, будто тебе позволено многое. Правда в том, что всегда будут те, для кого ты как была, так и останешься необученной затасканной потаскухой.

Асажж почувствовала, как в его хватке сердце пропускает удары и слабеют ее ладони. Еще мгновение, и она могла потерять оба меча. Ее собственный, активированный, судорожно мерцал в руке, отражал идущую по ней дрожь. Вейдер ухмыльнулся, глядя на ее слабость, будто хоть один из них что-нибудь значил. Перехватив его взгляд, Асажж хрипло расхохоталась.

— А можно без милорда, милорд? — на последнем дыхании выдохнула она, когда он наконец ее отпустил.

Вейдер оторвался от спинки дивана и оперся локтями о колени, со скрытым злорадством разглядывая, как она приходит в себя на его полированном полу. Его молчание по-видимому означало то, что ему уже на все плевать.

— За годы, что прошли со смерти Дуку, мы оба многое переосмыслили в жизни. В частности, что хотим и чего нам это стоит, — она повертела его оплавленный клинок в своей руке и кивнула на собственный меч. — Что-то в нас умерло, а что-то осталось неизменным. Как то, что ты всегда плохо блефовал, Скайуокер.

Она швырнула ему по полу клинок, и он затормозил, врезавшись в его ботинок. Лицо Вейдера посерело от злобы, и он крепко сжал ладонь, которой только что прощупывал ее сердце.

— Я стою дороже того инквизитора, которого ты считаешь своим козырем, Вейдер, — расслаблено выдохнула Асажж, поднимаясь с пола, — а Асока тебе нужна.

Асажж почти услышала, как он скрежещет зубами, когда встал на ноги и пинком отправил меч куда-то в угол зала. Тот звонко стукнулся о стену и в последний раз рассыпался пригоршней искр. Незачем было обманываться: у Вейдера был и второй, такой же бессмысленный, как и первый. Оба они здесь знали, что он с закрытыми глазами может свернуть ей шею.

— И какая же у тебя цена? — с заглушенной яростью поинтересовался он, отслеживая ее взглядом, когда Асажж поднялась с пола и шагнула к нему навстречу.

— А разве у меня нет всего, что я желаю, милорд? — она в иронии подняла бровь и улыбнулась. Все верно: он легко мог взять на понт Асоку и Ар’аллана, но вот только она не Тано, чтобы на такое вестись.

— Мы оба знаем, что имеющегося мало.

Вейдер глядел на нее в бешенстве, но был до предела сосредоточен. Асажж сделала еще несколько шагов, склонилась и положила на стол перед ним крест на крест два своих меча.

— Дайте понять прилюдно, что оказываете мне поддержку при дворе.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я только что поняла, что пишу не по канонам и герои не вышли самоотверженностью.
> 
> Фу, какое графоманство.  
> Я исправлюсь.

Солнце в зените разило глаза так, что грозило прожечь череп, лекко зудели, и Баррисс, призывно размахивая ладошкой, встречала его посреди пляжа, с ног до головы закутанная в свои тряпки. Ар’аллан скрипнул зубами и отпустил штурвал, будто последнюю соломинку в океане.

Оффи подлетела к нему, едва перебирая узкими ступнями песок и сверкая грязно-болотным загаром.

— Сила шептала мне ночью, — она крепко ухватила его рукой за предплечье. — Среди тысяч ее знамений ты горел ярче.

Нервно дрогнув, Ар’аллан притянул ее к себе, крепко обнял и тут же оттолкнул, не желая размышлять, сколько же ночей подряд они с ней про него сплетничали. Впрочем, хотя бы тут все оправдалось: жарких объятий Баррисс хватило с головой.

«Собирайся, — он размашисто зашагал к шалашу, пока ее, перевозбужденную, потрясывало на трапе корабля, — хочу поглядеть на последний Асокин триумф».

— О, нам обеспечено место в первых рядах?

«Конечно».

Баррисс мерзко захихикала в кулачок, рванула мимо него к лежанке и принялась скидывать свое барахло в потертый дорожный рюкзак. Даже не поинтересовалась, озабоченная, что стало с его языком.

— Не ожидала, что эти повстанцы так кровожадны, — она комом стянула постель напополам с песком и бросила поверх нее световой меч. — Этот Иблис был такой скучный! Конечно, я знала о его реакции, но надежда — путеводный свет джедая…

Она еще что-то бормотала, но Ар’аллан уже подавился дикой сливой и выпученным глазами глядел под ноги, судорожно соображая.

«Ты переслала им всю запись?» — он насилу проглотил кость, но ком в горле так и не исчез. Баррисс поглядела на него как на умалишенного. Как на джедая, когда он показывал ей старые голо.

— Конечно я вырезала тот момент, где она бездарно тебя соблазняла.

Ар’аллан оттолкнул ее от лежанки и дрожащими руками закрутил в калачик несчастное одеяло. Баррисс все приняла на свой счет и раскраснелась тухлым помидором.

Писать Тано было все равно, что слать рапорт Вейдеру.

«Асока».

Он зажмурился от пронзившей виски острой боли.

Глупо было рассчитывать, что они вот так смогут поболтать, где-то между его проклятьями и дурацкими подкатами шизофренички. Впрочем, то что один раз сестренка показала ему дорогу к смерти, а во второй провела обратно, должно было чего-то стоить.

По крайней мере путевого листа до нее с Баррисс на прицепе. Хотя бы ради себя самого. Чтобы закрыть долг, а не потому что его живой кумир развел их всех из-за этой проклятой девчонки, как на капустнике курсантов-первогодок.

Оффи тенью за его плечом прошмыгнула в каюту и захлопнула за собой дверь в его личное помещение для медитаций. Щелкнуло в замке.

Ар’аллан в досаде сплюнул на пыльный песок под ногами и поднялся по трапу к кораблю. Механически проверил систему вентиляции, щелкнул пальцем по ячейке с ядом и вставил в нос дедушкины фильтры-затычки, всю жизнь служившие верней новомодных имперских приблуд. Долбанул кулаком на кнопку автопилота, глянул на экран: Баррисс красовалась на камеру без верхнего слоя своих тряпок, — и крутанул систему подачи воздуха.

Оффи вырубилась под нервно-паралитическим через полминуты. Мигрень мешала сосредоточиться.

Асока рисовалась в его памяти разномастной занозой в заднице. Он не мог понять, как только Вейдер ее терпел, день за днем просматривая сцены ее безумств. И как ее терпела Асажж. Впрочем, та точно не упускала шанса использовать ее заскоки с прибытком. Его бы воля, и он бы с радостью поглядел на нее у шеста вместе с Синдуллой, потягивая холодный виски. Пока Гера бы крутилась, эта бы успела обвести вокруг пальца хозяев и стать местным сутенером. Неуемная сучка.

Он ухмыльнулся, и внезапно ее образ сформировался перед глазами. Он потянулся к ней в Силе, медленно, боясь оборвать нить.

Сил на то, чтобы удержать ее, не хватило и на минуту.

* * *

Они с Синг дежурили на крыше заштатной высотке уже седьмой час. Боба неспешно начищал новую винтовку с лотальскими кайберами и проклинал себя за то, что так и не потратился на нормальные армейские сапоги. Винтовка винтовкой, он всегда любил, когда Вейдер расплачивался новыми игрушками, но будь он проклят, ему каждый месяц выпадал заказ на отслеживание кого-то в адовом тропическом пекле, а ему еще отец говорил, что лень родилась раньше него. И раньше отца, если так подумать…

— Ну так что, выяснил что эта джедайская цыпочка делает на Ондероне?

Боба чертыхнулся и ясней вгляделся в мираж помпезного королевского дворца. Как только за все это время он не высверлил в нем дыру? Как ни старайся, работа не помогала отвлечься. Он следил за объектом, ходил за объектом, думал лучше, чем треклятый объект, но ни на секунду не оставлял мысли, что сейчас происходит с ней. Его контакт в замке докладывал, что новая гостья лишь строит прислугу и трахает губернатора, но на месте Бонтери он бы и сам выдавал Асоку за свою шлюху. В отличие от голонета, память людей Бонтери вычистить не мог. Как и Асокины рассказы о прошлом.

— Нет.

Орра потянулась и, выгнув спину, оперлась о парапет крыши.

— А я думаю все это сплетни, что она с Бонтери спит. Она же музейный экспонат, — Синг громко фыркнула, щелкнула семечку и выплюнула вниз скорлупу, — а наш королек, знай давай, святоша. Ты же слышал, что в армейке о нем говорят?

— Прекрати светиться!

— Ох, да успокойся ты, сынок!

Она мирно подняла руки, но бластер смазал впечатление.

— Говорят, что кроме жены у него никого не было, представляешь? Я вот думаю, может он того… Ну, по их части?

Она передернула плечами и села на пол, опершись о парапет, а затем запустила руку в упаковку с семечками.

— Не думаю.

Боба заставил себя опустить взгляд к бетонке у входа в комплекс. Внутрь проникнуть было нереально, но он запустил следом жучков, транслировавших звукозапись в его наушник. Геррера торговался с пиратами за поставку раций уже целый час. До этого за поставку брони, до этого — за беспилотники. Из того что он знал про объект, выходило, что этот пункт последний, да и барыга стал откровенно сдавать, почуяв сладкие барыши. Если повезет, через пару часов у них всех будет здоровый сон.

— О, смотри, идут!

Боба лениво оторвал взгляд от изножья дома к экрану, транслировавшему вход в комплекс с трех его голокамер. В ушах своевременно повысили голос, трижды друг друга перебили и неразборчиво о чем-то договорились — то ли о прямой доставке, то ли о прямых комиссионных.

— Ущербные дуросы.

— Что, родной?

— Ничего, — он снизил громкость, не желая вникать в тонкости рыбьей речи.

Синг встала и отряхнула с колен налетевшую шелуху.

— В следующий раз отберу всю закуску. И никакой больше болтовни с солдатами.

— А то что, ты меня накажешь?

— Просто перешью твой дурацкий имплант.

Орра притихла — всю жизнь клянчила знакомых перешить его за нее. Как-то раз один от доброго сердца советовал спилить ей во сне эту антенну, да Бобу тогда загрызла совесть. А потом Сука Синг его кинула, и совесть он больше не слушал.

Геррера вышел из комплекса через пять минут в сопровождении своих людей. Отсюда не было видно, доволен он или нет, но поехал на запад — на базу. Как только он уснет, можно будет возвращаться ко дворцу и вкалывать себе еще одну дозу стимулятора.

* * *

— Мой человек в Альянсе отрицает возможность теракта.

Со расстегнул ворот доспеха и оперся локтями о стол, хмуро вглядываясь в разбросанные по нему фотографии. Папка на краю лежала приличная, еще две недели назад собранная разведчиками, но с тех пор ни разу не обновлялась. Лакс навис над материалом по другую сторону стола.

— Тот самый, который передал этот дурацкий донос?

— Тот самый, который передал, что Вейдер планирует пустить флот по лантиллианскому маршруту.

— Что не подтвердилось.

— Благодаря взрыву доков на Порус-Вида.

Лакс налил себе воды из графина и опустился на стул, сосредоточено глядя на Со. У того залегли синяки под глазами и тряслись руки. Его работу нельзя было выполнять в таком виде, однако он делал. И никогда не слышал на этот счет советов.

— Если она враг, то я держу ее ближе друга. Если друг, то достаточно близко для врагов. Что тебе не нравится?

— Что ты ей веришь.

Лакс сморщился и сделал большой глоток, словно вместо воды пил перекисший дешевый сок, мешаемый по воскресеньям в корускантских ночлежках. Что только не изменилось в мире с приходом Императора?

— О вере речи сейчас не идет, лишь о расчете.

Со растолкал по углам фотокарточки и уверенно достал из кучи макулатуры листы с пустым отчетом, собранным по его личной просьбе корускантским ледорубом.

— Вот, — он положил перед Лаксом распечатку досье из Службы имперской безопасности, — она абсолютно пустой человек. Ни жила, ни привлекалась, ни служила, ни рождалась. Появилась в Войну Клонов и пропала после теракта в Храме.

— И что?

— Повстанцы никогда так не чистят свои досье.

— Потому что половина из них как я, а вторая мелко летает. И никто из них не был джедаем.

Геррера нахмурился и смял отчет в комок, отрываясь от стола. Он подошел к окну: за ним, расписав красками фасады и сады дворца, догорал закат. Из дома Бонтери был виден как на ладони весь город. Сетка защиты помигивала на стекле. В последней имперской моде стало престижным фаршировать свои особняки защитой по образцу летающих крепостей.

— За мной следят. Это какая-то женщина. Я пустил ее по ложному следу, но это не может быть совпадением. Кому надо просто так меня пасти? Покушений не было, — Геррера грузно обернулся назад, свел руки на груди и оперся о стекло окна. — Что-то назревает, Лакс. Мне это не нравится. Избавься от нее сейчас.

— Это твоя паранойя. У нас мало данных.

Брови Со сошлись углом на переносице. Они с ним редко спорили и никогда не оглядывались назад. А Со не был тем человеком, что признавал исключения.

— Плевать на данные, — морщины на его лице сложились в опасную маску. — На записи был ее голос, и все, кто проверял, подтвердили, что монтажа не было. Под тебя копают.

— Вейдер? — рассмеялся Лакс. — Я тебя умоляю! Он никогда не играл интригами в сенате. Запись с начала до конца постановочная, Оффи ненавидит Асоку, а твоя наемница, скорее всего, просто неудачное вложение конкурентов. Вейдер работает прямо — шлет своих убийц за теми, кто его раздражает. И уже пятнадцать лет как неприлично использовать для этих целей джедаев.

Геррера сжал губы и тяжелым взглядом прошил Лакса насквозь. Их сенатору удалось отбиться от второго проекта по перемещению флота, но Вейдер был известен своей злопамятностью. В Альянсе считали, что Лакс — его человек, в Сенате — что он человек Лакса. И у каждого были коротки руки дотянуться до другого.

— Асока определенно знает больше, чем говорит. Но мы не выясним, что ей надо, пока она не сделает следующий ход.

Бонтери откинулся на стуле, собрав ее фотографии и рассматривая Асоку с разных ракурсов. Ее черты заострились с годами, а тело не потеряло формы. Или у нее был очень хороший тренер, или очень высокие ставки.

— Когда тебе прямо говорят, что на пороге стоит один из слуг Вейдера, сначала прострели ему голову, а потом выясняй обстоятельства. Это тот риск, который никогда не стоит своей цены.

Лакс отвел взгляд от фотографий. Со глядел сосредоточенно, все давно просчитав. Прав на ошибку он никогда себе не давал: в прошлом уже один раз ошибся. Да они никогда и не вспоминали прошлое. Зачем было, когда Геррера ежечасно восстанавливал в голове образ Стилы, зная о том, что и Лакс всегда помнит?

— Это все? — Бонтери поднял брови и коротким глотком воды промочил горло.

Со кивнул, хмурясь все чернее.

— А теперь послушай меня, — Лакс отбросил фотографии на стол и свел руки перед собой в замок, сузив глаза. — Ты забыл правила игры.

— Я их помню, а вот ты заигрался.

— Нет, — он скривил губы и облокотился о столешницу, выпрямив спину. — Единственное, что не умерло с Республикой и не родилось с Империей — это источник власти. Сила Императора — во власти над Сенатом, а Сената — во власти королей. Пока у Императора нет оружия, способного удержать эту власть, он не посмеет пойти против галактической знати. А мы не стерпим неподобающего отношения к любому из нас, потому что знаем, что того, кто не использует власть, ее лишают. Поэтому никто никогда не пошлет ко мне скомпрометировавшего себя слугу. За свою пешку всегда подумает хозяин. И, поверь мне, Вейдер не ошибется.

— Ты просто ищешь себе оправдания.

— Я не стану ей вредить, — холодно отрезал Лакс.

Cо почерневшим взглядом глядел на него еще минуту, а затем твердым шагом подошел и наклонился, опершись обеими руками о стол.

— Я каждый день наступаю себе на горло, чтобы этого не пришлось делать другим, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Хочешь секрет? Убивать невинных просто, когда это становится вопросом цены. Однажды тебе лично придется глотнуть крови, Лакс, — Со достал из-под ремня свой пистолет, а затем положил его прямо перед ним поверх всех фотографий. — И я надеюсь, для этих целей у тебя наготове будет бластер.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что вы хотите, чтобы они трахнулись.  
> Не-а.

Глубоко зевнув, Асока плотнее запахнула шторы на панорамном окне в сад и потерла уставшие глаза. Где-то между карнизом и оконной рамой располагался микрофон, и Асока каждый вечер напевала ему шилийские колыбельные, перемежеванные пошлыми падаванскими частушками, и старательно не материлась — это бы попортило весь имидж. Хотелось верить, что по ту сторону прослушки ее канал уже давно заменили парой второсортных подкастов.

Во всяком случае, со скрытой охраной по ту сторону двери это срабатывало. Пока она обеспечивала им досуг, у нее всегда было несколько часов на спокойную медитацию. Не то, чтобы она должна была о них знать, но всегда был риск нарваться на идиота. Поэтому долгими обедами, когда солнце отрабатывало в зените сценарий ядерной войны, она вновь и вновь возвращалась к переданной Вейдером информации и сценарию призыва королевы. А одинокими вечерами, со скуки разыгрывая тоску перед прислугой, выясняла все про миссис Бонтери, ее детей, дома и звездолеты.

Сам Лакс приходил вечерами через день, несколько раз показывал ей сад, дворец и однажды, в рамках поддержки легенды, даже вывез под слоем тряпок и в паланкине на ежегодные межсезонные скачки. Пока фатиры сбивали ноги, а ондеронская знать — языки, они в выделенной вип-ложе болтали о прошлом и посмеивались над настоящим. Он забавлялся, пересказывая светские сплетни про все верхние чины Альянса, а она пеняла ему на супружескую неверность и подстегивала честолюбие байками о старом сенате. На какие-то мгновения даже успевала забыть о том, что хочет его придушить.

«Вейдер», — Асока потянулась к нему, надеясь наконец почувствовать себя чистой от всей этой придворной грязи. Он ответил быстро.

Нырнув в мягкую постель, она поглубже зарылась под одеяло и поджала под себя колени, купаясь в его вездесущей, оплетающей всё вокруг Силе. Она теперь всегда ее сопровождала: окутывала покрывалом перед сном и наполняла покоем душу после пробуждения. Их связь усиливалась, и уже несколько дней Асока смутно ощущала Энакина, как себя саму. Сейчас он вел ее в какой-то неизвестный парк, застланный туманом и палой осенней листвой. Это было удобно: ни одна система безопасности Ондерона не могла бы их прочитать.

— Привет, — устало выдохнула Асока и с облегчением его обняла.

Она уселась на землю, подогнув под себя ноги и опершись спиной о ствол старого дуба. Энакин подпер его плечом, сложа руки на груди, пристально глядя на нее сверху вниз и ожидая.

— Сегодня заметила, что мне усилили охрану. Лакс беспокоится.

Энакин нахмурился и вокруг стало холодать. Неподалеку палые листья взвились воронкой и разлетелись прозрачным пыльным миражом.

— Считает тебя ненадежной? — негромко уточнил он.

— Разумеется, — Асока выдохнула и проследила, как облако пара от ее дыхания растворяется среди тумана. — Он пять лет был сенатором, а сейчас едва ли не сел на трон. Но эти камеры… Я чувствую, как он за меня боится.

— Ты дала ему повод?

Асока поджала губы и рассеянно покачала головой. Формально он делал все для того, чтобы скрыть их отношения. Неформально выходило так, что только ленивый о них не трепался. Разумом она понимала, что это делается затем, чтобы показать врагам слабое место, которого у него не было, и с этой стороны он должен был быть полностью уверен в своем контроле... Однако он явно считал камеры и личную охрану недостаточными. Асока чувствовала его волнение и не могла понять, с чем оно связано.

— Думаю, за всем этим театром он просто помнит, какими мы были когда-то, и хочет это сберечь. Фантомные рефлексы, — она пожала плечами, — ничего более.

Вейдер усмехнулся, и Асока с удивлением подняла к нему взгляд. Она не слышала его смеха с тех пор, как ушла из Храма. И мечтала о нем с тех пор, как вновь его обрела.

— Понимаю, — негромко обронил он. — Память иногда подбрасывает нам странные чувства.

Асока замолчала в надежде, что он расскажет, но он лишь продолжал безмолвно улыбаться ей, словно ничего между ними не было и это обычная учебная практика — проверять через раны границы общей преданности. Она прислушалась к их связи, надеясь поймать ответ, но ничего кроме пустой тишины по ту сторону не обнаружила. Он не закрывался, и она бы услышала его ярость, но и сердце с поры встречи на Лотале он больше не раскрывал.

— Меня беспокоит, что я до сих пор не встретилась с Геррерой, — Асока сморгнула, прерывая концентрацию. — Это странно, что он не захотел лично меня увидеть. Лакс говорит, что он занят подготовкой ловцов на диверсантов, но если Бонтери играет против него, то это может сорвать все планы. Боба что-то передавал на этот счет?

— Что Геррера потратил бюджет небольшой луны на связь, броню и беспилотники. Я получил список: там ничего, стоящего внимания.

У Асоки дрогнули губы, и она усмехнулась про себя, размышляя, с каких это пор Скайуокера перестали интересовать разномастные военные игрушки. Он даже сейчас, с одной мыслью о бомбежке Ондерона ИЗР-ами, начинал светиться как его королева на фестивале света.

— Ну ладно, — она спрятала подступающую улыбку, — в таком случае, Лакс полностью наш. Мы много говорим про Альянс, новый порядок и то, каким хотим видеть будущее.

— Светлым и чистым? — поднял брови Энакин.

— Нашим, — фыркнула Асока. — Это единственное, что важно. Ничего сложного: он хочет власти. Жизнь Геры в нужный момент не купит ему ничего, кроме бюрократических проволочек, а вот ее смерть воплотит его в национального героя. Теракт выжжет половину Изиса, и он сплотит вокруг себя вторую. Вся пропаганда здесь в его власти.

— Война возвышает.

— Именно, — подтвердила Асока и задрала голову вверх, наблюдая за тем, как Энакин, ухмыляясь, скользит по ней взглядом. Размышлял, похоже, как она стала такой без него и как так вышло, что после всех этих лет она все еще на него равняется. — Но перестраховаться с его семьей не будет лишним.

— Разумеется.

Асока ему улыбнулась. Он глядел на нее уверенно, будто вновь и не думал в ней сомневаться и не было ни подставы с сыном, ни еженощных ночных кошмаров, о которых не хотелось вспоминать, когда он, живой и здоровый, был рядом. Хотелось бы в это верить, но уже не получалось.

— Я начала чувствовать это в Силе, — наконец призналась она и дотронулась до живота, где внутри нее с каждым днем все сильнее сплеталась узлом их связь. — Мне кажется, что скоро я смогу слышать тебя наяву. Это удивительно.

— Это ненормально.

— Это самая естественная вещь на свете.

Асока увидела, как дернулись его желваки, и он крепко сжал губы.

— Ты ведь тоже, — в озарении пробормотала она.

— Ты пошла по пути, который мне неизвестен. Не тешь себя мыслью, будто к этому ведет связь между одаренными, — он нахмурился и резанул по ней взглядом. — Очень скоро все пройдет, и ты вернешься в норму. А если нет — доверься мне. Я разберусь.

Где-то внутри всколыхнулись чувства: он был полон горечи. Асока прикрыла глаза, вспомнив, что когда-то джедайские практики действительно с ним помогали. Она проглотила обиду.

— Если бы мы ограничивались известным, то твой план по спасению Падме даже не был бы создан, — полушепотом возразила она. — Ты бросаешь вызов смерти, и просишь меня отступить перед нашей же жизнью?

— Лишь от того, что может свести тебя с ума.

Она упрямо подняла к нему голову и качнула головой.

— От тебя.

Он с полминуты глядел на нее молча, сведя обе руки на груди. Ничего, кроме его досады, она не чувствовала, а в холодных серых глазах видела и того меньше. Мир вокруг будто начал растворяться, отпускаемый в небытие без связующей его силы. Холодало.

— Если потребуется, — наконец обронил он.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я поняла, что не поставила предупредение о матах.   
> Блять.

— Блять!

Асока больно бухнулась на спину и перекатилась, отстреливая с меча бластерные выстрелы. Пот застилал глаза и щипал, мешая сконцентрироваться на цели. Еще две очереди, и она их закрыла. Доверилась чутью, вырвала из-под ремня военный бластер и опустошила заряд, краем слуха отслеживая, как дроид перед ней искрит и разлетается к защитной сетке барьера.

Второй выскользнул из-за угла, когда она меняла ячейку питания. Меч зашипел, отражая его атаки, и перед глазами россыпью разлетелись звезды. У него было четыре пушки против ее одной, и каждая из них могла терпеть пять минут на одном заряде. Одна лизнула ее плечо по касательной — останутся синяки.

Прожектор на стене мигнул, когда Асока сконцентрировала в руке молнию и шаровым сгустком метнула ее вперед. Две пушки заискрили и потухли, две ответили штормовым огнем. Она тут же скрылась за силовой стойкой щита. Дроид взял передышку, и Асока успела выдохнуть, когда он перешел на нижний ярус стрельбы. В серии прыжков она скрылась, обогнала его темп и оказалась сзади, а затем предплечьем вырубила рычаг.

Сзади послышались гулкие хлопки. Она раскрыла глаза.

— Ты была великолепна.

Лакс стоял на возвышении ступеней, окидывая ее покровительственным взглядом, и довольно улыбался. Его затянутые в перчатки руки продолжали неслышные аплодисменты, а глаза горели, бередя азартом прошлого душу.

— Понравилось? — Асока прищурилась, смахнула пот со лба и в один прыжок оказалась прямо напротив него. — Присоединяйся.

Он ловко поймал брошенный ему тяжелый бластер и негромко рассмеялся, машинально прокрутив его в руке. Проверял баланс и заряд, не заметив, как только что подорвал под собой репутацию неумелого бойца. На дверной косяк опирался губернатор Бонтери, но сейчас Асока четко отдавала себе отчет, что видит перед собой рекрута Дозора.

— Не сегодня.

— Брось, — Тано игриво обошла его кругом, подметила твердую осанку и кончиками пальцев толкнула на тренировочные маты, отпуская ему в спину колкий остаток от молнии, — невежливо крушить дом без хозяина.

Лакс подхватил Асоку под руку, с легкостью прокрутил и вернул себе перед глаза. Она с задором вырвалась и даже успела стащить назад пистолет.

— Невежливо шантажировать.

Асока улыбнулась ему самой обезоруживающей из своих улыбок. Вспомнила, как прекрасно он вел с ней разговор под прикрытием лишь своей рубашки и ослепляющего сияния их общих добрых намерений.

— Учусь у лучшего, — она невинно склонила голову.

В его зеленых глазах за мгновение перед стальным отсветом все-таки мелькнул намек на настоящее, живое веселье.

— Тогда ты должна была предложить мне меч, — он ухмыльнулся, протягивая ей раскрытую ладонь.

Асока прищурилась и оценила ответ. Все это переставало выглядеть забавным.

— Ты же знаешь, милый, что слишком стар для этого.

— А по-моему, у меня еще все впереди.

Хмыкнув, она потрепала его по плечу. Да, он знал, что когда-то она ему верила, а она — что когда-то он верил ей. И оба знали границу. Перешагивать ее сейчас уже не имело смысла, оставшегося было достаточно. Даже с одним мечом Асока справилась бы с задачей. Она справилась бы с ней даже не имея меча. Но, отдай она ему свой, у Лакса появились бы вопросы. А вопросы ему не следовало задавать.

— Когда-нибудь, когда все закончится.

«Это не закончится никогда», — говорили его глаза.

Асока поспешила направиться в душевую, подальше от его провокаций. Этот разговор был исчерпан, но он ожидаемо перехватил ее под руку.

— Ты же знаешь, что я по делу, — ровно обронил он, едва она зашла ему за спину.

Конечно, она знала, но ей даже не пришлось разыгрывать на лице досаду. По делу сейчас не хотелось. У нее и так оставался час до самой бешеной в жизни авантюры.

— Там трое телохранителей, — он отвел голову в сторону, кивая на выход из зала. — Не обижай их, хорошо?

Асока недоуменно моргнула, когда он раскрыл дверь, и застыла как вкопанная, когда он принялся их представлять. Она кивнула, они вышли, потом он еще говорил что-то о ее безопасности, все возрастающих рисках и Альянсе.

«Вейдер».

С той стороны пришел молчаливый ответ.

«Мне понадобится новый план отхода».

Обеспокоенность сменилась раздражением, затем озабоченностью и уже через секунду — досадливой, неровной уверенностью.

«Я решу».

* * *

Через час она пыталась опаивать охрану чаем, а они пытались донести ей мысль, что на службе не положено. Асока картинно обижалась и мечтала свернуть им шеи — было нельзя. Вряд ли Лакс мог купиться на ее больные нервы, а если бы и купился, то точно не стал бы слушать советов от поехавшей головой джедайки. Таких даже в старые времена брали под усиленные конвои и вычищали мозги кодексами, перемежеванными с антидепрессантами и хирургическими меддроидами.

Не было времени думать, что пошло не так. Если бы Лакс раскрыл ее работу на Вейдера, то снес бы голову, а не приставил трех человек рисковать своими. Не было времени думать, но Асока вертела в руке уже третью чашку чая, и ничего не происходило. Вейдер в Силе молчал и злился. Если Лакс ее не раскрыл, значит либо действовал по наводке, либо боялся. И не верил, что его собственная скрытая охрана или служба безопасности дворца надежны и смогут что-то сделать. Разница была в том, что с ней ничего не могли сделать и три выдрессированных оружейных шкафа. От кого они ее защищали?

— Вниз!

Инстинкты не сработали, и на нее тут же упал прострелянным мешком один из телохранителей. Окно и половина стены разлетелись, в ушах звенело, мертвое тело на ней прошило градом осколков, а над головой завелась стрельба. Асока тут же спихнула с себя неудачника, активировала мечи и едва успела отбиться от ослепляющей бластерной очереди.

К ней пробирался второй из телохранителей, а первый прикрывал его за опрокинутым столом. Ему под ноги прилетела граната, и Асока тут же рванула к окну. Стол впечатало в стену, человека посреди комнаты разнесло мясным градом, а саму ее дернуло к обрыву, где тут же кто-то рванул ее за руку, страхуя от падения.

Сила все еще молчала. Асока вскинула голову.

Боба в своем доспехе штурмовика взлетел с места на ранце, тут же активируя щиты. По ним прилетело с земли и воздуха несколько выстрелов. Асока начала вырываться и крепче сжимала ладонь в его руке, силой страхуя их обоих. С земли казалось, что она прямо сейчас готова вцепиться зубами в его шею. Он тащил ее как свою добычу к спортивному кару.

Когда они были внутри, у него уже была пробита защита двигателя и он шипел, как взъярившийся дроид, у которого закоротили мозги. Модель была новой и с ревом взмыла в воздух, а затем через несколько кварталов начала плеваться и сдавать скорость. За ними шли.

— Какого черта? — прошипела Асока сквозь зубы, судорожно оглядываясь через плечо.

Боба, неровно матерясь, рванул в пике вниз и тут же вывернул руль за метр от мостовой. Асока мазнула взглядом по улице: на них ошарашенно глазела городская стража.

— Кто за нами гонится?

Он резко развернулся, на всем ходу влетая в подземную парковку, швырнул дымовую гранату и выскочил из машины, тут же активируя визор на своем шлеме. Асока рванула за ним.

— В канализацию, — сбито шепнул он.

Пока Асока срывала люк, он выбил из другого кара стекло и тут же запустил автопилот. Кар, мельтеша в дыму габаритными огнями, резво сорвался с места. Боба прыгнул вниз вслед за Асокой и заварил вход выстрелами из винтовки.

— На тебя заказ, — обозленно прошипел он и потащил ее за предплечье вперед по тоннелю. Ноги были по щиколотку в воде. Свободной рукой Асока зажгла меч.

Боба сменил по дороге несколько термозарядов и выбил пинком ржавую сетку с прохода. Крысы разбежались во все стороны, а они повернули влево. По карте там как раз должен был быть кратчайший выход за город. Космопорт был в другой стороне.

— Куда ты меня ведешь?

— Подальше.

Она дернула руку, но только получила несколько глубоких царапин. Впереди была лишь тьма, а сзади уже слышался плеск. За ними шли.

— Кто это черт возьми?

— Люди Герреры.

Асока нахмурилась. Если это он хотел ее смерти, все складывалось. Только почему Лакс молчал?

— Он заказчик? — остановившись, чтобы перевести дыхание, уточнила она.

Боба в злом бешенстве усмехнулся, сделал шаг ближе и уверенной твердой рукой схватил ее за шею. Она задрала голову и ответила ему упрямым взглядом прямо в прорезь шлема. Этого всего не должно было быть.

— Вейдер.

— И мы идем не к нему?

— Нет.

Асока обхватила его голову пальцами и оглядела. В неверном свете меча нельзя было разобрать его глаза и понять, о чем он думал, но она достаточно его знала и для того, чтобы вслепую давно перебрать все варианты.

— Я бы тоже умерла за тебя, — хрипло пробормотала она. Его рука на ее шее задрожала, — но здесь не та ситуация. Я ему верна, должна, и я уже совершила слишком много ошибок. Мы пойдем туда, куда он велел. Я выполню то, что он от меня хочет, и я не пострадаю. Но если сейчас ты решишь действовать иначе, мы оба умрем.

— Меня хотели убить люди и пострашнее него.

— Бахвалишься.

Плеск слышался все ближе. В силе Асока чувствовала минимум пятерку бойцов, и еще неизвестно, сколько они вели дроидов.

— Он может следить за мной, и ему не нужны для этого никакие средства связи. Я не уверена, что прямо сейчас он не слышит мои слова. Если не веришь в меня, поверь в то, что сейчас следовать его плану — единственный выход. Мы обсудим наши противоречия позже.

Боба сжал зубы и зарычал, ударив кулаком по стене так, что вылетели камни. Асока так и не отпустила его шлем и чувствовала рвущуюся из него бессильную ярость и дрожь. Зажмурившись, она сбила его руку, оторвалась от стены и прижалась к нему, забравшись пальцами под шлем и закопавшись в волосах. Уперлась лбом, ощущая, как сердце от собственной дрожи уходит в пятки, спрятала на поясе лазерный меч, а следом нашла его ладонь и переплела пальцы.

— Мы не собьем их со следа за час. Приоритетом было засекретить твое добровольное участие.

— У нас еще есть время.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы вот читаете, читаете и не пишете.   
> А я пишу, пишу и не читаю.
> 
> Так что приглашаю всех в отзывы, строчить за мировую справедливость ^_^

Времени не было.

Уже три часа они топтались под городом, как крысы, стоптали для них же дорожку к порту и ждали, ждали, ждали. Асока шла за Бобой и с каждым толчком чувствовала, как злость Энакина закручивается в ней изнутри и подстегивает, загоняя.

«Твое время — до семи»

«Я знаю».

После этого наступит ночь, час пик пройдет, и жертвы сократятся вдвое.

Люди Герреры были сильны, но их удалось стряхнуть со следа, и сейчас они вместе с городской стражей должны были тянуться куда-то в сторону южных ворот. По уму похитителю стоило отсидеться и подождать, пока сопряжение не закончится и луна не уйдет из зенита. Тогда можно было бы покинуть планету из любой точки, не рискуя схлопотать заряд от каждого портового солдата. Поэтому, пока Боба вел хвост к рынкам, Асока сделала круг и наследила собственной кровью вдоль тракта, подбросила в кусты бомжа с разбитым в мясо лицом, а затем отвлекла внимание часовых. Услышав передачу гвардейца, она прикрыла за собой люк и рванула назад, к оговоренному месту встречи. Когда она подошла, Боба уже нервно оттирал от крови броню и поглядывал вверх, в сторону лестницы в город. Он посмотрел на нее один раз, кивнул и отвернулся.

— Там еще есть люди, — она махнула рукой вверх и подошла ближе, устало опираясь на стену. — Думаю, нужно выждать еще минут десять, пока первые не просекут обман, а последние не растеряют бдительность. Дольше ждать нельзя.

Боба кивнул еще раз, не поднимая к ней головы, и принялся ковыряться в винтовке. Было шесть вечера, и уже два часа раздражение Энакина сбивало всю концентрацию.

— Ты даже не поинтересовался, как я должна была покинуть дворец, — Асока прикрыла глаза и сквозь Силу попыталась отвлечься от него, принявшись наблюдать за движением городских патрулей. Из-за тревоги и учений отменили все гражданские взлеты.

Боба промолчал. С тех пор, как они оторвались от группы Со, он ей больше ничего не говорил. Это нервировало. Впрочем, Бобу можно было разговорить и с другой стороны.

— Это за тобой шли люди Герреры?

Она услышала, как скрипнули пластины в его перчатках, и ухватилась за нить.

— Почему?

Асока хлопнула глазами, и пелена перед ними ушла, являя ей темный коридор канализации. Он стоял против нее и смотрел в сторону подъема в город, поигрывая с висящей поперек его шеи винтовкой.

— Боба?

Он неспешно снял с себя шлем и обернулся, разглядывая ее в неровных отсветах фонаря. В глазах читалось, насколько плевать ему было на любые ее вопросы.

— Что у тебя с Вейдером?

Это было ожидаемо, но все равно укололо болью. Пришлось сжать зубы. В полумраке ли или от собственного нежелания видеть, Боба ничего не заметил. Она оторвалась от стены, подошла ближе и коснулась губами его щеки, надеясь избежать ответа. Память вредная штука: даже сейчас казалось, что она все еще чувствует запах кондиционера из его освежителя. Боба оттолкнул ее.

— Что с Вейдером?

Некстати в голове промелькнул ответ. Впервые за все время не хотелось думать о Скайуокере: их связь всегда была крепче всего в ее жизни, но едва ли то, что держало ее рядом с Бобой, сейчас меньше болело.

— Общие интересы, — давя комок в горле, выдавила Асока.

— Конкретнее, — хрипло уточнил он. — Раскрой мне глаза на то, ради чего я сейчас рискую тебя потерять.

Асока сжала кулаки и упрямо посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. Они были красные: он давно не спал. Кровь из мелких царапин смешалась с налипшей грязью, и лоб был покрыт потом. Она знала, что не потеряет его: не здесь, не сейчас, — но вот он глядел на нее, и она была в шаге от того, чтобы все сломать.

— Почему ты мне просто не доверишься? — вцепившись ногтями в его щеку, пробормотала она.

— А ты?

Асока проскоблила ребром руки по его горлу. Он ухмыльнулся без веселья и нервно дернулся, наклоняя голову ближе к ее ладони. Где-то внутри что-то натянулось и до боли закусило сердце. Она провела большим пальцем по его рту.

— Если бы не доверяла, уже бы сбежала, — криво улыбнулась она. По-хорошему, так и следовало сделать, но эгоистка внутри давно победила здравомыслие. Сейчас Боба бы ей не простил.

— Или я мог бы оглушить тебя и уже быть на полпути к Дксуну. Но мы все же здесь, и я тебя знаю. На что он тебя купил?

Асока сомкнула губы. Он и вправду знал, и вправду не мог понять. По его расчетам у Вейдера ничего на нее не было, и как он мог даже задуматься о том, что каждую минуту травило ей душу? Асока вздохнула и опустила взгляд, думая, как рассказать ему все без вранья и не дать ответа. Боба ухватил ее жесткой перчаткой за подбородок и поднял голову, не давая спрятать глаза.

— На мою семью, — она пожала плечами.

— Мы в безопасности.

— Не вы, — она покачала головой и зарылась пальцами в его волосы. — И он не шантажирует. Он дал мне выбор, я согласилась.

Боба отпустил ее, когда понял, что другого ответа не получит. Он прикрыл глаза, расслабленно откинул голову на стену и, когда лампа мигнула, Асока различила сеть порванных на его веках капилляров. Он изнурял себя стимуляторами все последние дни. Стало ясно, что она была единственным, из-за чего с заданием Со все пошло наперекосяк. Если бы она рассказала Энакину все сразу, он бы послал по его душу другого наемника. Их план не дал бы трещину в последний момент, и Боба бы так не подставился.

— Насколько все дерьмово? — хрипло уточнил он.

— По самое горло, — Асока весело улыбнулась и ласково погладила его ладонью, растирая по лицу пот и грязь. — Но волноваться не о чем. Просто не спасай меня в этот раз.

— Кто, если не я? — Фетт цепанул ее перчаткой за талию и прижал к себе. Движение было ломаным, словно он был ранен в руку и пытался закрыть Асоку собой от всего мира, но уже заранее знал, что не справится. Она опустила голову ему на плечо, коснулась шеи и услышала, как глубоко под броней бьется сердце.

Ответ был известен.

— Я сама, — врать было горько. — Я давно научилась выживать.

— Когда это ты хоть чему-то училась?

Асока фыркнула, мазнула носом по самому основанию его шеи и прижалась губами, прикрыв глаза. Боба расслабился и больше ее не отталкивал, а его рваный пульс ощущался лучше, и четче прежнего проявлялся весь ущерб от химии, перемешанной с кровью в венах.

Она замерла, прислушиваясь к происходящему наверху. Двое из трех отрядов ушли на юг, в ангаре оставалась группа рабочих, но скрыться от них не было проблемой. Было начало седьмого, они уже пропустили все возможные сроки, и с каждой минутой терпение Вейдера истончалось.

— Надо идти, — Асока легко поцеловала Бобу в основание шеи и перехватила за руку на ее талии. — Спрячемся в грузовом челноке и будем на флоте через полчаса.

Он отпустил ее и первым полез по лестнице вверх, откинув винтовку за спину и ближе придвинув к руке кобуру с пистолетом.

«Асока».

Она пошатнулась от глубины раздавшегося в голове голоса, словно вся сила Энакина прошла сквозь нее и хлынула наружу. Пришлось ухватиться за стену. Через черноту в глазах она увидела, как Боба обернулся к ней.

«Да, учитель».

«Забудь про флот. Шаттл с дроидами в соседнем ангаре».

Асока вцепилась мертвой хваткой в холодные камни и ощутила, как пошли трещинами ногти.

«Со мной Фетт».

«На него нет времени».

Она сглотнула и отпустила стену, выпрямляясь. Боба уже спрыгнул с лестницы и через мгновение подхватил ее под руку. Она задрожала, подняв к нему взгляд.

— Летим на «Венатор».


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это не я взрывала Альдераан!

С дроидами все прошло гладко, и приписанный к старому «Венатору» челнок вылетел точно по графику, едва они с Бобой пробрались в его внутрянку. Места почти не было, дышать было нечем, но Боба заранее озаботился для них масками, пока Асока уводила хвост. При взлете был перегруз, но терпимый. Пока Боба со скуки копался в военном хламе для учений, Асока не могла отвести от него взгляд.

Энакин знал, что делал. Проблема была в том, что этого не знала она. Сколько еще они выдержат до того, как все треснет? Любовь, не любовь — какая была разница, пока Боба живой и здоровый был на связи? Им обоим было плевать, как это обозвать, но они всегда были друг у друга. Глупые споры и разлады никогда не меняли дел. Скайуокер был ее жизнью, и она готова была разменять свою за его, но до сих пор Бобы это не касалось.

Асока сжала зубы и прокрутила в кулаке свой меч, не зная, как отвлечься от этого дерьма. Она не хотела его впутывать.

Асажж уже должна была быть на разрушителе, Энакин говорил о том, что с ней удалось договориться. Вряд ли у них будет в распоряжении весь уровень, поэтому всем придется ютиться на мостике, где он сможет обеспечить им безопасность. Поэтому Боба в любом случае узнает, что она втянула в эту трясину еще и подругу. Вейдер никогда не позволит отправить его на челноке назад. Оттуда никто не выйдет.

Боба косил к ней взгляд и медленно начинал понимать.

— Прости меня за все, ладно?

Он сделал бы то же для отца. Она протянула к нему руку, и он крепко сжал ее ладонь.

В ангар разрушителя влетели уже через десять минут. Энакин встречал их лично, но выйти из челнока первой Боба ей не дал. Когда она быстро спрыгнула с трапа, то уже все прочитала по его лицу. Она до последнего рассчитывала, что он не должен был его узнать — она ошиблась. Вспомнились все ночи кошмаров, которым он был свидетелем, и ее рассказы про учителя. Было бы странно, если бы он не изучил вдоль и поперек его досье и голозаписи. Она не знала Джанго, но даже если бы сейчас он воскрес перед ней весь в имплантах и синтекоже, она бы ни с кем его не спутала.

— Милорд.

Она вышла из-за плеча Бобы и встретилась с желтыми, горящими клокочущей злостью глазами Вейдера. Он держал ее всю в себе, копил для финала и концентрировал на цели. Асока непроизвольно сжалась, ощущая, как плавится под его взглядом кожа. Но прежде всего стояла задача, и те шесть часов, что она им потеряла, укладывались в допустимую погрешность.

— Рад, что ты успела.

Ничто в голосе его не выдало, но тело словно прошибло молнией. Краем глаза она увидела, как Боба за ней уважительно склонил голову.

Вейдер развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел к лифтам. Асока устремилась за ним, на ходу проверяя крепления обеих мечей. Они не должны были пригодиться, но всегда успокаивали. Пока шли, Вейдер сухо передал в комлинк о начале операции.

Асоке оставалось лишь оценить ее размах. Группа СИБовцев, с которой он работал, идеально подготовила почву. По коридору от лифта к мостику пришлось переступить через десяток трупов в форме, а стены еще дымились от ряда бластерных очередей. То тут, то там мелькали следы от лазерных мечей, а в последней двери ими попросту была прорезана дыра. Среди остывших трупов сидела Асажж, курила, подогнув под себя ногу, и со скуки вертела Силой офицерский козырек. Увидев Бобу, затушила сигарету и перевела тяжелый взгляд на Асоку. Слева от нее, вдоль мостика, лежал дохлый ласат из холодильника и скрученная, вырубленная Оффи. Геру без сознания держали ремни безопасности в кресле рулевого. Остальные ждали вместе с Призраком где-то на Дксуне: чтобы сложить два и два, Лаксу было достаточно и Баррисс. Все, кому надо, помнили, что она стала двинутой террористкой еще прежде, чем отгремел Приказ, но дефицитный на кадры Альянс не поскупился бы с ней работать, прикрывшись памятью джедайских заслуг. Чам первым же вспомнит, что было двадцать лет назад, и сочтет Геру за еще одну легковерную жертву. Ему будет легко собрать под знамена своих солдат. А всем остальным еще легче поверить в сотрудничество мятежников и террористов.

— Ты уже закоротил Баррисс мозги? — нервно поинтересовалась Асока, исследуя глазами рубку. Голова закружилась от кучи кнопок и рычагов. Как Вейдер только во всем этом разбирался?

— Она же старая подруга, — пробормотал он, — нужно делиться триумфом.

Нервно ухмыльнувшись, Асока встала за его плечом, когда он занял место второго пилота. Из его коммуникатора послышался хриплый отчет о завершении первой стадии и через минуту к ним в доки ворвалась стая имперских шаттлов. Вейдер, не глядя, сунул кристалл в панель управления, и корабль затрясло. Судорожным рывком Асока ухватилась за его плечи, в одно мгновение вспоминая то чувство, когда он служил ей опорой. После того, как взревела сирена и загорелось аварийное освещение, он обернулся к остальным.

— Пристегнитесь.

Асажж смерила его нечитаемым взглядом, щелкнула замком и закурила вторую сигарету. У Асоки затряслись руки, и она быстро села в кресло за его спиной. Боба занял место напротив Асажж, по прямой линии между ними и коридором.

В желтом отсвете аварийки Энакин неожиданно взглянул на Асоку. Она вспомнила, что и он тоже все чувствует: и ее страх, и ее в него веру. Его желтые глаза заблестели, и что-то неуловимое промелькнуло в них, словно сама часть его силы перешла к ней за одно мгновение и вернулась назад. На миг она перестала ощущать его злость, лишь свет ослепил глаза, и вся сила мира сосредоточилась в ее руках. Она моргнула, и мираж ушел.

«Сконцентрируйся».

Асока кивнула, глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, а потом сделала это еще раз. Энакин сжал губы и вновь отвернулся к панели управления. Все что угодно могло пойти неправильно. Сердце стучало в груди заведенным молотком, выбивая к горлу дух. Злоба Вейдера не давала успокоиться. Она сглотнула, чувствуя, как пухнет во рту язык и густеет кровь. Спиной чувствовала непрерывный взгляд Фетта, словно он хотел разглядеть что-то в ней или что-то хотел запомнить. Закусив губу, она взглянула на него через плечо, через силу улыбнулась и кивнула. Все должно было быть в порядке. Энакин вел, как когда-то давно, и прогибал под себя мир.

— Минутная готовность.

Сирена замолкла на мгновение и тут же сменила тон и завизжала с новой силой. Корабль завибрировал и накренился, вирус разъедал программный код. Вейдер вывел на экран трансляцию с панорамой флота, и Асока увидела, как некоторые из малогабаритных крейсеров повернули носы в их сторону, и в тот же момент он включил и выключил связь, запуская по передаче рой помех. Их фоновый шум отдавался глухим стуком в ушах и сводил с ума. Мысли окончательно запутались. После его потери Асока читала, будто такие флагманы не могут работать автономно. В голове уже чудился его безумный смех под комментарии о том, что его руки несут волшебство. Застучав зубами, Асока обернулась, в последний раз пробежалась по всем взглядом и закрыла глаза.

— Поехали.

От дикого рывка, выбившего воздух из груди, заколотило и брызнули слезы. Асоку охватила волна Силы Энакина, завлекая и сминая как единую часть себя. Он выгнул все рулевые до упора, зажал форсаж, и разрушитель, выйдя с кривой траектории, взял под прямым углом к планете.

Мир вокруг взорвался. Им сигналили корабли, сирена сверлила голову истошным визгом, космос расплывался мечущимися звездами, Дксун смазывался мятым пятном, а «Венатор» встречал Ондерон, тысячью ночных огней вспыхнувший перед глазами. Вейдер отпустил форсаж, и он мигнул красными лампами, вырубился, третичные репульсоры пытались дать реверс, но гравитация тянула, и «Венатор» сходил с орбиты. На планете быстрее радиоволн взвились авто-огни, отмечая безопасную траекторию посадки. Кабина окрасилась синим, затем алым, затем зеленым и погасла. Вирус съел управление. Сквозь безумие сознание бормотало что-то про то, как накрылась система стабилизации и уже началось падение.

За закрытыми глазами Асока увидела показания приборов и машинально отметила, что все идет по графику. Где-то слева и выше метнулся с низкого старта крейсер, справа его подхватил второй. Эфир взорвался входящими вызовами с каждого из окружавших их кораблей, и тут же, спустя мгновение, затих. Среди россыпи звезд вспыхнули искры от приемников, которые Асока, даже не отдавая себе отчета, разнесла в хлам.

До входа в атмосферу оставалось меньше минуты. Когда-то давно Ар-два помогал корректировать курс, а сейчас лишь Сила указывала путь. Целью было сберечь порт и пройтись серпом по центру, не задев дворца.

Ведер хотел, чтобы Асока перехватила управление за несколько метров от земли. Она прошлась пальцами по кнопкам уровней, положила ладонь на тормоз и вторую руку на рычаг гравиподушки.

«Правильно»

Да, все верно. Сжала руку на рычаге и ощутила ход передач. Нужна была сначала третья, затем вторая.

«Первая, если не удержу».

«Если?»

«Ты поймешь».

Справа к ним устремилась команда транспортников, со всех стороны стали сходиться корабли, запуская лучи захвата. План был хорош и даже отрабатывался в рамках прошлых учений, но даже вместе они не могли успеть — «Венатор» висел на орбите ниже всех. Аварийка погасла, и обшивка тут же с жутким треском заискрила, встречая атмосферу.

— Истребители!

Ее крик порезал горло, и Энакин резко взял влево, подстраивая обшивку хозпалубы под огонь. Они били точечно, в слепой надежде сбить курс на пару градусов, чтобы увести «Венатор» в промышленный район и сократить жертвы. Где-то среди них затесался герой с живыми мозгами. Пока Таркин не прознал, надо было бы забрать того пилота себе. Снизу поднимались пожарные и мигающими огнями указывали путь в поля. Посадочных полос под «Венатор» на Ондероне не было.

— Тридцать секунд.

В голове взорвались фейерверки из перемешанных снизу огней, подключились турели планетарной защиты, пробили брюхо, тряхнуло, и Асока, ударившись головой, крутанулась в кресле назад. Раскрыла глаза. Белая как мел Асажж вжималась в кресло, стеклянным взглядом сверля спину Скайуокера. По ним с боков пробивали дыры, задняя палуба уже превратилась в решето. Что-то отвалилось и тут же сгорело.

— Асока! — рявкнул на нее Вейдер.

Ее мгновенно отпустило, и экран перед глазами погас. Внутренности скрутило, голова судорожно включилась, концентрируясь на свободном падении.

— Пять секунд! Ты помнишь?

— Да.

Асока быстро переместила руки к подлокотникам, схватилась за рычаги маневрирования, корабль тряхнуло, она стукнулась локтем о мягкий бок кресла. В лекко отдалось тупой застарелой болью, словно прощальным поцелуем асова любовника.

— Три!

Обшивка горела, от корабля остался один огрызок, и тот пылал, как переродившаяся сверхновая. Асока метнула взгляд на прикрученного к полу ласата. Тело восстановили, подготовили, и у них с Асажж все должно было пройти быстро. Трех минут хватит, чтобы найти душу. Потом будет понятно, что с той душой делать.

— Два!

Внутри расползлось тепло, Асока схватила его и ослепла от яркого восторга. Сорванная злость перетекла в ярость, ярость в поток, поток в волю Силы, которая сжигала перед собой все, и она же и распалила катарсис. Асока громко рассмеялась, дыша полной грудью и за себя, и за Скайуокера.

— Один!

Перед ними взорвалась цепь небоскребов, разлетелась ярким стеклом, и Вейдер бросил штурвал. Он вскинул руки, его Сила прошила Асоку насквозь и вырвалась из наружу, сцепив мертвой хваткой корабль. Мгновение, и он вывернул их мир наизнанку, сжимая в кулаке сам город, завлекая «Венатор» в живую, пышущую пламенем мясорубку. Огонь слетел с обзорного экрана, Асока вывернула рычаг. Хаос смертей взъярился, сердце выныривало из груди, Вентатор трясло, взрывы вокруг оглушали и ослепляли, и Вейдер сжимал их все в кулак, концентрируя перед собой пробивной волной. Асока чувствовала под его хваткой Силу, струящуюся между пальцами и удерживающую их над землей, задающую направление хода. Ни одна техника в мире не была способна так выверять маршрут. Энакин закусил губу и с полубезумным взглядом сажал корабль, сдавливая вокруг само небо. Палуба шла ходуном, искры разлетелись по коже, Асажж закричала, Асоку дернуло на ремни, «Венатор» подскочил и упал, снося за собой квартал.

«Вторая!»

Асока дернула рычаг, корабль развернуло, они вывернули к рынкам, прошли их насквозь, сметя за собой площадь. Сила рвалась из-под рук Вейдера и пульсировала у Асоки между пальцев, взвивалась обоженной змеей, оплетала внутренности, но Энакин хватал ее всю и щедро, щедро делился. Асока видела его святящиеся глаза, его дрожащие в возбуждении губы и сердце, пульсирующее под грудью средоточием всего, что имело смысл.

Асока расстегнула ремни, цепляясь пальцами за кресло и зная, что не сорвется. Все, чем она владела в эту секунду, могло разорвать мир. Дышать было нельзя, и Энакин сам потянулся к ней в Силе, отбрасывая от себя весь контроль и наполняя их обоих жизнью. Они чувствовались единым целым. Яркий, неуемный восторг заполнил до краев, лился сквозь них, ослеплял, словно они только что поглотили солнце. Пустышкой обернулись любые его слова про осторожность, и сама мысль о том, что он мог отпустить ее была верхом глупости. Она знала, он знал, что они всегда будут вместе. Для того, чтобы ей сорваться, бездна должна будет утянуть и его. А он эту бездну вывернет.

Они горели в сердце урагана. Инерция могла бы выбросить Асоку из кресла, а потом вжать в него, но физика пасовала перед законами мира, которым они правили. Вейдер резко развернулся и расстегнул ремни, в одну секунду оказываясь на ногах. Асока подскочила следом, затем, пошатываясь, медленно поднялась Асажж.

А затем, тихо посмеиваясь, утирая идущую носом кровь о плечо, к ним подняла голову Баррисс.

— Асока, а папочка уже знает, что о ваших неуставных отношениях треплется весь Альянс?

Асока услышала ее смех, увидела, как она глядит исподлобья за тем, как сменился в лице Энакин. Внутри тут же что-то оборвалось. Клокочущая ярость выжгла внутренности и связь застыла. Сила пропала, хаос вдруг сжался, льдом раздирая кожу. Асока съежилась, поднимая к Вейдеру взгляд.

А затем Оффи закричала.

Энакин пробил ее голову как орех, выжег мысли, прорвался в мозг, и перед глазами Асоки замелькали воспоминания о каком-то пляже, о инквизиторе и о болтовне с Иблисом, где довольная Оффи перебрасывает ему всю татуинскую запись. Реальность всколыхнулась, взвилась, сделала кульбит и застыла на грани. Вейдер мгновенно просчитал: Бонтери, Геррера и каждый третьесортный лейтенант флота уже все знали.

— Нет, Энакин, нет!

Не помня себя, Асока в панике побежала ему наперерез, подгоняемая, как плетью, его слепой яростью. Было поздно. В одно движение он поднял руку и резко свернул Бобе шею.

— У вас три минуты.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот смотрю я на них, и я такая:  
> уруру <3
> 
> Пришиб бы их вместе Геррера гранатой. И под одним ИЗР-ом закопал.

Боба как раз поднимался с кресла, когда это произошло. Его тело лежало на полу, а голова опиралась о подлокотник под неестественным углом. Руки то ли сокращал посмертный тремор, то ли корабль под ними дрожал — Асока не знала. Она запнулась о тело Зеба, когда бежала к нему, разбила лоб о палубу и сейчас смотрела, как Асажж с ледяной точностью вправляет шею и залечивает силой перелом.

Все укладывалось в рамки плана — до сих пор. Ее губы все еще дрожали в память о восторженной улыбке, скулы сводило от смеха, а мысли не могли сойтись на одном-единственном ужасном факте, все больше разбегаясь по сторонам. Руки тряслись, под ладонью прогнулся пол, пойдя трещинами от бесконтрольно искрящейся силы.

— Продолговатый мозг, — заикнувшись, прохрипела она, вырвав откуда-то из памяти бесполезный кусок, — он выходит из спинного. Я читала…

— Я знаю анатомию, — зло прошипела Асажж, и второй рукой перехватила Бобу под голову, повернув лицом к Асоке.

Он глядел на нее сверху вниз, хмурился, и Асока затряслась, путаясь между ног ласата. Внутри что-то драло ее когтями, рвалось наружу, и Асока закричала, коленями отбивая Зебу ноги. Над ней искрила какая-то проводка, с чего-то ради опять включилась сирена, и воздух начал раскаляться, словно они уже все вместе жарились на адской сковородке.

Пожалуй, там им было самое место.

Мотая головой из стороны в сторону, Асока отползла к стенке и замахала руками, прогоняя дальше от глаз пляшущих перед ней призраков. Боль разбила что-то в груди, воздуха не хватало, и она ловила его губами будто заглатывающая воду утопленница. Где-то там, под пучиной черного океана, таился смысл, и страхи тянули за ноги на самое дно. Откуда-то взялась Амидала и принялась обвинять ее в том, что она берет не свое, откуда-то пришла сестра Герреры в мертвых пятнах и сыпала ей на голову проклятия за свой народ. Лакс наставил на нее пушку и выстрелил. А затем выстрелил еще раз.

— Возьми себе в руки! — кричал над ней Энакин, заставляя раскрыть глаза.

Он еще раз ударил ее по лицу и разбил губу. А затем пол под ней пошел ходуном, и она поняла, что он волочет ее за ворот к ногам Вентресс.

Асажж на нее даже не смотрела, бледнея с каждой секундой и бормоча то-то себе под нос, пока с закрытыми глазами сращивала в теле кость. Взгляд Бобы уже успел покрыться поволокой. Увидев его так близко, Асока зарыдала и вцепилась содранными пальцами в его лицо, все еще горячее. Вейдер достал меч и направил на его тело. Асока тут же впилась ногтями в его руку, готовая разодрать зубами, но Вентресс сейчас же вложила в его левую свой, и он разрезал на Фетте нагрудник.

— Асока, он будет жить, — твердо сказала подруга, и на секунду это придало уверенности. Ей показалось, что, когда Вейдер сорвал доспех, его грудь поднялась. Пол опять задрожал.

— Полторы минуты.

Асока помутневшим взглядом увидела, как Асажж кивнула и закрыла глаза. Вейдер встал с пола и отошел в сторону. Вентресс вцепилась в руку Асоки, и Тано ощутила, как ее Сила бьет по ней, тащит куда-то вперед, рвется сквозь мертвый шквал и прорубает путь среди объявшего их шторма.

Вихрь вокруг кричал призраками умерших, но Асажж твердо вела вперед, разгоняя марево из мертвых душ. У них был план, Асока четко его вспомнила, когда Асажж принялась хватать это бешеное колесо и как-то его обуздала. Краем сознания Асока успела заметить, что Вейдер опять был рядом, в ее голове, и умудрился каким-то образом создать коридор для ее мыслей. Он взял себя в руки, действовал уверенно, и готов был подхватить ее в любой момент, если она вновь начнет падать. Сейчас не было смысла на него отвлекаться.

Асажж создала из себя проводник и направляла всю накопленную мощь прямо в сердце Бобы. Асока проследила за ней: его тело вновь ожило. Он был мертв минуту, и это было несложно. Вентресс быстро восстановила кость с мозгом, и жизни было за что удержаться в теле.

Для Асоки пришло время отпустить их обоих. Асажж держалась на поверхности, а Вейдер даже не касался ее, лишь дыша дурным воздухом океана сотворившей его живой Силы. Ее же задачей было нырнуть в бездну, и она тут же рванула вперед. Жар и холод объяли мгновенно, и Асока захлебнулась этим потоком, чтобы он тут же ее принял. Все последние годы она им дышала.

Хаос в пучине метался, мертвые стенали и рвались обратно к своим телам, боль всего мира прошлась импульсом по телу, дала сил, но не коснулась ее своей порчей. Где-то здесь, среди марева былого, грядущего и невозможного, среди сотен других оборвалась одна единственная жизнь. Все остальные были чужими, но эта одна, особенная, была важной. Асока четко знала, что с той мощью, какой наделил ее выбор Вейдера, прямо сейчас она может остановить его сердце. Вот оно, было здесь, стучало рядом и его жизнь золотой нитью обвивалось вокруг нее самой. Его сила была колоссальна, но что она стоила перед его слепотой? На поверхности были другие: Асажж, Оффи, Синдулла, — а в глубине еще пара сотен едва различимых, жертвенных душ. Асока закрыла глаза, протянула руку и позвала. Боба уверенно сжал ее ладонь, будто и не прошли десять минут с тех пор, как они вместе летели на бойню. Она прошлась пальцами по его руке, ощупала лицо, волосы, десять раз проверила, он ли это, перед тем, как поверить.

— Чего я лишила тебя? — она не узнала здесь свой голос.

— Возмездия.

Асока ощутила, как он касается кончиками пальцев ее щеки, и взяла его за вторую ладонь.

— Иди за мной.

Она дернула его на себя, вынырнула с ним из пучины, провела в самое преддверие яви и распахнула глаза. Асажж мощью всех мертвых душ этого мира прорубила им дорогу в жизнь. Тело Бобы дрогнуло. Вентресс тут же сомкнула руки на груди и переместила эпицентр разразившейся вокруг них бури к самому его сердцу, запечатывая в нем жизнь. Асока помогла, страхуя ее от потерь, и ярящийся хаос в Силе вокруг них медленно стал истончаться. Где-то в другом мире она ощутила, как что-то тяжелое бьет ее по коленям, а затем услышала сбитый кашель. Она оглянулась: все было сделано правильно.

«Он жив, — промелькнуло молнией в ее голове. — Возвращайся».

Она почти видела своими глазами, что Вейдер не врет.

Встряхнув головой, Асока раскрыла глаза в реальности. Грудь тут же прожгло молнией в неистовстве мечущейся, плещущийся через край Силы. Сердце болело, судорожно рвалось, хотело выбиться и разорваться вместе с тысячью других жизней. Асажж потеряла сознание и уронила голову ей на колени, из ее носа ручьем текла кровь, а кожа казалась совсем прозрачной. Хватка Энакина в голове слабела, и кашель послышался громче. Асока скинула с колен Вентресс, рванула вперед, ухватилась за Бобу холодными руками и прижала голову к его груди, слушая сердце. Билось.

Вейдер кричал, что пора уходить. Он привел в чувство Асажж, и Асоку вместе с Бобой волокли куда-то по коридору, а потом опустили на пол грузового спидера, тотчас взмывшего в небо под маскировкой. Вейдер принялся отдавать какие-то указания, отошел к пилоту и наконец отпустил ее в силе, и весь ужас вернулся снова.

Боба лежал с ней рядом, и Асока застекленевшими глазами глядела на то, как он рвано дышит и морщится, не раскрывая глаз. Асока не дала больше никому к ним подойти. Асажж пыталась, но Асока огрызнулась, и та упала на кресло с ними рядом, молча за всем наблюдая.

— Боба, — Асока несмело обхватила рукой его щеку, — Боба!

Он медленно, словно из-под волны головной боли, раскрывал глаза. Как только посмотрел на нее, она упала на него и обхватила обеими руками, отчаянно обнимая, срываясь на сопли и слезы как в дурацких сентиментальных голофильмах.

— Тихо, тихо, — он едва слышно шепнул ей в монтрал и нежно поцеловал, обнимая за талию и морщась от боли. — Что вообще произошло?

У Асоки задрожали губы, как только она попыталась ответить. Голос не поддавался, а тело отказывало, чернота в груди разрасталась с каждой секундой, что она глядела в его глаза и видела через них смерть.

— Когда мы приземлились, ты упал, — посеревшим голосом ответила за нее Асажж и взяла секундную паузу. Асока ощутила, как Вейдер кивнул ей с другой стороны палубы. — Ты же ее знаешь, она так любит ошибаться.

Боба, скривившись, сел, и Асока заревела на его плече, покрывая поцелуями лицо и шею. Он тяжело вздохнул, прижимая ее к себе, и впустую попытался сдвинуть ее со своей ноги. А потом увидел, что на нем осталось от его армейской брони.

— Если бы это был доспех отца, я бы оторвал вам руки.

Асока засмеялась сквозь слезы, поднимая голову от его плеча и обхватывая его лицо руками. Все внутри рвалось вместе с болью разбитого города, скулы сводило от напряжения, но она все равно улыбаясь, глядя, как он хмурится и разглядывает ее, определенно гадая о ее новых проблемах.

— Ты же знаешь, да? — на одном дыхании пробормотала Асока, мокро целуя его припухшими губами. — Знаешь?

— Да, — Боба наконец вытащил из-под нее ногу и, прикрыв глаза, поцеловал в голову, — я тоже.

Он отполз к стене и облегченно откинулся на нее, глядя в потолок. Асока устроилась рядом, все еще дрожа и сжимая его руку. Асажж опять закурила, и в дыму Асоке захотелось, чтобы весь этот ужас развеялся на ветру и растаял.

Она все еще чувствовала Энакина, уже почти справившись со слезами. Было чувство, что он и хотел закрыться от нее и не мог, а весь тот кошмар, что сейчас пережила она, он только впустил в сердце. Где-то внутри него, Асока знала, таилась память о былом ужасе, который он так и не смог пережить, который все и сломал. Он восстановил контроль — внешний — а внутренний сам же разрушил. Опять поднялся пепел с пепелища прошлой жизни, перед глазами Асоки мелькали образы удушаемой Амидалы и ночные кошмары о ее смерти. В другой момент она бы опять попыталась как-то ему помочь. В другой момент.

— Прибыли.

Их транспорт колыхнулся и встал, зависая где-то на верхней парковке одного из серых армейских бараков. По удаче все они сейчас как раз были пусты. С балкона проглядывался вид на город, и по первой прикидке до дворца было полчаса пешком.

Вейдер обернулся и подошел к ним, с ожиданием глядя на Асоку. Она подняла к нему глаза и ощутила, как Боба зажал майку в кулак на ее пояснице, бессильно не желая отпускать. Она не знала, что будет, если сейчас начать брыкаться. День назад она точно чувствовала, что он ей не навредит. День назад.

— Асока.

Сжав зубы, она встала и быстро за ним вышла.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — он свел руки за спиной, отвернувшись к полыхающему в огне Изису. Кары носились над ним пьяными перепуганными осами из разоренного гнезда. Асока сжала руку на своем мече.

— Однажды я хотела, чтобы ты убил собственного ребенка.

Энакин горько рассмеялся и облокотился о заграждение, расслабленно ловя пальцами ночной ветер. Подставлял он ей спину или просто расслабился после того, как они вместе обернули начало ее конца?

— Полагаешь, мы квиты?

— Полагаю, что ты сделал это частью меня самой.

Он обернулся к ней, и между прядей покрытых пеплом волос загорелись огни, будто покрывая его голову пламенем. А вот глаза потухли.

— Поверить не могу, что ты понимаешь.

— Я чувствовала все там вместе с тобой, — она подошла ближе и присела рядом с ним на горячую металлическую трубу парапета. — Я просто тебе не верю. Но это же не проблема, верно?

Энакин прислонился боком к заграждению и положил руку ей на плечо, кивком указывая, что ничего не поменялось.

— Я никогда не попрошу тебе отступить перед нашей жизнью, — медленно произнес он, — и никогда не отступлю от тебя сам. Ты можешь верить в это. Ты это знаешь.

Асока пожала плечами. Он и так все чувствовал: вряд ли он ждал от нее ответ.

— Вот, — Вейдер протянул ей коммуникатор со встроенным ретранслятором. — Когда ты придешь к нему, ты не будешь там одна. Мы должны все закончить.

Комлинк удобно поместился в руку, и Асока аккуратно спрятала его между ремнем и кобурой меча. Лакс все знал с самого начала, и теперь было ясно, от кого он ее защищал. Интересно, если бы она сразу пришла к нему с планом теракта, на какой бы день он согласился?

— Мы закончим.

До штаба было сорок минут пешком, и быстрее было сдаться первому военному патрулю. Времени терять было нельзя.

— Асока, — Энакин окликнул ее, и она обернулась, он улыбался. — В этом есть и плюс: у тебя появился повод меня убить.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лакс, на тебя вся надежда!

Когда она вышла из-за угла, вся в грязи и подпалинах, солдаты отшатнулись, будто увидев призрака. А потом судорожно начали кричать по рациям, на бегу подхватывая ее под руки и сгружая, как хрустальную принцессу, в тут же подлетевший спидер.

— Мне нужно к Бонтери, — севшим голосом бормотала она, морщась от режущего света прожекторов, — где он сейчас?

Они сказали что-то об армейском штабе, а потом летели на военной сирене сквозь рассыпавшийся перед ними поток. С ее поиска все еще не был снят высший приоритет, а по довольному взгляду офицера можно было судить, что и пара тысяч кредиток личной благодарности.

— Что, служивый, дерьмовый день?

— Паршивый, Ваше благородие, — счастливо отозвался он.

Асока хмыкнула. Ну хоть кто-то сегодня уснет довольным.

Из окна спидера было хорошо видно масштаб локального армагеддона. Энакин постарался на славу: несколько кварталов были снесены подчистую, семейка небоскребов просела на десяток этажей и пожар распространялся вглубь города, жадно пожирая остатки доимперской архитектуры. Центр был весь в руинах, дворец сохранился лишь потому, что пролетели над ним, стекла повылетали в каждом здании, от дыма и гари скрылось под вуалью небо, а под пеплом и пылью — то, что было когда-то дворцовым садом. Люди выбегали на улицы, боясь остаться погребенными заживо в домах, дети кричали матерей, гвардейцы теснили всех к центру дороги и строили у руин оцепления. В нескольких кварталах вглубь, посреди черной, дымящейся колеи, гордо возвышался черный остов «Венатора».

— Какие потери? — поинтересовалась Асока, чтобы отвлечься.

Счастливый парнишка только открыл рот и тут же замялся, а его пилот-напарник фыркнул и скосил через зеркало заднего вида взгляд.

— Да говори, как есть, что ты жмешься.

— В прессу, говорят, пойдет информация о тысяче, но уже сейчас с учетом пожаров…

— Под пятерку наберется, Ваше благородие.

Асока присвистнула, и оба паренька тактично замолчали. В силе сквозило болью: люди все еще умирали. Медленно, преимущественно под завалами, но кто-то сгорал и в огне. Если все собрать через неделю, то цифры умножатся втрое. Все было как всегда, кому надо считать живые трупы? Она не удержалась и потянулась в силе к Энакину.

«Что у вас?»

«Они в порядке».

Асока заскрежетала зубами, подумав, что как только увидит Лакса точно закатит ему истерику и дернет сигарету.

На полпути к штабу, между рынками и дворцом, с рулевым кто-то связался, и они резко завернули влево, а потом со всей скорости газанули назад, проскребя бампером по капотам у двух машин.

— Связались с губернатором, — испуганно выдал пилот, — велел везти вас в казармы спецотрядов.

— А в казармах? — задрала брови Асока.

— Да я не знаю, пустые все казармы-то, леди!

Его напарник пробубнил что-то невнятное о личной гвардии короля. Асока все поняла и на всякий случай быстро состряпала себе незаметный силовой щит. Со оставил бы ее на потом, Лакс не стал бы стрелять, но это не спасало от пули в затылок любого из Партизан.

«Сейчас твое слово весит больше слова Баррисс».

«Я знаю».

У входа сторожил танк, и Асока скользнула взглядом по соседним высоткам, подмечая в силе парочку снайперов. За спиной наверняка было больше, но это все еще оставалось смехотворным. Для всего Ондерона Бонтери как был, так и должен был находиться в штабе.

«Со сейчас вместе с Лаксом?»

«Был. Сейчас со своей группой выкапывает из-под руин ласата».

Это было кстати.

Как только спидер остановился, навстречу тут же вышли люди Бонтери из тех, что знали ее в лицо. Один кивнул ей и качнул головой в сторону толстой железной двери, а второй подхватил под руку и повел вглубь здания, а потом спустился вместе с ней на лифте в бункер.

— Он в порядке? — тихо поинтересовалась она, едва они сделали несколько шагов от входа.

— Можно и так сказать.

Асока накинула на себя театральщины и требовательно нахмурилась, но больше он ничего не ответил. Как только он раскрыл перед ней дверь, она увидела закрытое помещение и Бонтери, окруженного перепачканным сажей отрядом. Один из бойцов стоял против него перед всеми, сжимал кулаки и, казалось, сам был готов все здесь спалить, несмотря на милость судьбы из Энакивых рук.

— Я хочу видеть тело перед собой через час, — произнес Лакс, и у того затряслись кулаки. Бонтери махнул головой, и люди перед ним отступили к выходу. Нервный парень обернулся последним, стукнул каблуками и, проходя мимо, поглядел на Асоку как на врага народа.

— Савр, будь так добр, прикрой им спину.

Боец фыркнул и остановился, но телохранитель, который привел Асоку, уже сочувственно что-то бросил ему и закрыл дверь. Когда их шаги наконец стихли, Лакс собрал со стола разбросанные рукописные заметки и бросил все в уничтожитель.

— Ты говорил, что у Ондерона есть зубы, — зло прошипела Асока, фурией пролетая по серому, забитому в металл кабинету. — Какого черта твои люди шепчутся о тысячах смертей, когда я предупреждала тебя за месяц?

Лакс обошел стол, достал из полок стопку каких-то фотографий и отправил их вслед за бумагами. Не удалось разглядеть, что там были за кадры, да это и не играло роли. Ничто не играло роли: он уже должен был принять все решения. Она подошла и схватила его за плечо.

— Там люди умирают, — она дернула головой к потолку.

— Так будь рада, что ты здесь.

Кожа Лакса была мятым, пыльным пергаментом с сухими губами, и ничего нельзя было прочесть по глазам. Асока моргнула: даже в силе он был ледяным.

— Кто это был?

— Какая разница? — Асока передернула плечом, демонстрируя новые синяки. — Парень вколол мне какую-то дрянь, но запорол все с джедайской дозой, идиот. Я не стала терять на него времени, и побежала назад, как только увидела зарево над городом. Скажи мне, что вы взяли тех ублюдков, которые решили строить здесь демократию!

— Взяли.

Асока перевела дыхание и прикрыла глаза, опять вспоминая кошмар, едва не перекроивший ей жизнь. Сейчас было самое время поддаться эмоциям.

— Дай сигарету.

Она нервно закурила и только теперь увидела огромный голоэкран под ногами, к которому Бонтери подключил запись допроса террористов. Асока не могла и не хотела видеть их лица, но все равно читала по губам Геры заученный текст, черновик которого сама же и составляла. Потом Баррисс бормотала что-то про величие, то сипя на камеру, то срываясь на вопль и каждую минуту поминала истину, против которой все они, мелкие людишки, грешили. Асока опустила взгляд и потерла надбровные дуги большими пальцами. В ту бешеную секунду, когда ярость Вейдера вырвалась, он определенно сломал Оффи мозги. Вышло даже лучше, чем хотели: по плану думали сделать ее овощем в последнюю секунду триумфа. Асока докурила, и Лакс протянул ей вторую сигарету, закурив сам. Все было на руку. Может быть, после такого признания еще заиграет и состряпанная на Татуине подстава.

— Имперцы уже требуют их головы.

— Нельзя, — Асока бессильно упала на стол, сбив на пол органайзер, и вцепилась пальцами в столешницу. — Синдулла слишком много знает, они выжмут ее как лимон.

Лакс щелкнул пультом, и голо замерло на моменте, где Гера смотрела огромными щенячьими глазами и ревела на камеру. Такую только поставь на обложку агиток, и уже завтра ее фигурки будут лить крокодиловы слезы и бить продажи в каждом провинциальном супермаркете.

— Сотри эту чушь, — Асока затушила бычок о потрепанный металлический планшет.

Он щелкнул пультом и порезал последние секунды записи.

— Я не отдам этих людей Альянсу.

Она нахмурилась и оценивающе поглядела на Лакса, думая, чего же он все еще ждет. Неужто и вправду, чтобы она морально купила его дерьмовый выбор?

— Прекрасно, — бросила Асока, жестко глядя на него исподлобья. — Тогда дай все решить Со.

Лакс поглядел на нее нечитаемым взглядом и улыбнулся, резко подтянув к себе за талию. На мгновение ей показалось, что он опять начнет распускать руки, но вместо этого лишь прислонил к себе спиной и обнял одной рукой, второй опираясь на стол.

— И что же он должен решить? — его голос стал тише, и впервые она различила в нем тугую, затаенную досаду. — Асока, замять все уже не выйдет.

— Нет, — внутри что-то оборвалось от мысли, что когда-то этот человек был ей другом, — но Со решит все радикально, а остальные и не ждут от него другого. Другое им покажешь ты.

Асока почувствовала, как он кивнул за ее спиной. Он дышал глубоко, уверенно и крепче прижал ее к себе за живот, будто бы она могла от него сбежать.

— Заманчиво, — почти согласился Лакс. — Как же тебе не повезло, что он мертв.

И выстрелил три раза ей в голову.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Котики-обормотики, я знаю, что в душе вы все пятнадацатилетние пусечки <3  
> Поэтому пролистните главу <3

Щита хватило ровно на три заряда.

Сердце бешено дернулось, и на рефлексе Асока резко ударила Лаксу в живот и сбила локоть о бронежилет. Его вторая рука тут же сомкнулась на ее шее предплечьем и начала душить. Асока пыталась добраться до бластера, но только оттолкнула его, содрала ногтями кожу и потратила остатки сил и кислорода. Сконцентрироваться не получилось, она наудачу выплеснула из рук искры и лишь впустую потратилась — пол был прорезинен.

Перед глазами пошла синева и, зажмурившись, она ударила головой назад, захрустело и секунды хватило, чтобы подозвать к себе силой меч. В это же мгновение Лакс еще раз выстрелил по ней, и Асока сама не поняла, как отразила заряд. Поздно. Второй прожег руку, она закричала, и искрящий, сплавленный меч упал на пол. Она вцепилась в шото, Лакс выстрелил, промахнулся, ударил прикладом, и клинок полетел на пол вместе с пистолетом.

— Дроиды!

Из стен вылетело несколько штук, с ног до головы покрытых щитами, и в груди начала закипать не ее ярость. Кожа пошла мурашками и почти заискрилась от силы Энакина. Она видела его глазами, как плавятся шарниры одного, а второй сминается в металлолом. Третий и четвертый били с боков, но заряды гасли еще в их пушках. Оба взорвались. Показались турели и тут же скрылись обратно, когда Вейдер вмял их назад в стены.

Асока ударила головой еще раз, весь затылок уже был мокрый от крови Лакса. Его рука дрогнула, и Асока судорожно хватила ртом воздух.

«Развернись, я не вижу его!».

Все что она сейчас могла, это скосить взгляд к его руке. Этого было достаточно, кровь тут же облила ей лицо и порвалась кожа. Вейдер рвал его по кускам наживую, боль была дикой, невыносимой, но Лакс кричал и продолжал душить, а когда силы кончились, попытался пробить горло своей выломанной костью. Она разодрала щеку, но удалось увернуться и выбиться из хватки, едва не теряя сознание. Слева пролетело лезвие кинжала, но Вейдер каким-то чудом его расколол и увел ее от захвата встроенного в потолок энергетического щита. Тут же мимо пролетело несколько выстрелов, опаливших лекко и плечи, Асока дернула с пола шото и почти коснулась им рук Бонтери, когда заработали выжигающие лазеры и комната заполнилась едким газом. Он нырнул за стол, она за кресло и, пока осматривала кабинет в поисках ловушек, Энакин просто сплавил всю облицовку стен, потолка и пола в один монолитный свинцовый гроб.

— Выходи, — прохрипела Асока, кашляя от попавшего в горло газа. Энакин успел вовремя, и тут все еще было можно дышать. — Ты проиграл, а ведь мог бы выиграть.

В паре метров от нее она слышала его рваное дыхание, пока ждала и вырывала с майки клок ткани, чтобы закрыть ею нос.

— Твоя смерть ничего не решит, — она осторожно поднялась на ноги, левой рукой держа перед собой меч и отыскивая по полу второй.

— Разве? — он хрипло засмеялся за столом, и Асока услышала стон через его сжатые зубы. — Ты всерьез думала, что я на это куплюсь, Вейдерова потаскуха?

Энакин за этот вечер уже дважды исчерпал ярость, но прямо сейчас опять был готов вывернуть Лакса наизнанку и запихнуть ему в глотку собственную кожу. Его чувства пробуждались рвано, начинаясь с ярости там, где должен был быть контроль, с ревности там, где должна была быть забота. И, будь все проклято, сейчас это было не к месту.

— И в чем же мы продешевили? — Асока пыталась за них обоих быть хладнокровной. — Скажи мне, я подниму цену.

Она сделала один осторожный шаг к столу, вновь собирая силу вокруг себя в щит и концентрируясь на клинке. Полыхнуло опасностью, Асока рванула наперерез, вслепую ударила шото и разрубила бластер в руке Лакса за секунду до того, как он спустил заряд себе в голову.

Он плюнул кровью ей в ноги.

Асока в растерянности раскрыла рот и отчаянно сжала прострелянную руку, а этот новый, ледяной Бонтери смотрел на нее глазами Со и ненавидел.

— Давай, — он кивнул в сторону ее меча и бросил бесполезный кусок бластера в сторону, — попытайся меня сломать. Жду не дождусь посмотреть, как ты облажаешься.

Он закашлялся, и кровь брызнула из поломанного носа, растеклась по рту. Он облизнулся, как утопающий, и надменно смерил ее взглядом, словно взбреднившую пустоголовую прислугу.

— Спорим, я знаю болевых точек больше, чем ты?

Асока закусила губу, не зная, любоваться ей им или скорбеть, подсчитывая, что она еще успела не растерять.

«Он тебя провоцирует, — голос Вейдера звучал глубоко и глухо. — Знает, что, если умрет, у Ондерона не будет лица, и уже некому будет предъявлять за Синдуллу. Мы все потеряем».

«Я знаю».

— Твои дети, — Асока дернула губами, когда он холодно ухмыльнулся на ее слова, — Мина и Сан, они у нас.

— Они не мои, идиотка. Забирай обоих.

Асока сжалась, чувствуя, как с каждым его словом только глубже идет в трясину, и то, что казалось почвой под ногами лишь скалится ей плотоядной улыбкой. Это была волчья яма, и он про это знал. Лакс блуждал по ней глазами, и она чувствовала себя так, будто опять стоит перед ним голая, только в этот раз он не играет роль, а и вправду ее имеет.

«Энакин?»

«Политический брак, — раздраженно прошипел он. — Не удивлюсь, если девка еще и залетела по его заказу, чтобы он взял ее забесценок».

— А что же жена?

— В твоем распоряжении.

Теперь было ясно, что за человек истекает перед ней кровью.

«Нет, он ее не заказывал».

— Надо было тебе раскручивать Со, а не меня, — Лакс оскалился, давая вволю налюбоваться его красными от крови зубами. Прожжённую руку тут же прошил тремор. — Он бы тебя пристрелил, и наверняка в Альянсе нашлась бы пара влюбленных дураков. Чем тебе не план?

Асока сглотнула, бессильно сжав активированный меч, и только сейчас осознала, что эта самая раненая рука почти не болит. Энакин контролировал и это.

«У нас ничего на него нет, Вейдер».

Все имперские годы Лаксом двигала жажды власти, а когда они решили, что предлагают достаточно, принц обернулся нищим, и они будто попали в злую сказку, где король отбирает жизни, чтобы жило королевство. Первым же указом он давно заложил свою.

«Кое-что найдется».

Коммуникатор под ремнем Асоки завибрировал, и она неловко достала его немеющими пальцами, активировала, а затем положила на пол. Лакс самодовольно ухмыльнулся, как только проступил образ Вейдера, и тут же вновь закашлялся кровью.

— Тебе не на что меня купить, — он закусил губу от боли и зажмурился, не сдержав стона. Красное пятно под его рукой уже пачкало Асоке сапоги.

Вейдер стоял ровно, ни жестом ни показав своего напряжения. Вместо него это Асоке сейчас хотелось вцепиться в Бонтери и запихать каждый из зубов ему в горло.

— Не надо, Лакс, — Асока едва нашла между их чувствами себя. Все бурлило в груди, мешалось: ярость Вейдера, былая дружба с Лаксом, первая любовь, — не надо.

Лакс покачал головой и откинул ее к столу. Асока отошла в сторону, оставляя по полу следы из его крови. Сколько бы болевых точек не знал Бонтери, Вейдер знал больше.

— Я вижу, что вы не договорились.

Лакс отвел от него глаза и скосил их к Асоке, режа по живому своим сощуренным взглядом. Она бы сделала ставку на то, что он ищет слабости. Он ничего не знал, чтобы их найти.

— Вы вынуждаете меня поднять цену. Признаю, неправильно просить, чтобы лишь один из нас поступился своим принципом. Думаю, поддержать Таркина в его притязаниях на сектор будет достойной компенсацией.

Взгляд Лакса будто прошибло молнией, но Вейдер этого не увидел. И не заметил бы, не смотри он сейчас на Лакса через глаза Асоки.

— Мне известно, что в Империи нет и никогда не было второго лица, Вейдер, — Бонтери с трудом повернул голову назад и говорил тихо. — Есть лишь любимый нами Император и ближний круг доверенных: Айсард, Таркин, Пестаж, несколько моффов и вы. Если Его Величеству неугодно менять контроль над сектором, то этого не произойдет.

— Его Величеству угодно попивать каф, грея ноги набуанским кашемиром, и радовать душу, глядя на то, как мы грыземся перед ним за власть.

Лакс рвано выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Асока смотрела на него в профиль, подмечая, как в лихорадке искрится пот по лбу, и его прошибает дрожью. Кровь стала стихать, будто вся уже успела вытечь. Глупая была надежда, умереть от ее потери, но все к этому шло, если они и дальше будут тянуть разговор.

«Ты это видела. Он все сделает сам».

Асока глядела на Лакса минуту, но ничего не менялось. За эту минуту она поняла, что хочет, чтобы он жил.

«Подлатай его немного и продолжим».

Она быстро оказалась рядом, механически отмечая под лохмотьями рубашки перемешанный вместе с мясом кортозис, скользнула взглядом по остальной защите, сделала жгут над рукой из порванного рукава и бегло осмотрела лицо. Кровь из носа больше не текла, и Асока потрепала его по щекам прострелянной ладонью. Лакс раскрыл глаза, они были все красные от разорванных капилляров. Он ухмыльнулся, пройдясь языком по краю верхних зубов. Пальцами здоровой руки подхватил ее под подбородок и погладил, оставляя на шее холодный, кровавый след.

— Как думаешь, как убил бы тебя Скайуокер? — мазнув губами по ее щеке, пробормотал он.

Если бы она точно не знала, что он ничего не может знать про нее и Вейдера, она бы определенно зачла это лучшей из попыток его самоубийства. Вряд ли бы Вейдер сдержался, если бы уже не поломал все что мог с Бобой.

— Просто подчинись, — сдавленно выдохнула Асока.

— Убей меня, — на грани слышимости попросил он. — Сейчас, останови сердце. Он не увидит.

«Мы можем сделать голокопии Бонтери. Или заставить разыграть все одного из его двойников. Один точно есть в штабе, мы могли бы его взять».

«Нет».

Асока опустила глаза, встала с колен и отошла. Проклятое благородство было рождено, чтобы мешать здравомыслию.

— Бонтери, хватит. Вы знаете, что я не блефую. Выбор простой: вы сдаете позицию мне или я сдаю Таркину Джапраэль.

Лакс закашлялся, выплюнул кровь и замер. Его тяжелое дыхание пробивало грудь молотком, но он глядел на Вейдера прямо, а Асока глядела на него, гадая, сколько от него останется после, когда Вейдер закончит работу.

— Я слушаю, — что-то треснуло в его голосе.

— Сегодня вы дадите интервью о том, что виновные найдены и будут наказаны по всей строгости закона. Послезавтра Партизаны Ондерона казнят на камеру пленниц. Вы не дадите комментариев, и никого не найдут. Через неделю по сети загуляет отдаленное фото с вами и одним из палачей. Потом подтверждения того, что вы с Геррерой старые друзья. Когда к границам системы прилетит флот, вы дадите Партизанам столько крови, сколько они будут готовы забрать.

— Это все?

Голос Лакса стал тихим, а с его всегда нечитаемого взгляда будто упал экран. Асока выключила меч и стиснула пальцами виски, больше не желая ничего слушать.

— А потом я покажу тебе свой дворец. И мы вместе посмотрим, как будет жариться на углях то, что от тебя осталось.

Тон Энакина изменился, хотя он все еще говорил в вокодер. Асока слышала его дважды: наяву и в своей голове. Хватило бы и раза, чтобы выморозить кровь и остановить сердце.

— Хватит, — она резко выступила вперед, и лекко стукнулись по спине, отдав такой родной, не сегодняшней болью. Казалось, вечность прошла с тех пор, как она дразнила Ар'аллана, а тот Вейдер, которого она еще не знала по-настоящему, ей помогал.

— Ты за него просишь?

— Да.

— Ты уже просила за троих.

— И один из них сегодня умер.

От голограммы послышался странный хрип, а Асока услышала, как Энакин смеется. Злость все еще была, но уже сдавала позиции. Он сломал Лакса — и сегодня ему этого было достаточно.

— Справедливо.

Вейдер выключил голо, и Асока ощутила, как его присутствие покидает ее. Можно было ликовать: в завершение дня он проявил тактичность. Она ждала этого триумфального успеха с тех пор, как узнала, что Скайуокер жив. Этой ночью он смеялся, а до того раскаивался и даже один раз успел забыться в слепой эйфории полета. Чем не все те чувства, что она с самого начала мечтала в нем пробудить?

Асока бессильно упала на пол и бросила шото к ногам. Этот день кончился. Рука стреляла болью, ожоги на лекко, плечах и щеке горели, все тело ныло как один большой синяк. Разбитая еще Энакином губа пульсировала, будто гаммореанец-вышибала только что проехался по лицу кулаком. Будто Боба опять пытался привести ее в чувство после очередной идиотской авантюры.

Асока уронила голову к коленям и надрывно разревелась, захлебываясь всхлипами. Бесполезные вдохи рвали горло, неспособные уловить пропахший железом воздух, нос и рот опухли, и она жевала губу, чтобы хоть как-то сцепить зубы и остаться в сознании и памяти. Боль не давала сорваться, и Асока скребла сбитыми пальцами по ладоням, расцарапывая кожу, и опять видя Бобу мертвым, смотрящим на нее слепыми глазами и остывающим на руках. Это ли стоило своей цены? Стоил ли он, боец, лишенный даже права борьбы за жизнь, убитый на грязном полу перед ее глазами, мертвой души Скайуокера?

Стоила ли того ее душа?

— Выметайся из офиса Со, — Лакс сумел встать и подойти к ней неслышно, а теперь стоял над ней и имел наглость смотреть глазами прошлой, ушедшей жизни.

— Нет, — Асока жестко ухмыльнулась, утирая рукой слезы и свободно расправила плечи. Ее лицо все еще было сморщено, как высохший, выжатый мейлуран, — тебе уже нечем за это платить.

Он поджал губы и не нашел ответ. Кровь по каплям падала с руки, заполняя тишину.

— Он вырвал у тебя душу, — едва слышно прошептала Асока охрипшим голосом, — я это видела, и видела не впервые. Это то, что он делает со всеми. И у всех есть цена, Лакс, — Асока остановилась на его имени, вспоминая, как когда-то давно ночами мечтала о том, чтобы он ее поцеловал, и пробовала это имя на вкус. — Я предложила тебе достойную: с тем влиянием, что будущая война бы тебе купила, ты бы мог стать моффом. А по итогу… — она вцепилась руками в колени и задрала к нему голову, глаза снова намокли, и слезы разъедали ожоги. Асока скривилась, заставляя свой голос быть ровным. — По итогу сегодня я разменяла твою жизнь на жизнь своего мужчины. Оно того стоило, Лакс? Оно того стоило?

— Нет.

Асока раскрыла рот и тут же закрыла лицо за решетку пальцев, давясь скручивающими горло спазмами. Нужно было скорее ехать домой, где бы этот дом ни был. Скорее всего на основном флоте в паре парсеков отсюда. Надо было забрать корабль Бобы.

— На что он тебя купил?

— Он? — Асока растерянно вскинула голову, повторяя про себя вопрос. Если бы.

— Он меня создал, Лакс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну я же предупреждала <3  
> \---  
> А теперь немножко околомертвяцкой нудятины:  
> Я очень много сил потратила на завершение арки Ондерона. Я не смогла раскрыть и показать Лакса в рамках Мертвых так, как хотела его раскрыть. Нужно было показать их отношения с Со, показать, кто он на самом деле, а не кем его видит Асока. Поэтому я написала [сайдстори](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776129)
> 
> Я обдумывала ее месяца два, когда не знала, как же впихнуть Лакса и Со в Мертвых, чтобы не съехать с темы Мертвых. Асоке знать Лакса таким не полагалось. И вообще нужно было показывать его на контрасте с Со, чтобы подчеркнуть то, насколько они похожи, и насколько непохожи одновременно. Я надеюсь, у меня получилось.
> 
> И я так полюбила этого персонажа, что не смогла его просто так отпустить, и у него даже появился свой портрет: [портрет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777002)   
> Надеюсь, все понравится :)


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Никогда не знакомь свою лучшую подругу с папиком.   
> И с любовником тоже не надо.

Асажж уже сделала несколько кругов по ангару, а следом за ней — секретарша, ее хахаль-лейтенант и протокольный дроид, за каким-то ситтхом приставленный к девчонке местной канцелярией.

— Который час?

— Двадцать минут первого.

Асажж отстучала пальцами по локтям, еще крепче обхватив себя под грудью. Сзади резанул взгляд, и она свела лопатки, чтобы его стряхнуть.

Сила на весь сектор бурлила, как бабкино варево с Датомира, и так же дерьмово протрезвляла. Прикроешь веки, и из глаз посыплется песок.

— Сообщите, когда появится шаттл милорда.

Девочка что-то пискнула, парнишка екнул, дроид заскреб шарнирами вдогонку, но Асажж рывком силы опрокинула его на задницу, и он принялся ругать ее своей назойливой дипломатией. Пока разбирались, уже получилось скрыться в проходе.

Отбой был дан больше двух часов назад, и тусклые ночные лампы едва разгоняли мрак коридоров. Она стремительно пролетела несколько уровней, щелкнула по офицерскому лифту и схватилась за стену, когда пол начал мешаться с потолком. Надо бы было отлежаться. Асажж быстро набрала номер своего сектора, тут же смахнув на деке обновление новостных сводок.

Какая-то осиротевшая девчонка ревела на камеру, пожарные беспилотники долбили пеной «Венатор», десятый наследный принц заверял журналистку, что все под контролем, а Бонтери не давал комментариев.

Как только двери лифта раскрылись, Асажж едва не уперлась носом в Бобу.

— Нет, еще не прилетели, — пробормотала она, толкая его свободной ладонью назад. — Есть выпить?

Он молча кивнул и протянул ей початую флягу какой-то дряни. Асажж глотнула и закашлялась.

— Бывало и хуже.

Вентресс сжала губы и скривилась. Бухло точно бывало.

— Не хочу быть там, — оттирая губы рукавом, прохрипела она, — все равно не пропустим.

Его каюта была ближе ее, да и идти к себе не хотелось. Пока шли к нему, Асажж пригляделась к движениям. Казалось, что с ним все в норме. Впрочем, что только после этого дерьма могло и не привидеться?

— Расскажи мне о Войне клонов, — едва они вошли внутрь, потребовал Боба. — Асока не ошибается?

Асажж подозрительно огляделась вокруг. Камеры тут должны были встраиваться еще на моменте отливки корпуса, а докручиваться при выпуске с верфей.

— Сам-то как думаешь? — она еще раз приложилась к фляге и поискала глазами закуску. Нашлись только какие-то огрызки из буфета.

Боба прищелкнул губами и упал на кровать поверх смятого комка покрывала. Выглядел сейчас точь-в-точь как служивый из армейских баек старой войны. Из одежды на ИЗР нашлась только форма, а лицом он как раз поспел дойти к среднему возрасту ВАР.

— Как только попаду в цивилизацию, спалю эти тряпки из огнемета.

— Он ее защитит, — перебрав на языке самогонку, выдохнула Асажж. — Сегодня он испугался.

— Чего? — Боба горько усмехнулся и задрал голову к пололку, закрыв лицо руками. Только губы оставил открытыми.

Асажж скривилась, опять вспоминая этот день. Асока тогда валялась на полу, где-то между обычным безумием и совсем поехавшей крышей, а Скайуокер держался побелевшими руками за поручни и минуту не мог оторвать от них взгляд. Только когда Боба заговорил, опять вернулся в себя и натянул мудачью маску.

— Просто он идиот.

Боба дернулся и согнул одну ногу на кровати, но ничего не сказал, и Асажж воспользовалась моментом оглядеть его. С нее за это еще спросит Асока, и что-то подсказывало, что и Вейдер.

Дышал Боба нормально, цвет кожи был ровным, в Силе все еще искрил, как хакнутый джедайский планетарий, но вроде бы постепенно начал затухать. Во всяком случае, теперь было терпимо находиться с ним в одной комнате и не чувствовать ток по телу. Спросить бы еще, как он себя чувствует, да ведь не ответит же. Во всяком случае, сейчас выглядел не так дерьмово, как пару часов назад. Словно она, вывернув себя наизнанку, умудрилась впихнуть в него вместе с жизнью еще и пару концентрированных витаминных пайков. Все было в порядке.

Асажж свела руки на груди, села на пол, опершись спиной о кровать и откинула голову ему на живот. Потом сделала еще один глоток самогона и на выдохе закрыла глаза, а потом вдохнула и выдохнула еще раз. Сердце так и не хотело замедляться. Она не была в бою, и больше ничего не угрожало жизни. Нужно было заставить себя расслабиться. И на время послать в бездну мысли о красном акуле.

Боба погладил Асажж по голове и опустил руку ей на плечо.

— По крайней мере у нее появилась семья. Это больше, чем есть у любого из нас.

Асажж скрипнула зубами. Из-за этой дуры она чуть было не лишилась ее части. Лучше бы Асока нашла, что ей на это сказать.

— Если бы выбор стоял между тобой и моей матерью, я бы снесла ей голову.

— У них особенные отношения, — рука Бобы поднялась, когда он пожал плечами.

— Поэтому его и не было пятнадцать лет?

— Слушай, я только пытаюсь быть на ее стороне.

Асажж сглотнула мерзкий привкус и допила остатки из фляги. Как же фальшиво он сейчас звучал.

— Где еще она, эта ее сторона? — невнятно пробормотала она и бросила флягу на пол. Из той брызнуло несколько серых капель. В голове, наконец, понемногу начало мутнеть.

Делать было нечего, а мыслей наоборот завелось слишком много. Между лопаток саднило, а во рту будто нагадила тука. Асажж закусила щеку и подумала про Асоку, которая едва успела осознать, что случилось, когда ее наконец накрыла переоценка ценностей. Все лишь начиналось. Едва ли Боба не догадывался, что было в этот проклятый вечер. Хотелось поверить, будто убийца, выгрызающий себе хлеб через кровь с семи лет, действительно может забыть, при каких условиях его тело отказывает работать. Вот только из всех них это одна Асока страдала переменной дуростью.

— Все началось с того, что когда-то мне приказали убить Энакина Скайуокера, — решила рассказать она.

* * *

В дверь постучали дважды, а на третий она открылась сама.

На что только было рассчитывать?

В своем рассказе Асажж уже пересказала первый год войны и думала было перейти на второй, но устала и прикрыла глаза, помягче устраивая голову на животе. Раскрыла уже тогда, когда ей скомандовал подъем Вейдер.

Она машинально поднялась с пола, хлопнула веками, отгоняя сон, и заглянула ему через плечо: никого там не было. Боба принялся подниматься с койки, но Вейдер только отмахнулся и вышел, давая понять, что настроен на личный разговор. Выглядел таким же грязным, как и несколько часов назад. Пожаловал с корабля на бал. Наверное, это должно было ей польстить.

— Асока в порядке. Заберет твой корабль и будет через пару часов.

Боба напрягся, но Вейдер уже закрыл перед ним дверь.

— Ты ела?

Он спросил это, когда уже дошли до лифта, и Асажж успела заметить на часах три утра местного времени.

— Не вспомнила.

Он кивнул, что-то щелкнул на панели, и желудок внутри подскочил, когда лифт тронулся. Асажж оперлась спиной о стенку, наблюдая за ним, и он ответил ей прямым холодным взглядом. Внимание уцепилось на шрам у глаза, оставалось только дорисовать остальное. Огонь из баек, пожалуй, и в правду был. Или было что похуже, что пришлось восстанавливать лицо по кускам. До этого как-то не пришлось задумываться, но сейчас голова была пуста, а нервы не проснулись. Такого поставь рядом с мертвой сенаторшей, и будет вполне неплохая пара.

Асажж не заметила, как они дошли до закрытой палубы с панорамным иллюминатором на звезду и большим складом армейских пайков. Вейдер вытащил себе и ей по две штуки, достал с верхней полки маркированные синим бутылки, бросил все это на ближайший стол и щелкнул за ними замком. Кивнул на стул, а напротив сел сам.

— Как он?

— Здоровее чем был.

— Последствия?

— Пока неясно, — Асажж поддела обертку пайка и зашуршала пленкой, — да и не важно. Он был мертв минуту, омертвений тканей не было. Даже ряженые шаманы за этот срок творят чудеса.

— Хочешь сказать, что он только формально был трупом?

Асажж сжала зубы, концентрируясь на мысли, что лишь формально хочет врезать ему по челюсти.

— Хочу сказать.

Он хмыкнул, откинулся на стуле, сорвал крышку с пленкой, а затем выпил половину бутылки, передохнул и допил остаток. Асажж сбрызнула соусом сублимат и поерзала в нем вилкой, пока он не согрелся. Радовало хоть то, что сам Вейдер целиком и полностью понимал глубину задницы, в которую запихнул свой план.

— Какие предварительные выводы?

— Идея жизнеспособна.

Он бросил бутылку и выдернул паек Асажж из-под ее носа. Она закачала вилкой между пальцами, подняв к нему взгляд. Вспомнила, что он еще в Войну клонов был невыносим. В точности, как и Тано.

— Так не пойдет, — он сузил глаза, и мелькнуло в них что-то до омерзения живое. — Два варианта. Первый, — Асажж ощутила, как у нее внутри что-то дернулось, когда он загнул палец, — тебя можно придушить, засунув носом в это вонючее рагу. Второй, — он загнул еще один, и это что-то внутри резко отпустило, — ты соберешь мысли в кучу, наступишь себе на горло, и дашь мне нормальный доклад.

Вентресс сморщилась и резко расхотела есть. К тому же эта армейская баланда и правда попахивала хаттьей задницей. Единственное, почему сейчас она не послала его прямиком в бездну, было то, что она своими глазами видела, как он осознал, что ударил себя по яйцам. И второй раз такое дерьмо не повторяли.

— В свободной форме вас устроит, милорд?

Он задрал брови, смахнул рукой, и поднос с едой покровительственно вернулся ей под нос аккурат тем самым рагу.

— Так ведь будет быстрее.

— Если бы твоя королева лежала в морозилке с тем же сроком, что у него, все бы было нормально, — начала Асажж, откинувшись на стуле и прикрывая глаза. Подо лбом гудело. Все это было слишком на сегодня: мысли сжимались в голове, как опарыши на свету, и никак не хотели встать в ряд. — Ты что-то говорил, что приморозил ее через сутки после смерти. Это много. Сил надо будет больше.

— Будут.

Асажж надавила на веки пальцами, растирая скользящие в черноте пятна.

— Потом — ее душа, — Асажж раскрыла один глаз и прищурилась, наблюдая за тем, как внимательно он кривится в такт каждому ее слову. — Болтают, будто она растворяется в Силе после смерти. Болтают, что самые могущественные из нас способны ее удержать. Что бы там ни говорили, но я сегодня видела, как Асока держала одну из них в руках. Но та душа была ей известна и полностью сформирована, а след Амидалы давно простыл. И по плану воскрешений сегодня не было, так что то, что Бобе хватило трех минут, — не меньше, чем дарованное Силой чудо. Амидале трех минут не хватит. Мы должны решить, как восстановить ее, а затем найти и собрать обратно. Это то, что и нужно было сегодня отработать.

— Отработаете завтра.

Асажж поджала губы и не смогла сдержать досадной усмешки. Скайуокер все-таки был мудаком, но иногда еще и таким идиотом.

— Если ты завтра запихнешь Асоку в эту колею, она окончательно сплавит себе мозги.

— Из того, что я видел, все сделала ты, а не Асока.

Асажж от неожиданности раскрыла второй глаз и уже обоими вгляделась в Вейдера.

— Ничего ты не видел, Скайуокер.

Он дернулся и скривил губы, а Асажж опустила голову к пайку, всерьез раздумывая над тем, чтобы зажать нос. Нужно было съесть это, чтобы завтра и в самом деле не свалиться без сил, если ему в голову придет вторая безумная задача лепить из них чудотворцев.

— У Асоки съезжает крыша, — тихо добавила Асажж, запуская вилку с зеленой пастой к себе в рот. — Спроси на досуге, не видит ли она призраков? Раньше бывало редко, но чем глубже она вертится в этом дерьме, тем чаще теряется. Сама она все знает, и никогда бы не полезла так глубоко.

— А ты?

Асажж подняла голову.

— Если хочешь предложить нырнуть в это дерьмо мне, можешь сразу идти к камнетесам заказывать Амидале мавзолей. И, поверь, — она указала на него вилкой, — это не из-за моего упрямства.

Асажж проследила за ним глазами, когда он сморщился и сам принялся распаковывать себе ужин. Похоже, тоже валился без сил, раз прекратил огрызаться. Что-то в плане на Ондероне было не так, иначе бы Боба уже полночи успокаивал Асоку, а Вейдер не оставил ее одну.

— Я видела образы того, что она делала на корабле, — Асажж сглотнула и открыла бутылку воды. — Она была среди них, а не просто смотрела с краю, ей легко это дается, — она сделала глоток и брызнула на лицо водой. — В какой-то мере.

— Может смоделировать ситуацию? — Вейдер раскрутил на руке крышку, отвернувшись к иллюминатору и вглядываясь за его черноту. — Если получится в полной мере передать образ того моря душ и поддержать его для работы, общая медитация станет платформой для опыта.

— Серьезно? — Асажж скептично задрала брови, размазывая по тарелке остатки зеленой каши. — Теперь ясно, кто запорол лучшие Палпатиновы начинания.

В горле засвербело и перехватило дыхание, а Вейдер зло развернул голову в ее сторону. Его ледяная Сила выжгла пятна на шее, но было уже плевать. Асажж слишком устала, и вечером все стало ясно как днем: ничего он не посмеет ей сделать после дурацкого промаха с Феттом.

— Плоско, — она прищелкнула языком, — и лучший момент упущен. Но скоро Асока оклемается и можно будет попробовать снова. Из плюсов — тело тут не нужно. Так что просто попробуем собрать мозаику из кого попало и засветим проблемы. Результата-то не будет, но будут ясны затраты. И пока что они непомерно велики.

— То есть? — Вейдер сморщился и отпустил ее. Словно ничего не произошло, залил водой из бутылки Асажж свое рагу и стал есть, не дожидаясь, пока оно прогреется и завоняет.

— Я упала за три минуты. Не верю, что с Амидалой мы справимся и за три часа.

Он наморщил лоб. Смотрелось, будто так хочет отомстить тому идиоту, что сделал ему подтяжку лица.

— Асока говорила про источник.

— Не источник, — Асажж нахмурилась, вспоминая дурацкий план по жертве в фонд повстанцев наследия Садоу и Куна, — а проводник. Если черпать оттуда как из источника, мы загнемся еще раньше и без толку. Сила там дохлая, а нам нужна безумная, живая, истончающая саму грань завесы.

— И этого проводника хватит?

— Нет.

Вейдер смерил ее взглядом, с каким хозяева дерут тук, насравших мимо лотка.

— Мне хватит, — закатила глаза Асажж, откинувшись на своем стуле. — Асоке не хватит. И мозгов это вовремя понять тоже. Она рискует так и остаться в этой чертовой могиле рядом с твоей королевой. И этого я боюсь.

— Не останется.

Асажж сглотнула, напряженно уставившись на него и не надеясь разглядеть в нем хоть отблеск правды.

— Если останется, ты все потеряешь.

— Если останется, меня уже не будет, чтобы считать потери.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это могла бы быть глава, где Асока поумнела.

Асока не помнила, как долетела до флота и как взяла «Раба» Бобы тоже. Помнила только, что содрала все щиты об атмосферу и упала на холодный пол рубки прежде, чем автопилот увел корабль в гипер.

В голове стреляло. Она спешно перебинтовала прострелянную руку бинтами и поверх залила бактой. Надо было сначала бактой, а потом бинтами, но бинты лежали ближе. Хотела выбросить испорченный меч, но как только взяла его в руку, он заискрил и чуть не обжег ладонь. Энакин за такое мог прожечь и душу. Она посмотрела на него еще раз, подумала и бросила в карман. По дороге он мог прожечь бедро — плевать.

Мысли сбивались, бегая от повстанцев к Бобе, от Бобы к Бонтери и обратно. Все, что у них со Скайуокером не получилось и все, что получилось, было полностью в их духе: не в духе Вейдера. Хаос приносил в голову здравые мысли, как ту, почему она заранее тщательней не озаботилась проверкой Лаксовой семьи. Почему не озаботился Энакин? Почему сама, в обход Бобы, не выбила встречу с Со и не заподозрила неладное, когда Лакс ей мешал? Почему в своей заносчивости считала его трусом, когда все, что знала о нем, устарело на десять лет? Почему вообще считала, что знала его? На каждое из последствий можно было задать сто вопросов, а на ответы лишь жать плечами. Сейчас уже было неважно: все уже произошло.

По своей воле она никогда бы не сделала ставку на Лакса, пока у нее был Со. Сейчас Мотма, не будь дурой, все повесит на Бонтери: и теракт, и убийство Герреры. Дележ власти, удачный повод, смерть врага, финансирование антитеррора... Кто еще помнил, что они были друзьями? И вместо двух резонансных дел, на совести Альянса останется лишь одно. Те, кто надо, Мон все равно не поверят, но она собьет напряженность. Напряженность была тем, что не дало бы сбить лихорадку в Альянсе, на которую Вейдер строил столько планов.

Асока вскинула взгляд к расплывшимся звездам.

Все получится?

Звезды несли ответ.

Что-то получится точно.

А потом, через год, Лакс закажет себе ее голову. Потому что старые чувства зреют с годами и не тускнеют никогда.

Асока стиснула виски пальцами. Руку прострелило. В груди крутилась воронка и выжимала из тела душу. Сила взвивалась вокруг бешеным торнадо, перемалывая все, что попадало внутрь. Асока уже и забыла, каково было жить на войне, когда в каждом сражении хоронились взводы, а залитые кровью генералы не могли найти покой в медитациях. Энакин в то время не искал покоя и учил ее использовать резервы, а Асока не ныряла в Силу с головой, чтобы рискнуть захлебнуться. Сейчас все было иначе.

У нее не было сил подняться с пола. До этого редко приходилось так выкладываться: до этого у нее никто не умирал. В другой жизни они хоронили Оби-Вана, но даже тогда кем ей был Кеноби по сравнению с тем, кем сейчас был Боба? Так, отчим выходного дня для Скайуокера. Оби-Ван всегда любил Энакина больше, чем Энакин любил его. У Энакина была Падме. А Сатин же у Оби-Вана не было.

Асока подумала и решила, кого будет пробовать первой достать с того света.

Когда «Раб» пристыковался к «Вымогателю» и Асока поняла, что сейчас у трапа ее встретит Фетт, она побоялась выйти.

Фетта не было, зато был Скайуокер. Он поднялся по трапу, взял ее под локоть и вывел в ангар. В ангаре было пусто.

Мысли стали возвращаться, когда он держал ее руку в своей и залечивал Силой ожог. Асока ее выдернула.

— Есть новости?

— Есть, — он пожал плечами. — Все по графику.

Это все ничего не значило. По графику местная пресса должна была обстреливать дворец квадрокоптерами. Ничего не было известно про ее статус в Альянсе. Это могло было быть и хорошо: если бы все было дерьмово, ее имя в даркнете начали бы поносить еще до слива о казни.

— Вентресс рассказала, как прошел опыт на «Венаторе». У меня не сложилось впечатления, что она настроена на сотрудничество.

Асока уже думала было уходить, но остановилась. Энакин сделал шаг вперед и остановился перед ней, глядя сверху вниз. В душу ей не лез, поэтому, идиот, и не врубался.

— Она поднимала меня на ноги, когда ты играл с Гривусом в солдатики, — вполголоса прошипела Асока.

У Вейдера заходили желваки, но он стерпел. Молодец, умный.

— На твоем месте я бы сейчас принимала ее присутствие здесь за мягкосердие.

«К нам, ущербным», — хотелось добавить ей, но она стерпела тоже.

— Как я могу ей верить? — он холодно посмотрел ей в глаза.

Если бы Асока знала. Вот и он не знал тоже. Она пожала плечами и думала пойти вперед: не ее проблема. Впрочем, было средство.

Она вмазала ему здоровой рукой хлесткую пощечину.

— Может, так полегчает?

Он перехватил ее за запястье, как только ладонь отскочила от щеки, но не сломал, хотя мог в два счета протезом. Глаза пылали, он дрожал. По связи летели икры. Асока, взбесившись, сорвала все барьеры и открылась. Он пошатнулся от боли, хлынувшей в него как из зеркала.

— За ошибки надо платить, — зашипела она. — Но Асажж-то плату с тебя все равно не стянет.

Он заскрипел зубами. Руку не отпустил, рука заболела.

Проход из ангара был пуст. Асажж и Боба ждали ее на другой платформе. Вейдер знал, что Асока не захочет их сейчас видеть. После всего он все еще угадывал ее как себя. Он ревновал: к ней, к нему, к пятнадцати ушедшим годам, к тому, что она могла без него дышать.

Он отпустил руку. Буря в голове постепенно опадала. Боль всегда была неплохим замещением. Не то, чтобы он хотел понести наказание, зато сразу понял, что забылся. Ему-то уж точно было не по статусу кого-то бояться. Вслед за этой пришла и вторая мысль.

— Где Рекс?

— В одиночке на двадцать третьем уровне.

Асока кивнула. Вряд ли поможет, но проверить стоит.

— Проводишь?

* * *

Она смотрела на Рекса. Рекс смотрел на нее.

Не помогло.

Ничего в нем не было от Фетта. Какая глупость: от Фетта не было ничего в бессчетном миллионе клонов. Она потерла глаза. Вейдер стоял за ее плечом. Рекс бы точно сказал, что в нем ничего не было от Скайуокера, но Рексу-то откуда было знать?

— Ты хотел умереть, — озвучила неозвученное Асока.

— Я на пятнадцать лет пережил смысл своей жизни.

Асока поджала губы. Не зря Боба считал их всех бракованными. И уж точно без чипа Рекс счастливей не стал. Энакин смотрел на него поверх ее головы.

— Ты хотел исповедаться, — ровным голосом произнесла она. — Сейчас самое время.

— А потом?

— Суд, приговор, казнь.

Монтралы задрожали от глухого голоса Энакина сверху. Асока не понимала, зачем он с ней остался.

Рекс поджал губы. Асоке стало противно. Выискивая в нем Бобу, она находила слишком много мусора с Камино. Впрочем, она могла не вслушиваться и представить. Голос был единственным, что у них совпадало.

— Пожалуй, я промолчу.

Асока недовольно прищурилась. Вейдер уловил ее недовольство.

— Странно, — бросил он ему, — обычно предатели многословны.

Не то, чтобы Вейдеру было до этого дело, но Рекс ухватил наживку.

— Я не стану говорить, что был прав. Но и раскаиваться не стану тоже. Я не знаю, ради чего живете вы, но нам-то жить незачем.

Вейдер слушал ее в Силе. Асока слушала Рекса.

— Ты был солдатом, и этим вполне исчерпывался смысл.

— Верно, — Рекс горько усмехнулся и сел на своей койке, уперев локти в колени. — Это я сейчас понимаю. А тогда, недобиток, не понимал ведь.

Все так, потому что за них это понимал чип. Психика не могла впитать за пару лет учебки весь пласт личностного развития. Одни основы, да и те через раз давали трещину вне боев. Впрочем, вне боев и не считалось — кому клоны были нужны вне флота?

Асока прикрыла глаза и откинула голову на грудь Вейдера, услышала его сердце. Впервые с «Вентора» стала успокаиваться. Боба не станет засыпать ее вопросами, и скорее всего Асажж уже успела что-то ему сказать. Надо было найти Асажж.

— Что сложного?

Рекс встал со своей койки и подошел к ним. По звуку за ним на пол упал какой-то плед. Асока была худшего мнения о местных карцерах. Шагал Рекс тоже не как Боба. Может, сказывался возраст, но чувствовалось тут иное. Может, несвобода?

— Когда сначала тебе говорят повиноваться генералу, а потом убить генерала?

— Твоего генерала-то там не было.

— Верно, не было.

Асока чувствовала в его голосе боль. У Фетта она слышала боль редко, и почти всю так давно, что тогда списывала на похмелье. Они тогда обычно что-то говорили про прошлое. Жаль она не запомнила.

— Я думал, что войны тогда не было, вот что. Что кончилась война.

— Война никогда не кончается, — она слышала превосходство в голосе Энакина. В конце концов, это он среди них был мастером той войны.

— Верно, не кончается. И почти не меняется. Если бы понял сразу, не ушел бы.

— Хороший солдат выполняет приказы.

Рекс хмыкнул с горечью и поплелся назад к своей койке.

— Ты-то зачем пожаловал, генерал?

Вейдер только покачал головой, проскреб подбородком по монтралам и положил руку на плечо Асоки. В связи мелькнуло, что ему-то плевать было куда идти, просто не хотел оставлять ее одну. Рекс, понятное дело, был не в счет. И Асоке все-таки полегчало.

Без чипа он стал плохим солдатом, но у него так и не вышло стать человеком. Так и остался живым дроидом без программы. Дроидом, все это понимающим. Паршиво, наверное, ему было.

Впрочем, не им с Энакином было его судить, но у них была власть принимать решения и распоряжаться чужими судьбами. Его судьба должна была стать кирпичом для судьбы Вейдера. Никаких противоречий.

Ничего общего с Феттом, кроме голоса и шального набора генов. Другая душа, искаженная. Она представила Бобу и поняла, как сильно по нему соскучилась. Страх куда-то ушел.

— Хватит, — сказала Асока. Взяла Энакина за руку и потянула к выходу.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3
> 
> ну это же просто
> 
> СИСЬКИ!
> 
> какие-то ;-)

Асока лениво потянулась под одеялом, проскребя ногтями по шее Бобы, за что тут же получила по заднице. Недовольно заерзала, перевалилась через живот и уткнулась макушкой в колючий подбородок. Причмокнула губами и чуть не выколола монтралом глаз.

— О, Мандо, дай мне терпения…

Своей сплюснутой грудью она размазывала его по матрацу уже половину дня. Проснулась она пять минут назад, но Боба, пожалуй, был доволен.

Ее руки мелко дрожали. Что было вчера, Асока почти не помнила. Кажется, они трахались еще в ангаре раз или два, а потом в какой-то каюте. Может быть, даже в этой. Между ног саднило, а значит все было хорошо.

Они проспали завтрак и обед. Асока начала забираться пальцами под резинку его штанов и всерьез намеревалась проспать ужин, но терпение Бобы уперлось ей в ладонь и навязчиво скользнуло под пальцы. Она за него ухватилась и опустила голову вниз.

Под одеялом было горячо, так что она задрала его к подбородку и в ответ услышала какое-то бормотание и тычок куда-то под ребро. Целился Боба выше, но с его сноровкой всегда была беда, когда она ласкала ему языком низ живота. Он шумно втянул воздух и выбросил прочь одеяло, как только она помогла своей руке губами.

Асока хотела его еще во сне. Крифф побери, она хотела его больше, чем в их первый раз, когда звезды сияли ярче, а нормального секса не было с дурацкой орденской учебки. Больше, чем когда наглоталась дыма горящей дури, которую присовывали обдолбанным рилотским шлюхам вместо завтрака.

— Детка…

Он схватил ее за голову и направил, на ходу лаская грудь второй рукой. Она взяла его глубже и сжала, ощущая дрожь в самой глубине горла. Где-то внутри нее уже разгорался пожар. Асока выгнулась дугой, когда он ногтем впился ей в сосок, и дрожащим языком прошлась снизу и до конца. Обвела им несколько раз вокруг, огладила кончиком все неровности и заглотила. В голове мутнело от нехватки воздуха, пока она сжимала его внутри, и вскоре Асока вновь ласкала его языком, посасывая, и терлась бедрами от липкого возбуждения.

— Хочу тебя всего, — сбито забормотала она, касаясь языком ниже и потягивая волосы, давая пройтись по своему носу, губам, щеке. Боба что-то невнятно простонал, толкаясь ей в горло.

Все лицо уже было мокрое, губы припухли. Асока помогла себе кулаком, обхватывая снизу, и забралась языком под изгибы кожи, а потом снова взяла в рот. Он отпустил простынь и обеими руками направлял, сильнее вдавливая в себя. Воздух кончался, Асока быстро вдохнула, раздразнила зубами и приподнялась, потерла его о кожу своей груди, встретилась с ним глазами — они оба уже ничего не соображали.

Она нагнулась к нему, целуя в губы, и продолжила снизу перебирать в кулаке, ловко скользя ладонью. Боба рыкнул, подхватил под поясницу и усадил сверху, жадно толкнулся внутрь. Асока застонала ему в плечо, стягивая губами испарину с кожи. Он вылизывал ей шею, ненасытно оставляя засосы. Снизу становилось слишком мокро, и она сжалась, тут же задрожав от пронзившего изнутри взрыва.

Боба задержался ненадолго, а потом завалил на кровать, устраиваясь сверху сам, и светил довольной улыбкой еще шире, чем до того, как она залезла ему в штаны. Асока засветила его одним глазом, невнятно что-то промычала в подушку и вырубилась еще на два часа, довольная, как обожравшийся лот-кот. В голове оставалось пусто.

Проснулась от того, что Боба хозяйничал у нее между ног, но еще минут десять решила претвориться спящей. Бобу хватило на три, а ее на пять.

— Я так скучал, — признался он, еще через час скользя губами по ее животу. Крылья носа дрожали, когда он втягивал ее запах.

— И я, — пришло время с этим разобраться. Лучше бы было не просыпаться.

Асока зарылась здоровой ладонью ему в волосы и щурила глаза от тусклого белого света. Тело не болело, и Асока ощутила в себе силу Энакина. Боба опустил голову ей на живот и вошел двумя пальцами внутрь, потянул на себя. Мысли удалось отпустить. Асока негромко застонала и прогнулась, когда он щекой придавил ее к матрацу.

— Не хочу выходить отсюда, — малодушно призналась она.

Он поднял вторую ладонь к ее лицу, вскользь прошелся у оставленной Лаксом раны, но Асока поймала два его пальца губами, пососала подушечки и прошлась по ним языком. Он неспешно толкнулся ими ей в рот.

— Невыносимо было слышать про тебя и губернатора.

— Ничего не было.

— Я знаю, — он обвел языком ее пупок и вновь поджал пальцы внутри, заставляя ее сжать коленями его грудь.

— Расскажи о Вейдере.

— Сейчас? — она недовольно заерзала под ним, но он накрыл большим пальцем клитор, и она заерзала довольно.

— Сейчас.

Асока выдохнула, наслаждаясь ощущениями от его волос под ее пальцами и его ладони у нее внутри. Сила Энакина разливалась всюду, излечивала, но он не подглядывал. Вспоминать его было неправильно. Она потерлась щекой о руку Бобы и прошлась по оплетавшим ее венам губами.

— Его имя Энакин Скайуокер, — для нее на этом вопрос исчерпывался. — Что еще тебе рассказать?

— Что ему от тебя надо?

«Все, что я могу дать», — было верным ответом.

Ее связь с ним оживилась, но Вейдер не стал их отвлекать. Вчера она сделала для него все. Он должен был быть доволен.

— Помощи в поисках любимой женщины, — этот ответ был лишь правдивым.

— А при чем здесь ты?

— Она давно умерла.

Боба оторвал голову от ее живота и хмурился, пока глядел в ее глаза, а Асока пыталась поймать его взгляд вместе с тем, что она могла за ним упустить.

— Там, на корабле, — Асока решила не ждать его вопроса, — мы отрабатывали план. Безумный план, но как ни глянь, мы всегда были чокнутыми, — она горько усмехнулась, ее грудь дрогнула, и щетина Бобы оцарапала кожу на животе. — Ты тогда попал под раздачу, все вырвалось из-под контроля. Этого не должно было быть, как и тебя рядом. Ты не дышал, сердце не билось. Я так сильно испугалась.

Асока встретилась с ним глазами, он сцепил зубы, и она вжала голову в подушку. Хотя бы на этот разговор Асажж успела раскрыть ей глаза еще вчера и как-то еще сумела сделать так, чтобы Асока ее услышала.

— Клятые джедаи.

Она обвела рукой его шею и скулу, проскребла ногтями по обросшему подбородку. Он ухватил губами за палец и поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь.

— Иногда я хочу, чтобы всей этой Силы не было, — Асока вздрогнула и прижала его руку щекой к своему плечу, целуя в запястье. — Энакин никогда не стал бы Вейдером, а я крутилась бы как какая-нибудь Синг, прожигала бластером задницы банкирам и обдирала сенаторов...

— Ее убили.

— Кого? — Асока непонимающе нахмурилась и потянула его вверх за волосы, чтобы встретиться глазами.

— Суку Синг.

Асока вздохнула и прикрыла веки, укладывая голову Бобы обратно на свой живот и обвивая его ногой вокруг талии. Это было к лучшему.

— Кто? — осторожно уточнила она и погладила его по голове.

— Неосмотрительность, — Боба опустился ниже и приник ртом к ее взбухшим губам. Асока захныкала, сжалась, и он сорвал руку с ее плеча, сжал грудь, а потом толкнулся пальцами ей в рот. Она прикусила их, как только он сильнее надавил внутри.

Может, и у него было то, о чем он хотел забыть.

Другим пальцем он вошел в нее сзади и языком жарко проскользил выше, заставляя все внутри вновь ныть от возбуждения.

Возможно, и правда хотел. Впрочем, вряд ли. Скорее он хотел, чтобы забыла она. Этим надо было воспользоваться.

— Войди в меня, — невнятно протянула Асока, глубже заглатывая его пальцы, — ну же!

Он оторвался от кровати и навис над нею, зажав ее руки и опираясь на них, когда она задрала колени к груди. Она ощущала его глубоко внутри и свела щиколотки за его шеей, чтобы стало глубже. Дыхание перехватывало. Простынь за спиной скользила и сбилась в мятый комок под головой, шрамы на нижнем лекко тянуло и Боба вбивался в нее, самозабвенно впиваясь ей в губы, пока им стало нечем дышать.

Асока выгнулась, толкнула его и уложила лопатками на спину. Она качалась на нем и жадно скользила взглядом по его груди, очерчивая шрамы, волосы, царапины. Под ключицами уже краснели два свежих засоса, и губы сами сжимались в желании оставить третий. Концы лекко бились о соски от ее движений, и это возбуждало ее еще больше. Его тоже, и он почти сразу накрыл их своими пальцами. Асока замедлилась, как только он заскользил по лекко руками. Тонкая боль мешалась с удовольствием, и Асока выгнулась, сцепляя зубы. Ладонь Бобы дрогнула от неожиданности, он поднял бровь, но Асока качнула головой, и он не стал спрашивать, только поднялся с кровати и удержал ее одной рукой за спину, перехватывая темп.

— Хочу быть с тобой, когда это все закончится, — жарко выдохнула она ему на ухо, зацепив зубами кожу.

— Улетим.

Асока тихо застонала, посасывая мочку его уха, когда он втиснул между ними ладонь и зажал ее губы пальцами. Все взорвалось и запульсировало внутри. Боба впился ей в спину ногтями, зарычал, еще глубже вбиваясь, и вышел, обхватывая себя ладонью. Асока наклонилась и присосалась к его кулаку, раскрывая языком палец за пальцем. Закапало на бедра. Перед глазами летали мушки и кружилась голова.

— Вчера я спасла жизнь Бонтери, — пробормотала Асока еще через полчаса. Она лежала поверх груди Бобы и играла с его соском. — И, похоже, мы убили Герреру.

Она обвела пальцем ареолу и пощекотала ее языком.

— Вчера все пошло через задницу, — Боба нахмурил брови, — мы думали, что их пасем мы, а по факту все это время они пасли нас.

— Ты сам привел их ко дворцу, — догадалась Асока.

Он скривился, будто она поставила его в один ряд со всей бракованной каминоанской братией.

— Не бери на себя промахи Суки Синг.

Боба задрал губы в кривой ухмылке и похлопал ее рукой по боку, невзначай задевая грудь.

— Плевать. Жалеешь о Геррере?

— Нет, — она взяла его сосок в рот и прикрыла глаза, перебирая его между губами. — Никто не застрахован от того, чтобы ломаный разрушитель превратил тебя из воротилы мира в мокрую лепешку.

Боба усмехнулся, его живот дернулся и Асока соскользнула с груди на бок, ткнувшись концом монтрала ему в шею. Он перехватил ее сзади и уже стал забираться пальцами ниже. Асока перекинула ногу через его бедро, и его пальцы тут же ловко проскочили внутрь.

Все было хорошо.

Она заерзала грудью по его ребрам и застонала, когда он подмял ее под себя и шире развел ноги.

Все опять было хорошо.

Даже и то, что плохо.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня же вроде как макси.  
> Поэтому тут должен быть флафф. Ну хоть немножко.

— Я не помешал?

Все вокруг было расплывчато и неясно, словно Вейдер и вправду не был в себе уверен. Асока фыркнула: уверен он, быть может, и не был, только ему все равно было насрать.

— Сам знаешь.

Потоптавшись на месте, она решилась, подошла и сформировала вокруг них что-то вроде открытой веранды одного из бесчисленных корускантских баров.

— Я все рассказала Бобе.

— Все?

Асоке не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как он поднимает бровь.

— Ты не слушал?

Даже удивительно было, что по их связи пришло его раздражение. Слишком от него несло чем-то вроде оскорблений в лучших чувствах. И все равно та обида ничего для него не значила.

— Я даже тебя не отслеживал.

Асока пожала плечами и оперлась локтями на парапет балкона. Лениво было формировать из марева за ним что-то похожее на город. Они с Бобой занимались сексом два дня, и все равно шум из головы не уходил.

— Он не знает, что ты его убил. Не знает про ребенка. И про нас, — она повернула к Вейдеру голову, — тоже.

— А что он вообще знает?

Асока хмыкнула и скривила губы.

— Знает, что я его люблю.

— Ты не любишь.

Вейдер опирался спиной на парапет по правую руку от нее и расфокусировано глядел вдаль, в серое марево за иллюзией.

— Разберусь сама, папочка.

Его губы дрогнули в улыбке, и он равнодушно пожал плечами. Это было тем, на что ему тоже было плевать. По большому счету, такого же мнения Асока была на счет его одобрения.

— Твои повстанцы все еще считают тебя святой. Слитый бред Оффи не пустили ниже командного состава.

А вот это уже было интересно. Асока непонимающе нахмурилась, повернулась к Вейдеру и попыталась еще раз вспомнить все, что слышала от Лакса про Герреру, и только сейчас поняла, сколько же разносортного бреда он успел выдать, раскручивая ее, пока она перед ним рисовалась. Но кое-что было общеизвестным:

— Со не было в командном составе.

— И оттого мне это не нравится.

— Считаешь, у него есть поддержка наверху?

Вейдер сжал губы и прищурился, все также не отводя взгляда от пустоты. Там ничего не менялось. Ничего не менялось в неровном покое Энакина.

— Это имеет значение?

Асока отвернулась, махнув лекко. Никакого. Да даже если бы и имело, все бы это было бессмысленно. Идеи Со не имели ничего общего с его планетой, а База на Явине была инициативой ее людей и ее заготовкой на будущее, она не отсвечивала перед Альянсом. Каждый из Фениксов был ей обязан, и все они были верны — именно затем она их и собирала. Мотма не стоила ничего без поддержки своих командиров и закрывала на такое глаза.

— Никому нет дела до Ондерона.

Она вспомнила Лакса и трех телохранителей. Он до последнего во все не верил.

Асока резко встряхнула головой, прогоняя горячечный бред. Вернулся понятный белый шум. Энакин обернулся к ней.

— Вентресс сказала, что ты видишь призраков. Не боишься Явина?

Асока поджала губы и задумчиво покачала головой. Это Вентресс его боялась.

Когда-то им пришла в голову идея использовать его храмы как колодцы для ярящегося хаоса. Повстанцы должны были шатать имперцев и прилетать по увалам на базу, где пили бы за своих мертвецов, трахались за свою победу и усиливали бы дрожь в Силе каждой из своих страстей. Они бы кружили в хаосе и несли его с собой в свой общий дом, а им с Асажж оттуда можно было бы черпать годами. Но план изменился, и Асока была счастлива. Вместе с этим она получила Скайуокера.

— На Явине нет ничего, что могло бы меня испугать. Я вижу больше нее, — она повернула к нему голову, — да ты и сам знаешь.

Он медленно кивнул. Вокруг них поднимался теплый ветерок, трепавший его волосы. Асока догадалась, что это было одним из того, по чему он скучал больше прочего, пока вынужден был носить маску.

— Теперь понимаю, почему ты решила взять белые мечи, — негромко обронил он, ловя пальцами ветер.

Она проскользила по нему взглядом. Вспомнила, как девчонки из Храма шептались о ее мастере. Половина ругала его своеволие и дерзкий вид, другая ставила это же в пример остальным. И каждая хотела, чтобы он их трахнул. Даже те, которые, проникшись кодексом, не знали, что это такое. А Асока смотрела на него сейчас и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни видела без фильтров. Красота ушла, а вот то, по чему все они текли, осталось.

— Я не хочу работать на Императора после того, как мы все закончим. Хочу уехать. Отпустишь?

В Силе она услышала его недовольство и неодобрение, но он кивнул.

— Главное не пропадай.

Она и не собиралась. Она чувствовала его как себя меньше недели, но уже сейчас не представляла, что будет, когда эта связь оборвется. Хотелось на всю жизнь ее удержать, и все в Энакине ей откликалось.

— Когда выспишься, включи на широкий экран голоновости седьмого канала.

Перед глазами тут же нарисовался Бонтери, с окровавленной руки целящийся ей в голову. Асока не сразу поняла, что сплела этот образ в явь. Энакин одним взмахом руки разогнал его.

— Тебе понравится, — поспешил он разубедить ее.

Хотелось верить.

— Вейдер, — она ухватила его за руку до того, как он начал растворяться перед ее глазами. — Выброси мусор из головы. Мы, вместе, — она крепко сжала его за запястье, — стоим всего, что было.

* * *

На широком экране в голоновостях какая-то ондеронская тварь рвала Оффи на части и выедала ее кишки, а Асока заедала скуку печеньем.

Ар’аллан засунул руку в ее пачку и с довольным видом стащил оттуда последний целый кругляш. Он лыбился и хотел увеличить громкость.

Боба подпирал собой угол и хмурился.

Геру сожрали еще до Баррисс, и Асоке казалось, что Бонтери просто ей подыграл. Или, скорее, припомнил все хорошее Оффи. Или хотел попортить им план, не светя Синдуллу. Все было вероятно. Единственное, чего Асока не хотела, чтобы это было маркером его безумия.

«Это ты придумал?».

«Ага. Нравится?»

— Я где-то уже такое видел, — выдавил сквозь омерзение Фетт.

Он хотел понизить громкость, поэтому Асока стащила у них обоих пульт.

— На Джеонозисе.

Асока скосила к нему взгляд, но успокоилась: когда бы он ни вспоминал отца, у него никогда не было такой кислой рожи. А вот когда попадал на битское порно — всегда. Можно было смотреть дальше.

Баррисс притихла, а потом еще раз дернулась на последней шальной Силе. Может и не сдохла. Или просто, как курица, для жизни не нуждалась в голове.

Ар’аллан хотел вырвать у Асоки пульт, чтобы перекрутить запись, но Асока держалась крепко. Тетка в новостях начала вещать про ужасных террористов, не особо отделяя лотальских от ондеронских. А потом на экране появилось лицо Лакса, и Асока вырубила эфир.

Ар’аллан недовольно толкнул ее в бок локтем.

— Я поставила на запись, — закатила глаза она, — если будешь дрочить в одиночестве, я даже не скажу Асе.

На этом и порешали.

Асажж попросила взять его с собой на Явин тогда же, когда посоветовала не держать Бобу за идиота, а потом попросила еще раз, не будучи уверенной в том, что дошло в первый.

Асока на братика зла не держала и поэтому сказала ему, что Асажж полетит с ними, когда звала на борт. Пока убивали Синдуллу, Аса уже успела прислать сообщение с благодарностью. И за то, что она не сказала, что вылетела обратно с Вейдером, тоже.

Инквизитор отнесся с пониманием и не разговаривал с Асокой только первый день. А потом она вспомнила, что он вообще не может говорить.

— Идеи-то появились? — спросила она, тыкая его пальцем в горло, пока наливала себе каф.

Он поглядел на нее сверху вниз и то ли покачал головой, то ли пожал плечами. По всему было видно, что ему плевать.

— Даже так умудряешься заставить по себе скучать, — надула губы Асока.

На самом деле она была уверена, что даже в Инквизитории найдется что-то, что можно бы вставить ему в горло. Не говоря уже про черный рынок и привилегированный имперский госпиталь. Вот только, чего там не было точно, так это Вейдеровых индульгенций. И недавно о его крепкой памяти как раз сняли сюжет по голо.

Впрочем, Асоке думалось, что за всей последней свистопляской он и думать забыл о том, кого там трахает Вентресс. Или кто трахает ее. Ему было сложно разобраться и в своей-то личной жизни.

Асока хохотнула, представляя, что будет, если Амидала ему не даст. И подавилась гренкой. Боба больно ударил по спине, что даже слезы пошли. Так Амидала впервые заставила ее плакать.

Улетая от Вейдера, будто становилось легче дышать.

А за день до Явина к ней даже подошел Ар’аллан, уселся на стул задом наперед и настойчиво посмотрел в глаза.

— Что? — Асока строчила Вентресс письмо, что ее дикий мальчик уже почти перестал скалить зубки.

«Я пытался связаться с тобой, но не смог. А потом ощутил, что он тебя закрывает».

Асока хмыкнула и отложила деку в сторону, экраном в стол.

— Он знает, что они знают.

«Я сразу понял».

— Ничего. Нам это помогло.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я почти забыла, но в конце вспомнила.  
> В каждом приличном фике по ЗВ должен быть свой Явин.

Рукоять холодила руку, а воронка Силы внутри храма так и манила окунуться в нее, зачерпнуть из источника и раствориться, возрождаясь в ее величии. Асока провела большим пальцем по оплавленному металлу клинка, и он прогнулся под рукой мягкой глиной. Бонтери коснулся ее руки, но в этот раз смять его образ было проще, чем сдуть с лица колкий явинский песок.

«Ты сам выбрал путь», — видение не успело ее услышать.

«А я?»

Не глядя на Бобу, Асока мотнула головой, восстанавливая концентрацию, и заставила себя сосредоточиться.

«Час дня», — раздался четкий голос Ар’аллана.

«Мало».

Асока погрузилась глубже в охватившую ее черноту. Сила вновь взметнулась и объяла, шепотом Куна умоляя ею воспользоваться. Тано закопалась второй рукой в немытые волосы лежавшей на ее коленях головы.

Энакин обещал привезти тело Падме с Корусканта. С тех пор удалось раздобыть пару дохлых мародеров и десяток их полудохлых рабов. Первые сгодились на биоматериал, а вторые должны были сгодиться про запас, но интуиция шепнула сбыть их с рук на первом же шаттле, и, махая рукой вместе с Фениксами, удалось припомнить ранний период Эничковой биографии.

Под пальцами потеплело, и мерзкий смесок неймодианца с человеком вздрогнул под ладонями, словно и сам не мог утерпеть, чтобы восстать из мертвых. Похоже, Кун на этой планете и впрямь был на ее стороне. Асажж все опасалась, что Асоке хватит дурости с ним сдружиться, а Асока побаивалась, что Вейдеру не хватит мозгов не ссориться.

Пока все было нормально.

«Три».

Асока глубоко вдохнула и аккуратно ступила дальше: туда, где сама тьма растворялась в небытие. Когда-то давно шептались о порталах безвременья, где само время выворачивало реальность, являя все сущее внутри единого — сердца живой Силы. Звучало байкой, которую она бы нарочно высмеяла на людях. Да и сейчас все еще смотрелось небылицей. Дороги расходились перед ее глазами, и за каждой чудилось иное. Было страшно узнать, чего ждать, если осмелишься на них ступить. Время уже утекло мимо своей дорогой.

Она вскинула свой взор вверх и увидела солнца. Из искр жизней там сплеталось пламя, и все оно тянулось огненными реками к двум ядрам. Совсем недавно здесь сгорели тысячи, чтобы дать родиться двоим, и с тех пор каждая искра питала их сердца собою.

Она опустила взгляд вниз, и пламя всполохами растеклось по вселенной, теряя жар. Тысячи были здесь живы, но будто не жили вовсе.

Она обернулась, и свет перед глазами растекся. Асока вгляделась в него, на ощупь отыскивая пульсирующую нить связи с мужчиной на ее коленях. Вгляделась лучше, и все иное растворилось. Призраки объяли ее.

— Иди за мной.

Она взяла за руку и потянула, но пальцы лишь проскользнули сквозь воздух. Все исчезло. Его дух растаял, и рядом тут же появились сотни сплетенных лиц, а затем растаяли и они. Они сменяли друг друга, путались, и Асока едва успевала следить за ними, чтобы не потеряться самой. Она окончательно потеряла нить к своему мертвецу, а вокруг кружили другие: бери любого и веди назад в жизнь. Сил в них не было, в них не было воли, как не было и в Асоке. Чернота окутывала со всех сторон, а Сила внутри плыла ровно, едва качаясь на волнах мощи принявшего ее храма. Он дозволял ей быть здесь, но стоило лишь всколыхнуть тишину его обители, как чудовище проснется в глубине и пожрет всех, дерзнувших на потаенное.

Где-то на краю сознания Кун глухо расхохотался, и с его горловым хохотом реальность расползлась, оборачиваясь смехом Асажж. Сейчас не было сил слиться с тем водоворотом. Покой не давал могущества.

Асока поддалась черноте и раскрыла глаза. Усталость десятком атмосфер упала на плечи. Сам храм вокруг был чувствителен к Силе и давил, будто и парсека не было между ней и пятью тысячами оборвавшихся жизней. Сила плескалась по венам кипящей кровью, заставляя вспомнить все чувства, что были в войну пятнадцать лет назад. Джедаи тогда закрывали взор, сейчас джедаев не было.

На Явине начал стелиться рассвет. Дикая птица влетела внутрь храма и уставилась круглыми глазами прямо ей в душу.

— Сгинь.

Она каркнула и хлопнула крыльями. Асока встала и развела плечи. Хрустнуло.

— Пять, — закончила она счет.

* * *

Утро было долгим. Настолько, что вместо Бобы ее разбудил один из новеньких и с испуганным видом начал что-то трещать про повстанческий мордобой.

Асока с умным видом послала его, как гонца мира, с Силой и подальше. А потом зевнула, встала, потерла залипшие глаза и попыталась состыковать в голове, что к чему.

«Что там за дерьмо?»

«Отстаивают твою честь».

«Что?!»

Оказалось, что один из ее птенчиков братался с одним из Партизан, которые всем отрядом записали ее в «ту Лаксову шлюху, из-за которой и пришибло Со». Феникс сказал своим, почем взял, за что и получил в зубы. Сейчас сидел с обиженным видом и хмуро студил челюсть у морозилки.

— Асока, ты это, — бросил он ей, пряча глаза в комбинезоне, — на свой счет не бери, ага?

Она скептично смерила его взглядом и налила себе двойной каф. Парнишка надулся и приуныл.

«Гордость Альянса», — подколол ее Вейдер.

Она послала его в задницу. Этих голосов становилось слишком много в ее голове.

Выходит, и Лакс с Со не выдали ее своим людям. Еще одно, от чего ее прикрыл Бонтери.

«Еще одни, кем он прикрыл себя».

Поправка не имела смысла. Он все-таки был политиком. Асока залезла в голонет и почитала, насколько хорошим. А потом залезла еще глубже и нашла его фото. Со старых голо с Геррерой на нее глядел другой человек. На новых он стоял с мужчиной, уже прозванным в сети Палачом. Возмущались, что Лакс купил власть, и что имперцы закрыли глаза.

«Ты зря не дала мне его убить».

Асока отмахулась и остаток времени до обеда провела в воспитательных беседах с солдатами, радуясь уже тем, что никто не выспрашивал у нее про статус их с Бонтери романа. Боба вернулся с охоты к трем, и лениво разделывая вместе с ним тушки птиц-шептунов, Асока слушала галановости.

Тут все и началось.

— Виновные в убийстве подозреваемых так и не найдены, — вещала убойного вида дамочка, невесть как попавшая в эфир. Выглядела по последней моде: еще вчера была пареньком. — СИБ не дает комментариев, но по нашим источникам на планету прибыл один из генералов, и губернатор Бонтери лично контролирует расследование...

— А что же военные, Алекс? Во имя трона, вчера шла речь о блокаде о системы! Обещали что-то грандиознее Ловли на Корусканте!

Асока подавилась кафом, а Алекс посмотрела на дружка с укоризной. Он невинно хлопнул ресницами.

— Экстренное заседание Сената отклонило прошение СЧС о блокаде час назад, — восторженный взгляд мальчишки наигранно потух. — Но мы бы хотели напомнить зрителям, что как и два месяца назад, главную роль в трагедии приняла на себя известная мириаланка-террористка, сбежавшая с Корусканта. Сейчас ведется расследование, и первые данные уже выявили ее связь с мятежниками лотальской группировки. Подробнее о ней смотрите в нашем вечернем выпуске после юбилейной серии…

Голо внезапно вспыхнуло и обожгло сетчатку. Асока проморгалась и вспомнила, что Фениксы давно жаловались на старый голоприемник. Один из них запустил пульт в кучу металлолома.

— Проимперские лизоблюды, — выплюнул он, морщась, словно сожрал тухлятины. — Десять лет там блокада! Их же сенатор продал систему военным с потрохами!

— А не продал бы, взяли сами, — вставил слово второй. — Где, по-твоему, Геррера брал оружие?

— И сколько ему это оружие помогло?

— А тебе? Сет же нам и притащил, когда в прошлый раз болтался у Ондерона!

— Да подавились бы эти ублюдки своими пушками, — зарычал первый. — Ты видел, что они сделали с девчонками?!

— Хватит! — Асока резко подскочила, отбросив курицу на диван. Та, недобитая, на последнем издыхании крякнула.

Парнишки разом поутихли и приняли виноватый вид. Асока в красках представила, как Боба лыбится в шлем за ее спиной.

— Судить других — не наш путь, — благоверно пролепетала она. В голове так и нарисовался Йода в чепчике, проповедующий толерастию. — Генерал Скайуокер всегда учил быть выше.

«Когда это?»

«Да вообще на тебя не похоже».

Ее ребятки забурчали, что Скайуокер-то тут уж точно бы разобрался, и разошлись каждый по своим углам, полировать ондеронские винтовки.

«Что там на Рилоте-то?»

«Их толстый сенатор уже предложил Чаму выпотрошить Бонтери».

«Да ладно?»

«Он согласился».


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда вы не пишите отзывы, где-то один маленький Люк утирает слезки :'(

Асажж вернулась час назад, а Вейдер остался в столице. Он сдержал слово и несколько раз разделил с ней общество на встречах, паре заседаний сената и одном собрании по Ондерону, которое слилось к дебатам о подготовке банковского форума, едва отключили камеры.

— Нарочно подгадали? — поинтересовалась она, когда они вышли на воздух.

— Разумеется.

Асажж тогда хмыкнула. Даже ондеронский сенатор молчал и дулся, прогоняя перед глазами кредитные списки. В конце концов, это с них, а не ондеронцев сдирало шкуру муунское лобби. На нее с Вейдером косились весь день, шептались, будто Айсард послал ее сюда от СИБа, и только усердней обсуждали проценты — дураков в Сенате не было. Тем забавней становилось, что босс эту встречу проигнорировал.

Новостные сводки уже неделю пестрили джапраэльскими докладами. Было рассекречено, что на Дксуне нашли лагерь мятежников, собрали закрытый суд и распаляли аппетит толпы ко второй прилюдной казни. На записях мелькали лица клона-предателя и недобитого джедая, Синдулла ушла на второй план, зато Баррисс припоминали первую судимость за теракт во дворце Императора и недавний кровавый марш по Корусканту. Опять откуда-то вытащили слезливую мамашу мертвого родианского пацана. А Вейдер так и не сторговался с Айсардом, иначе тот не дал бы джедайке затмить их чумазую принцесску. Может потому и остался на Корусканте. Потому улетела и она — слишком там стало душно.

— Хочу себе такую же.

Сейчас она глядела вверх. Под ее ногами трещал костер, будто пытаясь обругать ее на скрипучем вратиксовом наречии за то, что осмелилась вновь сюда явиться. Нага Садоу со своих десяти метров кривил губы, словно хотел раздавить ее сапогом.

«Камень тебе к лицу».

Асажж знала это и боялась, но все чаще смотрела, как мертвые короли древности из гробниц Морабанда. В юности хотела быть как они, восторженная идиотка. Все они хотели величия: и Мол, и Дуку. Вейдер не хотел, и затем был жив.

«Кто строил все это?»

Она встретилась с каменным ситхом глазами и повернула голову к Ар’аллану, скользнув взглядом вдоль руин. Садоу продолжал надменно глядеть с настенного барельефа.

— Древний король. Он бежал от врагов и построил здесь памятник своей мощи.

«Что с ним стало?»

— Пришел другой и отобрал. Памятники вещь бесполезная.

Ар’аллан хмыкнул и перевернул угли под пошкваркивающим мясом.

«И зачем тебе такой во дворце?»

— Красиво.

С дичи на решетке полился жир, и от запаха закружилась голова. Асажж отошла от статуи назад к костру. В его неровном огне шрамы на шее Ар’аллана казались двойными, а кожа алой, словно перед ней вновь стоял один из живых братьев Датомира. Оби-Ван тогда ее спас. Если бы ей хватило духа спасти его, все было бы иначе.

— Я люблю красивые вещи, — Асажж подняла руку и повернула голову Ар’аллана к себе. Он перехватил ее за запястье и отвел ладонь к плечу.

— Твой новый шрам отвратителен.

«Меня устраивает».

Асажж проскользила рукой по его коже, цепляясь ногтями о бугристые края ожога. Это был старый: пальцы сами вспомнили его. Но неясно, сколько еще промахов допустит Асока. Сколько раз Вейдер ошибется, перед тем как научится терпеть.

— Твой голос был красив.

Она уперлась пальцем ему под кадык. Кожа там была холодна, словно вся кровь давно застыла, и с тех пор огибала печать Вейдера стороной. Будто даже мидихлорианы в ней его боялись.

«Ты и сейчас его слышишь».

Асажж фыркнула:

— Подделка.

Она впилась ногтем ему под горло, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. Он тоже не хотел величия, что его и спасало.

— Есть тысяча и один способ восстановить его.

«И ни одного забыть, а мне нравится помнить».

Она раздраженно сжала пальцы на его шее, и он улыбнулся на ее злобу. Положил свою руку поверх и надавил сильнее.

— Тут нечего помнить, — прошипела Асажж, наблюдая, как он скалится и колет себе кожу ее ногтями. — Он просто гребаный Мессия, ни делом не заслуживший того, что имел с рождения!

«Тем более».

Она скривилась, вспоминая, как легко далась Энакину смерть Дуку. Ему никогда не нужно было величия — сама Сила воплотилась в нем, выбрав первым из своих эмиссаров. Генерала Скайуокера было за что уважать, но тот генерал был одним из них, чем Вейдер не был.

«Я перейду к чистильщикам. Ха-Ада давно облизывается на одаренных».

Ар’аллан переплел их пальцы, и под ними стало влажно. Асажж оторвала руку и, прикрыв глаза, слизала кровь.

— Улетай отсюда первым же шаттлом.

«А ты?»

Она пожала плечами. Глаза Ар’аллана отражали блеск углей в черноте. Она размазала по его губам остатки крови, а затем сделала шаг вперед и обвела их языком.

Было так приятно с ним встретиться. Не иначе, как в награду за то, что придется встречаться с Асокой.

«Боба здесь?»

Он едва ощутимо кивнул, сминая ее рубашку на спине и поворачивая голову ухом к своим губам. Внутри что-то сжалось, и Асажж тяжело выдохнула. Разочарование горечью растеклось по языку.

«А ты?» — повторил он свой свой вопрос.

«Тебя это касаться не должно. Ты говорил мне, что уже мертв».


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пять глав осталось.  
> Пишу и плачу от счастья.

— Я соскучилась.

Энакин бросил какой-то пакет на пол и обнял ее со спины. Асока накрыла его ладонь рукою.

— Все началось, Асока.

— Я знаю. Со мной связалась Мон. Просила, чтобы я выступила с речью перед солдатами.

Кто-то уже дезертировал и улетел мстить. Гере были должны многие ребята.

Энакин прижал ее к себе сильнее, и Асока ощутила, как его рука дрожит. Ей показалось, что он и сам не понял, что боится.

— Она со мной. Тело идеально подготовлено, но Вентресс решила проверить сама.

Асока кивнула. Асажж сейчас с ней мало общалась, и она ее понимала. Подруга только косилась на Бобу, поджимая губы, но так ничего ему и не сказала. Будто Асока сама не пыталась — он упрямо вцепился в нее и не отпускал, и его Асока тоже понимала. Она не могла ему приказать, как своим людям, улететь отсюда к Мотме вправлять мозги воякам и вернуться через месяцок с гостинцами. А вот Асажж, похоже, могла, потому что Ар’аллан даже не попрощался.

Энакин развернул Асоку к себе лицом и жарко поцеловал в висок. Он наконец осознал свой страх.

— Все получится, — сказала ему она.

— Учитель прилетит, как только вспыхнет Ондерон.

Асока кивнула. Она не знала, что от него ждать, но знала точно, что лишней поддержки в этом деле не будет. Она плохо спала ночами, Сила слепила, стоило лишь прикрыть глаза. После каждого нового раза она почти чувствовала, как сливается с ней и умирает. Но, в отличие от Энакина, она уже ничего не боялась.

— Начнем с атакой Чама. Сделаем основной рывок и добьем потом, если этого будет мало. Со смертью Герреры больше нет смысла рассчитывать на войну.

Она не говорила это, но знала с тех пор, как поднялась с Ондерона. С тех же пор знал и Вейдер. И с тех пор не мог поверить, что все реально. А Асоке не надо было верить.

Ясность в хаосе вселенной — вот чем было то, что Асажж часами напролет держала для Асоки во время медитаций внутри храмов. Впору было смеяться в лицо джедаям: едва ли хоть один из них видел то, на что смотрела она. Недавно ей удалось схватить за руку дух того мародера, что до этого ускользал. Он уже начал распадаться в Силе, его личность стиралась, сливаясь с единым потоком форм там, за завесой. Тогда Асока увидела его путь и пошла по нему назад. Если бы у нее были силы, она могла бы вернуть его в жизнь ребенком. Потом она нашла Сатин Крайз. Сатин не узнала ее, но Асока узнала и позвала. После этого она пыталась найти Падме, но той ясности, что они достигли с Асажж, было мало.

— Какой ты хочешь увидеть Падме? — задала Асока мучивший ее вопрос после обеда, когда они затерялись в коридорах храма.

Он увидел в ее сознании картины и остановился, прислонившись спиной к обвитой корнями стене. Асока слышала ход его мыслей. Энакин любил свою королеву любой. Асока увидела Падме его глазами и не смогла ее узнать.

— Той, которую потерял, — наконец пожал он плечами. — Зачем усложнять?

У той, которую он потерял, был ребенок, но Энакин не хотел врать.

— Пойдем со мной.

Она отвела его в центр храма и усадила рядом. Он мог помочь ей ее отыскать, и если Асоке получится быть для него глазами там, это упростит задачу.

— Следи за мной, иди за мной. Узнаем, получится ли мне показать тебе то, что вижу я.

Не получилось: ни через час, ни через три, когда она решила прекратить попытки. Все ориентиры сбивались, их связь терялась, потому что все связи были тем, что брало свой исток в том источнике. Джедаи и ситхи купались в Силе, направляли ее потоки в медитациях, но сейчас Асока была у нее внутри. Энакин мог чувствовать ее лишь тогда, когда она возвращалась на поверхность. Асока же ощущала его всегда: его Сила была в ней, и это было ближе, чем двое когда-либо могли бы быть.

— Я выведу ее к тебе, и ты увидишь.

Энакин ей верил. Падме не откликалась.

Асока видела и другое, когда держала его в явинском храме за руку. До этого ей было все равно, а Энакин предпочитал не распространяться, но сейчас Асока была уверена: он сам и не знал.

— Кто твой отец?

Он только пожал плечами, предпочтя отвести взгляд. Асока знала, что он думает о матери, и ощутила внутри сердца пустоту. Он и сам ей удивился: эмоции приходили нежданно, и половина из них исчезла так давно, что начисто стерлась из памяти.

— Ты как она, — Асока положила руку ему на плечо, и образы хлынули ему в голову вслед за ее голосом. — Как та Сила, которую не можешь постичь. Словно когда-то кто-то взял ее часть и заключил в человеке. Создал жизнь.

Энакин встретился с ней глазами.

— Как мы должны создать.

Асока кивнула, улыбнувшись. Он понимал.

* * *

— Привет, принцесса.

Асажж криво улыбнулась, когда Боба случайно стукнулся затылком о панель под штурвалом. Зарылся в кабеля и чинил там что-то, механик недоделанный. Ей всегда было лень на это тратиться, но Фетт, похоже, ловил детские флэшбеки с сопливых каминоанских деньков.

— Как только ты загонишь эту колымагу в доки на Нар-Шаддаа, мир никогда не станет прежним.

Боба сморщился, стер пот со лба и вылез из-под кресла, расталкивая ногами инструменты. Бормотал еще что-то про жирных хаттов, но Асажж не слушала. Она уселась на пол у угла кабины, подобрала под себя ноги и вскрыла банку пива из его холодильника. Боба на нее покосился, и она толкнула ему по полу вторую.

— Пиво у тебя хорошее, — прищелкнула она языком и поймала пену губами, — на Корусканте такого нет.

— На Корусканте сейчас вообще из годного только спайс.

— Нет, тоже дерьмо. Во времена Пайков был лучше.

Он хмыкнул, уселся рядом, справился со своей банкой и гулко стукнул ею по банке Асажж. Пиво опять пошло пеной и едва не выплеснулось на пол. Асажж Силой его поймала, затолкала обратно и сделала глоток, не сводя с Бобы взгляда. Тот расслабленно оперся на переборку, прикрыл глаза и с довольным видом принялся разминать шею. Ходил в шлеме полторы недели, несчастный конспиратор.

— Я боюсь за тебя, — вполголоса бросила она.

— А ты не бойся.

Асажж фыркнула и сделала еще глоток, вспоминая те дни, когда еще почти не было Империи, а вся Республика не успела понять, что с ней стало. Она сама тогда была почти ребенком, а Фетт и вовсе был пацаном. Асока болталась за Скайуокером или возле Скайуокера, или в тех местах, где была со Скайуокером, и все было проще.

— Включи мозги, — выдохнула Асажж. Боба раскрыл глаза и окинул ее ленивым взглядом. — Неужели ты настолько мне не доверяешь?

— Я верю тебе всецело.

— Тогда почему ты еще здесь? — она толкнула его кулаком, и он повел плечом, сбрасывая руку. — Я пригляжу за Асокой, будь уверен. И Вейдер тоже.

Боба тепло улыбнулся, глотнул пива и не спешил ей отвечать. Асажж сжала губы, припоминая все припадки Тано, из-за которых Боба бывало будил ее среди ночи и с воспаленными глазами и головой пытался разобраться в вывертах той самой Силы, из-за которой так бесился. Если получалось раз через два, уже было достижением.

— Вообще-то я больше беспокоюсь за тебя.

Боба чокнулся банкой с Асажж, задумчиво разглядывая вывернутую наизнанку приборную панель под штурвалом.

Асажж хотела было ответить, но не нашла ответ. От чего-то все мысли, что он мог подставляться не только из-за очередной авантюры Тано, пропали. Она прикусила губу и отвернулась. Ну да, верно, он не был слепым и глухим тоже не был, а ондеронские ошибки сгорели вместе с «Венатором». Вейдер был тем еще козлом, но чего было у него не отнять, так это собственничества на женщин. Скорее Палпатин сожрал бы свою порфиру, чем Энакин бросил Асоку. И это еще тот, старый Энакин, которого Боба знал прекрасно. А уж Вейдера у него была возможность узнать и получше нее самой.

— А чем ты мне можешь помочь? — спросила Асажж, как только мысли выстроились в ряд. — Ты не одарен в Силе, а мы с ней рождены.

— Джедайская самонадеянность, — фыркнул Боба. — Вас всех пристрелили выродки из пробирки, а вы все еще считаете, что можете нагнуть мир.

Асажж горько усмехнулась, представляя себе всех джедаев в лице одного Скайуокера. Знай бы эти сектанты, что сейчас всех их равняют по нему, то и на том свете заново бы себя поджарили.

— Трагедия в том, что Вейдер может, — бросила она и запила эту горькую правду пивом. Раскатала по языку пряный вкус далекого благодатного мира.

— Он всего лишь человек.

— Ты не понимаешь, — она мотнула головой, — не чувствуешь, да и не должен. Я просто не хочу, чтобы в момент, когда тут все взорвется, ты был рядом.

— Похоже на конфликт интересов, — Боба улыбнулся ей краем губ.

— Нет, — она сделала еще глоток и сжала банку внутри кулака, — ты просто будешь мешать.

Он тяжело вздохнул и скосил к ней взгляд, намереваясь еще что-то сказать.

— Боба, уезжай. Я справлюсь, если тут все пойдет прахом, а Скайуокер вытащит Асоку. Но если придется думать о тебе, то провалимся мы обе, а Вейдер взбесится. Ты уже однажды был рядом, когда это произошло.

Асажж сглотнула горечь, злясь за то, что это ей, а не Тано, приходится все ему объяснять. Пора бы уже было спуститься с небес на землю после «Венатора» и вспомнить о том, что она взрослая девочка и иногда полезно думать за других. Просто ради того, чтобы потом не хвататься за голову с полубезумным видом и не проверять веру в криффовы чудеса. Как печально, что у них с Бобой были одни на двоих мозги.

— Уверена? — ровно уточнил он.

— Да. Это авантюра, но Вейдер за нее расплатился. Асока прячет глаза, а значит, у них есть страховка.

Боба кивнул. Хорошо, что хотя бы тот, кому эти мозги принадлежали, ими пользовался.

— У Вейдера завалялась мандалорская девчонка. Он уже забыл о ней и выбросил ключ, но тебе, думаю, уступит, — продолжила Асажж. — Отвези ее домой, сам повидай дом. И, Боба, — Асажж сглотнула комок в горле и трижды прокляла себя за то, что в это влезает: — Не возвращайся.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это вот все планировалось как междусобойчик на пару глав.  
> Извините.

Пока Асока жарилась на солнце, Энакин причитал о том, что обгорел и ему не по возрасту все эти татуинские забавы.

— Ты там избранный или как? — Асока закатила глаза и прикрыла их ладошкой-козырьком. — Сообразишь себе тень сам или тебя обмазать кремом?

Он что-то поворчал по оби-вански, и пальма над ее головой накренилась в их сторону всею своею макушкой. Асока вздохнула. Пальма треснула. Энакин проматерился, а сверху повалились орехи. Хорошо хоть, что не им на головы.

По плану все это должно было быть передышкой, но стало, как и в старые добрые, балаганом. До этого Асока девять часов клевала носом гроб Амидалы и пыталась уловить в ней жизнь. Асажж даже побаивалась, что, пока они ждут, в ней заведется одноклеточная. Асока не боялась — ее высочество сама перетравила бы любых паразитов, и сейчас почти вытравила своим упрямством мозги.

Асока положила руку на лицо и прикрыла глаза. Перед ними тут же замелькали звезды, словно сбитые в водоворот внутри гипера и обернувшиеся мертвыми душами этого мира. Кун со скуки все еще не терял надежд. Голова, как те орехи, трещала.

— Ты уже придумал, как будешь успокаивать истерику Падме, как только она тебя увидит?

— А?

Похоже, он и вправду не понимал.

— Нет, ну те видения я могу послать и ей…

— Так это было по плану?

Крифф.

Асока выдохнула, вдохнула, пощурилась на солнце и поднялась. Энакин стоял в тени в паре шагов от нее и что-то мешал в стаканах. Она было испугалась, что сейчас истерику придется успокаивать у него, но опять переоценила себя. Она не могла даже сказать, что своим заявлением его взбесила.

«Надо же было как-то сделать тебя человеком».

— Кто не ошибается? — вслух добавила она.

Вейдер недобро ухмыльнулся, и Асока подошла ближе. В одном из расколотых орехов на ящике с ее шмотками красовался лед и прямо сейчас Вейдер лил туда какую-то бурду из оставшихся фениксовых продуктов. Крутанул пальцем сверху, устроил бурю в стакане и толкнул к ней. Майка по ящику проскользила, а половина ореха даже не укатилась. Асока хмыкнула и подхватила его обеими руками, запахло сладким. По вкусу было как молочный кисель со льдом, а по градусу как нал-хаттский виски.

— Да ты романтик, — ехидно отметила она.

Энакин фыркнул.

— И ты бы начала думать о великом, если бы дочка Айсарда решила тебя клеить.

— Что, прямо тогда? — она запнулась. — В шлеме?

— СИБ просто кузница талантов.

Асока только представила эту картину и от увлечения сразу поперхнулась коктейлем.

— Палпатин уже зуб дал, что однажды она пристрелит Арманда. «Льдинка» ее коктейль, кстати, — он подтолкнул к ней вторую пол-ореха, — нравится?

— Ага. Не боишься, что в борьбе за власть она обновит традицию убийства королев?

— Нет, — легкомыслие пропало, будто его и не было. Вокруг пекло, а от чувств через Силу ее пробрал холодный пот. Зато сразу стало ясно, кто вместо папаши-Айсарда подставляет под него свою агентуру.

— Представляю, как она обломалась, когда тебя не дала споить кибернетика.

Энакин скривил губы, взял коктейль, покрутил его в руке и выпил. Асока услышала запах крови Исанн. Энакин облизнул губы, а Асока подняла бровь. Не хотелось даже думать.

— Говори Палпатину, чтобы прилетал.

— Уже? — в Силе внезапно скользнул его страх.

— Да. Все начнется в конце недели.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Оттуда, — она мотнула головой вверх и повела плечом.

Сегодня Сила шептала, как все обернется, а живот во сне скручивало до боли. Она была беременна мальчиком. Видения не врали, и теперь Асока знала, что они никогда не врут. Сила просто не отделяла деталей. Энакин знал все, но так мало понимал.

«Джедайская школа», — мелькнул в тенях голос Куна.

Сложно было не согласиться.

Голова опять загудела. Асока допила коктейль и с блаженством упала на разложенные под пальмой тряпки. Иногда ей казалось, что Амидала прямо сейчас явится к ней вживую и начнет выносить своей правдой мозг. За прошедшую неделю Асока по двадцать часов висела в медетациях, отслеживая ее жизнь. Ей даже мечталось, что в час-икс она появится с бантом на голове, протянет руки и выбежит по дороге назад навстречу своему счастью.

Сатин нашлась сразу, но даже след Падме Асока не могла поймать пять дней. Ни с Энакином, ни с ребенком, ни с ними обоими разом — ничего не выходило, лишь дохли зазря в первых стычках пилоты и сил с каждым разом становилось меньше. Она была против, но Энакин уже сейчас начал с ней делиться. В Силе уже тропа искрила от их бесплотных попыток, и Асока боялась, что неровен день и Амидала начнет сниться ей в кошмарах. А потом Энакина озарило, и с тех пор вместо сна она выслушивала ночами хронику их совместной жизни. Сегодня наконец хроника обернулась синяками под глаза и слепком души Амидалы.

Падме при жизни никогда ее не бесила. Кто же знал, что так начнет в посмертии.

— А что будет дальше-то, Вейдер? — окликнула его Асока, переворачиваясь на солнышке со спины на живот.

Она ожидала, что сейчас он уйдет в мечты. Он и ушел, да только сам не понял.

— Представлю ее ко двору, дам в распоряжение службу колоний. Имя, думаешь, стоит сменить?

— На Вейдер?

— Нет, слишком броско.

Асока бы поспорила. Скайуокер было хуже.

— А как же династия?

Энакин фыркнул и бросил пустой орех из-под коктейля куда-то в кусты.

— Мне что, двадцать лет по-твоему?

Асока попыталась прикрыться в Силе и приложила все силы, чтобы не расхохотаться. Вроде бы пронесло, но на всякий случай она отвернулась от него на бок. Солнце сразу нещадно запалило в глаза. Когда-то она слышала, что некоторые мальчики не умнеют до сорока.

— Ничто не ломает мечты об Империи лучше бюрократии, — принялся объяснять он. В Силе скользнула мысль, что ему лично проще ломать шеи. — Падме меня поймет.

Ну да, ну да. Пусть объяснит королеве, почему на Корусканте теперь стоит трон, а на нем сидеть не ей и не ей писать демократию.

— Дай кресло канцлера, она давно мечтала.

Вейдер задумался. Асока прикусила язык.

— Надо поговорить с Палпатином.

Крифф!


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Галактика красна Скайрокером, а Скайрокер - Императором

Асока переписывалась с Фениксами.

Фениксы плакались, что Чам промыл людям Мон мозги, а Асока пеняла, что у людей Мон отродясь мозгов не было. Она даже душой не кривила: откуда там мозгам было взяться-то, когда она их собирала для агиток своей политкомпании? Фениксы соглашались и сливали, что Чам-то, конечно, конченый, но хотя бы свой, а некоторые идиоты с главной базы не верят Мотме и едва ли не открыто поддерживают Бонтери. Не то, чтобы сами Фениксы верили в ее истории, но умирать за дело Герреры пока что не спешили. Асока соглашалась и хотела верить, что среди тех идиотов хотя бы половина и вправду повелась, а не болтала то, что им сказали, за кредитки айсардовской агентуры.

И не зря верила: довольно скоро они вылетели к Ондерону, оставив Мон дожидаться Чама, и лучшие надежды оправдались. Асока даже улыбнулась: Со всегда умел находить отклик в сердцах. Обычно тем больше, чем масштабней были взрывы его бомб.

За то, чтобы в Силе ему не скучалось, Асока даже выпила сок.

Сейчас она сидела в одной из закрытых комнат комплекса, где жара плавила проводку чуть меньше, чем мозги, и пыталась выудить из Сато больше, чем из той дурацкой переписки.

— Идиоты! — кричал он по связи. — Какого криффа еще надо этим бантовым задницам?!

Асока попивала сок из стакана и тихонько ковыряла поломанный меч ногтем.

— Нет, ну вот что они еще от нас хотят? Чтобы мы добили те чертовы заводы?

Асока икнула. Да, про те заводы было что-то сказано в контексте оправданий погрома Изиса.

— Ну что, что мне делать? — Сато возвел очи горе и без сил упал на кресло. Присосался к кружке с кафом: она у него уже полчаса не кончалась.

— Отдаться на волю Силы, — глубокомысленно изрекла Асока и грустно проскользила глазами за приемник, где ее дожидалась початая бутылка рома.

— И чем Сила поможет моим солдатам?

«Да кто ее знает-то?», — хотела отбрехаться Асока.

— А чем им поможет истерика командира? — вовремя исправилась она.

Сато погрустнел и сдулся. Поднял глаза к звездам, где как раз должна была быть побелка, и грустно поджал губы на камеру. Асоке даже захотелось подлить ему в каф ром.

— Этот Бонтери, — Джун как ругательство выплюнул его имя, — я же его помню! Это он одобрил все имперские проекты, когда был сенатором. Я-то знаю, как все это делается… У него в каждом заводе по пакету акций! Он же первый наживется на той войне! Как только те идиоты, что летят к нему, этого не понимают?

Он еще раз присосался к кружке, набрал в грудь воздуха и начал перечислять ей все его активы еще с республиканских времен, а закончил тем, что проехался по личности супруги. Напомнил, что она была из Хейпанской знати. У Асоки было два варианта: или он хотел трахнуть его жену, или он хотел трахнуть Бонтери.

— А еще тебя втянул, ублюдок, — добавил он под конец.

Асока со вздохом оперлась на руку и спрятала под ладонь глаза. Вообще-то Лакс филигранно вплел их роман в ондеронские сплетни. Про нее только глухой там не знал, но фотки-то ни одной не было. Болтать могли Партизаны, да кто им сейчас поверит? То есть, поверят те, кому надо. Но те, кто надо, уже были людьми Партизан.

Сато принялся ее утешать. Асока затосковала больше.

— А еще эта сумасшедшая Оффи, — наконец отвлекся Сато. Асока навострила монтралы.

— Как Баррисс могла? — театрально простонала она. Подумала, что можно вставить еще про джедаев, но вспомнила, что он был к ним равнодушен. Во всяком случае, куда равнодушнее, чем к Лаксовой наличности. Тяжело ему, старому ворюге, было в обществе сенаторши с двадцатилетним стажем и вице-короля.

— Мон сказала, что она еще во времена Республики под тебя копала, — виновато поделился он. — Мы поэтому и внимания не обратили, так, посмеялись только. Тебя даже расстраивать не хотели. А потом она оказалась на том разрушителе. Как ей вообще удалось запудрить Гере мозги?

Асока скептично посмотрела на Сато и подумала про себя, что очень бы просто. Ладно еще они с Вейдером, но братишка-то вил из нее веревки сам, на чистой природной харизме.

— Скорее всего она втерлась в доверие к Кэнану, — невинно предположила Асока. — Ты и сам знаешь, как близки они были с Герой.

Сато посерел в лице и опустил взгляд к своим коленям. Кэнана и Рекса имперцы показывали в новостях. Призрак нашелся на Дксуне, и следствие восстановило картину событий. Суд все решил вчера, приговор исполнили вечером. Чам, не дурак, тут же объявился с флотом и забрал у Мон половину пилотов.

— Думаешь, она правда хотела разрушить фабрики и не справилась с управлением? — уже без сил предположил он. На мгновение Асоке почудилось, что он действительно душой печется за Альянс.

Она растерянно почесала голову и кивнула. Сато вздохнул.

Сзади что-то упало.

Асока от неожиданности провернулась на кресле, чуть не вывихнув шею, и встретила голову Энакина, торчащую из-за двери. На полу валялся какой-то хлам со стоящей по соседству полки.

— Эм, — пробормотала она.

Энакин был взъерошен.

— Господин Органа? — хлопнул глазами Сато.

У Асоки появилось какое-то странное чувство. Вейдер помрачнел.

— Ой, простите, обознался, — сбито пробормотал он. — Тано, потом договорим.

И как-то быстро выключил голосвязь.

— Стучаться надо, — попеняла Энакину Асока. И постучала пальцем по виску.

Энакин поджал губы и покачал головой.

— Император, — все, что ответил он.

* * *

Его царственную фигуру омывал лучами закат.

Энакин склонил голову, Асажж сделала книксен, а Асока ощутила, как у нее дернулось и застыло сердце. Палпатин повернулся к ней, и Асока быстро опустила глаза и склонилась в поклоне.

— Все наконец готово, — негромко произнес Энакин.

— С трудом верится.

Император прошел вперед, в Храм Огня, словно был на этой планете сотню раз. Сила вокруг Асоки звенела, и в ней слышался шепот улетавших душ. Живые волновались, скользя своими судьбами вдоль флота Синдуллы. Он был в нескольких шагах от Ондерона и чем ближе подлетал, тем выше взмывались волны.

Гроб с Амидалой лежал посреди зала, а сама она выглядела спящей, словно лишь вчера закрыла глаза. Каждый раз для работы они выводили тело из стазиса, но казалось, что оно и без него оставалось нетленным, будто обессмертившая ее народная память. Даже ее живот не успел опасть после родов. Первым же распоряжением Вейдер отдал приказ заморозить ее, а вторым — похоронить в мавзолее двойника.

Император подошел ближе и взял Падме за руку.

— Может все-таки клонируем? — Асоке казалось, что она услышала ехидство.

Вейдер с упреком поглядел на Мастера. Мастер скептично оглядел Падме и похлопал ее по руке.

— Бедняжка.

Вейдер сцепил зубы.

— Восьмерых, — едва слышно прошептал он.

— Что?

— Он предлагал клонировать восьмерых. С запасом, если я вдруг придушу парочку(1).

Этот Император начинал Асоке нравиться.

Он картинно закатал длинные рукава и уселся на трон Куна во главе зала.

Асока услышала, как Кун закряхтел, а потом увидела, как Палпатин свел брови. Куна как ветром сдуло. Вейдер опять все пропустил. Асажж стояла над Амидалой и хмурилась.

И внезапно Сила взорвалась. По плану Палпатин должен был лишь помочь и направить. Ей следовало догадаться, что значило для него направлять.

Такое уже было однажды. Пятнадцать лет назад Сила кипела на огне войны, а потом взорвалась со смертью тысяч джедаев. Тогда сердце давило, и Асока не знала, что происходит. Зато узнала сейчас: все те тысячи купили сгоревшую в огне жизнь Вейдера. Но что стоила пустышка-королева перед мощью, которой должна была быть выкуплена его душа?

Асока не смотрела на Палпатина, но видела, как он улыбается. Когда-то она считала, что Император не замечал сил, что даровала война. Сейчас, когда он не скрывал мощи, находясь с ними в одном зале, стало ясно, что он ими лишь не пользовался. Он мог бы вернуть Амидалу сам, но одна Сила знала, чем он уже пожертвовал. На Камино исправили бы за месяц то, что сделали с его телом джедаи, но не во власти джедаев было искажать жизнь. Асоке стоило лишь раз взглянуть на него в Силе, чтобы понять, как мало он отличался от мертвецов. Ему стоило лишь сделать шаг, и вечность раскрыла бы ему свои объятия. Асажж и Энакин не понимали — они не были там, где была она.

— Прелестно, — выдохнул он, и все вновь замолкло.

Тишина Силы опустилась на плечи мертвым саваном. Император понялся с трона.

— Приступим на рассвете.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Энидала: на том стоим.

Ночью Чам с рилотской эскадрой прорвался клином сквозь орбитальный флот и выжег дюжину гектаров у одного из домов Бонтери вместе с его женой.

— Я никогда не верила в сказки, — припечатала Асажж, кладя руку на грудь Падме и снимая с тела экран стазиса.

По ее волосам вместе с экраном словно сошел ветер. Покрывало всколыхнулось волною. Асока закрыла глаза, прислушалась: Сила расплескивалась в галактике бежавшим молоком. Небесная река обновляла маршруты, Кун задавал границы колодцу храма.

— И Вейдер не похож на принца, — продолжила она.

Асока кивнула. Они стояли в преддверие бездны, и Энакин их не слышал. Она сконцентрировалась на их ребенке у себя внутри, ощутила, как даже здесь сильна связь между ними и как много он способен ей дать. Она знала, что ребенок умрет в конце. Знал и он. Думал, как сделать так, чтобы ее сберечь. И теперь, впервые за все дни, пришел страх. Потому что он не остановится, даже если она ошибется.

Амидала просто обязана была сегодня встать.

— Все это закончится крахом, — выдохнула Асажж.

Асока вдохнула.

— Все закончится, — согласилась она.

Сила отозвалась на ее утверждение мерным гулом. Мурашки рассыпались по телу льдистыми морозными искрами.

Боба держал ее за руку и уводил из храма. Император сидел на троне и закрывал лицо рукою.

— Асока?

Асажж вырвала ее из видения. Не важно. Хорошо, что Асажж смогла уговорить Бобу. Плохо, что он вернется.

Они с Энакином и вправду обсуждали Мандалор еще над Лоталом. Дом Врен, конечно, не играл той роли, что влияние Чама, но он был частью Визла, а Визла уже когда-то раскачали войной свой сектор. Они могли и повторить, они были бы счастливы повторить, и Асока давила на то, чтобы они повторили. Вейдер противился, поминал их бессилие и вспоминал историю. Асока тогда долго смеялась — история и Скайуокер, Скайуокер и история! Его тогда рассмешить не удалось.

— Все в порядке.

Асажж хмыкнула. Асока слышала, как со звоном рушится их дружба. Она была права и имела право. Что уж делать, что из нее вышла такая неблагодарная сука для их компании. И инквизитор был прав, всюду прав.

Сила звучала вокруг оперой мон-каламари.

Асока погрузилась в нее глубже, и перед глазами разлетелась радуга. Она чувствовала, как Император давит между лопаток. Как пылает в огне войны Ондерон, который Палпатин проецировал на храм всей своей мощью. Трех недель было мало, но три недели было всем, что они имели. Лакс был чужаком, Лакс не раздробил бы Альянс, и глупая смерть Со купила миру больше, чем вся его продуманная жизнь.

Королевский двор Хейпса уже взметнул до небес цену на живого Синдуллу, едва не сгубившего дочь виконтессы, и сделал его мертвую голову самой дорогой на галорынке. Бонтери без колебаний подвел жену под огонь и выдернул в последний миг, купив себе славу мученика и двойную власть, которые и обеспечат ему победу, и удвоят влияние. Виконтесса уже выслала флот. Наемники уже разошлись по ангарам и успели взлететь. Те пять тысяч, о которых рассказывали солдаты Лакса, были мертвы, их души продолжали звенеть, взмывая волны и расплескивая Силу болью потерь. Еще тысяча, которых собрал под своим началом Синдулла, умирали над Ондероном. Генералы, оставшиеся над планетой с учений, подняли флот. К Партизанам присоединились убитые горем дети Изиса, и все вместе они наживую сжигали космос. Их судьба уже была выписана в линии времени, и лишь путь среди звезд отделял начавшееся от завершения. Все случится до того, как Амидала раскроет глаза.

Асажж направила, и опера слилась с цветом, а затем разродилась в звезды. Асока не чувствовала здесь Венресс, но знала, что та все еще ее держит. Она могла бы перестать держать, и все бы закончилось. Интересно стало, как выглядел Морабанд в расцвете? Может быть, стоило все же поговорить с Куном?

Асока вдохнула космос и ступила дальше. Сила Вейдера сплеталась горячим источником посреди груди. Его не было рядом, но все это время он был здесь, был внутри. Он не знал, где она сейчас, но держал ее за руку и держал в руках ее жизнь. Можно было бы звать Амидалу. Асока была достаточно глубоко, чтобы стереть время. Пространство уже давно разлетелось пылью небытия.

Асока обернулась вдоль своей оси, закрыла глаза и рванула назад. Раскрыла на Полюс-Масса. Можно было и на Мустафаре, но слишком велик был бы соблазн остаться. Когда-то она любила того Энакина. Сейчас у нее был другой.

Амидала кричала и умирала родами. Асока уже и забыла, как она выглядит живой. Все то время, что Асока пыталась отыскать ее след в Силе, она воссоздавала образ из головы Энакина, и ничего не выходило. Тем ироничней было, что два дня назад, когда казалось, что мыслями о Падме они истерли саму память, Асажж предложила ей нырнуть в прошлое с его памятью. И все получилось. В прошлом все сработало.

И ничего образ Скайуокера не имел общего с реальностью.

Сейчас Асока слышала, как Амидала кличет смерть. И смерть откликалась на ее зов.

Все время здесь было в ее власти, так что поймать момент было не сложно.

Проблема была в том, что как только Асока ее поймала, то перестала быть здесь одна. А Падме жить не хотела, и не жить здесь значило раствориться. Амидала и растворилась бы, не схвати ее за руку Асока. И теперь Падме хотела раствориться вместе с ней.

— Энакин, — сказала она ей.

Боль объяла ее, как никогда прежде не рвалась душа: боль родов, боль предательства, боль смерти. Амидала принялась вырываться пуще прежнего. И поэтому Асока показала ей его боль.

Отсюда было легко показывать. Она знала всю его жизнь, сейчас все границы были стерты. Асоке не хотелось думать, чем она расплатится, когда вернется. Чем уже расплатился Вейдер.

Амидала застыла и на мгновение вновь собралась в саму себя, вспомнила себя. Амидала хотела смерти, но еще Амидала хотела мужа. Что же, у Асоки до последнего были сомнения. А когда-то она его все-таки любила.

Асоке хватило этого, чтобы ее сломить: в отличие от Памде, Асока точно знала, чего сейчас хочет. Сомнения остались где-то под остовом «Венатора», когда она впервые ощутила на себе волю места, где они сейчас стояли.

Асока ухватила Падме и, не дав опомниться, утащила обратно. Мгновения хватило, чтобы пробиться в преддверие живой реальности. Для Амидалы могло пройти пятнадцать лет, она могла ничего не вспомнить, но могла и узнать слишком многое — Асока не знала точно. Им всем было плевать: Скайуокер был готов платить за все. Из образа пятнадцатилетней давности сейчас под ее руками формировалась жизнь. Рождалась, обрастая былой памятью, стертой личностью, прежними помыслами, сплеталась из того, что пятнадцать лет назад составляло ей душу. Жизнь не появлялась из пустоты и из прошлого она тоже не могла родиться. В прошлом оставалась своя, в настоящем она была другой. В настоящем ее и не было, но из настоящего ее можно было собрать. Из тех материй, что осталось к настоящему от того, чем Падме в прошлом являлась. Никто не мог знать, что стало с ними за пятнадцать лет.

Асока посмотрела на Амидалу. Амидала смотрела на нее и будто не узнавала. В ее глазах словно плескалась вся бездна Силы, из которой она вышла. Асоке казалось, что она не понимает, что здесь делает, и в то же время, что ей ведомо все остальное. Пятнадцать лет этот дух был смешан в пространстве. Лишь Силе ведомо, что он с собой принес.

— Зачем? — произнесла она не раскрывая губ.

— Так надо, — сказала Асока и утянула ее в реальность.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если я когда-то возьмусь за продолжение, закидайте меня голодными лот-котами.

Асока раскрыла глаза на полу и увидела перед собой белые сенатские юбки. Она точно знала, что сенатские: такие всегда таскала Мон, когда надо было очаровать вояк. Стояло даже у тех, у кого стоять было нечему, но Мон была Мон. Оставаться политической шлюхой двадцать лет и не откинуться между делом должно было быть талантом.

— Асока, — обратилась Амидала к ней.

Тано задрала голову. Нет, юбки были, но не сенатские. Похоже вообще было на ноги. Крифф.

— Шив, — Амидала кивнула Палпатину.

Он вернул ей кивок и лыбился, будто она согласилась одарить его внучатами.

— Леди, — ее голос был тверд, словно она толкала речь на камеру, а не только что со смерти продрала глаза.

Вентресс улыбнулась и стерла со лба пот. Асажж стояла, едва держась за гроб, и смотрелась бледнее призрака Амидалы. А в гробу лежало тело.

У Асоки мурашки пошли по коже. Все должно было быть не так.

Она попыталась вспомнить.

Когда перед ней с Падме уже забрезжила реальность, что-то произошло. Слепая, сплетенная из Силы королева обрастала своей памятью, как старый сенат обязательствами, и с каждым мгновением ее взгляд все яснел и хмурился. Потом она принялась трепаться, но Асока не слушала: у нее и без королевских истерик кончалось время. А потом, уже под конец, замолкла, словно словив в Великой просветление. Асока тогда еще подумала, что неспроста, но не придала значения: все-таки когда-то королева была мудрой женщиной. Сейчас эта мудрая женщина парила над полом и старательно облетала труп стороной. По всему выходило, что смогла пришибить ее прямо на подлете. Своевольная сука.

Асока закусила губу и постаралась найти силы подняться. Живот скручивало спазмом и мутило. Она потянулась к нему и все еще различила в нем жизнь. Она сглотнула, сердце бухнуло вниз. Это должно было быть последним резервом. Она в панике попыталась найти глазами Вейдера.

— Падме.

Асока вздохнула с облегчением. Он был на полу и прижимал ее к себе за талию. Его грудь была ледяной. Как только она сразу его не ощутила? Асока повернула голову. Глаза двумя провалами горели на лице, веки дрожали. Она накрыла его ладонь своею.

Но Амидала молчала.

Энакин сорвался с пола. Асока едва сохранила равновесие, но так и не поняла, где он нашел силы. Он шатался, в Силе звучал, как контуженный, но упорно шел вперед. В последний момент едва удержался, чтобы не свалиться прямо сквозь тень Амидалы в ее иллюзорные ноги.

— Энакин, — пожурил его Палпатин.

Асока увидела, как лицо Падме просветлело.

— Эни!

Ей захотелось ударить себя ладонью по лбу. Вейдер, блаженный, не врубился. Он глядел на жену, как на сошедшего с небес ангела, и уже дорисовал ей святость. Падме рассматривала его, как голофото бабушкиной кошки.

— Мы все преодолели, — произнес он твердым голосом. Стоял теперь, как и Вентресс, вцепившись пальцами в гроб. Было видно, как его трясет так, что из протезов едва не сыплются гайки.

Голова Асоки гудела. Она настроилась на него, пытаясь понять, насколько все плохо. Под сердцем за восхищением, обожанием и надеждой мелькали его тревога и его истощение. Асока закрыла глаза и прислушалась: хотела отыскать там любовь. Не отыскала.

Падме подняла руку и коснулась щеки Энакина ладонью. Тот затрясся от восторгов, а Асоку прошибло импульсом и захотелось блевать. Эта призрачная сука даже не лицемерила, если принять на веру то, как колебалась над Полис-Масса, дав сохранить от вырождения свой дохлый зад.

Асока скрипнула зубами, загнала свое эго поглубже и вдохнула через связь в Вейдера хоть немного сил. Протезы трясти перестало, Вейдер пришел в себя чуть сильней, а Падме огладила его ладонью по щеке и отвернулась.

— Все это грандиозно, но вы меня переоцениваете, — в деловом тоне отметила она.

Вейдер затупил, пропустил все мимо ушей и прилип к ней взглядом. А королева упорхнула от него в сторону, прямо под ноги к Императору.

— Порядок в галактике слишком хрупок, чтобы я могла взять на себя столь туманные риски.

Сначала Асока не совсем поняла со своей больной головы. Вейдер так и вообще не понял. Одна Асажж на бедных, расшатанных нервах, фыркнула, да Император прочистил горло.

— Боюсь ты не понимаешь, милая… — начал было он, но Амидале, похоже, смерть отшибла приличия.

— Разве? — она резко взметнула бровь. Палпатин недовольно скривился. — По-моему, это мой памятник украшает центральную площадь Тида?

— Памятник? — повторил Энакин, постепенно возвращаясь в реальность.

— Памятник! — всплеснула рукой Амидала. — Пусть он заслужен мной по праву, но что будет, когда я оживу? Это сейчас я все вижу четко, но с первым же вдохом все вернется: гормоны, рефлексы, привычки, в конце концов. Мои статус и влияние лишь окрепли за эти годы, а Мон уже сейчас прогрызла плешь внешнему кольцу, чтобы сформировать Альянс!

— Империя сейчас сильна как никогда, — твердо отрезал Палпатин.

— То-то Звезда не достроена, — фыркнула Амидала.

— Но Сенат и без нее выполняет лишь представительскую функцию…

— Законотворческую, — поправила Амидала.

— Функцию совета, — почернел Палпатин.

— Имеет власть, — закатила глаза Амидала, — которую я всегда умела аккумулировать. К тому же, смерть дала моей семье слишком много финансов и влияния. Не стоит риска.

Энакин глядел на кружащуюся в дебатах Падме и у него голова шла кругом. То ли от Амидалы, то ли от того, что вспомнил, какой она становится, когда раскроет рот. Вместе с ним голова кружилась и у Асоки.

— О чем вы говорите? — урвала она момент, пока король с королевой прервались отдышаться.

— Об Империи, разумеется, — фыркнула Падме.

— Империи? — повторил Скайуокер.

— Империи, — добил гвоздь в гроб Палпатин.

Асажж закряхтела, взяла себя в руки и теперь держала обе эти руки у рта. Асока заскрежетала зубами.

— Даже если удастся отвертеться от Мон, то я тут же сформирую вокруг себя какой-нибудь комитет, едва отплевавшись от формалина, — раздраженно бросила Падме. — Не спорьте, — она подняла вверх палец, остановив речь Палпатина, — я всегда хорошо разбиралась в кадрах!

На минуту под сердцем Энакина опять потеплело, и он расплылся в улыбке, как накуренный джава. Принял на свой счет, блаженный. Асока с тоски пнула носком гроб Амидалы.

— Вся вечность глядит моими глазами, — деловито продолжила Падме. — Разглашение привело бы ограниченному эффекту Блиновича, но это не меняет факта, что мне хорошо известно, к чему может привести Империю попустительство!

Палпатин хотел еще что-то сказать, но Падме снова его перебила.

— Я на это не подпишусь, — подытожила она.

Асока почти услышала, как клацнула зубами и захотела свернуть этой призрчной суке шею. Желательно так, чтобы не убить, а закоротить мозг программой приличной домохозяйки. Она посмотрела на Палпатина. Он закрывал глаза рукой.

«Надо было клонировать», — твердо поняла она.

— В смысле? — самолюбование Энакина закончилось, и до него наконец дошло.

— Верните меня обратно.

Он поглядел на нее так, что даже Асоку затрясло, а Асока-то лишь весьма условно была по его сторону взгляда. В Амидале что-то екнуло.

— Это все на благо Империи, — вполголоса пролепетала она.

— Ты же всегда была демократкой?!

— Ну, — она почесала шею, — вообще-то центристской и либералкой.

Энакин сжал кулак. Протез Энакина заскрипел. Асоке показалось, что запахло машинным маслом.

— Смерть меняет людей, — неуверенно улыбнулась Амидала.

— Не тебя, — невнятно прохрипел он.

Асока не заметила, как к ней подошла Асажж. Обняла за плечо и невзначай потянула к выходу.

— Знаешь, Падме, — заговорил наконец Император. Голос его был сух, Сила сдулась, — я всегда знал, что ты с рождения повенчана с политикой. И как только я сам на тебе не женился?

Амиала фыркнула. Энакин заскрипел шарнирами.

— Вы? — зарычал он. — Вы?!

— Я была бы вам дурной женой, — отмахнулась Падме.

— Зато какой императрицей, — мечтательно вздохнул Сидиус.

Падме смущенно зависла в футе над полом, подлетела ближе к Асоке и ожидающе протянула к ней руки. А потом посмотрела в глаза и дернулась, как пришибленная током. И Асоке было жаль, что она и вправду не может расщепить ее на молекулы.

Королева с Полюс-Масса была той еще упрямой дрянью, но Асоке и в страшных снах не привиделось бы, что она переродится в это зависшее перед ней благообразное чудовище.

— Ты же его любишь, — зло прошипела она.

— Ну да, — хлопнула глазами Падме.

Асока задрала бровь, пытаясь читать ее по лицу. Ни криффа не получалось.

— Можно попробовать еще раз после Звезды, — натянула кривую улыбку Падме.

Асока закрыла лицо руками. Силы кончились и тут же через связь прорвался шок от Энакина. Она бы точно упала, если бы Асажж со спины ее не поддерживала.

— Все к лучшему, — шепнула Аса и ободряюще потрепала ее по плечу.

Асока раскрыла рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Мертвая сенаторша перед ней свела руки на груди, ожидая обратный трансфер. Потом снисходительно глянула на нее, вздохнула и, пожав плечами, мирно растворилась в воздухе. Асоке послышалась, что подглядывавший Кун ушел проводить даму.

Энакин сидел на полу, слепо глядя в лежавшее на алтаре тело. Император прикрыл глаза рукой и тер виски пальцами. С потолка перестал сыпаться космический мусор.

Асажж пятилась с ней к выходу. Асока вяло сопротивлялась и шла с черепашьей скоростью. С другой стороны откуда-то появилась еще одна рука в мандалорском доспехе, и Асажж отпустила свою. Асока повернула к нему глаза, уперлась взглядом в Бобу и сглотнула, проглатывая внезапно сперший горло комок.

— Энакин, — одними губами прошептала она.

Он каким-то чудом услышал. Она увидела, как он поднял к ней голову и смотрит на нее сквозь свисающие перед глазами слипшиеся волосы.

«Я беременна».

Палпатин отнял руку от глаз.

Энакин открыл рот и закрыл.

Асока вспомнила, что он не говорил с ней мысленно с самого явления Императора.

«Мы справимся».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стоять! Отзыыыв?


End file.
